Persisting Occurrences
by HaltingPaces
Summary: Bella had a secret that she never told the Cullens or anyone in Forks. Bella had cancer when she was seven and survived. Now over eleven years later it's back. The day she plans to tell the Cullens they leave her behind in Forks and break her heart. Two years later when she goes to Alaska for treatment, she meets another coven of vampires who have another chance at love and family.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 **Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the Twilight Saga. All of the characters besides the one I made are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

 **And do tell me if you like it or not. I enjoy constructive criticism, but anything that is rude or hurtful is not appreciated. (If you don't already know that, you are an idiot)**

* * *

"We're leaving, Bella," he said. His gold eyes stared at me intently, as if wishing this moment would be over. His pale features were set, emotionless, giving nothing away.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Okay," I said slowly. This could work; maybe I wouldn't have to tell them the truth of my illness until later. I could spare Charlie. "I'll just need some time to tell Charlie something…"

The smallest twitch in his lip made me trail off. His left eye twitched minutely, so small I never would have noticed if I hadn't spent so much time around him and his family.

I swallowed hard and forced out my next words, "When you say we-?"

"I mean my family and me," he clarified. Those few words made my heart cry out in pain as I slowly realized what was happening. They were going to leave me behind. The Cullens were leaving me.

Why?

"If this is about the party," I said, "it doesn't-"

"It isn't just the party, Bella," he said. His voice had started to turn cold, matching the look in his eyes. "It is about everything that has happened. You are in danger around us, and you will never be safe. You are better off without us. You can have a normal, full happy life then."

A _happy_ life? A _normal_ , _full_ , _happy_ life? They thought that was what they were giving me? They thought that they were going to give me a reason to live? That they were being "protecting" my soul from damnation from being around them?

I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my chest. I was faced with death ever since I was seven. As a little girl I had gone through stage two ovarian cancer, six rounds of chemo and the cruel bullying and taunting of other kids in my grade.

At the age of seventeen I went through moving into a new town, being the new girl and almost be crushed by a van. I had gotten lost in Port Angeles and almost raped by a group of men and possibly killed by them. I had been hunted by a vampire who wanted to kill me and lived.

Now, at the age of eighteen, the cancer was back and it was back with a vengeance. Instead of the stage two cancer, I was infected with stage four cancer-at least I almost was. I'd be terminal soon if treatment wasn't soon and they thought they were _helping_ me? They thought that they were _saving_ me? From what? From the possibility of more shopping trips with Alice? From the love and affection I had learned to love from Esme? From the family I had thought of them to be?

If that was dangerous, everyone in this whole world should be alone.

I stopped laughing when he suddenly growled. His blank gaze suddenly hardened into two orbs of solid gold. "This is _not_ a laughing matter, Bella," he said sternly, as if speaking to a child. "We are leaving and that is the end of it. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it has to be done. We aren't good for you, and frankly you aren't good for us."

That caught my attention.

I looked up at him, silently asking for him to elaborate through my eyelashes. He sighed. "You are making us think we are human. It is not healthy for us. We are all killers, my whole family. Is it nice to believe we are human? Yes, but it is not good. It will be best for all of us if we part ways here."

I took in a deep breath, clenching my hands into fists at my sides. The swell of anger that boiled in my chest, mixing with the pain of my heart breaking, was almost deafening. I could feel it rushing through my veins with every beat my heart made in this moment.

I was going to tell them the truth, the truth that no one in Forks knew. I thought that they deserved to know what was going to happen, why it was going to happen. I thought that as my family, they would want to know why I would suddenly be hollow and sickly.

Apparently, though, they didn't care. They didn't care enough to even be here for the decency to tell me they were leaving themselves. Jasper, I could understand, he felt guilty from what I last knew and Alice had to be with him. Rosalie I could see avoiding this, and maybe Emmett if he had to follow, but Carlisle and Esme?

What excuse did they have?

Did all of them really just see me as a way back to their humanity? Did any of them actually love me like I loved them? Was I truly just a toy all this time, while I believed that I had finally found someone who I could spend the rest of my life with?

A family?

I almost jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head up to see him standing directly in front of me-just a few inches away. His hand on me was awkward. It didn't feel like the normal caress it usually did. It felt cold, hard; _foreign_.

"Do something for me," he said lowly. His thumb gently rubbed my shoulder through my clothes. "Be safe, and don't do anything reckless that could hurt you or Charlie."

I almost laughed again, and I would have, if it wasn't for his lips pressed against my forehead suddenly. My body went rigid, as if the touch of his skin suddenly made all of this more real than I thought it was.

He pulled away haltingly, his breath still hitting my forehead before his hand left my shoulder and he stepped away completely. I barely had time to look at him through my eyelashes before his body blurred into the woods and disappeared.

I stood there for a second, processing everything. I looked at where he stood for a second; touching the spot he had just kissed on my forehead. In that moment, my heart realized its other half had left, and my body crashed to the ground in sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

 **Disclaimer: Same thing as the Prologue, it's all there.**

 **I decided to upload the Prologue and first chapter today to give a small feel for the story. I'll upload the other chapters later on.**

* * *

I woke with a start as I bolted upright in my bed. My body scrambled under the covers, trying vainly to throw the bedsheets off of me as I tangled my limbs in them. When I finally became mostly free I jumped out of bed and sprinted for the door, dragging what remained of the sheets around my ankle.

I grabbed the door and threw it open, my heart hammering wildly in my chest as my stomach churned. I took in deep breaths as I sprinted down the hall, my footsteps echoing around the house as I reached the bathroom door. I flashed my hand to the side, snapping on the bathroom light as I collapsed in front of the toilet, pushing up the lid just in time to vomit.

Everything that was left in my stomach flew out of my mouth into the water of the bowl that turned a revolting yellow, orange color. I coughed as I puked, holding my hair back with my thin fingers to keep it from getting tangled in the mess.

A hand suddenly grabbed my hair, holding it back for me as another rubbed my back in soothing patterns. They moved with me as I rocked back and forth slightly over the toilet, getting out every part of that vile that had rested in me.

Then, after a few minutes, I finally stopped retching. I took in a deep breath, feeling the vomit on the corner of my mouth and lips. I stared down at the gross contents of the bowl for a second as the pungent air hit me through my nostrils.

I rocked away from the toilet as the hands released my hair and back. One closed the toilet and the other flushed it. The water was turned on as I leaned against the bathroom wall, trying to regain my energy from the episode.

There was a small grunt as Charlie squatted down in front of me with a damp rag. He wiped at my mouth, getting rid of the vomit around my mouth and anywhere else. Neither of us said anything as he cleaned off the puke, readjusting the rag in his hand to make sure he was using clean sides.

After the last swipe, he looked into my eyes. "The medicine again?" he asked knowingly.

We had been on this rollercoaster many times before. Sometimes my medication just wouldn't let me hold down anything and I would throw up what my digestive track hadn't already taken. Sometimes it was at night and sometimes it was during the day; either way it sucked like hell.

I gave a small nod, rubbing my eyes with my skinny fingers. "It just kind of woke me up," I murmured. I looked down at my hands as they fell into my lap again.

I had lost almost fifteen pounds ever since I first started chemo two years ago. The first round wasn't horrible, and I was able to withstand it some, but after a while the symptoms started to set in. My appetite shrank and I would vomit whatever I had left right after a round.

My hair had stayed, though, and I was grateful for that. We had a good feeling about it staying as it didn't really go away much when I first went through chemo. It brightened my day up little when I was able to mess with it.

Charlie nodded and looked at the clock we had positioned on the wall in front of the toilet after several of these trips already. "It's a little past two in the morning. Do you want to go back to bed or stay up?" he asked.

I sighed. "I think I'll stay up for a bit until I feel better."

He nodded. "Alright," he agreed. He set the puke rag on the counter and grabbed my cold hands in his warm ones. He smiled and pulled me up. "Here we go."

He began to lead me back to my room. I leaned against Charlie, letting him support me. Charlie had been the one to take care of me this time. Last time Renee was the one I lived with for the treatment when I was seven back in Arizona. This time I lived with Charlie up here in Alaska.

We had stayed in Forks for a while, driving to the hospital in Port Angeles for my treatment before we would drive home. The cancer had lessened a little, but not enough while in Forks. We knew I needed better treatment, but it was too expensive for us.

Then, Phil had a moment. He met a guy on the baseball team-Tom-who had a brother that was a doctor up here in Alaska that specialized in my kind of cancer. He said that he wanted to help and he called his brother-Dr. Ford-and my new treatment was set up as a favor.

So, almost two years after chemo, Charlie and I moved up here to stay at Tom's vacation home for the new treatment. We had been here for a few weeks now, and had met with the doctor twice, and just had my first round of chemo here the other day.

Alaska was kind of nice. It wasn't too different from Forks, but it was the nice kind of different at the same time-almost like when you get a new room style that's more fitting to your personality than the old one was, but still the same room. I had too many memories haunting me back in Forks, and I think the move might have helped me with my optimism.

Charlie guided me into my bedroom as he turned on the light, and bent down to grab what of my sheet had been torn from the bed. He threw it back onto the mattress and pulled to leave a space open for me to slide in. I settled myself on the bed, too exhausted to argue about "being fragile" like I usually did.

I got myself comfortable, moving my pillow to be propped up so I could read another book, or maybe play some more music. Charlie put the sheet and covers over me when I had gotten settled and looked at me. "Do you want me to keep you company?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "No, go ahead and go back to bed, Dad. You need it," I said.

"You do too."

"I'll be fine," I assured, giving a small roll of my eyes to overlook his tone. I knew he was right-that I did need sleep-but I knew I wouldn't be able after the episode. Not for a while, anyways.

He gave me a small look, but nodded with a small sigh and began to back out of the room. "Alright, I'll go to bed, but if you need me come and get me," he said with as he fought off a yawn.

I nodded. "I will."

"Goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Dad."

Charlie closed the door behind him as he slipped out of my room. He stood there for a second before he turned and walked down the hall. I listened to his retreating footsteps as they soon disappeared into his room. I gave a small sigh, resting my head against the frame of my bed. Charlie really had done a lot for me, and I was starting to feel like I was becoming a burden to him; more of a burden than I had been in Forks after the Cullens.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting myself sit in peace and silence as I gathered my thoughts. It was kind of nice sometimes; being alone with my thoughts. It allowed my body to relax and process things when they became stressful-almost my own version of meditation.

This mediation, however, didn't last long when pale skin, golden eyes and various hair colors of blonde, brunette, caramel and bronze brushed against my eyelids. I snapped my eyes open. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the Cullens-that would result in keeping me awake for hours.

I sighed and looked around my room, deciding what to do. My eyes landed on the piano in the corner of my room. It was electric, not like the miniature grand piano I had back in Forks. I had taken up music as a way of therapy during my first few weeks of chemo. I became a little too involved in it, honestly, and played more often than I did speak for a while. The piano-in my own way-was my way of speaking. The music allowed me to express thoughts and ideas that I didn't have the ability to before. The tone, tempo and sound of the song expressed my mood, my deepest thoughts.

The piano became one of my best confidents, and the best thing about it, was that no one and nothing could hear what thoughts I had said to it.

I smiled a little and climbed out of bed. The cold air hit my legs harshly, sending a chill up my spine even though I had on sweat pants thanks to what little meat I had on my bones. Being 105 lbs. was hard to manage with my whole weight fluctuation, and more common than not I was under my minimum weight of 105.

I ignored the chill as I approached the bench and sat, causing it to creak slightly under my weight. My fingers expertly turned on the keyboard. I turned the volume down and hit the middle C to test the volume. When it still seemed a little too loud, I turned it down just a little more and then smiled.

I set my fingers on the keyboard and let the song Oceans begin to play from my fingertips. Unlike Edward, I had actually grown to learn songs that were more modern and recent along with classics like Clair de Lune. I wrote my own pieces as well, but most of them were improvised unless I _really_ got stuck on a tune I couldn't get out of my head.

I smiled as I let myself go while I played the song, closing my eyes to let the meditative state take my body. It was almost second nature to let the music take me where it wanted me to-it sounded insane, I know-but it was a _part_ of me. I understood that I couldn't play music how I wanted to play it, I had to play it wanted me to play.

Doing that, I could make whatever sound I wished.

It was the one place I could go to and just…forget. I could let go of everything around me and just play and lose myself in the world of music and let the peace of it take over and hold onto me in comfort.

It was my haven.

I smiled as I moved my body with the music, playing with as much feeling as I could. My brow furrowed slightly as I concentrated, playing the song by heart as my hands did the hard thumps, trills and swift movements that the song required.

I took in a breath as my soul seemed to mix with the music, letting my body relax for a moment and forget the stress I had been through. I let my mind wander into an oblivion; going completely and utterly blank as it lost control of my body.

Then, as the song slowly came to an end, I felt myself slowly slip back into my body to come back to Earth. I took in deep breaths, letting my body remain calm and easy as I slowly came back to the present from my euphoric state.

On the last note I slowly opened my eyes to see the wall of the bedroom in front of me. A smile pulled on the corners of my mouth and I closed my eyes once again.

Now that my body was relaxed, I let my fingers move along the keyboard in any way they wished. The sounds that came from the speakers were beautiful and I let myself go once more.

I woke to the gentle shaking on my shoulder. I gave a small grunt, furrowing my brow as I blinked my eyes open at the gentle voice, "Bella, it's time to get up."

I rolled over onto my side to see Charlie standing above me in his usual plaid shirt, pants and boots. He gave me a small smile as he looked down at me. "Come on, Bells, we need to get you ready for the doctor."

I nodded groggily with a small yawn and held out my hand. I had forgotten that our appointment had been today. The havoc last night had left me a little lazy in the head, apparently. Charlie took my hand and pulled me out of bed-not that I wasn't capable of getting up, he just knew I was that lazy-and from under the covers.

I rubbed my eyes as I stood, taking out the sleep in my eyes before I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and began my routine. I started with washing my face, waking myself up further than I was already. I then showered, cleaning away the invisible grime that had clung to my body throughout the night.

I dressed myself in a casual outfit, but it did show me off a little. Over the years, I had discovered that while I may not like shopping, it was nice to have clothes that at least complemented my figure. It was kind of a nice way to cheer myself up. It was also my way of showing people that even in this situation I wasn't going to let it stop me from looking good.

When I walked down the stairs in my dark skinny jeans, burgundy long sleeved pink shirt and gray Vans, Charlie was in the kitchen getting some food ready for me. I would admit that Charlie had gotten a lot better in his skill of cooking. It still wasn't great, but it was better.

I smiled at him as I came down the stairs. "Hi, Dad," I said.

He smiled. "Hey, Bells. I thought we could try some eggs today. I know that syrup doesn't set well on your stomach after a round," he said, turning his attention back to the pan where he was scrambling eggs.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, walking to the small bar. I sat on the stool that had the glass of V8, napkin and fork in front of it. One of the major goals in my chemo was to make sure I kept myself fed on healthy food-even if it was difficult. V8 did help a little with the vegetable section, but it didn't do everything for me-hence why keeping a healthy weight was difficult when you had the appetite of a bird.

Charlie lifted the pan off of the stove and tiled it sideways over the plate, scraping the scrambled eggs off onto the plate with the spatula. He tapped the flat end on the plate to get the remaining eggs off before he set the pan and spatula on the opposite end of the stove to let them cool.

He grabbed the plate with a satisfied smile and walked to me. He set the plate in front of me. "Here you go."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded. "Of course, Bells," he smiled. The awkwardness between us had disappeared over the years. We had to go through so much together, do a lot together, that it really wasn't awkward any more. Charlie supported me after Edward broke my heart, he took care of me during the cancer and he had made sure every boy in town knew that I had cancer, but I wasn't up for grabs.

It was a little funny to see him interrogate Mike Newton when he "subtly" tried to ask me on a date that pretty much implied sex. Mike got so red and scared that he practically held doors open for me, held out my chair and practically apologized for every mistake he made for a month.

It was an enjoyable to watch him squirm.

I picked up my fork and stabbed the eggs on my plate. I lifted a bite to my mouth, chewed and swallowed. Eating faster helped me eat more than eating slower-which was probably good with Charlie's cooking. I reached forward and took a drink of my V8.

"So," he said, "we're supposed to meet Dr. Ford at elven-thirty, but it might be later because of how he is." He meant that in a good way, though.

The reason Dr. Ford was such a good doctor was because he would stay as long as he needed to. Instead of just watching the seconds tick by as he half listened to your story, he watched you and would end the meeting when you were done. He would listen to your problems, ask you in detail questions about them and would make sure he knew everything before it was over. It was a little annoying with having to wait so long, of course, but the work he did was remarkable and completely worth it.

I stabbed another bite of my eggs. "Probably, it's okay though. I've been working on a book for a while anyways, and I was hoping to get it done," I said with a shrug.

He smirked. "You mean Wuthering Heights? As in the book that you've read only five times already?" he asked.

I blushed slightly. "Only four…" I murmured.

"Mm-hmm…"

I shoved the bite into my mouth and quickly swallowed it down after the other. "Don't judge me," I said. I then raised a brow. "And you can't say anything since I'm pretty sure you and Sue will be writing each other love letters the whole time."

The blush immediately went from my face to his. "Well…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. After the Cullens left and I had started chemo, I had discovered about the _other_ supernatural side of Forks-the shifters of La Push-when Paul accidently shifted in front of me.

Generally, the Pack would have tried to make me forget it happened, but since I knew about the Cullens, had connections to the Pack already and the condition I was left in, they welcomed me with open arms. Jacob and I had always been good friends, and having a shifter that was familiar with you and trusted you got you on their good side quickly. I got to know the imprints really well along with the tribe's legends and Elders.

However, I also got protection. During that time, Victoria had decided she wanted revenge for the Cullens killing James. She was going to "…take a mate for a mate," Laurent had said. He had visited me during the beginning of my cancer trial and-well let's just say he was too tempted by my blood-the wolves showed up before he could kill me.

They guarded me for months after the incident, keeping at least two wolves with me or around me at all times. During that time, Victoria had killed Harry Clearwater-Seth and Leah's dad whom was married to Sue-and it was enough to make the wolves even more set on killing her.

One day-while Seth and Leah were my protection-I had gone to the store to grab groceries. Both were doing a perimeter run of the place when she pounced, cornering me in the back of the store where there were little witnesses. Victoria gave a speech about how she had planned on killing me, how she had been so clever to wait until the wolves were distracted, how she would make me suffer for getting James killed: how she would make the Cullens suffer.

It was during her speech that she seemed to realize something was off. She had just stared at me for a moment, trying to figure out what was different when I suppose she smelt it. I had just been at chemo the other day and hadn't been able to shower. I smelt like hospital, drugs and wolf-the wolf having probably masked the other scents and delayed her reaction.

She had taken a step back and said, "You aren't healthy."

I had shaken my head. "No," I admitted. I told her I was going through cancer, that I had first had it when I was a child and how I had found out it had come back days before the Cullens left. Victoria hadn't seemed sure whether to believe me or not, but she had listened to my story.

I didn't expect her to really be sympathetic, or forgiving, but she paused for a second. She thought about the situation and then thought about the Cullens. After a moment, she had said, "You are dying already, then."

I had nodded.

She thought, took a step forward, and said, "You've suffered more than I could ever make you, and I personally think that emotional and physical trauma together are killers in themselves. I won't torture you, no, but I _will_ kill you."

Before she could, however, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Sam appeared in the store and grabbed her. They drug her outside before she could get away, not wanting to cause a scene and killed her in the forest. While they had wanted to torture her, she had taken pity on me and I took pity on her. I made sure her death was quick and fast, and while she didn't say it, I could see the thankfulness in joining James quickly in her eyes before she died.

So, strangely, the cancer had been a good thing for me. I had seen that there _was_ a humane side to Victoria when she took pity on me. I had received another bond of family and closer friends. I was closer to Charlie than I ever thought I would be, and I was-really-happier than I had ever been with myself.

Not to mention-as I had started this whole thing out with, but somehow got off topic-Charlie and Sue found a relationship in each other. Leah and Seth were a little weirded out with Charlie and Sue being together, but they soon got over it and supported their mom like I did my dad.

In a strange way they were cute together when they acted like teenagers involved in their first real relationship.

I smiled at Charlie at the thought. "It's okay, Dad, I get it." I shoveled the last of the eggs into my mouth and climbed off the stool. "Let's go. We'll get there around eleven-twenty if we leave now."

* * *

 **Y**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

 **Disclaimer: Same as the Prologue.**

* * *

I let out a small sigh as I finished the last word to my book. The ending was just was good as always. I loved it, no matter how many times I read it and that made me a total nerd.

"If you keep sighing at that book I might take it away," Charlie said from next to me, looking up from his game of Temple Run. We had been waiting for a few hours now-about two and half-since my appointment was supposed to take place.

I had re-read the last few chapters during that time about three times and I was just ever so slightly tempted to do it a fourth. It wouldn't hurt to see it all again, would it?

I smiled at him wryly. "I can't help it if the book is just naturally good," I said. "It's kind of like that movie, you know, that always ends so well you could watch it over and _over_ and _over_ again."

He rolled his eyes. "We have different definitions of watching-over-again material then, Bella," he said.

"I wouldn't say that. We both enjoy The Hobbit."

"Yes," he agreed, "but that is because both of us are nerds and anyone who doesn't like The Hobbit has something wrong with them."

"Or the people that do have a problem," a male voice spoke up. We turned our heads to Dr. Ford as he walked forward with a smile, showing the wrinkles under his eyes. "I don't know if I have a cure for that, though."

"Hello, Dr. Ford," I said. I slid my book into the bag that Charlie had brought with us. We had learned to bring stuff along from the first appointment we had with him and his brother did give good advice on how long it might be.

He smiled. "Hello, Bella, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Better. Last night was a doozy, but that is usually what my second night is like. I should be good for today if the pattern continues," I said with a small smile.

He nodded. "Let's go talk about it in my office. Then, we can see how much of a 'doozy' it was and if you should be put on more medication or not," he said, motioning with his hand.

I stood up from my chair with Charlie next to me. Dr. Ford led us down the hall towards his office as he looked at Charlie. "My brother said that you worked as a police officer back in Forks, right?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'm the Chief there. A few guys are filling in for me right now since I have to be up here, though," he explained. Charlie didn't like the idea of not carrying his own weight on the team back in Forks, but the guys made it clear he had done enough over the years he deserved it.

Dr. Ford nodded. "That's what I thought. I heard that the station down there was hiring part time from an old patient's brother-if you're interested. I thought it might a good idea to have another thing up here for you to do."

Charlie thought for a second, actually seeming to consider it. He blinked and gave a polite smile. "That is a good idea, but I don't know if I could do that while Bella is going through all of this."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Dad. I can take care of myself enough to let you work a part-time job as a cop. Besides, you need to do something else besides sit around with me all day. You need to have a life too, you know."

He gave me a small smile as Dr. Ford chuckled. "That is a good point. Bella has more of an excuse to be lazy than you do, Charlie," he said.

"I'm not lazy."

"Then you just sit around and drink beer because you're _forced_ to?"

He snorted at the two of us as we chuckled. Dr. Ford arrived at his office door and motioned us inside. He followed close behind and closed the door. "Take a seat," he said, motioning to the plush armchairs in front of his large wooden desk.

I did as he said along with Charlie, sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chair as I leaned back to relax. Dr. Ford walked to his desk and began to go through the papers, organizing the notes he made of the last patient. He set them in the file and pushed it to the side as he grabbed mine and placed it in front of him, taking a seat.

"Alright," he said, grabbing a pencil, "let's see. What are the symptoms so far this time, Bella?"

"Nausea, some short-term memory problems, still weight and some slight exhaustion," I said immediately. I was used to this kind of ordeal by now, and I knew to cut to the chase.

He nodded, writing down the notes. "Mm-hmm…Any dizziness or confusion?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really-just the short term memory. Even that isn't bad, though. I just need people to repeat things," I explained.

He nodded. "Alright, and the last time you vomited was?"

"Last night. It was a little after two in the morning," I said.

"Did you take your medication for it?"

I nodded in affirmative. "Yes, but I think it was later than I meant to. Sometimes it just doesn't stop the vomiting," I explained.

He hummed with a nod, scribbling down several notes on his paper. "Are you getting enough sleep at night?" he asked, looking up from his notepad. "If not, I think that you might discover your exhaustion going away."

I could tell that it was meant as a small joke-even if it wasn't an amazing one-and smiled a little. I nodded. "I'm sleeping well enough."

He scribbled down more notes. "Alright," he said. "I think we'll take another physical of you know to see how things are going. Kristen should be in here soon to help us with that. She's with our last patient. In the meant time…" He turned his attention to Charlie. "...Is there anything you are noticing that you think I should know? Her eating habits, possibly?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Well, I think she's doing alright on nutrition. She's drinking V8 every morning and at least one more time during the day. She takes the Ensure for protein and milk for calcium. The only problem is that her appetite doesn't involve devouring five meals a day."

He nodded. "I'm glad to hear she's doing well in eating the right things. The appetite is typical, but not the typical teenager," he agreed, seeming to think of something just as the door opened.

The nurse that had helped us before-Kristen-walked in bright pink scrubs with lions on them-she worked with kids. "Hello, Bella, Charlie," she greeted.

"Kristen."

"Hi."

She looked to Dr. Ford. "Just a standard check-up?" she asked. He nodded as I stood, letting her wave her hand. "Alright, Bella, you know the drill."

She led me to the scale on the far side of the office as I kicked off my shoes-almost tripping on the last one. I stood in front of the scale as she set it. I could hear Charlie and the doctor talking behind us.

She nodded to me when it was ready and I stepped onto the platform. As she took my weight, she asked, "So, how are you doing today, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. I haven't really felt terrible yet, so I'm gonna take that as a good sign," I said, giving her a small smile to show her I was joking.

She smiled back at me. "Of course it is." The scale beeped and we both looked at the weight displayed.

103.7 lbs.

She wrote down the weight and gave me a small smile. "If we can get you up a little more than you'd be better, but it isn't bad," she said. She looked at the chart. "Actually, you weighed less last time, so that is an improvement."

I nodded as I stepped off the scale. I pulled my shoes back on as she got her watch ready to take my pulse. I struggled to slip my last foot into my shoe as my finger got caught between my heel and the back of the shoe as she spoke up again, "Bella?"

I hopped in placed, yanking my finger back as I shoved my foot the rest of the way in. I gave a triumphant smile. "Yeah?"

"Why does your starting weight have you listed as barely scraping one hundred pounds?" she asked.

I stopped for a second, letting my shoe fall to the ground. One thing the doctors still had to learn up here was the reason I had weighed less in the beginning. After the Cullens left, I went into a slight…stage. I didn't eat or sleep hardly at all for about a month, and _that_ was obviously bad for my health on top of the cancer and chemo.

At the time, I was trying to deal with the fact that I was going to die from cancer and that the love of my life had shattered my heart. I had felt alone during that time-completely and utterly alone.

I mostly sat in my room and just stared out of the window when I wasn't at school, or pretending it wasn't as bad as it actually was for Charlie. My social activity went even lower than it had in the beginning of moving Forks and I was, well, _that_ girl. The girl that everyone stared at as she walked down the hall because everyone knew what happened to her, and they couldn't do anything but watch.

It was difficult being on that kind of pedestal for a long time. I felt like I couldn't get out off of it at all, but music, friends, family and love helped carry me down from that giant stand I was on and took me down to ground level where I could consult with my fellow humans.

There were debts made that I could never repay from then; from _that_.

I pursed my lips as I straightened my shoulders slightly. "I had gone through an emotional trauma that effected me, and it caused me to eat little for a while. It's part of why my kick-off in this wasn't great," I explained.

Kristen furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side. "What kind of trauma?" she asked. She wasn't being nosy, just curious.

I shrugged. "Classic teen romance tragedy. I was the shy girl with little to no confidence in myself and he was the guy that everyone saw as a gift from God. I got involved with him, fell in love, and then he broke my heart just like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis at the end.

She set her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said.

I shrugged again with a small smile. "It's alright. It was a few years ago," I said. "I got through it and over him."

She nodded and gave me a small nudge. "I'm glad you got through that then." She took my hand and lifted my wrist to her hand. "Now, let's see your pulse."

We stood there in silence for a minute as she pressed her fingers to my wrist, looking at her watch as she counted in her head. After several long moments she let go of my wrist and began to write down my number on the board, "Fifty-six beats per minute."

I nodded as she set her notes down on a nearby chair and removed the stethoscope from around her neck. She placed the ends in her ears and breathed on the flat part. "Let's see what the tickers doing," she said. She held onto my upper arm as she set it against my chest. "Breathe in."

I did.

I held it.

"Breathe out."

I did.

I held it.

"Breathe in again."

In.

Hold.

"Breathe out again."

Out.

Hold.

"Breathe in one more time for me."

In.

Hold.

"Breathe out one last time."

Out.

Hold.

She nodded, removing the buds from her ears as she placed it around her neck again. "It seems to be working alright with me," she smiled. "It has the perfect tic and toc of the clock."

I heard small chuckle from behind me as she wrote down on her notes. "Sometimes it's obvious how often you work with children, Kristen," Dr. Ford said from his desk with Charlie with a smug grin pulled across his lips.

She shrugged. "The puns and jokes work, I'm telling you. You have no idea how many times I get a little kid to stop crying or fighting when I use 'em."

"I'm sure they do," he smiled.

I walked back to the desk and sat down in the chair I had occupied earlier. I crossed my legs and set my hands in my lap with my fingers laced as Charlie gave me a small smile.

Kristen walked to stand behind the desk slightly next to Dr. Ford as she handed him her notes. "She's doing good," she said.

I was glad she didn't say, "She's all good and healthy." I hated it when nurses said that. I knew it was negative thinking, but I obviously wasn't healthy. I was sick.

There was a possibility of becoming terminal right now if they couldn't get the cancer under control-let alone get rid of it.

Any time someone said I was healthy made me want to the punch them in the face. Lying about it didn't help me, but talking about it did. Facing the facts helped me, not lying about it and putting on a mask to make me feel better about myself or my "condition".

He nodded as he took the notes and looked them over. He set them down on the desk. "Alright, Bella," he said. He turned back to me as he rested the notes on his desk, setting his hands over the file. "I think we're going to keep you on your normal routine for the next three rounds and see how that goes. We'll do scans after that to see if there is any improvement, and if not, we'll change it. We don't want to go making changes too fast if this is going to work for you after all."

I nodded with Charlie. "Sounds like a plan to me."

He smiled. "Good." He looked at Kristen. "Kristen will take you to the desk and make sure that your next chemotherapy is set up and ready in three weeks."

Charlie nodded as he stood up, making me stand after him. "Thank you," he said, holding out his hand to Dr. Ford.

Dr. Ford took it as he stood with a smile. "No problem, Charlie," he said as they shook hands.

Charlie dropped their hands and placed his on the small of my back. "Let's go, Bells," he said. He began to lead me towards the door with Kristen following. He looked over his shoulder at Dr. Ford. "We'll see you next time, doc."

"See you then, Charlie," he replied with a small nod and wave. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," I replied just before we left the room completely.

Kristen began to escort us down the hall towards the front desk. The papers to make sure my next therapy session was updated and ready were clutched in her hand next to her hip. "Have you two eaten at all besides breakfast?" she suddenly inquired.

I shook my head after a moment's thought. "No, I ate around ten, but I don't know when Dad ate," I said, looking at Charlie over my shoulder.

Charlie thought for a second as he remembered our morning. He most likely didn't remember half of it without his morning coffee kicking in first. "I ate just before I woke you up around nine thirty," he said with a firm nod at his memory.

Kristen grinned, "In that case, I know this great little place in the city. It has the best food and they're all healthy for you."

"Really?" Charlie asked.

She nodded. "We send a lot of patients down there. It not only helps their business, but it also helps everyone get the nutrition they need," she explained.

"What's it called?"

"Maria's," she said. She took out her pen and a booklet from her pocket for extra emergency notes. She scribbled something down on a page, tore it out, and held it out to Charlie. "Here's the address. I think you guys should give it a shot and see if you like it."

Charlie took the paper from her, reading the front of it. He gave a small nod and stuffed it into his pocket. "I think we will. Thank you, Kristen," he said with a small smile.

She nodded. "Of course."

We reached the front desk at this point, and the woman working it looked up from her computer. She smiled. "How can I help you, Kristen?" she asked.

Kristen handed her the appointment forms over the top of the computer. "I need an appointment for Bella Swan three weeks from now for chemo," she said.

The woman took it and read through the file. She gave a nod and typed something up as she clicked her tongue a little. "Well, there's an opening on Friday the eleventh at eight in the morning. Will that work for you?" she asked us.

Charlie took out his phone to check the calendar. After he scrolled the days he finally nodded and stuffed his phone into his pocket. "Yes, we'll be free."

She nodded and typed our names in for the slot. "Okay, then," she said. She printed out a slip for us to remember the date by. She handed it over the desk to me. "We'll be seeing you on the eleventh, then."

I nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course, hon."

Charlie and I stepped away from the desk as Kristen smiled at us. "Make sure you check out that restaurant I told you about. You might have found a new place to go. Not to mention it's in the perfect location for you since you're half way into the city and halfway into the town."

I nodded. "We will," I smiled. "We really need options anyway since we don't really know any places around here."

"Well, you got one right there," she gave me a wink. She took a step back to head back down the hall towards the office. "I'll see both of you on the eleventh and I will be excited to hear what you think of the place."

I gave her a small wave. "We'll see you then, Kristen," I agreed with a small smile at the end.

Charlie waved as she smiled and then walked away. He placed his hand on my back again. "Let's get going, Bells. I kind of want to try that place she told us about. It doesn't sound that bad."

I nodded. "I wouldn't mind something new," I agreed. I was always ready for new food options besides the food we could just find in the supermarket, or a salad at any fast food place we made a quick stop at. I let Charlie guide me towards the doors of the building. As we did, an old man walked in through the doors.

He didn't look much older than sixty five, and the smile and glimmer in his eyes made him look even younger. His hair was gray with white peppered through it and was slicked back decently. He wore a nice shirt-not particularly dressy, but nice-with a pair of jeans. He had a little bit of weight on him, but not a lot. He seemed pretty healthy for however old he was.

He saw me looking and smiled. He gave a small wave towards us. "Afternoon, folks," he greeted.

"Good afternoon," I replied.

"Afternoon," Charlie said.

The man gave us a smile and held the door open for us. "Here you go," he said. I was honestly a little surprised with how nice he was and how casual the action came for him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He released the door when we were through and continued into the building as he had been earlier. I looked back at him, and wondered if he was a patient or maybe someone who knew another person here.

If he was that nice, I wouldn't mind to see him around again.

Charlie tugged on my back. I snapped my head in his direction as he raised a brow at me. "You alright, Bells?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

I kept walking forward, going through the parking lot until I found the car-Tom's 2008 Mazda, actually. I waited at the passenger door as Charlie took out the keys, unlocking it with the remote. I pulled open the door and slipped inside, settling myself into the seat.

Charlie threw the bag we brought into the back of the car before he climbed in. I shut the door and put on my seatbelt. As I did, I felt a small chill run up my spine-the kind that came when everything was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

 **Disclaimer: Same as the Prologue**

* * *

The next few weeks just seemed to fly by. Everything in Alaska seemed to be going well so far. Charlie and I went to Maria's-which was awesome, by the way-and the people there were really nice and sweet. We spent some time in the city for a while, looking around to see if we could find some other places to eat at while we were in the city for my treatment.

We had also explored the town. There was a small, quaint little bookstore that I liked to spend a lot of my time in. I liked being able to just take some time to myself and just read the books in the store. I had actually come to know the owner by his name-Jerry-pretty well.

Also-as I was spending time at the bookstore a lot-Charlie agreed that he would apply for the job as a part time policeman. He had met a few of the cops in the city that had sort of taken him under their wing. They showed him around parts of the city and town that they knew for sure were safe and told him about the job-things like the ups and downs. Charlie didn't admit it, but I knew he liked being able to talk with some other cops again.

I, actually, had also made some acquaintances. For example, the owner of Maria's Sylvia-who was actually the Maria's daughter-had already learned my name. She had Kristen were actually pretty good friends and Kristen made sure she was ready for us to show up. She was very patient with me as she went through the items she recommended for my specific need in nutrition and then checked in on us frequently.

Another example was Jerry. Every time I would come into the store, he would look up from the register, computer, book or whatever he was doing and say the word of the day. I'd ask the definition, and he'd give it to me along with an example. We'd talk for a little, and then go back to whatever we were doing whether it was me reading a book he had left out for me or if it was looking for a book to buy and read.

I had enjoyed town so far, and I knew Charlie did. I think we both liked the small change in our lives. Yes, it was because of a bad reason, but the change was nice.

Tomorrow was my appointment for my chemo. I had made sure that I would be ready to go to bed so I could get up and go to the hospital. The one thing I liked about chemo was that I got to rest. The other things I hated about chemo was that you sat, and sat, and sat, and _sat_ _forever_.

It drove me crazy sometimes with how stuck you could feel. You had to stay in your little chair and just sit there for hours while you got your treatment and that took a long time. Because first you had one bag, then another, then another…it was complicated.

I sighed as I sat down at my piano, letting my fingers randomly pick out a melody to play. The song was pretty, but it wasn't really something I planned on working on.

Downstairs, I could hear Charlie having some time with Sue on the phone. She had called about an hour ago and the two hadn't stopped talking since. I was never going to get tired of saying that it was kind of adorable how they acted around each other.

I was glad Charlie had found someone else. It was clear that he cared for Sue deeply and I knew the affection was returned. They both were practically passing notes to each other during class like little kids asking to be boyfriend and girlfriend with subtle hints and gentle flirts.

I just hoped this would go well for them.

I smiled to myself when I suddenly heard the loud, obnoxious sound of plastic on wood. I turned my head to the side as my phone vibrated on my nightstand. I could barely see Jacob's picture on the screen from where I was seated.

I removed myself from the piano and walked to the nightstand. I snatched my phone up from the nightstand and smiled at Jacob's picture. Well, it was a picture of us with his arm thrown over my shoulders. My arms were around his neck as I kissed his cheek. He made a face of disgust in the other direction away from the camera.

It was by far one of my favorite pictures.

I raised the phone to my ear. "Hell-?"

 _"_ _What is the difference between 'complement' and 'compliment?'"_

I rolled my eyes, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hello to you too, Jake. I'm doing okay, I guess, thanks for asking. How are you doing?" I said sarcastically.

I heard him snort through the phone. _"Hi, Bella. How are you doing?"_ he asked.

"Do you not listen? I said I was fine. Man, Jake, you are falling way behind. Are you sure that the whole thing about special abilities as a shifter isn't exaggerated?" I teased.

 _"_ _HA-HA,"_ he snorted.

I smiled. "So, what was it you wanted?"

 _"_ _What is the difference between 'complement' and 'compliment'?"_ he asked again.

I raised my brow. "Are you writing a paper to get your GED or something?" I asked. A few months ago, Jake got the idea to get his GED so he wouldn't have dropping out of school hanging over his head. The rest of the Pack had started to get along with the idea and split up times for school and Pack business with each other. It helped them with jobs and it upped their status in the Reserve.

He hummed. _"Kind of,"_ he said. _"So, what is it?"_

I shook my head. "Com _ple_ ment with an 'e' is when things complete each other. Like a shifter and their imprint. Com _pli_ ment with an 'i' is when it is complimenting you."

 _"_ _YES!"_ he shouted. _"I knew got that right. I'm always getting stuck on that same freaking thing."_

I chuckled. "Are you sure you need your GED?"

 _"_ _Fuck you."_

"Not even in your dreams, Jake."

He gave a small snort. _"After that comment, this is going to sound weird, but I've missed you, Bells. It's kind of nice to hear your voice again,"_ he said, his smile shining through the phone.

I smiled. "I've missed you too, Jake. You and the whole Pack," I said.

 _"_ _They've missed you. Really, I think Paul is a lost puppy."_

I laughed. The image of Paul-the by _far_ toughest and strongest vampire hater of the wolf Pack-being a lost puppy was an amusing image. If anything, I would think that Paul would make fun of the others first-maybe Seth?

"That would be a sight to see."

 _"_ _I could send a video."_

"Please do." I moved to have my back lying against my bed. My hair fanned out behind my head as I stared up at my ceiling, letting my legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

 _"_ _So, how's it going up there? Anything exciting happen yet…Like meeting a dude and banging him?"_ he asked. _"Or did you level up and meet a hot chick for a change and bang her?"_

I scowled. "Jacob, don't be such a man," I scolded.

 _"_ _It's how I'm wired."_

"Contain it."

 _"_ _Okay, okay…So that's a no?"_

"I'm hanging up."

 _"_ _Okay, okay!"_ he called as I imagined his hands up in surrender. _"I'm sorry, and I won't do it again. Now, did anything actually happen yet? Are you making friends? Is everyone treating you alright?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Dad_ , everyone is fine," I said. "I don't know about the appointments yet, though. My next therapy is tomorrow, so after this and two more rounds they'll decide if they want to do anything different."

 _"_ _You have therapy tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, at eight," I said. "I kind of wish it would be later, but then again I would be wasting a lot of my day after that."

He snorted in agreement, and then paused. _"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You need to get rest for tomorrow."_

I shrugged. "I'm in no hurry."

He gave a small sigh, and I could just imagine him rubbing his temples. _"Bells, you need your rest. Chemo is not something to be taken lightly, and if it's going to affect you the same way as usual, you need your rest."_

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I held it for a moment, letting my lungs stay expanded until it started to hurt and slowly let it out as I said, "I'll be alright, Jacob."

 _"_ _I don't think you will. You need your rest to keep your strength up. You can easily get sick from chemo and cancer combined, and the last thing you need is a cold."_

"I know how this works, Jacob," I snapped.

There was an uncomfortable pause on the other side of the phone. The silence that passed between us seemed to grow heavy with my words and I slowly relaxed. I sighed, rubbing my hand on my forehead. "I'm sorry, Jake, you meant well."

 _"_ _It's okay,"_ he said. _"However if you want to make it up to me you will go to bed right now and hang up."_

"Seriously?"

 _"_ _Yes, now I am going to hang up and you are going to go to bed. There is no discussion here, young lady,"_ he said, and I could practically _see_ him cross his arms over his puffed out chest.

I rolled my eyes again, but decided he was probably right. "Alright, _Dad_ ," I said. "I'll talk to you later, then?"

 _"_ _You bet you will. Now get some sleep."_

I shook my head with a snort as I pulled the phone away and hung up. I set my phone on my nightstand and looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was almost nine, and if I had to get up early, going to bed right now wouldn't be a horrible idea.

Jake was right, after all…Not that he needed to know.

I gave a small sigh as I got off the bed and went to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I pulled my shirt over my head soon followed by my jeans. I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper and took the new sleeping clothes into my hand, pulling them on as I walked back to my bed.

I gave a small sigh as I pulled the covers back, leaving a space open for me to slip in. As I got settled, I turned off the lamp and let the soft glow of what remained of the sun to shine in through the bedroom window curtains. I turned over onto my side as my head rested on my pillow.

I took in a breath and closed my eyes.

* * *

I groaned as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen with a yawn. I rubbed at the rest of the sleep that remained in my eyes. Charlie was already making breakfast for us in the kitchen. He whistled as he flipped the pancake over on the pan.

I smiled. "Hi, Dad."

He jerked his head over his shoulder to me and smiled. "Hey, Bells. Did you sleep well last night, kiddo?" he asked, poking a pancake without looking at the pan.

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty well, I guess." I jerked my chin forward. "You may want to watch what you're doing."

He looked back at the stove. "Oh!" He quickly pulled the pancake he had almost shoved off back into its place. He nodded triumphantly. "I'm glad to hear it. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the pancakes are almost done…This is a very good day."

I raised my brow at him. "Are you trying to jinx us?"

"No, why?"

"I think you just did."

He shrugged. "Well, if I jinxed us, I jinxed us. I am not going to let a small little jinx get in the way of this day," he said. He flipped the pancakes onto two plates, setting the pan on the opposite burner.

He snatched the plates in his hands and walked towards the counter as I hummed, "We'll see if you say that when you are jinxed." I sat myself in front of one of the plates that had my V8 with it.

He hummed as he tilted his head to the side. "Good point. Now eat your food." He slapped a large slab of butter on top as the lake of syrup followed soon after.

I shook my head at Charlie as I picked up the fork set out for me with a smile. I cut into the pancake and shoveled a large piece into my mouth. I chewed it quickly before I swallowed and asked, "Are you going to sit with me the whole time or go out with your friends?"

Charlie turned to give me a look. "What on Earth would make you think I would leave you there alone?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, boy, here we go._ I turned to look at him. "Dad, I will literally be sitting in a chair the whole time."

"And I will be keeping you company."

"I have books for that along with Candy Crush or Temple Run."

"You may need to leave suddenly."

"I will only really need to pee."

He huffed. "I know you aren't that crazy about your old man hanging around and stuff, but I am still your old man and my say counts more than yours. So I am going, and that is that." He smirked at himself triumphantly as I gaped at him.

"You did not just pull that card."

"Oh, I did, Bella, I did."

* * *

I settled myself in the chair as the nurse pressed the needle of the IV into my port. My port was located on my left shoulder, just under my clavicle and above my left breast. I rolled my head back as she looked at me nervously with my action. "You okay, hon?" she asked.

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I'm just a little tired of my dad watching me like I'm about to explode."

We both turned to Charlie who-indeed-was leaning forward as close as he could get with his elbows on his knees as he watched us intently. He gave a small smile and raised his hands up in surrender. "What? I'm just sitting here," he said.

"Uh-huh sure."

The nurse-Audrey I think was her name-chuckled at us. "You two are almost like children around each other," she said with a smile.

"We get that a lot," Charlie said.

"At least he does. I don't."

She chuckled again as she finished with the port. "Okay," she said, straightening. "I'll just set the timer here and you're all set to start." She went to the monitor that I was hooked up to and pressed a few buttons to set it for thirty minutes before she pressed start.

"And there we go."

I nodded to her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Sure, hon. If you two need anything, just call me over."

We both nodded as she walked off to go help another patient that just came in. Charlie watched her for a second, taking in a deep breath before he let it out with a huff. "So," he said, turning his head over to me. He raised his hand. "Want to thumb wrestle?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Um, yeah…?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" I took his hand and started the chant. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb-war…"

* * *

"Crap," I muttered as my character fell through a gap in the trail that I had accidently over looked. The screen of my high score and what I got popped up as it showed a picture of falling from a cliff with my character as it said, "Missed it by _that_ much".

"Miss again?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, looking up from the screen of my phone to the man sitting next to me. "Yes," I replied sullenly.

"How much did you get?"

"About one million," I said. (Yes, that was how much I played Temple Run.) "What about you?"

He smirked. "Still going."

"Screw you."

He chuckled before his face suddenly turned panicked. "Shit, no," he growled. He jerked his thumb viciously and then he groaned, rolling his head back. "Dang, I was so close."

"What'd you get?"

"Six thousand."

I raised my brow at him and then smirked. "You restarted, didn't you?" I asked knowingly.

"…Maybe…"

I whooped. "Victory!" I did a small fist-pump in the air.

He huffed. "Whatever," he grumbled. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood up. "I'm gonna make a trip to the little boys room, Bella. Don't miss me for too long."

"Alright, Dad."

He turned and walked towards the exit. I still hadn't told Charlie that the bathroom in here was for him to use also and not just the cancer patients. But what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Besides, it would give me some alone time.

I smiled to myself as I got just a smidge more comfortable in my spot. As I adjusted myself, however, I noticed someone walk in just as Charlie walked out. I looked up and saw it was the old man that I had seen before; the one that had opened the door for us.

I watched as he walked up to my nurse and smiled at her. "Hello, Audrey, how are you this morning?" he asked politely.

She smiled at him. "Hello, Frank, I'm good. How are you?"

He shrugged as he gave a small grin. "Well, I got blood in my veins, my heart is pumping and air is in my lungs so I'm alright," he said. "Except for this." He slapped the fat on his stomach and I couldn't help my chuckle as Audrey shook her head and laughed.

She patted his shoulder. "I'm sure it isn't too bad." A monitor beeped and she turned her head. "I'll talk to you later, Frank."

He nodded. "Sure thing," he said with a smile.

Audrey smiled and walked off to help a patient. Frank looked around the room, seeing who was in here when he saw me. A smile drew across his lips and he pointed at me with a small smirk.

I raised my brow at him as I tilted my head. It wasn't in confusion-well, not completely-but it was slightly playful too. Kind like a physical, _What?_

He walked over and said, "I know you." He stopped in front of me. "You're that gal I held the door open for along with her old man." He crossed his arms across his chest triumphantly.

I smiled. "I believe so, sir," I said. I held my hand out to him in offering. "Bella Swan. Who are you?"

He took it, making my cold hand feel warm in his warm one. "The name's Frank. Frank Simmons," he said. He gave my hand a firm shake before he dropped it. He looked at the seat next to my chair Charlie hadn't been sitting in. "This seat taken?"

I waved my hand. "Go on ahead."

He nodded and sat down. He rested his hands on his knees as he looked at me. He hummed, tapping his chin with his fore finger. "Let me guess…You're a twenty-one year old girl who wanted to go to Paris to paint, huh?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, actually I'm a twenty year old girl who has no idea what she wants to do," I said with a smile.

He cursed. "I knew I was getting rusty."

I smiled. "Probably just an age thing, I'm sure."

He shrugged. "Maybe," he agreed. He looked at me. "So, what have you got?" His tone wasn't a tender, gentle kind of thing, but more forward and yet considerate. He was clearly someone that had dealt with this kind of thing numerous times and knew that tip-toeing around the topic wasn't the best option.

"Ovarian, stage three," I said.

He nodded. "How long have you had it?"

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, that's debatable."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "I was first diagnosed when I was seven. It was stage two, but they were able to get it under control after a while and I was cancer free. I didn't show any sign of it for a while, and I had the occasional check-up over the years. Then, when I was eighteen, they found it again, this time worse. It was borderline stage four and they rushed me into chemo as fast as they could. It's been in more controlled now, but they moved me up here to see if they could do anything else for me."

He nodded. "I see. Which doctor do you have?"

"Ford."

He smiled. "He's a good doctor, that man. He took care of my wife when she was sick," he said.

"He did?"

He nodded. "Yep, she had cancer in her uterus. It was stage four when we found it, and no one thought she would make it very long, but she surprised us. With his help, the cancer shrank considerably and it allowed us a few more months with her before she passed."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He shook his head. "Don't be, girly, she's in a good place now and she was ready when she left. Nothing better than that for her," he said with a smile.

I nodded, giving him a soft smile before I looked around. "So, why do you come around here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just visit with the people-give them someone to talk to. I generally talk to people who are here alone, but sometimes I talk to people in groups. It's kind of nice, getting to know people," he said.

I nodded. "It would be a nice thing."

He smiled at me. "It is-both for myself and for others." He looked around the room, smiling to himself slightly. He then cleared his throat and turned back to me, "So, what do you like to do, Bella?"

"Like hobbies?"

"Sure."

"Well, I like to play the piano. It calms me, and I really enjoy expressing myself in a way I can't verbally. I also like to read, though. I'm a complete bookworm and I can't tell you how many times I've read Wuthering Heights," I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Is that so? I'm a guitar man myself and I enjoy the books as well," he agreed. "Have you seen of the bookstores in town?"

I nodded. "I live between the city and the town Denali. I go down and visit their bookstore a lot," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I don't think I've heard of a bookstore down in Denali," he said. "Maybe I'll try to find it when I go down there next time."

"I could show you," I said excitedly. "It's a pretty good place, and some of the books are used so that does a lot of good for the environment too."

He hummed when we heard, "Oh, hello, sir." We turned our attention to Charlie as he came back from the bathroom. He sat in the chair next to me.

Frank nodded. "Hello, sir. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, yourself?"

He shrugged. "Getting old, but besides that I'm fine."

Charlie gave a small smile and held out his hand. "The name's Charlie. I'm Bella's father," he said.

Frank took it. "Frank Simmons. I was just pitching a small conversation with Bella here," he said. He gave his hand a firm shake before he glanced at me and leaned forward. "I believe that my charms might have been going a little too high."

Charlie laughed at that and dropped his hand. "Well, I would agree with that if you mentioned anything about books."

"I did."

"Then I would say they did."

I snorted. "Oh, be quiet."

Frank sat and talked with us for quite a while after that. He was actually a _very_ funny man and was sixty-nine. He looked very good for his age and he was definitely someone I had made a new friend in. He actually came to eat with Charlie and I after we were done.

Frank promised to show us around the city in this great restaurant he knew and we exchanged numbers with him to help us keep in touch. As we drove home from my chemo, I had a feeling that things in Alaska were going to start looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

 **Disclaimer: Same as Prologue**

* * *

"What's the word of the day?" I asked as the store door shut behind me.

"Logorrhea," Jerry read, looking up from the dictionary he had been looking at. Frank and I had decided we would come and see the bookstore today. It had been a week since my treatment, so we were both confident-okay not _extremely_ confident-I would be fine.

Charlie was actually fine with us going out together, as he trusted Frank. Frank had actually gotten me to eat more by daring me that he would eat if I would eat. I ate a lot and received ten bucks for eating the most food between the two of us.

We had gone with Frank a few times into town or something, and he was a nice guy. So, I decided to cash in on showing him the bookstore in Denali I had talked about.

"Logorrhea?" I asked with a furrowed brow. "What's it mean?"

"It's an excessive flow of words."

"Can't they just call it 'long-winded'?" Frank asked from next to me.

I chuckled as Jerry grinned at him. "I think that is their 'smart' way of saying long-winded. Otherwise how could we have scientists if they used the term 'long-winded' or 'loud mouth'?"

"True."

Jerry smiled and waved his hand around the store. "My store is your store, as always, Bella," he said. He gave me a smile that I returned.

"Thanks, Jerry. We'll call you if you need anything."

He nodded before Frank and I began to browse the aisles. I looked at the books excitedly as Frank scanned his eyes around the place. The bookstore was bigger than it looked, and held a decent collection of new and old stories.

"Not bad," he commented as he looked around with a hum. He jerked his chin. "I like the 'Keep Calm and-Shut Up! I'm Reading' over there."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's…not the best, but still funny."

"I thought so."

I smiled at him as I saw a book that looked decent. I stopped walking and grabbed the book off the shelf, turning it over to read the back of it. After a second, I put it back. It didn't look incredibly interesting after the summary of a classic tragic romance that was filled with "heartbreak and revenge" when really what book _didn't_ have that in it?

I moved to another book as he asked, "How often do you come here, exactly? Haven't you only been here for a short while?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but again I have a lot of spare time and there's no one up here that I really know besides Sylvia at Maria's, Jerry and now you. I guess I just don't really have much to do," I said, giving a small shrug.

He frowned. "I think you should be partying."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just go on a rebellion and break all the rules in one night." He counted them off on his fingers. "Get stupid drunk. Sneak in some crank. Have sexy with a sexy stranger. Vandalize property and _BAM!_ " Jerry dropped his book as I jumped. Frank shot his hands out to the side. "You not only got all the stupid shit you are supposed to be doing right _now_ done, but you also have a crazy night of memories."

I shook my head with a laugh. "I don't think Charlie would appreciate that, or that is actually a legit idea."

"So if someone-I don't know-hired a stripper and trapped you in a room with them you would…?"

"Scream bloody murder until the door opened, or I would kick said stripper in the nuts and _then_ bang on the door and scream bloody murder until it was opened."

He ruffled my hair. "There you go, girl." He pointed at me. "Always strike a man where it hurts. And make sure that you do not show mercy when it comes to kicking his ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you really going to give me the talk right now?"

"No, I just wanted to test you."

I chuckled again as I set the book on the shelf. "Did I pass?" I asked teasingly, giving him a side-glance.

He shrugged. "You tell me." He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Did you pass?" He raised his brow questioningly.

I flicked his nose with my forefinger as I smiled. He jumped back surprised as I chuckled. "I have a group of boys back home that have taught me numerous ways to make a guy back off. I think I did pretty good," I said as my smile turned into a smirk instead.

He rubbed his nose. "Smart boys."

"In their moments."

He huffed, and looked around the store as I grabbed another book. He set his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to go take a look at those books over there. Maybe they got some old ones I haven't seen for a while."

I nodded as he walked away and looked up quickly to see him walking to the used books section. I don't know why that made a difference, but I just smiled and shook my head.

I really did like Frank. He somehow had that amazing personality that matched a teenager's even if it was in an old guy's body. He was quite amusing company to have when it came to things such as technology or anything that had to do with my generation.

I looked at the back of the book I was browsing. I skimmed through the pages, looking at some of the story. It seemed like an option to hold open. I'd come back to it later after I had looked around a bit more. Maybe I'd find a book that would be better, or not at all.

I set it back on the shelf and turned to go further down the aisle as I heard the bell of the door jingle from a customer walking into the store. I grabbed another book as I heard Jerry say, "Hello, Tanya."

"Hello, Jerry," a woman replied. Her voice was smooth and slightly deep; like a nice high alto with a natural sultry sound. "How are you today?"

"Alright, I guess. You?"

"I'm fine, just need a small escape from Kate and her pranks for a while," she said. She gave a small chuckle at the end with Jerry.

"Let yourself escape into the bliss that is the small, not known bookstore of Denali, then," he announced. I could practically see him motioning with his arms around the store to all the aisles dramatically. I shook my head at him with a small smile.

I continued to skim the book I was reading as I heard her thank him politely. I flipped through the pages with my thumb, looking at the words briefly on the four hundred pages that were in the book. The book was realistic-not the boring realistic, but realistic-and held some humor in it from the looks of it.

I closed the book with a nod and tucked it under my arm as I moved down the aisle, looking for another one that caught my eye. When I came to the end of the aisle, I turned to go down the next when I bumped into someone. I stumbled for a second, thrown off guard with the resistance.

"Oh," I said, partly as a grunt from the force of the collision and partly as an actual word to the person. "Sorry."

I heard a small chuckle and looked up. "No, it's fine. I should really be the one who's apologizing…"

The woman suddenly trailed off as our eyes connected, and, really, I didn't care as all I could look at was her eyes. They were golden; solid gold exactly like the Cullens' were. Her skin was pale, just like them and her beauty spoke all the volumes that her eyes and skin didn't. Her voice was smooth and silky, carrying seduction. Her blonde hair was puffed out in slight curls to accent her narrower face and accented cheekbones.

Everything about her screamed one thing: Vampire.

I swallowed, trying to gather myself from the shock that was shooting through my body in massive waves. I had two thoughts going through my mind at that moment.

One: How was it possible that I ran into another vampire here? I thought that the Cullens were the only ones I would run into in my life, or at least ones that I would engage with. I had the wolves, but that was the end of my involvement with vampires.

Two: Did she know the Cullens? Their eyes were the _exact_ same color. Did that mean she knew them? Whoa, wait. Didn't Edward once say something about their cousins up in Denali...Shit, yes he did.

I blinked again as I forced down the urge to gulp, processing the situation as the vampire stared at me. He golden eyes took in my features intently as if memorizing me. She scanned me from head to toe, taking in my outfit, hair, eyes, legs, cheeks…everything. As she came back up, there was a small smile pulling on the corners of her lips.

I blinked at the small forming smile and snapped myself back to reality. I cleared my throat. "No," I said, giving an awkward smile in hopes to speed up the conversation. "It's really my fault. I should've paid more attention."

The woman blinked as she came back into focus. She looked up from the part of my face she had been staring at-I think my lips, I'm not sure-to my eyes. She smiled. "I do not believe it was. Shall we agree to disagree?" she asked.

I nodded. "That's acceptable."

She smiled and held out her hand for me to take. "I'm Tanya. Tanya Denali," she said. _Oh, yeah, this is definitely one of the people that Edward had been talking about._

I took her cold hand in mine. It didn't feel as cold as I remembered the Cullens' hands feeling. It must have been from my lack of actual body warmth now…or the fact that I could feel the unmistakable sensation of electricity and warmth between our skin.

I felt my jaw tic slightly as I shook her hand firmly, and did my best to ignore the sparks that shot up my arm from the contact. "Bella," I replied.

She nodded, releasing my hand. Her fingers, however, seemed to make sure they grazed my skin as she pulled away. "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Bella_ ," she said, purring out my name.

I felt my jaw almost drop at the sudden purr, before I mentally kicked myself in the butt. I cleared my throat, composed myself and nodded. "You as well," I replied. I took a step to the side, indicating I was going to move on.

Tanya, however, moved with me. "How long have you been in town?" she asked, actually sounding curious. "I don't believe I have seen you around here before."

I shrugged. "We've been here for about six weeks, but we don't really live in town," I said.

She raised a brow. Her eyes held a small flicker that lasted for barely a second. "We?" she questioned.

I nodded. "My dad and I," I clarified. "We're staying in a friend's house." Well, technically my step dad's friend's house, but who was to get specific here?

She nodded. "I see," she hummed. "Are you waiting to look for a house of your own?" She cocked her head with a coy smile. "If so, I could be of service in that area."

I shook my head; possibly a little too urgently to be considered natural. "No, we're just living here temporarily." Her eyebrows immediately shot up. Her eyes widened just a little and she seemed a little taken aback for a second.

 _Hmm…that was interesting,_ I thought to myself. _I don't think I have ever seen a vampire act that way before. Then again I am a giant walking huffing bag according to the Cullens, so she could just be afraid of losing her free dose of cocaine._

I brushed the thought aside as I stepped around her to continue down the aisles. Tanya immediately followed close behind. "Why are you staying here temporarily?"

I pursed my lips, stopping in front of a book. I took it off the shelf and turned it over to the back; giving myself a few seconds to think of a response. I may not have been as reserved as I had been two years ago, but that didn't mean I walked around preaching my story to random people on the street. On top of being a stranger, Tanya was a vampire and was taking too much of an interest in me for my personal liking.

The Red Alert from Star Trek was going off in my head loud and clear.

I turned the book back over after a few seconds as I answered, "There was a situation that came up."

"An emergency of some sort?"

"You could say that." I thumbed through the pages, not really reading it like I usually would from the pair of golden eyes watching me intently. Her gaze was making my skin itch from the attention and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up-and not particularly in a good way.

"How long will you be staying?"

I shrugged, keeping my nose buried in the book. "It depends. It might be a few months, or it could be a year. We aren't very sure, yet," I explained.

She hummed, seeming to make a mental note to herself. I set the book back on the shelf and began to browse again. Tanya, again, followed. "Have you enjoyed your time here?"

I nodded. "Things are different up here, but it is nice. I've met a few people that I get along with and will show me around the town and city," I said with a small shrug.

I could sense another question coming, so I quickly intervened with one of my own, "Have you lived here long?"

There, I heard a small chuckle. I mentally took that as a "yes" for _way_ longer than she was about to tell me. "You could say that," she smiled. "I have lived here with my family for several years now."

I nodded. "So family as in blood family or married family?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder. I was genuinely interested in how many vampires were in Denali. It would give me a better idea what to be prepared for.

"My sisters and our two cousins," she explained. "Kate, Irina and I have always been close. Our cousins Carmen and Eleazer are very close family to us. They've stayed with the three of us for a while now."

I nodded. So, she had two sisters and a pair that was probably mated or related to each other in her coven. That was a good head count of five vampires total that I could run into in this town. "That's nice," I commented. "I wish I had a sister. Then I wouldn't have had to do all the work." I gave a small snort at that.

"Your parents work you on the chores?"

I shrugged. "My parents divorced soon after they had me. My mom was kind of…Well, she was a good Mom, but she was a little too dependent on other people sometimes."

"I see."

I nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't bad. I knew how to do a lot of things really well when I grew up, and that includes cooking," I smiled slightly.

She nodded again, leaning against the shelf of books as I stopped to look at another one. I took it down and began to thumb through the pages as she asked, "So are you in college?"

I paused for a second, a little surprised by the sudden question. I then shook my head. "No, I got my GED when I was eighteen. I haven't really had time for school for the past few years."

"Work?"

I shook my head. "Family issues." That was close enough.

"I see," she said again. "Are-?"

"Yes!" I snapped my head up at the sudden outburst of Frank. He walked around the corner triumphantly and held up a book. "I told you they would have it, Bella."

I furrowed my brow. "You didn't say what book, you just said 'a book,'" I pointed out, placing the book in my hands back on the shelf.

He shrugged. "Still the same thing," he said as he walked forward to join us. He flickered his eyes behind me to Tanya. "Hello, the name's Frank." He extended his hand towards her.

She took it. "Tanya," she replied.

He smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I see you've met my girlfriend here," he said. He gave me a smile as I rolled my eyes.

"Girlfriend?" Tanya asked, raising her brow. She didn't look like she knew whether to believe it or not. She looked at me for the answer to her mental question.

I responded by giving him a small nudge in the ribs from my elbow. "The one of many you have, Frank," I teased back.

He smiled and shrugged with smirk. "I can't help it if I'm a ladies' man. They just come running in for me, I tell you," he said. "And you are not an exception to that." He reached up with his free hand and ruffled my hair, making me duck.

Tanya chuckled a little. I ran my hand over my head and glared at Frank as he smirked at me. He didn't really seem to care that I was glaring daggers at him at all since he asked, "Did you get what you needed? Charlie will 'whoop my ass' if I bring you home 'late' if we don't 'contact' him first." He made sure to use air quotes with dramatic eye rolls for his point.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, I'm ready," I said. I looked back at Tanya whom had yet to stop looking at me since we first ran into each other. "It was nice meeting you, Tanya."

The blonde woman nodded, standing up straighter at the usual polite farewells. "You as well, Bella, Frank," she said, giving us both nods as she smiled at me. "I'll see you around?" If I hadn't known any better, I would think she was actually hoping to for a new friend-in this case huffing bag with legs.

I gave a small nod. "Maybe," I said. "It is a small town after all."

She smiled at me brightly and nodded as Frank and I started to head for the desk. "I can't wait," she said, giving me a small wink at the end that made my body tense.

Jerry checked out our books-to which Frank paid for against all of my protests-and then we left the store. I glanced back through the window and saw Tanya smiling as she talked excitedly on the phone near the aisle I had first run into her. She was practically bouncing up and down in her spot as she grinned down at the floor.

"She was hot for you."

I snapped my head to Frank as he jerked me out of my thoughts. I furrowed my brow. "Huh?" I asked.

He jerked his head towards the building. "Tanya, she was practically melting on the spot for you. Didn't you notice?" he asked, raising a brow.

I shook my head, feeling a light blush begin to paint the tops of my cheek bones. I ran my finger through my hair in a half 'c' as I tucked a lock behind my ear. "I don't think she was," I said.

He hummed. "Right…" The smirk on his lips made me flinch inwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

 **Disclaimer: Same as Prologue**

 **A/N: I am sorry if this sounds like it was written by a five year old or gets confusing anywhere, because I happened to be falling asleep and backspacing a lot during this one. Sorry :(**

* * *

I pushed the food around on my plate absently. My thoughts had been preoccupied by Tanya all day since the bookstore. I hadn't been able to figure out how my luck just wished for me to find another vampire here-a whole coven of them, actually.

The questions that flew across my mind were fast, repetitive and constant. Was I going to be running into them constantly during my stay up here in Alaska? Would they attempt to befriend me? Would it be like the Cullens all over again? Would they even contact the Cullens after they found out who I was?

Or, would it be simple? Was my meeting with Tanya just a chance? Was she actually just being polite to me in the store? Perhaps, she felt bad for when we ran into each other, and wanted to make up for it by asking questions?

The last thought was so weak that I didn't even understand it. Why would she ask question after question if she just wanted to apologize? We did agree to disagree after all on whose fault it was.

"You alright there, Bells?"

I jerked my head up to Charlie as he watched me carefully. His brow was raised in question. I nodded, quickly stabbing my fork into a piece of mashed potatoes. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad."

He hummed. "You sure about that?" he asked, scooping peas onto his fork. "You haven't really been focused ever since you got home. Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm fine just...thinking to myself."

"About what?"

"Huh?"

"Well," he said with a small huff, "if you are thinking to yourself there must be a subject that you are thinking about. So, what is it?" He stuffed the forkful into his mouth.

I blinked, putting a piece of food into my mouth to give me just a little more time to think of a response. Charlie had despised the Cullens for the past two years. He had ever since the day they left.

I had sobbed in the forest for so long that I became exhausted. I had passed out and was there till night. No one had seen me or heard of anything of where I was. They had sent out parties around town to help find me, and I was found by Sam-the Alpha of the La Push Pack-unconscious on the forest floor.

He carried me back to my house, and gave me to Charlie to take care of. He explained where he had found me in the woods and after they heard my story of why I was there, Charlie was pissed. He despised the Cullens for leaving me in my time of need. He hated Edward for breaking my heart and just leaving me in the woods like there had never been anything between us at all as I cried my heart out.

Now, after two years, I was pretty sure that he still hated them. He wasn't as verbal about it now, but I could see the flicker in his eyes every once in a while when there was a reminder of what happened. The news about the Denalis wouldn't settle well on him.

I swallowed my bite slowly as he waited for an answer. I replied in the most casual way possible, "I ran into this woman at the bookstore today with Frank."

He nodded. "What about her?" He stuffed another mouthful of peas into his mouth. He barely chewed them before he swallowed, waiting for my explanation.

I took a drink of my V8 to moisten my suddenly dry mouth. "We kind of ran into each other, literally." He smirked here a little. "And I thought she looked kind of…familiar." It was the best way to put it without saying she was a vampire.

He raised his brow. "You met her before?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but after she told me her name I realize why she was so familiar," I explained. "Her name was Tanya. Tanya Denali."

"Like the town?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Why does that explain why she looked familiar? Have you seen her on the street or something?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. I pushed the peas on my plate around for a second. I then scooped some onto the fork. "It's just that…Edward once told me of some cousins they had up here in Denali."

As I expected, Charlie's posture stiffened. His hand froze its movements of bringing the fork of mashed potatoes to his mouth. He looked at me. "You're saying that this…Tanya is the Cullen family's cousin?" he asked stiffly as his eyes narrowed a little.

I nodded. "Yes, I think so."

He hummed, scowling a little. "Have the Cullens told them about you? Did she know who you were?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I just told her my first name, though. She might know who I am, but she just didn't make the connection without the last name."

He hummed again, now putting the fork in his mouth. He swallowed and then said, "Well, I see why you would be thinking of her." He looked at his plate for a moment before he continued. "Is she going to cause any trouble?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She shouldn't. She just asked if we would see each other again in town," I said. _Along with pretty much everything there is about me._

He nodded, and put on a slight smile. "Well, maybe we won't run into her too often. Who knows, maybe she's never heard of you."

I nodded with a weak smile. "Yeah," I agreed. "Maybe…"

* * *

I walked down the stairs the next morning with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes to get the rest of the sleep still clotted in them out. I hadn't really dreamed last night, or at least I didn't remember what I had dreamed last night very well.

I rolled my arms to stretch my muscles with a small grunt as my head lulled back and forth to stretch my neck as I reached the bottom stair. I placed my feet on the ground and headed towards the kitchen.

When I walked in, I found a can of V8 already set out for me on the counter. Next to it was a note from Charlie. I walked towards the counter and grabbed the V8. I grabbed the tab with my thumb and forefinger, pulling it back to open it before I pressed it back down. I took a drink from the can as I picked up the note.

 _Bella-_

 _Went to the store with a few of the guys from the prescient. We might be out later than just an hour, so I'll call you if the plans change._

 _(I left you something in the fridge for breakfast.)_

 _-Best Dad Ever_

I rolled my eyes at the end of the note, but crumpled it up in my hand and threw it into the garbage. I took a drink from the V8 as I walked to the fridge. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, going down to look inside to see what it had.

I saw the plate of eggs and bacon almost right away. I reached in and pulled it out, feeling that the plate was still warm. He must have just left the house.

I pulled the plate out of the fridge and closed the door as I set it on the counter. I walked to the drawer we kept the utensils in and pulled out a fork before I sat in front of my plate. I set down my V8 and took a chunk of the eggs off the plate to stuff it into my mouth.

I took in a breath as I thought about what I was going to do today. I guessed that I could maybe go to the bookstore again. I could find some things that I had missed in my rush to get out of the store that had the vampire in it.

However, if I did and Tanya was actually that interested in me, was it possible that she would be there waiting for me? Surely not, right? I scowled a little at the thought in how it made my stomach churn.

I guessed I could go to some other places in town. Frank pointed out a small little café it had that he enjoyed. He said it was kind of a hole in the wall, but it was _really_ good and they hoped to get the business going just a little faster soon by expanding.

I looked around the house as if to confirm there was nothing to do.

Café it was.

* * *

I opened the door to Stella's Café with my bag slung over my shoulder. I had a book I had recently bought stuffed in it to read while I drank my coffee. It would hopefully give me some time to relax by myself that didn't look depressing-such as staying in my house all day in my pajamas watching Days of Our Lives.

The café was a quaint little place. There were a few people spread through it, but not many. Most of them were on their computer doing some type of work or a few were talking with the group they were with. The place had a slight rustic look to it that I kind of liked with the decorations. The music playing in the background was a nice touch, too; it wasn't just popular stuff.

I walked up to the counter and the young man behind it looked up at me. He was probably about my age based on his facial and physical features. He was definitely considered attractive, but the small look in his eyes gave me a small waver that he leaned more towards the snakes rather than the cats.

"Hi," he said.

I smiled. "Hello."

"What can I get you? Cappuccino? Latte? Frappe? The choice is yours, milady," he said, giving me a bright smile.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face with his. "I'll have a vanilla latte, please," I said.

He nodded, punching in the order. "Anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, that's it."

"Alright, then, you're total is five dollars and ninety cents," he said with the same smile in place.

I took out my wallet and sifted through the bills in the pocket. I pulled out a ten and handed it over. "Here you go," I said with a smile.

He took it with a small nod, putting it in the register. "Out of a ten so you're change will be four dollars and ten cents." He grabbed the needed money and held out the four dollar bills first. "First your dollars." I took it and he placed the dime in my palm. "And now your dime."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I'll bring your drink over to you when its ready," he said.

I nodded with a smile and turned to find a place to sit. I found a nice little table in the corner of the room. There was a lamp hanging directly over the table and it was a nice little spot to stick to myself and read. I walked over to the booth/table and slipped in on the booth side so he could find me easier.

I situated myself in the booth as I pulled the strap from my bag over my head. I began to stuff the money into my wallet, making sure it was organized in the bills before I zipped the pocket and snapped the strap on it shut.

I placed it back into my purse and pulled out the book I had recently bought-Drums, Girls and Dangerous Pie. I set it on the table and turned myself to be facing the book, crossing my legs under the table. I opened the book to the page I was currently on and began to read.

When I was halfway through the page, I heard, "Here you go." I jerked my head up to see the same guy setting down the latte in front of me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you…" I trailed off when I realized I didn't know his name in order to thank him.

He seemed to catch on as he smiled and stuck out his hand. "The name's Max," he said. "I don't think I've seen your around here. And trust me, I know pretty much _everyone_ around here."

I chuckled as I took his hand, giving it a shake. "I'm Bella. My dad Charlie and I just moved up here about six weeks ago. We're staying in a friend's house," I said.

He nodded as we released each other's hands. "I see. Are you going to be staying here long or not? I'm guessing that the friend's house is just a temporary arrangement."

I shrugged as I took a small sip of the coffee. "We don't really know. It could be for a few months or a year. We haven't really gotten a good estimate on how long we'll be living up here," I said.

He nodded. "What brought you up here in the first place?" he asked.

I pursed my lips a little. "An issue came up, and we're hoping that moving up here for a while will help it," I said.

He nodded and then cocked his head. He studied me for a moment before he replied, "You wouldn't happen to be a cancer patient of Dr. Ford, would you?"

I blinked in surprise. I was actually taken aback that he had picked up on it at all. Yeah, I was pretty underweight for my height class, but usually my head of natural hair through people off. "I-I am yeah…"

He nodded, giving a smile. "He's a good man, Dr. Ford. He helped my sister when she was struggling with cancer. It wasn't bad, mind you, but he still got her through it and cancer free. That had to be-oh, I don't know-six or seven years ago."

I smiled. "I've heard a lot of good things about him."

He smiled. "I'm sure you did. He really deserves the praise," he said. His eyes got a little dreamy and I put another point in the column that he leaned towards snakes.

I looked around the café and then back at him. I motioned to the seat in front of me. "Do you want to sit down?" I asked. Max seemed like a nice enough guy; he might be some good company and a good friend to make up here if not acquaintance.

He thought a second, looking around the café quickly before he smiled and nodded. "Sure." He sat down in one of the chairs in front of me and scooted in towards the table. He set his elbows on it and said, "Let's do a Get to Know You Game."

I raised a brow. "Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We each ask five questions. I ask my five first, and then you ask yours. Deal?" he asked.

I nodded. "Deal."

"Okay, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

I raised a brow, but answered, "I don't have one. It changes every day. Today it's red."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Relationship status?"

"A happy single."

"Adopt or give birth?"

"Adopt, there are too many homeless kids in the world."

"That's a good answer."

"I thought so."

"Favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

He hummed. "I'm more of a strawberry kind of person myself," he said. He then waved his hand. "You're turn."

"Alright, what's your relationship status?"

"Nothing at the moment, though there is a guy I'm wearing down at the moment. I'm sure I'll be at him by next week."

Aha, so he _was_ gay. Point for my gaydar. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Age?"

"Twenty."

"Family?"

"Mom, Dad and sister along with a brother-in-law."

"Adopt?"

"Bro, I'm a gay guy with a dick. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna have to adopt unless my future hubby and I can find a surrogate mother."

I couldn't help it as I snorted. A wicked grin pulled onto my lips. "I guess that's a good point," I said.

He smiled and then said, "I'll go again." He looked down at the book on the table that I had closed with the bookmark sticking out of the page. "How much do you like to read?"

"Too much for my own good."

"Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Favorite author?"

"Don't make me choose, there are too many."

"Okay, then what is your favorite genre?"

"Recently I've enjoyed more realistic fiction more. You know, kind of like John Green books, but they don't have to have romance in them. Just something that's realistic with humor."

"I can get that."

"I would hope so," I said with a smile, picking up my cup of coffee. I took a sip from it and let the warm liquid slither down my throat and spread through my body. It felt good having the warmth on my hands.

"Good coffee?"

"Delicious."

He smiled. "Alright, what other hobbies do you have?"

I cocked my head as a small smile pulled on my lips. "Well, I like to play the piano and listen to music. I love music, actually. It is right up there with reading and sleeping," I said.

He nodded. "What kind of music do you enjoy the most? You know, like alternative, indie rock, straight rock n' roll, metal, jazz, blues, pop? What's your favorite?"

"Well," I said with a snort. "I hate it when all people listen to is pop. It annoys me that they won't listen to any other kind of music since there are so many good songs out there."

He lifted his hands. "Finally!" he called, making a few customers look at us. "I hate it when I meet people like that. It's like you want to hit them and shove their face into some quality music and artists that doesn't require a curse word every two seconds."

"Exactly," I agreed with a nod. "It doesn't make sense to me. I mean artists like Daughter, Sylvan Esso, Florence and The Machine and others are not even getting noticed and they have hundreds of good songs."

"I love Sylvan Esso," he said, his eyes glittering. "Their music is great to dance to. I'm a dancer's brother, so I would know. What do you think about The Mowgli's?"

"Who couldn't love them?"

"I know right?"

I smiled widely at him when I noticed the customers in the store giving the two of us strange looks. I let my eyes drift over his shoulder towards a couple with their brows raised at us curiously. Max noticed my change in interest and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you think they're looking at?" I asked aloud, cocking my head to the side. _Oh no…don't tell me I have another coffee mustache._ I did a quick swipe of my finger on my lip and sighed in relief.

 _That was a close one._

Max smirked as he turned back around in his seat to be facing me. "They just can't believe that two extremely attractive adults are able to sit in a booth together, and have a sophisticated conversation while sounding like complete fangirl."

The laugh bubbled out of my chest was unstoppable as a faint blush painted my cheeks. I ducked my head slightly. "Or it could be that they see you interacting with the new girl Mr. Gay-Guy."

He shrugged with an impish grin. "What can I say? I'm so good looking people can't imagine me being gay at all. I'm just too damn cute for anyone to resist."

"I'm feeling pretty resistant right now."

He snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Just wait," he said, "you'll soon feel the Max Magnet working and it'll all come crashing down."

I smiled at him when the door opened and the bell above it jangled. Max looked over his shoulder as a woman and her son walked in, going to the counter.

He stood up from the chair, pushing it back into the table. "I have a costumer, I'm afraid. Maybe we can continue this sophisticated conversation later."

I nodded with a smile as I grabbed my book. "Sure."

He turned and walked back to the counter as I took another drink of my coffee as I went back to reading. My eyes took in the words on the page hungrily, immediately becoming enthralled with the story. It was about a guy whose little brother had leukemia and how the family got through it.

I know, a little kid with leukemia sounded depressing and sad, but it wasn't depressing, it was happy and the guy was hilarious.

I know, I know, I sound like I'm in The Fault in Our Stars (why did I keep bringing that story up?) but I'm not. I was not going to be going to Amsterdam (sadly) any time soon to visit the author and I was mostly reading this because it was, well, hilarious.

Really.

I took another drink of my coffee when the door opened again. I didn't pay attention to it at first as I kept my head down. I set the coffee back down and flipped the page. My eyes continued to scan over the page that I was currently on.

I moved to the next page and heard, "Bella?"

Holy.

Fucking.

Shit.

I raised my head up from the book to find not one, not two, but _three_ vampires standing in front of the table I was seated at, just behind the chairs. I blinked a little at the one smiling at me brightly. "Tanya."


	7. Chapter 7

**READ THIS!**

 **Hi, so I've decided to answer some questions a lot of people have been asking me to help clear the air a bit.**

 ** _Can't Tanya smell Bella's cancer?_ For the sake of the story, no. While she can smell the drugs of chemotherapy in Bella's bloodstream the day of or maybe even three days after, she cannot smell the cancer itself. In addition to some whom believe she should, remember that Tanya does not know Bella knows of vampires. Even if she could, she would have to keep it to herself or else expose the secret.**

 _ **Why did Victoria know Bella was dying?**_ **As I said in the chapter, Victoria could smell the hospital on her and the drugs, but the scent was covered by the wolf scent. So, while Victoria didn't know exactly that Bella was dying from the smell, she had a good idea after Bella told her the story. On top of that, Tanya is also the same way. She doesn't know Bella is dying because a) she has just found her mate and is elated and b) she cannot smell the chemo and hospital on her yet.**

 _ **Is Bella a virgin?**_ **Yes, she is a virgin still because-as in the original series-there is no one of interest in Forks whom she would be interested in. The Pack was an option, but I decided it would make the relationship too awkward for later on and kept them all like brothers and sisters. Also, chemo and cancer make you very vulnerable to simple things like colds. If she got an STD from even one time having sex, it could possibly kill her. So, it wasn't a risk worth taking.**

 **Alright, well, that's it. I hope I answered all of your questions for you. If you have anymore just let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as Prologue.**

* * *

Tanya smiled at me brilliantly as she chuckled lightly. "When I said I hoped for us to run into each other, I didn't think it'd be the next day," she said.

I nodded as a part of me wondered if this was actually an accident. I knew that vampires were able to track scents very well, and if she had scented me in town she probably followed it here. Then again, it could've been an accident I guess and she thought that talking to me again would be nice. "I didn't think it would be, either," I replied politely.

She smiled when one of the blondes behind her cleared her throat for attention. Tanya looked over her shoulder at her. This blonde was more dirty-haired than Tanya and the other was closer to the same color as Tanya but with straight. From my guess, these were the sisters that Tanya had told be about yesterday.

Tanya rolled her eyes, but turned back to me. "Bella, these are my sisters Irina and Kate," she said, motioning to each one as she said their name.

See?

The dirty blonde-Irina-smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Tanya told us about the new girl in town," she said.

"Mm-hmm," Kate hummed with a wicked grin. "We always like to hear about fresh meat coming into town. You can probably guess that we don't get a lot."

Tanya gave her sister a sharp elbow to the ribs. Kate gripped her side and gave her sister a shrug as she spoke, "You'll have to forgive her, Bella, Kate doesn't really understand the concept of things going unsaid."

"I resent that."

I chuckled lightly and waved my hand dismissively. "It's fine," I smiled. "I'm friends with a pack of boys back at home, so _a_ _lot_ of things are said that shouldn't be."

Kate gestured to me. "She gets it."

Tanya rolled her eyes again where they landed back on me. She looked at the seats available. "Would it be alright if we joined you?" she asked, taking a small step forward.

I considered for a split second about rejecting them, but then it occurred to me how that would come out. If I was going to be in town for a while, I would need to get used to them anyway. I nodded, motioning with my hand. "Go ahead."

Tanya smiled and took the option of sitting next to me in the booth. She slid as gracefully as any vampire, wafting my nostrils with her vanilla almond scent that was surprisingly far more pleasing to me than Edward's, uh, well _sunshine_ scent ever was. Kate and Irina sat in front of us in the chairs, smiling.

I again marked my page and took my coffee cup into my hands. The warmth seeped into my already cold hands immediately as I raised it to my lips to take another drink. The drink gave me an excuse to not say anything as Tanya practically made sure there was as little space as possible between us.

It took every fiber in me not ask her to move over. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was also _too_ comfortable. Too comfortable for my liking if you follow.

I set down my cup and Irina leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "So, Bella, Tanya told us that you moved up here a while ago with your father?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes-Charlie. We're living in a friend's house at the moment for about six weeks now," I explained.

She nodded. "I see. What brought you up here?"

I gave a small shrug. "An issue came up and we moved up here to help. We're hoping it won't take long to solve or at least get under control enough to go back home," I said.

Kate nodded. "What kind of issue is it?"

I pursed my lips again. "It's…personal."

She nodded again, not pressing on it anymore-for which I was very grateful. "Have you enjoyed your time up here so far with your boyfriend?" she asked, giving a small smirk.

I furrowed my brow. Boyfriend? Who the hell did they think was my boyfriend? Wait, crap, did they find out who I really was? Did they know about Edward and me?

Tanya scowled. "Kate," she scolded. "They aren't really dating."

She shrugged innocently. "What? I thought it'd be funny. He called her his girlfriend when you met them after all," she said with a smile.

Oh, Frank… _Right_.

My shoulders immediately relaxed. That was a huge weight that seemed to be taken off my shoulders out of nowhere. I smiled. "He's got hundreds more, believe me. I believe the youngest is five," I chuckled.

"Oh, so he's a player?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. You know, women 'just can't seem to resist his charms no matter what age,'" I quoted with my fingers. I rolled my eyes.

Tanya chuckled next to me as I grabbed the latte again. I took a drink from it as she asked, "So, where is your father? I don't believe I have seen him with you."

I shrugged. "He took up a part time job as a cop here to help fill in the spare time we have. He's out with some of the friends he made down at the department," I said. _Not to mention it helps to keep the money coming in even if we don't have to pay rent or for the expenses._

Irina nodded. "I think I've heard of a new officer, though I never got his name." She smiled. "He's pretty liked down there already."

I smiled. "That's Charlie, always the one to impress."

Tanya smiled at me, moving just a little closer. "So," she said casually, "what are you doing here, Bella? At the café-I mean."

I shrugged. "I had spare time," I said. "I thought I'd try it out. Relax a little, read, drink coffee." I tapped my left forefinger on the coffee cup that was still clutched in my hands like it was evidence. I looked towards her. "What about you?" I knew that they didn't come here to just drink coffee. Vampires hated human food, and I doubted they did it for fun.

Irina shrugged. "We had spare time, same as you. We like to relax a little in here sometimes," she said. She then smirked and glanced over her shoulder. "Not to mention it is the best way to stay in the know with the town drama."

Kate gave a small, wicked grin. "Mm-hmm, very much agreed," she nodded. She looked over her shoulder at the table of four people who were making the most noise in the café. "I like to stay in the know with the drama around here. It's amusing to me."

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Anything is amusing to you, Kate. You could see a kitten dying and laugh," she said.

Kate actually turned around and gave a childlike pout. Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyes widened with venom tears filling her eyes. "Kittens dying?" she whimpered. "That's _horrible_."

Irina snorted. "At least we know there is _one_ sane thing about you."

Kate smacked her sister on the arm. Irina scowled at her and slapped her right back. Thus ensued a sharp reply by Kate and soon followed a cat fight of insults and quips.

Tanya leaned towards me. I stiffened when I felt her lips only a few millimeters from my ear. "Excuse them, Bella. They have a tendency to act like children a lot."

I gave a small, stiff nod. "Don't worry about it," I breathed.

Tanya pulled away, and I could see the hint of a smirk on her lips. She knew she was going to do that to me. Crap, was she trying to seduce me? I knew vampires were good at that, but surely I could detect it…right?

I swallowed and took another drink of my coffee when Max suddenly walked over. He had a killer grin on his face and a plate of what appeared to be biscuit like things in one hand and a steaming cup in the other.

Tanya looked towards him as he neared, causing Irina and Kate to stop their bickering for a moment. He set the cup of coffee down and took my other one-which was almost all the way gone. He then set the plate in front of me. "We had extra and I thought, 'Huh, Bella ordered a vanilla latte and she has never tried our famous little biscuits.' So, here we are."

He motioned to the plate and the new drink as he pulled away from me. I smiled up at him gratefully-mostly for giving me an excuse from looking at the vampires and being with them alone. "Thank you, Max."

He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "No probs, girl." He looked at the vampires. "Hello, Tanya, Irina, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Hey, Max. How're you today?" she asked politely.

He shrugged. "Alright, I guess," he said. "I haven't really done much today besides talk to Bella and wait on tables. What about you guys?"

Tanya smiled and I could feel her hand suddenly find my thigh under the table. The action made me jump slightly as she spoke with her thumb moving in circles on the outside of my pant leg, "We're just meeting up with Bella."

Discreetly, I moved my leg as a hint to lay off. I didn't know if the action was accidental or purposeful as a way of seduc-I mean-as an affectionate gesture, but either way the contact sent too many chills up my spine for my comfort.

When Tanya didn't move her hand, I instead pulled my leg away. Her hand slid off as I pulled crossed my legs under the table to keep said incident from repeating.

Tanya frowned, but said nothing as Max nodded. "You sure are popular around here, Bella." He gave me a slight wink.

I rolled my eyes at him, but picked up a biscuit when he noticed the customer on the other side of the café waving him down. He frowned, turned back to me and said, "I got another customer. I'll talk to you in a little."

I nodded, waving the biscuit in the air. "Yep."

I placed the biscuit in my mouth as he walked away, taking a bite. I was about to reach for my coffee when I froze as my taste buds suddenly jerked awake at the delicious concoction in my mouth.

My eyes widened and I looked down at the wonder that was currently residing in my hand. "Holy. Fucking. _Shit_ ," I said. I meant for it to be in my head, but it seemed to have gone another way.

Kate sniggered at me. "Is it that good?" she teased, raising her brows at me in a way that I'm pretty sure was supposed to make me blush, but really I was too focused on the delicious taste to care.

"Good?" I asked. "This is what _hope_ tastes like. Good does not even come _close_ to describing it. This right here is a wonderful, magnificent piece of art that should go into the Smithsonian." I took another bite of the biscuit and forced down the moan that built up in my chest.

Irina smiled at me, amused. "I hope that you stay in town for a while, Bella," she said, almost randomly.

I raised my brow at her, actually curious. I swallowed the bite of food and took a drink of coffee. "Why is that?" I asked.

She shrugged, seeming unsure how to explain it herself. "You're good company," she settled for, ",and good company is something that is hard for us to find."

I tried my best to not look like I understood what she meant. The Cullens explained to me once about how it was annoying when humans acted either lustfully around them or just plain stupid. Sometimes it was amusing, but usually it was annoying.

That was part of why they liked Charlie. He was respectful, nice and he supported Carlisle. He didn't act like every other human did when they first ran into each other. Most humans would stutter or become extremely aroused and try to "seduce" them. Some would just be shy because of their instincts or some would be stupid and try to stand up to them and get them angry.

It was ridiculous.

I think that was part of the reason the Cullens liked me-at least they pretended to for a while. I was a shy and awkward girl naturally back then, and it made my behavior around them less annoying. After I got to know them, I became more comfortable and I would jab back at them more than I did before.

I understood how they liked to get away from the annoyance of human hormones every once and a while. It would annoy me to be around that all the time too.

I smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad that I can fill up that spot for you, Irina," I said. I then took another drink of my latte soon followed by a biscuit that practically melted in my mouth as I ate it.

Seriously, this needed a plaque or something, or they just needed a whole other shop for just the biscuits themselves.

Irina smiled back at me. She leaned forward and cleared her throat. "So, what do you do for a living, Bella?" she asked. She cocked her head to the side. "Tanya said that you are not in college and got your GED when you were eighteen, so I'm curious if you have a job or any hobby?"

I swallowed, taking the time I had with the food in my mouth to contemplate. I seemed to be doing that a lot, recently. I shook my head. "No, I don't, actually," I said.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?" Tanya asked from my side. Her brow was raised curiously as her head cocked to the side slightly, resting her chin on her palm.

I looked down at my cup for a moment, drawing my index finger along the side as the steam continued to rise from it. "The past few years for Charlie and I have been stressful. School was adding to the stress and I got my GED over summer to help."

"Oh, I see," Kate said, nodding her head in understanding. "So, I'm guessing that you haven't taken a job because it will add to the stress?"

I nodded. "That and it wouldn't be a smart move. Right now, our situation is too unpredictable, and things could flip from one thing to the next in a second. We're just trying to get it all under control right now."

"And that's why you moved up here," Tanya concluded, "to help get things back under control or to fix it."

I nodded. "Yes."

She nodded and then set her hand on mine. "Bella, I do not mean to pry, but are you in some kind of financial trouble?" she asked gently. "If so, I know someone who could help with it."

I shook my head, fighting furiously to again ignore the sparks that were shooting up my arm from the contact of our skin. "No, it isn't financial. It's just personal," I said.

She studied me carefully, as if trying to see if I was lying before she nodded. However, even though she dropped the subject, her hand stayed on mine, even holding onto mine a little tighter.

Kate, as if sensing my slight discomfort at the hand holding, spoke up, "So, Bella, what are some things you do if you have spare time a lot?"

I shrugged, though I was grateful for a change in topic. "I play piano, read, watch TV, wander around town and the city. I kind of just hang out, I guess," I said.

"You play the piano?" Tanya asked.

I nodded. "For a few years now. You could call it my way of coping with all the stress we have," I said.

"Are you any good?" Kate asked, giving me a smirk. "Or do you only know songs like Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Amazing Grace?"

I smirked. "Well, I'd show you how good I was, Kate, but sadly there is no piano here and if I played for you, you'd be breathless, on the ground wondering what came over you."

She raised a brow as she leaned forward. "Is that a challenge?"

I cocked my head. "Possibly."

"I accept."

"I didn't even say it was a challenge."

"You never said it wasn't."

I hummed, taking a drink of my coffee slowly. Tanya smiled at us, seeming amused as we went back and forth. From the smirk on Kate's face, she thought I was going to give up. However, one thing this vampire didn't know was that I had dealt with Emmett and a whole Pack of shifters over the past two years.

I was very well practiced in arranging these things.

I set the cup down and leaned forward till my elbows rested on the table and folded my hands in the air. "If I prove you wrong what do I win?" I asked.

"Who said you won anything?"

"I did."

She huffed, crossing her arms in front of my chest as she assessed me. After a moment, she smirked. "There's a music store down the street we can go to. You play the piano as good as say you do and you can have the personal satisfaction of proving me wrong _and_ you can make me embarrass myself in public."

I raised a brow, but nodded. "Alright, and if I lose?"

She smirked. "Easy. You get embarrassed and I get to kiss you."

Now _that_ threw me off. _That's one of the strangest things I have ever heard come out of a stranger's mouth. And it's double weird for coming out of Kate._

I could feel Tanya's hand physically tighten around mine. Her body straightened slightly next to me as her eyes narrowed when Irina snapped her head to the side. "Kate," she hissed out in warning.

Kate shrugged. "What? Bella feels confident enough in her skills to take the bet. Besides, if she loses it's a win-win. Not only does she get to kiss me in all my glory, but I do get the chance to see if she is as delectable as she looks," she said with a wink.

Tanya's hand once again tightened around mine. "Kate," she said, her voice gruff and heavy, "you should know better than to-"

"It's on."

" _What?_ " Tanya asked, snapping her head to me. Her golden eyes were slightly wide in surprise.

"The bet is on," I repeated. I took my free hand and stuffed another biscuit in, washing it down with a large swig of the coffee. What was rest of the hot liquid warmed my body instantly as it traveled down my throat. I stood up and arched my brow at Kate. "Well?"

She smirked and stood. "Let's do it."

I nodded and scooped my book off the table, stuffing it into my purse when I finally took my hand away from Tanya's. I slung my shoulder strap over my head and looked at the remaining biscuits. I raised a brow, grabbed several napkins from the dispenser and wrapped them in it.

"Seriously?" Irina asked.

I shrugged. "They are simply too good to waste." I placed the wrapped up biscuits into my bag carefully and zipped the hole close. I set my hands on my hips, feeling a surge of complete confidence as I looked at the pale blonde. "Are we going or not?"

Kate snorted as she sauntered for the door. "Don't talk big, Bella. You'll crash and burn, so you better get ready to pucker up," she said.

"You should too, Kate," I said as I walked around the table with Tanya close behind, "because you are about to kiss my ass."

"Oh it is so on."

"You have no idea." I waved bye to Max when he saw us leaving. He waved back excitedly with a grin. "I'll see you later, Max."

"See you!"

We walked out of the door into the air. I instinctively stuffed my hands into my pockets as we walked out. Kate took the lead, sauntering ahead to show off how confident she was she would win. Tanya and Irina walked beside me.

"I can't believe you seriously agreed to indulge Kate," Irina said.

I shrugged. "Like I said, I have a pack of teenage boys at home. I am not unused to pranks, bets, wrestling, language, sex or talk about whose dick is bigger. I've heard it all."

Tanya snorted. "Do they seriously talk about that?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, but the way they act is pretty obvious that they are trying to 'show off' their junk," I said. I rolled my eyes at the end with my air quotes.

Kate sniggered from ahead of me. "So, Bella, if you are so used to boys, penises and sex, are you a virgin?"

"Katrina!" Tanya hissed.

Kate looked over her shoulder to her sister innocently. "What? I was just asking," she said, pulling the "I'm innocent" card.

Tanya scowled. "No you weren't. You were trying to be nosy and find something to embarrass her with," she growled. She then turned to me. "Don't answer her question."

I nodded, actually relieved from the excuse. "Got it."

Kate huffed from in front of me. "You guys are no fun." She stopped walking in front of a small store. When she said "down the street", she really meant _down_ _the_ _street_.

Kate grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled the glass door open. The small ring of an automatic alarm for the door binged as she walked through. Tanya caught it and held it open for both Irina and me. I gave her a smile of thanks before I walked the rest of the way in.

Inside, the store was small, but amazing. There were guitars, trumpets, saxophones, keyboards, violins and whatever else lining the walls. In the back was another room where they had drums and a few larger pianos; as in _actual_ grand pianos.

Behind the desk, was an older woman who smiled when she looked up at us from her book. "Hello, girls, how are you today?" she asked.

"Hey, Brigit," Irina greeted, "we're fine, what about yourself?"

She shrugged. "I'm alive still, so that's good." She then turned her attention onto me and cocked her head. "So, you're the new girl Jerry hasn't stopped talking about."

I was actually a little taken aback as I slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah?" The answer came out more as a question, but I really didn't know what to say in reply.

She chuckled. "Well, all I can say is that you did the right thing, girl, making friends with Jerry. You're already growing to be one of his favorite customers," she smiled.

I smiled back. "Jerry's a nice guy."

She nodded, closing her book. "That he is." She got off the stool she had been sitting on and raised her brow at us. "So, what can I help you four with?"

Kate smirked. "Bella here said that she's wicked at piano. I bet she wasn't and we're here to settle it," she said.

Brigit's attention was once again on me. "How long have you been playing?" she questioned.

"About two years," I said. I looked at Kate. "And I never said I was wicked, just that I played a lot."

"Same thing in my book."

Brigit hummed and walked over. She grabbed my hands and felt my palms and fingers. After a moment, I realized she was feeling how experienced my hands were. She looked up. "And you said for two years?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She hummed again, smiling a little. The look she gave me, it told me all I needed to know that she knew I would give Kate a run for her money. Well, in this case, her embarrassment.

Kate suddenly pushed on my shoulder. "Let's go, Bella," she said. The force of her push wouldn't have usually hurt me, but the less meat on my bones didn't help cushion anything as much, and I grunted a little.

I did my best to make it look like it was from being pushed and not because I couldn't _handle_ her push. I didn't want the Denalis to know about my condition-the only people here who knew besides Charlie were Frank, Max, Dr. Ford, Kristen and Sylvia.

It was something that didn't need to spread.

I walked towards the back room voluntarily, not wanting to get another push from Kate. I soon found myself in the back room and looked around at the piano. My eyes landed on a nice black grand piano and my feet immediately carried me over to it.

I sat down on the bench as Kate smirked, sitting on one of the benches. She crossed her legs and set her elbows on her knees with her chin on her hands. She just screamed confidence and smugness.

Tanya took to being able to watch me play and destroy her sister by standing at the piano as Irina sat on another bench. Brigit must have decided to sit on her stool again and keep reading, because she wasn't in the room with us anymore.

I adjusted the piano bench to make sure it was close enough for my arms to reach the keys as Kate said, "Take your time, Bella, I don't want this to be an unfair bet."

I rolled my eyes. _It already is with how little you know of my playing capabilities, Kate,_ I thought to myself. Tanya smiled in front of me, seeming to think the same thing as me.

I raised my hands and set them on the keyboard. After a second, I began to play At the Ivy Gate. The song was by Brian Crain and it was a beautiful modern piano piece. The keystrokes were beautiful to watch and the sound was amazing.

I closed my eyes as I let myself fall into the oblivion I always did when I was playing. My whole body became a part of the music more and more with each finger movement. My soul began to lift from my body as I let myself find my haven in the music.

Every emotion, every fiber in my body was pouring out of me into the song. My movements were driven by the deepest part of my soul, bringing out the truth that lied deep within me.

I took in a deep breath, willing my body to stay down with the song. I willed my soul to take flight with it, to keep moving with the music to help carry the beautiful tune. The wonderful sound that reached my ears was just barely the tip of the ice berg.

I slowly came to the end of the song, letting myself slowly sink back into my body. My soul became more aware of the things on the ground and not in the air as my arms and fingers still moved with the music, keeping it alive to help me return back to my body.

Then, after a few more seconds, my soul finished the bond into my body on the last note. I took in a deep breath to hold myself, letting it simmer for a second before I opened my eyes and brought myself back to the planet I lived on completely.

I removed my hands from the keyboard and looked up to find Tanya standing much closer than she had been before I started to play. She was leaning forward, watching me intently as her eyes glistened in awe. Her mouth was slightly open, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to or what to say.

It was a peaceful and full moment.

Then, Kate said, "I had no idea you could play like that."

I blinked, coming out of the final piece of my daze and smirked as I turned around to look at Kate with a small chuckle. "That's why you look before you jump, Kate," I said with a grin. I pushed myself away from the piano and stood up. "Now, go outside and sing I Like Big Butts at the top of your lungs."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

 **More questions to answer:**

 _ **Did the thing between Laurent and Irina happen?**_ **For this, we're going to say no. It would make it too awkward for the relationship between Bella and Irina and the Pack as well. So, we'll just say he left and went around for a bit before he paid Bella a visit without having set a foot in Denali.**

 _ **Why doesn't Bella want them to know of her cancer?**_ **The answer is kind of simple for this one: she had her heart broken. I don't know about all of you, but I've had my heartbroken before and it does effect you. Bella doesn't want to really connect with the Denalis because she's afraid they will tell the Cullens about her, or will break her heart as well. Also, she doesn't want them to be like the Cullens were around her when she would trip everywhere.**

 **So, I hope I answered you questions. Again, send me more if needed.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat myself?**

* * *

"I hate you, Bella," Kate grumbled walking back to us. She had just finished the last note to I Like Big Butts and needless to say, she had gotten several looks from passing people. If she were human, I had a feeling that her cheeks would be bright red right now.

I smiled at her innocently. "You came up with the bet, Kate," I reminded her. We-Irina, Tanya and I-were currently leaning against the music store brick wall. It was the best seat in the house to watch her embarrass herself in front of the people.

She huffed, not seeming to find that as an acceptable answer. "I made it to be an embarrassment for you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

Tanya chuckled from next to me. "Clearly that did not work, did it, Kate?" she teased. She gave my shoulder a little nudge with a wink.

Kate rolled her eyes at Tanya when a man spoke up, "Was that Kate we heard singing all the way across the street?"

The three of us turned our attention to a Hispanic couple walking forward. From my guess, they were their "cousins" Carmen and Eleazer. By the way they were holding hands, they were a mated pair.

Irina nodded with a grin. "Yes, it was." She gave me a nudge. "She lost a bet to this brunette right here."

The woman raised a brow at me. "And what was this bet?" she asked. It took me a second to realize she was addressing me.

I shrugged. "She bet I couldn't play other songs on the piano besides Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star or Amazing Grace and well…" I looked at Kate and couldn't stop the small smirk spreading on my lips. "…you know the rest."

Kate huffed at me as the man-Eleazer-chuckled and held his hand out. "I'm Eleazer," he said as I took his hand, "and this is my wife Carmen." He jerked his head towards her slightly as we dropped hands.

I nodded and took Carmen's extended hand. "Bella," I smiled.

She smiled in return, shaking my hand in a firm shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella," she said.

"You too," I replied as I dropped her hand. As I looked at Carmen, for a second, I saw Esme standing in front of me instead of her. I saw the caramel haired woman whom I had loved with all my heart, for just a second, and it made my heart swell a little.

Carmen smiled. "Tanya told us about when she met you," she said, looking at the curly haired blonde over my shoulder. "I see that you've managed to also beat Kate in one of her own games. That's rather impressive."

I smiled and chuckled. "I don't know if impressive fits the bill as much as being smart about it," I said, giving a small smirk at Kate who threw up her hands.

Eleazer chuckled. "Probably not that far from it," he agreed.

Kate huffed. "Well, I never…"

The Denalis laughed around me as I smiled at the blonde. I had a feeling that Kate and I were going to get along well…At least, we would if I planned on staying here. The thought made my stomach kind of dropped as I realized my friends here would be left behind.

Max, Frank, Jerry, Sylvia…

All of them.

I could feel the frown start to pull on the corner of my mouth, and quickly caught it. I shook my head to clear the thought from my mind. I couldn't really be that good of friends with the Denalis anyway, at least I probably shouldn't. If they were related to the Cullens and they realized who I actually was in that time, it was possible they would contact the Cullens.

That was not a door I wanted to open or go through. For one, I'd have to explain why I was up here exactly, and I still didn't feel comfortable telling them that. That was because I both didn't know them that and I didn't want the vampires to start fretting over me like the Cullens had when they discovered I was clumsy-or when I used to be.

Second, getting close to the Denalis would be another friend to leave behind. Sure, they were good company, and I might maintain casual relationship with them, but not a very intimate one. It would help with the heartbreak of leaving more friends behind.

I might have been able to pull off my secret that way-keeping the relationship impersonal. It would be easier to leave then and it would be a good way to keep the fact of who I was and why I was here a secret a little longer. And, if they did find out why, I could at least try not to say my name.

I gave the smallest nod to my thought when Tanya nudged me in the shoulder. I jerked my head up to her as I snapped out of my thoughts. She raised a brow at me. "Are you alright, Bella? You didn't answer."

I blinked and nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just zoned out," I said, giving her a slight smile.

Tanya nodded, looking me up and down for a moment before she continued, "As I was saying, did-?"

She was cut off by a car horn. The six of us looked towards the sound as Tanya gave an annoyed huff. A familiar-well, familiar to me-white BMW pulled to the curb as the driver's door opened. I smiled as I saw Frank's head emerge from the car.

He slammed the car door shut and threw his hands up in the air, "There's my number one girlfriend!"

I couldn't help the laugh that exploded from my mouth. I loved Frank. I seriously did. He gave me an impish grin as Tanya chuckled next to me. Kate raised a brow as Frank walked towards us. "So, this is the player of women, huh?" she asked teasingly.

Frank nodded, setting his hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest. "You bet I am," he said. "No woman can resist the charms of old Frank Simmons." He tapped two fingers on his chest.

I rolled my eyes and sent a gentle jab into his abs. He huffed as his chest fell. "You sure are 'masculine'," I said, using my fingers for air quotes.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Who needs to be masculine? All you got to have is patience, persistence and a whole lot of charm that includes a dashing smile." He then turned his head to the side and gave a "dashing" smile at me.

"I'm melting."

"I told you, it works." He then turned to Tanya. "It's nice to see you again, Tanya…Or was it Anya?"

Tanya smiled next to me with a nod. "It's Tanya," she said. "And it's nice to see you as well, Frank."

He nodded. "Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…Got it." He jabbed a finger at his head that made Kate snigger.

She pushed her hand forward. "Hi, I'm Kate. Tanya's _cool_ sister."

He took her hand in stride, giving it a firm shake. "Kate, Kate, Kate slash cool. Yep, it's saved," he said, giving a grin. "Name's Frank Simmons, and I guess you already know I'm Bella's amazing boyfriend."

"I gathered."

He dropped her hand and took Irina's. "I'm Irina, Tanya's _actually_ cool sister and not the annoying one," she said, casting a look at Kate.

"Irina, Irina, Irina, nailed it," he said, giving his head a firm nod in confirmation. "I'll try to have to keep you two separated in my head on who's cool and who's not."

Irina smiled. "You'll figure it out."

He smiled and dropped her hand and turned to the two remaining vampires. Eleazer held out his hand. "I'm Eleazer," he said, taking Frank's hand, "and this is my wife Carmen."

Frank took Carmen's as she smiled. "We're the sister's cousins."

He nodded. "Carzer, Carzer, Carzer; cousins," he said.

"You shipped their names?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

He shrugged as he let go of Carmen's hand. "What? It was shorter than Carmen and Eleazer, Carmen and Eleazer, Carmen and-"

"I get it," I said holding up my hand for him to stop.

He smiled at me wickedly and then looked at Eleazer. "I promise you, sir, that I will try to keep my charms on the down low. I don't want to affect your lady there," he said, nodding to Carmen.

The vampires smiled, probably amused by the fact Frank-an older human guy-was even _joking_ about taking a vampire's mate. Eleazer smiled. "Well, I don't think she'll fall for it, but I do appreciate the gesture."

Frank shrugged. "I'm just saying, I can just be walking down the street and all of a sudden I have a horde of women running after me with my face on their shirts and hearts around our names," he said.

The group laughed as he smiled. I shook my head. "I'd like to see that, I think," I said, giving him a wicked grin.

He gave me a small nudge. "Just keep sticking around with me and you will." He threw his arm over my shoulders. "Alright, Miss Bella, I was looking for you for your dad, so we better get a move on before he decides to use his new police connections here."

I smiled at him and nodded as I suddenly became reluctant to leave, and yet relieved at the same time. "That wouldn't be good," I agreed.

He turned to the vampires as he began to pull me towards the car. "It was nice meeting you all. Hopefully we'll see each other around," he said.

Eleazer nodded with a slight smile. "Hopefully, except I may not allow Carmen to be around if you're near," he joked.

Frank nodded and winked. "Smart man."

He opened the door for me and before I slid in, I gave a small wave to the vampires, not wanting to seem rude just before he shut the door. I buckled myself in as Frank walked around the car and climbed in.

He had left the car running, knowing he wouldn't be out for long, and only had to buckle up, shift and accelerate. I gave another wave to the vampires in which Tanya smiled, raising her hand a little in a small wave as Kate waved her hand excitedly.

It was hard to see those two as sisters.

Frank grabbed my attention by saying, "So, Bells, the plan is that we're meeting your dad up closer to the city and then we're all going to Maria's. He wanted to have a good lunch with you."

I nodded. "Alright," I agreed. A wicked thought came to my mind and I grinned at him. "Are the stakes still the same?" It was a game we had made in order to make sure I ate my food. We raced to see who could finish _all_ of their food the fastest. It was a good way for me to keep eating and since I ate healthy things it was even better for my body.

He snorted. "Of course, whoever finishes first gets ten bucks."

"You're going down."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

* * *

"Ready," I said, holding my fork over my plate, "set, go!" Frank and I both dove into our food, stuffing our mouths full of the food and chewing fast as we could.

Charlie shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if Frank is your long lost uncle, Bella," he said, taking a drink from the coffee in front of him.

"He might be," I said through a mouthful of food.

Charlie wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Swallow first, Bella." I shrugged and continued to eat, though found it ironic as I usually scolded the wolves for doing that. He took a drink and asked, "So, what did you do today?"

I swallowed-this time-and answered, "I went down to Stella's-the café that Frank told me about. It was nice, and I met the server Max there. I think he and I will get along well."

Charlie raised his brow. "Max, eh? Is he about your age?"

I nodded. "Yes, why?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

He smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. "Nothing, it's just that I met the lad before. His mom is with the force here. He's a nice boy, and I won't be worried about you two together," he said with a smile.

I raised my brow. "Why?"

"He's gay, isn't he?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's why."

I rolled my eyes at him as I shoveled more food into my mouth. Even after eating here a lot, the food was still amazing and I loved being able to eat pretty much everything on the menu. It helped keep the pallet fresh from running out of good food.

He swallowed a bite of his burger and asked, "Did you just spend time with him today at the café or go to the bookstore, too?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't go to the bookstore, but I did run into Tanya again," I said.

He stopped for a second and looked up at me as he raised a brow. "Tanya, eh?" he asked. I could see that small flash in his eyes-the look of caution and suspicion as he went into interrogation mode.

I nodded. "Yeah, her two sisters were with her when they came into the café. They spent some time with me and we ended up having a bet with each other-I won, of course." He snorted there. "I also met her two cousins that are currently staying with them; Carmen and Eleazer."

He raised a brow. "Is her whole _family_ up here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's just the five of them," I explained. I took another bite of my food and swallowed it down quickly to follow with a quick drink of my water.

He hummed as Frank nodded. "Yep, the five of them seemed pretty nice when I picked you up, Bella." He then smiled and turned to me and I instantly felt my stomach fill with led. "And I'm still convinced Tanya is after you."

" _What?_ " Charlie asked, snapping his head to me. His eyes narrowed on me dangerously and I mentally cursed Frank who had just taken a drink like it was nothing.

He nodded. "Mm-hmm, the first one we met. I'm very certain she's after Bella's affections. She was practically gawking at her the whole time I was around them both today and in the bookstore," he said, shoveling another chunk of food into his mouth that he chewed quickly.

Charlie snapped his head to me and narrowed his eyes. I resisted the urge to shrink back into my seat. I knew that Charlie was mad I hadn't told him that part. He wanted to keep me from getting my heartbroken again, and as soon as he heard the Denalis were related to the Cullens, his shields were up. Now, they were going to be up with the lasers.

I shrugged. "I don't think so," I said. "We were just talking is all." I pushed a piece of food into my mouth and quickly swallowed to follow it with another bite wishing a hole could swallow me up.

Frank hummed. "And she never happened to touch you today? Say on the hand, thigh, face or arm?" he asked.

I was about to say "No" when I remembered the diner. Tanya had placed her hand on my thigh under the table. She didn't take it off until I physically moved my thigh away and she took my hand as the second option. She didn't let go of my hand either until I was getting into my bag.

Still, there was no way that Tanya would do that, right? She was probably just an affectionate person like Alice was. The thought of Alice made my heart ache slightly for a moment, before I quickly shoved it down as I had over the years.

Frank sensed my hesitation and smirked. "Told you so," he said, shoveling more food into his mouth cockily.

"It was nothing," I argued. "She's just an affectionate person."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me… _again_. "Are you sure, Bella? You don't really even know her."

I nodded. "Yes, Dad," I said, now getting _slightly_ annoyed. "The fact that she doesn't even know me proves it." I took a bite of food and swallowed. "Besides, even if she was I wouldn't be interested."

Frank chuckled. "Don't be so sure, Bella. Things can always change," he said. He turned towards me again. "And I know for a fact, that this Tanya is going to come after you and you will have to endure her persuasion." He then smirked. "And you also need to pay up ten bucks."

* * *

The drive home was tense and silent. Charlie had his jaw tight ever since we had left Maria's. I said nothing to him, because I didn't know _what_ to say to him. I knew he was mad about the fact the Denalis were related to the Cullens, that they looked so much like them. I knew he was mad at the Cullens and he was mad at Edward for breaking my heart.

Now, he was mad for Tanya coming into my life and after me. He was mad that the cousin of the Cullens-of the boy who broke my heart-was coming after me for my affections.

It was what I knew he was mad about that made it so hard to talk to him.

So, I shifted in the seat awkwardly, unsure of what to say. I looked out the window for a while, watching the scenery go by as I tried to think of what to say. I truly had no idea what I should say to him. It was one of the first awkward moments with my father since we had both gotten so close.

When we got home, the tension didn't cease, if anything it grew. The unspoken words between us were building as we walked into the house. Charlie went straight to the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge, probably wanting something to help calm his nerves.

I took in a deep breath, deciding to just let the cat out of the bag. I followed him into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame as he grabbed a beer and started to open it. "Dad-"

"I forbid it," he growled.

My eyes bulged out of my head. "What?"

"I forbid you to see that _woman_ and her family. I won't let them entertain themselves in trying to win your affections," he said. He snapped the cap of the beer of as I gaped at him.

"But, Dad, they aren't-"

"You should've told me," he cut me off. "You should have told me that woman was coming after you. Why didn't you tell me, Bella? You know how I feel about _them_." His hands tightened on the bottle in anger as he tossed the cap into the trash.

"Because Tanya is _not_ coming after me; Frank is just seeing something that isn't really there," I said.

Charlie shook his head with a snort. "No, Bella, he's seen it. He's seen it twice and you hesitation to if she has touched you is enough to tell me volumes. She is coming after you and she is going to pursue you."

I shook my head vigorously at him. "Dad, she won't pursue me. Tanya hardly knows anything about me. She doesn't know enough to even see interest in me," I said.

He laughed. "That's why you ask _questions_ , Bella." He looked at me. "She's attracted to you, don't deny it. Frank said she stares at you you've said that she has touched you. She has asked you questions to get to know you." He scowled. "And I forbid you to be around her because of it."

I blinked. Charlie had never once forbidden me to see or do anything besides think of the Cullens when I cried. Not once. "Dad, Tanya isn't like that," I argued. "I don't think she is going to-"

"This isn't negotiable, Bella. You are too sick and too vulnerable to let someone in. She'll take your heart and destroy you just like _they_ did and I'm not going to stand around to watch you break. I'd rather you died right _now_ instead of see that."

I took a step back as my mouth dropped open, unable to mouth any words. I couldn't believe he had said that. I felt my bottom lip begin to shake as tears entered my eyes.

His posture relaxed with his eyes. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Bella…"

I turned on my heel and shot out of the kitchen. I skidded around the corner and flew up the stairs towards my room. My feet thudded against the stairs as I shot up to the hallway as he started to run after me. "Bella!" he shouted.

I didn't stop until I was in my room, slamming my door shut behind me and locking it. Charlie stopped in front of my door as I collapsed on my bed, feeling the tears leak down my cheeks. "Bella, open the door," he said.

I didn't move.

He hit it. "Bella, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that. Just let me in and we'll talk about it," he insisted.

I still didn't move.

He was silent for a moment and then cursed and kicked the door, making me jump before he angrily stomped away. I buried my face into my pillow, letting the tears wash down my cheeks silently as it muffled my sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

 **Disclaimer: Prologue**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with painfully throbbing head; the type you got after you cried yourself to sleep after _already_ crying for a long time. The tears had dried and crinkly on my cheeks and damp on my pillows still.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, registering the light coming in from my window. I rolled onto my side, taking in a deep breath as I rubbed my eyes. I let it out slowly and stretched my muscles, getting out all of the kinks they had gotten through lying in the same position for so long.

I turned to the side and looked at my clock. It was just before seven in the morning. I must have slept ever since I had stopped crying or had cried so much that my body just gave up and let me go to sleep to get the rest back up again.

I shook my head and pushed myself off my bed. I rubbed my temples as they throbbed and stumbled to my bedroom door. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it, hearing the click of the lock coming undone to let the knob turn.

I ran my hand through my hair lazily and walked towards the bathroom. I clicked the door shut behind me as I turned on the sink, cupping my hands under the faucet. I leant forward to splash water in my face, taking out the rest of the drowsiness as I began to wake up.

I splashed my face twice before I shut off the water and dried my face, taking in a deep breath to look at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying myself to sleep and my lips were cracked slightly. I took in a breath and pushed away from the mirror to start my routine.

* * *

As I walked down the stairs twenty minutes later, I felt a little better than I had when I woke up. I felt more refreshed, and it put just a little more of a skip into my step.

As I reached the last step, I rounded the corner to head for the kitchen when I found a hilarious sight. Charlie was standing in the kitchen in baggy jeans with tears and holes that drooped to show the top of his boxers. His plaid shirt was mostly unbuttoned with a long gold chain in front of his chest. He wore sandals with socks and a baseball cap turned backwards barely fit on his head. To top it all off-as if it weren't enough-his mustache and eyebrows were purple.

I stood there, _trying_ to take in it.

He glanced over his shoulder and gave a small smile. "Morning."

"Uh, morning…"

He looked down at his outfit. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday, and I thought looking like a hillbilly rapper was a good way to start," he explained. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Along with this…" He motioned to a breakfast already sitting on the counter for me.

I blinked as my eyes followed his hand that fell back to his side. Now, while I didn't look it, part of me was actually dying from laughter at the sight of my father dressed like a "hillbilly rapper" in our kitchen. It was a sight that anyone would find hilarious-or extremely odd-in my position, but, again, in my position I was also dealing with my father whom hurt me last night. The other half of me that was still under the stab of those events was just…unsure of what to do or how to react.

So, I just stood there; silent and unmoving.

Charlie sighed to my lack of reaction. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said. "I-I didn't mean what I said last night. I should never have said it, or let myself get out of control. It's just…I hate what _they_ did to you. It hurt to watch you go through it; all of it. I felt helpless as I watched my baby girl break, and when Frank said that Tanya was interested…I…I don't know, I just _panicked_. I know it is unfair to judge the Denalis for just being related to the Cullens, but I can't help it…I don't want you to get hurt again."

I took in a deep breath, and let it out with a slow nod. "I know, Dad," I said calmly, and I did. I had known it last night and when I met Tanya. "I know it hurt you just as it hurt me, though, in a different way. And I know you don't want to see me hurt again, but you need to understand that the Denalis and I will be nothing more than friends-if we even become that close of friends. I'm able to make my own decisions in who I'm around and I can hold to those decisions."

He nodded in understanding. "You are," he agreed, "and I trust you, but I don't trust _them_. If they are like their cousins, they could do the same thing to you. They could…they could take everything like the Cullens did, and, frankly, if it happened again I wouldn't stop until I had hunted them _all_ down."

I sighed, sitting at the counter where he set my food; feeling suddenly exhausted. "But you trust me," I pointed out. My fingers absently grabbed the V8 in front of me. "Can't you trust me to tell them when I am uncomfortable with the relationship?"

He paused for a moment, taking time to consider my words. The hat on his head rocked back and forth awkwardly with the angle of his head as his hair began to slowly peak out. Finally, he nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I can," he said after a moment's hesitation. "But," he continued, "I can't trust Tanya with you. If she comes after you, Bella…"

"I can resist her, Dad," I said with a scowl.

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking ready to argue when he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He clenched his jaw, and then relaxed it. He gave me a small nod. "I'll leave it up to you, Bella. You are an adult after all-at least a legal one," he said. "However, do not expect me to be all lovey-dovey with them when I meet them."

I nodded, giving him a smile. "I wouldn't expect you to, Dad."

He nodded, adjusting the cap on his head. "Good," he said. "Now, does this thing make my head look big?"

* * *

It had been four days since Charlie and I had come to our agreement in the kitchen. We hadn't spoken of our talk over that time as the days went by smoothly and without any further incident.

We stayed home the whole time, making up for the fight to each other with some quality father-daughter time. We watched the games on the television, played poker and blackjack as we ate whatever there was in the fridge and cabinets.

It was kind of nice, just spending our days together, but part of me knew that it wasn't _just_ to assure Charlie. It was because I knew that if I went into town, I would most definitely see Tanya there. I was fairly certain that her coming to the coffee shop was no accident-in fact I was 100% certain-and I had a feeling that she was keeping an eye out for me.

I hadn't felt ready to face Tanya yet. I had needed to get my head clear, think up a game plan on how I could resist her charms if she _did_ try to make a move on me. I thought of ways to make it clear that I wouldn't be interested in her if she did make the advances.

Step 1: Be observant. Try to watch her movements; for example if she laughs and touches my arm at something that wasn't incredibly funny.

Step 2: Keep space between us. Don't let her touch my thigh again or hold my hand since the two of us barely knew each other. It would send her strange signals that she did not need to receive.

Step 3: Be friendly, but just _friends_ friendly. Make sure that the friendship shields are down and the relationship shields are up.

It was a small plan, sure, but it was all I had for now, because in all honest truth, I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. It was all I could think of and I hoped that it was enough to get me through a few times around her before I had to add more steps that involved verbal ways of telling her to back off.

I nodded to myself as I threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder, pulling my low ponytail out from under the strap to rest it on my shoulder. I zipped up my jacket as I walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go into town, Dad. I think I'm going to visit Max."

He looked up from the couch where he was watching the basketball game and raised a brow. "You sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I need to make sure my new gay friend is actually my new gay friend," I said, giving him a small smile.

He nodded. "Alright, then, call me if you need anything."

I nodded and walked out of the door and I headed towards town. Town wasn't too far from our house, and the walk wasn't terrible. In fact, it was probably good for me to go on the walk. It helped build up strength and endurance and added to my health.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked, letting my eyes look over the landscape around me. Alaska really was a beautiful place. The trees here were beautiful and lush and the vegetation was wonderful. It was kind of like Forks, how the woods were beautiful. It was different, sure, but it still reminded me of home. I smiled a little as I kept walking, getting closer to town.

When I arrived, I walked straight to Stella's Café. I planned on getting some coffee and biscuits there before I went to Jerry's store. I wanted to see if I could find some more books that would hold any interest to me.

The walk to Stella's seemed short, and when I pulled the door open Max jerked his head up to smile at me brightly. "Bella!" he called. He rushed around the desk and pulled me into a hug. "Where have you been, girl?"

I shrugged, hugging him back with a smile. "I was just spending some time with Charlie," I said.

He nodded, giving me a small and gentle squeeze before he let go with a smile. "I get it," he said. He gave my shoulder a small shove. "Now, tell me what you want to drink and eat and then we can lounge at your table."

I smiled as I followed him up to the register. "White mocha latte, Max, and I'll take some of those delicious biscuits," I said with a smile.

He smirked as he punched the order into the machine. "I told you they were amazing. You didn't believe me, did you?" he asked, raising a brow at me.

I shook my head. "No, I honestly didn't."

He grinned. "Eight-fifty."

I handed him a ten and he handed me a dollar fifty back. I stuffed the money into my wallet-okay, I stuffed it into my purse that I would later put in my wallet-and said, "I'll be waiting for you at my table."

He nodded as I turned on the ball of my foot and headed for the table. I effortlessly slid into the booth, taking off the strap of my bag and leaned against the back of the booth as I put the money into my wallet. After closing the purse, I folded my arms across my chest and let my body relax.

It wasn't a minute later that Max was sliding into the other side of the table with my coffee and a plate of biscuits in hand. I smiled at him as I sat up. "Thank you," I said, taking the coffee cup into my hands for warmth.

He nodded. "Sure thing, Bella," he said. He then popped a biscuit in his mouth. "Plus, these things are free for me since you paid for them."

I scoffed, smacking his hand away as he reached for another. "Excuse you, but I paid good money for those," I said with mock anger. I put a biscuit in my mouth as he shrugged.

"Whatever." He quickly snatched one up and put it in his mouth with a boyish grin after I scoffed again. He swallowed the biscuit and asked, "So, how have you been, Bella? I haven't seen you for the past few days to ask." He smirked. "I was getting curious if you had fallen under the Denali Spell like everyone else."

I arched a brow. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "It's what I call how the folks in town get around the Denali family. It's like as soon as they come into contact with them they fall in love with them just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "It's a little hilarious, really."

I smiled, having seen it before. "I can imagine it would be." I took a small sip from my coffee, testing to see if it was still too hot. I lowered the cup. "However, I am not one of those people, so I'm safe."

"So I won't see you stumble, stammer or faint?"

"Sadly."

"Tanya will make sure you do," he said with a smirk. I raised my brow at him, asking him to elaborate what he meant. He snorted. "Come on, Bella, I saw how she touched your leg under the table. She wasn't very subtle about it, and I saw how she practically suffocated your hand afterwards."

I groaned. "Why is it everyone is saying that she has a thing for me? Can't she just be an affectionate person?" I asked. I mostly meant for it to be for myself, but it clearly wasn't.

Max sat forward as his brows rose in surprise. " _Others_ have told you too?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, my friend Frank said he thought she was 'hot for me' and the other day he said that she still is 'hot for me' after he saw her with me in public." I used my fingers around "hot for me".

He raised a brow at me-partially for my finger quotes-and also like I was dumb as a doornail. "And you still don't believe it?"

I shook my head. "I really don't think that she'd be coming after me, you know?" I asked. I motioned to myself. "I'm just the new girl from Washington. She's just getting to know me is all, and nothing more."

He frowned, grabbing another biscuit. I didn't care to scold him this time as he shook his head. "Do you realize how beautiful you are, Bella?" he asked. "If you look like this during chemo…I can't imagine what you must look like not going through it."

His compliment made me blush faintly. I knew he wasn't coming onto me-he _was_ gay after all-but hearing someone say that to me was still enough to make me blush. I had gone to be a little self-conscious of my looks after the chemo started.

He leaned forward onto his elbows. "Tanya is probably both drawn and attracted to you. Do you know how many good looking, decent people there are around here when it comes to that family?" He held up a finger. "It's barely enough to fit on my fingertip-and that includes you, Jerry, Brigit, my family and me. There are good people here, yes, but when the Denalis come around it's like they draw out their bad side in them, or they just make complete fools of themselves."

I bit my lip. "I know," I said. I watched my fingertip drag across the side of the cup. "I dated her cousin. People were like that around them to."

His brows shot up. "Her cousin?"

I nodded. "Yes, it was a few years ago," I said.

He nodded, seeming to think of something before he asked, "It wouldn't happen to be the Cullens, would it?"

I jerked my head up. "Yes, it was," I said. "How did you know?" Had he seen them before? He had to have seen them before if he knew their name. Maybe Carlisle worked here when his sister was sick?

He shrugged. "I met them a few times in town a few years ago when they lived here. They stayed with the Denalis for a bit and then left to go live somewhere else. They're the only cousins I can think of that could be anything like the Denalis besides Carmen and Eleazer."

I nodded, slowly dragging my finger across the cup again. "I see," I said slowly as the thought rolled across my mind. A few years ago, the Cullens had been here just like I had. It was most likely before they knew me as their cover story was that they moved to Forks from Alaska.

Max caught my attention again, "Do the Denalis know? About you and whoever you were dating?"

I immediately shook my head, my eyes widening. "Oh god no-I haven't even told them my last name in case they heard about me from them," I said.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?" he asked. "Did you do something to their cousins…?"

I shook my head. "No…no it's not that," I said. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. "My relationship with the guy I dated-Edward-ended, well…it wasn't a good separation."

He scowled. "How so?"

I sighed again. "I had found out about my cancer just a few days prior to the break-up. I was going to tell him and his family the truth-everything. I thought they would want to know why I would start acting odd soon." I took in a deep breath as he nodded in understanding. "However, before I could tell them he dumped me-out of the blue." I felt my face melt into a scowl as I thought of the incident. "He just pulled me into the woods, told me that it wasn't working and that it wasn't good for him and his family. Then, he had the _audacity_ to tell me to stay safe and not be reckless before he just disappeared with his whole fucking family."

I gripped the cup tighter, feeling the warmth seep harder into my hands as the glass pressed firmly against my palms. I could feel the anger burning in the pit of my stomach. I hated how they did that, just left me there like I was nothing but a pathetic human they could just walk away from. It broke my heart, and it was like they didn't even care.

Max grabbed my hands, taking them off of the cup to hold them in his own. His hands were warm, and it definitely helped. "Hey, don't break the cup."

I gave a small smile. "Sorry."

He smiled back and then rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. "What they did was wrong, Bella," he said. "I understand how that would make you hesitate to tell the Denalis your name, but I have to ask, are you also afraid to admit Tanya is attracted to you because of it?"

I looked down immediately. I knew that was part of the reason, deep down I knew that was part of why I didn't want to admit it. I knew Tanya was attracted to me, but I also didn't want to know, so I told myself she wasn't because of another Edward.

However, that was not the only reason.

I shook my head. "It isn't the _only_ reason," I said. I looked up at Max as he waited. "But it is one of them, yes."

"You shouldn't be afraid to admit it that Tanya likes you, Bella. If anything, you should be proud that you caught the eye of a _second_ irresistible person in your life. Most people would pray to have Tanya even _look_ in their direction when you have her smiling, laughing and touching you already," he said.

I let out a humorless chuckle. "I know," I said. "But I just…I don't want to have it happen again. I was depressed after Edward left. He shattered my heart that day-they all did. I felt like I was really going to die for the second time after the cancer."

"Yes, they did," he agreed, "and it was an jackass move, but that doesn't mean Tanya will do the same. Believe it or not, Bella, she is actually a good person-an amazing person at that-and if you are on the good side with her family, they always have your back. I've seen it before, and I've experienced it." He gave a small smile at the end.

I smiled a little at that. I was, honestly, glad that the Denalis had Max's back. I had no idea what the issue was, but I was happy he had someone there for him when he needed it. Were the Denalis possibly people I needed in my life? Would I just have my heartbroken if I let them in; let _her_ in?

I looked down at the thought, staring at our hands. He grabbed my attention by squeezing my hands gently in his. I looked up into his eyes and he gave me a small smile. "Just don't be afraid to let her in. You may find that it was the best decision you ever made."

I nodded, smiling a little to make him not press as hard. I wanted the subject to drop, really. I was tired of hearing about Tanya and a relationship with her for one day-for a whole _year_. I had had enough of the conversations already and they were starting to give me a headache.

Max smiled a little, rubbing his thumbs over the back of my hands before he pursed his lips. "Bella?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"What's your story?"

I raised my brow. "As in my cancer story?" I asked.

He nodded. "I just haven't known what you have exactly, or how long you've had it, though-based on what you said-it's been for about two years. I like to find out for sure."

I smiled a little, just grateful for the change in topic. I nodded. "Of course," I said. I took my hands from his to take a drink of my coffee and pop a biscuit into my mouth. I chewed it slowly, letting myself savor the taste before I swallowed and followed it down with a quick drink of my coffee.

I kept my fingers wrapped around the cup before I started my story, "I used to live with my mom in Arizona after my parents divorced. I was seven when I started to have some pains and she took me into the doctor. We had tests taken and I came back positive for stage two ovarian cancer.

"The doctors started the procedure as fast as they could. I went to go through chemo slowly, and the effects weren't great. I lost my hair and I lost weight. I was bullied by kids in school for it, and it honestly was part of the reason why I became so awkward around people and why I didn't date much.

"Anyway, after six rounds of chemo I was declared cancer free and I was taken off the treatment. I got healthy and I started to visit my dad Charlie up in Forks. Over the years, I finally got tired of being shipped around and put my foot down so I stayed with my mom in Arizona.

"Everything was fine-even with my mom's new husband-and I ended up moving in with Charlie when I was seventeen. I started dating Edward after I had found a small way around my awkwardness and fallen for him. I felt like I was finally having things work out for me-even though the Cullens didn't know anything about my past-that was until after my birthday.

"I had gone into the doctors for a regular check-up to make sure everything was still fine the day before. When the tests came back, they were positive for stage three ovarian cancer I would die from if I wasn't treated for it immediately." Max stiffened here, and his hand immediately shot out to hold mine on the table, giving it soothing strokes.

I smiled at him, grateful. "I was stunned, to say the least, and I had to process it with Charlie. We had decided I would stay in Forks for treatment and he would take care of me. I decided to tell the Cullens, of course, I loved them like family and I thought they loved me. I was going to tell them so they would know why everything had become so hectic in my life, but…but you already know the rest."

Max swallowed hard, taking in the new information. He blinked, staring down at our combined hands. His thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand as he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he said, "What is your cancer like now?"

I shrugged. "Better," I said, "but not great. The tumor growth has shrunk a little now, and it's still in progress with the chemo. That's why we're here, you see. My step-dad Phil met Dr. Ford's brother and he is doing it for us as a favor. We hope he can find something the others didn't."

He nodded, taking it in before he smiled at me. "He will," he assured. "Dr. Ford is a godsend and he will do whatever he has to in order to keep your heart beating."

I smiled. "I know."

He smiled at me and then glanced down at the plate of biscuits. He stood up. "I'll get more biscuits…I kind of ate most of them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: In the Prologue**

 **ALICE SEEING BELLA!**

 **Sorry, just did that for your attention. To answer the question I've gotten from a few people...you'll just have to keep reading to find out. :)**

Chapter 9:

* * *

I spent another hour at the café with Max, laughing and talking until my coffee was gone and he _really_ had to get back to work. So, I handed him a tip and my phone number for us to keep in touch and left the café to walk for the book store.

As soon as I walked through the door, Jerry looked up from his dictionary and smiled at me. "Hey, girl, I was wondering when I would see you around again," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I was hanging out with my dad for a few days for some father-daughter time." I jerked my chin to the book in his hand. "What's the word of the day?" I asked.

He glanced down. "Jeremiad."

"What's it mean?"

"It's a prolonged lamentation or complaint; also a cautionary or angry harangue," he said.

I shrugged. "New one for the vocabulary, I guess."

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't understand some of the words in here, but oh well. I guess we can't take them out," he smiled.

I nodded and headed for the aisles. "That's true." I began to browse down the aisle, looking for any books that would show me any interest. My eyes gently skimmed over the titles and covers, seeing if any snapped my attention to them.

I stopped and reached forward when my eye finally landed on one. I picked the book up between my fingers and began to thumb through the pages, taking a glimpse through it before I read the back. I nodded and tucked it under my arm.

I began to move along when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around instinctively as my heart skipped a beat, surprised by the sudden touch. I blinked when I saw two golden eyes blinking back at me.

Eleazer raised his hands in surrender with a smile. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you, Bella."

I took in a breath, slowing down my heart with my palm on my chest. I shook my head and gave a small smile. "Its fine, Eleazer, I was just taken by surprise is all," I said. I straightened myself. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, motioning around. "Just looking for a good book. I'm afraid I've read all of my own and I'd rather not risk missing on the best book of all time being here," he said.

I mentally groaned at myself. _Good one, Bella, that was kind of obvious. Why don't you ask him why he only drinks blood and not V8 like you do every day?_

He looked back to me and cocked his head. "I assume you are here for the same reason?" he asked.

I nodded, gripping the book under my arm slightly. "Yes, I've pretty much done the same with all of my books, and I'm afraid that the games Temple Run and Candy Crush can only go so far."

He chuckled. "Yes they do," he agreed. A book next to us suddenly caught his eye and he grabbed it off the shelf. He began to thumb through it with a hum as he asked, "Do you come in here often?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so. It depends on what my day looks like. Do you come here often?" I asked.

He nodded-seeming to have decided to take the book-and began to walk down the aisle. "I do come in when I have to. Jerry is a good man that I find I enjoy the company of at times. From what I heard, you're decent acquaintances with him?"

I nodded as I followed him down the aisle. "Yes, I've come in enough for us to be good acquaintances. We kind of have a whole routine with each other for when I come in."

He nodded. "I heard the word of the day. I do not believe I have or ever will use the word 'jeremiad' in my life," he said.

I chuckled. Unlike before, when I was talking with Tanya in the bookstore, I wasn't completely shocked by the Denali family's presence in town. I was able to actually make conversation with Eleazer and not have to be as guarded about my personal life-again, _as_.

I was certain they wouldn't tell the Cullens at the smallest slip I had. It wouldn't be like they would immediately think of me as the girl from Forks that they had no idea where she was. It was possible they would just think I was a normal human until they realized who I was by me telling them personally- _if_ I ever told them.

I smiled. "I don't think anyone really would. Sometimes I wonder if people just wanted to sound smart so they 'came up' with a word that meant something random," I said.

He laughed. "That is a possible theory," he agreed. He stopped in front of a book and picked it up to read the back and then thumb through the pages. I found another book that I liked near it and picked it up as he said, "However, you can't forget how teenagers and young adults are coming up with words like 'selfie' or 'bae'."

I didn't know why, but the fact that I was hearing a vampire who was probably far older than the Cullens say "bae" and "selfie" was incredibly funny to me with how formal his sentence sounded. The two words seemed completely foreign in his sentence and even more in his mouth.

I bit my lip to hold in my laugh. "True," I agreed. "However, I am not one of those people so it is easy for me to forget."

"Of course," he smiled.

Liking the book I had picked up, I slipped it under my arm to join the other one while he set his down on the rack. He grabbed another near it and quickly placed it under his arm.

I looked on the opposite shelf and grabbed a book that had caught my eye. I began to thumb through it when he spoke up again, "So, how has your day been today, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. I spent the past several days just staying with Charlie. We thought we could use some bonding time," I said. Actually, we didn't want to fight again and spent time together to make sure we didn't. People didn't need to know that though. "It was kind of nice to get down to the café again."

He nodded. "Yes, that place is quite good," he agreed. I knew that he was just making conversation as he couldn't actually eat or drink anything there in the café. "I especially like the young man Max there. He's a respectable boy."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, he's a good guy," I agreed. I tucked the book under my arm and looked down at the stack I had. It was probably time for me to check-out. "How've you been, Eleazer?"

He shrugged and began to walk down the aisle as I followed towards the cash-register. "I've had a good day myself." He then smirked. "I do know, however, that Kate would like to make another bet against you to win her respect and dignity back. She's been looking all over for you."

I smiled. After even just a _day_ with Kate, I could easily see her going around everywhere to try and find me for another bet. It was strange how open about her personality she was in a way. "I'm sorry I disappointed her, then."

He chuckled. "You probably did the wise thing of avoiding her."

I chuckled with him as we reached the counter. Jerry looked up from his dictionary at me and smiled. "Ready to check-out, Bella?" he asked, moving towards his computer.

I nodded, setting my books up on the counter. "Yes, please, Jerry," I said with a smile that he returned.

As Jerry began to ring up my books Eleazer spoke again, "I do believe that Tanya has been looking for you as well." I mentally flinched.

From in front of me, I could see Jerry pause for a moment before he continued. Hmm…he himself must have been surprised that Tanya was coming after the new girl in town. I raised my brow at Eleazer for elaboration.

He chuckled. "She has a question for you, I believe. It's probably nothing major, though," he said with a slight smirk.

"You don't know what it is?" I ask skeptically.

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not," he said.

Jerry set the books on the counter in a plastic bag. "Your total comes to fifteen dollars today even, Bella," he said, holding out his hand for the money.

I dug the bills out of my purse and handed him a twenty. He quickly switched out the money and handed me back my change. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jerry."

He nodded. "Sure thing, girly-girl," he smiled. He then looked at Eleazer as I moved to the side. "So, how do you two know each other?" he asked as he began to ring up Eleazer's books.

I shrugged. "I met Tanya in here and I've just kind of met her family throughout the rest of the time I've been present," I said, adjusting the bag over my shoulder.

He nodded. "Oh, I see," he said. He then smiled at me. "That does explain why I heard someone suddenly shout 'bam' at the top of their lungs."

I chuckled. "That was Frank finding his book, actually."

"I guessed."

He finished with Eleazer's books and handed them to him in a bag. "Yours are the same price as Bella's: fifteen even."

Eleazer handed him a twenty and received his change as he gave a smile. "Thank you, Jerry," he said.

He nodded. "Of course," he said. He waved at us as we began to head for the door together. "You two have a good day, you hear?"

"You too, Jerry," I replied just before I slipped out. Eleazer called something similar behind me before he left the store and easily-with his vampire speed-came to my side.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, Bella?"

I shrugged, casting him a glance from the corner of my eye. "I don't know," I said. "I suppose I'll walk back home and spend the rest of the day with Charlie. I hadn't really thought about it until now."

He nodded. "I see," he said. He jerked his head up the road. "I will actually be meeting Carmen in town and we thought about going into the city with the girls. If you wanted to, you could probably join us."

I mentally flinched again. Going into the city would mean I had to spend time with Tanya. I knew that her family was going to be with us and all, but if Tanya was actually coming after me like everyone said-I still wasn't a hundred percent ready to admit she was after me; what regular person would be?-then she might try to use it to her advantage.

However, with her family there, I might have been able to use them to my advantage. It would give me some excuses to not stand next to her or talk to her all the time. Plus, I could get another bet with Kate and burry her ego in the ground again.

Although, the con side to it was that if her family was aware of Tanya's possible-again I wasn't admitting it yet-attraction to me, then they might have been trying to push us together.

Surely it wouldn't be bad, though, right? They wouldn't just, you know, shove us into each other or something…right? Okay, maybe Kate would, but I doubted that Carmen or Eleazer would let her get away with it based on how they acted around me.

I forced down the sigh that was building up in my chest. Max did say that I should let the Denalis into my life even if I had a bad past with their cousins. If he trusted them, and they had his back, maybe I should too. They were liked by several of the people in town including Brigit in the music store, Max and Jerry. The Denalis were smart and they wouldn't do anything dumb it seemed. I could let them in, right?

Slowly, I turned to face Eleazer and gave a small smile. "Sure," I agreed. "I'll have to tell Charlie, though."

He nodded with a bright smile. "Of course," he said. "I'll tell Carmen that you're coming while you call your father."

I nodded and pulled out my phone as he pulled out his and dialed Charlie's cell. I put my phone to my ear and listened as it continued to ring nonstop.

Then, he finally answered, _"Hey, Bells. Sorry it took so long, but I was doing the dishes."_

I nodded. "It's fine, Dad," I assured with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going into the city with the Denalis. I ran into Eleazer in town and he invited me to come along."

He hummed on the other side of the phone and I could sense his unease. _"I see,"_ he said. _"Are you going to be fine there? Do you need money?"_ I could practically hear the unspoken part, _Do you want a gun?_

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine and I have enough money."

He hummed again, seeming to contemplate letting me go with the Denalis or not before, _"Alright. I hope you have fun, Bella. Do you know when you'll be back? Or if you and I should meet up there for lunch?"_

I thought for a moment. "I don't know what time I'll be back home, but I guess you and I might be able to meet for lunch. I guess it'll depend on the schedule."

 _"_ _Tell me when you know for sure."_

"I will."

 _"_ _Alright, have fun then. Love you, Bella."_

"Love you too, Dad." I hung up the phone and turned to find Eleazer still on his. He was nodding, seeming to agree to something that Carmen was saying over the line.

To keep myself from eavesdropping, I placed my phone in my purse and moved some stuff aside to make room for the bag in my hand. I rolled up the plastic bag around the books and then stuffed it into my purse after my phone, and I was once again grateful that I had good space in my purse.

As I zipped up my purse, I heard Eleazer wrap-up his conversation before he hung up and turned to me. He smiled and began to walk down the sidewalk. "We'll meet her down at the music store. The girls should meet us down there a few minutes after."

I nodded and followed close behind. "Alright, sounds good to me," I said. "Oh, and my dad wanted to know if we were going to be eating while we were out."

He paused for a moment, as he thought about if he should say they would be or not. He must not have been entirely sure how long we would be out in the city either. He shrugged, "We might, but it will depend on how everything works out, I suppose."

I nodded. "That's what I told him, pretty much."

"Probably not a bad idea."

We made small talk the rest of the way down to the music store. It was a nice conversation, too, just learning a little bit more about each other. For example, I learned that Eleazer had met Carmen in Spain-probably where they were originally from-and they both fell in love.

It was a nice story, really. It was interesting to hear how they had "flirted" with each other. And then he pulled a Kate and went, "And the _sex_." He seemed not to have thought before he said it because he was about to pull the comment back when I started laughing.

I was so used to hearing the Pack talk about sex and some of the women they had slept with. While they never mentioned names, they were pretty proud of how good a girl was in bed sometimes and it was hilarious to hear Eleazer talk like a hormonal teenager.

He ended up laughing with me, but still apologized. He claimed that it was just kind of easy to forget his manners sometimes. I just waved it off and told him I was used to it.

We got to the music store about ten minutes after we left the bookstore. Carmen was waiting for us outside of her car as she leaned against the door. When she saw us, she smiled and said, "Hello, Bella. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Carmen," I replied, giving her a friendly smile. Then, pulling a Kate myself, I said, "So, Eleazer has commented how satisfied he is with your sex life, I was wondering what your take on it was."

Eleazer looked at me flabbergasted that I had outed him before Carmen began laughing. She threw her head back and laughed hard. She laughed for a good two minutes while I grinned, until she finally calmed down. She walked to her mate still chuckling and kissed his cheek. "I was satisfied myself."

Eleazer relaxed and smiled-apparently he lost his embarrassment as soon as Carmen joined the conversation. "I aim to please."

She smirked. "You sure do, Eleazer," she said, her voice dropping a little to be a teasing husk.

Now, two years ago I would've been blushing at the scene and trying to act like I wasn't paying attention, but after two years of the boys and their imprints I was unfazed. I just chuckled a little at the couple instead.

A car suddenly pulled to a stop on the curb not far from me. I jerked my head around, and before I could blink the passenger door was being thrown open and I was tackled by Kate. I grunted as her hard body hit mine, wrapping my arms around her for support instinctively.

 _Damn, that actually hurt a little._

"Best Friend Bella!" she called. Her arms tightened around me just a fraction. "Where have you been, girl?"

I grunted, "Just some time at home with Charlie."

She pulled back with a wicked grin. "Oh." She gave my arm a punch. "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! I want to get even for that bet you 'won'. I just know you cheated."

Irina snorted. "You always say that when you lose, Kate."

"Because it's true."

Tanya rolled her eyes as she came to my side. "Or, you just don't think before you act like Bella does, obviously," she said. Kate scowled at her sister, but Tanya paid no attention to her as she smiled brightly at me and encased me in a hug. "Hello, Bella."

Her voice was like silk, smooth and laced with just a hint of seduction. It made my force down a moan at the sound as I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug-mostly because Kate had hugged me, and I didn't want to appear rude.

"Hello, Tanya," I greeted. I knew that my voice didn't sound as smooth as hers as I wasn't a vampire, but I could feel her shiver against me, just slightly. It was almost like her muscles were moving, but her body skin to-like when someone only felt their muscles twitch, but wasn't shaking.

She pulled back from the hug after a moment, drawing her cheek across mine in the process that immediately set up red flags for me. She smiled when she pulled away, not fully removing her arms from me. "How have you been, Bella?"

I shrugged, pulling the rest of the way out of her arms and her smile weakened a little. "I've been pretty good, I suppose. I was lazy for the past few days, so that's always nice, though I had to make up for it by walking from my house to the café."

Irina snorted. "At least you've been moving. Kate here just sits on the couch and doesn't do anything to make up for it," she said, whacking the back of her hand on her sister's arm.

Kate scoffed. "Excuse you, but I _do_ walk."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When I have to change the movie."

"You are pathetic," Irina said, rolling her eyes.

Kate just stuck her tongue out at her sister in a way that made me giggle. The two of them together was quite a scene to watch and it reminded me of the Pack back home. It was kind of like having a taste of home with me even though I was miles upon miles away from it.

Tanya leaned towards me. "Are you sure you can survive a day in the city with them?" she teased in my ear, smirking at her sisters. As they were vampires, they could obviously hear her, but they couldn't do anything about it since they still thought I was the clueless human as to what they were. It made her smirk grow even more.

I nodded. "I'll be fine," I smiled. "However, if Carmen and Eleazer end up ripping their clothes off and jump each other I don't know if I'll survive."

Tanya and Kate immediately snorted. Eleazer looked glad that he was a vampire so no one could see how much he wanted to blush at the moment. Irina was smirking along with Carmen-which I found a little surprising.

Tanya smiled brightly with a low chuckle in her chest in reply. "I don't know if I will either."

Kate muttered something under her breath I didn't catch, but Irina elbowed her in the ribs as Tanya threw her a glare over her shoulder. Huh, must have been a vampire joke or something.

Carmen then smiled and took the lead. "Well, let's get going, shall we?" she asked, motioning with her head to the two cars.

We nodded and Kate darted for the car. "Shotgun!" she called. She jumped into the front seat and shut the car door behind her as Irina rolled her eyes and went to the driver's side. I moved to the back with Tanya when I realized she was following me.

I looked at her a little confused when she smiled and pulled the door open for me. She dipped her head a little in a teasing smile. "My lady," she said, motioning with her hand towards the car.

I chuckled. "Thank you, madam," I played along and slid in. I moved all the way to the other side of the car, making sure there was going to be space between Tanya and me.

She, however, had other thoughts as she slid in after me and closed the door. "Of course," she replied with a smile, moving to be in the middle seat so she was next to me. And I mean not _just_ next to me, but I mean _right_ next to me for our entire sides to be plastered together.

My first reaction was to groan, but I barely pulled it back in time for my second reaction to take over: stiffening. My body went rigid for a moment, trying to process the cold body practically squishing me against the car door.

I took in a deep breath to keep myself calm while I slowly let my body relax. Tanya, having felt my body relax suddenly, thought it was a sign and she reached over to take my hand in hers. I pulled mine away just in time to rub them together like I was cold and stuffed them between my thighs, keeping them away from her.

From the corner of my eye I could barely see her frown. This was going to be a long, _long_ trip into the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

 **Disclaimer: It's in the Prologue.**

* * *

"A bird is not a mammal, Kate, for _the last time!_ " Irina called, swerving the car slightly when she made a sharp turn.

"They _so_ are," she snipped back at the dirty blonde irritably. She turned towards Tanya and me in the backseat. "What do you guys think? Is a bird a mammal or not?"

I shook my head negatively with a small smile. "Nope, the classifications are mammals, reptiles, amphibians, fish and birds," I said.

Kate frowned. "But-!"

"They are _not_ mammals, Kate," Tanya said, rolling her eyes at her sister. Her arm moved back to be draped behind my head on the top of the seat and headrest behind me. It took everything I had not to stiffen as soon as I saw her arm moving my way like a freaking scary snake.

Kate pouted and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff like a small child. It was-though I hated to admit it-actually kind of adorable to look at even if she hated the idea of being cute.

I chuckled as Irina rolled her eyes at her sister, glancing at Tanya and me in the backseat. She looked away quickly to pretend like she hadn't been watching us when she saw I _was_ looking and snatched up her iPod from the compartment. She tossed it back to me, "Choose something good for us to listen too, Bella. I don't want to hear anymore of Kate's theories."

"Birds _are_ mammals!"

I smiled and began to scroll through the song list while Irina groaned. As I went through it, I noticed that there were songs from almost every era on here and was pretty pleased with it…until I realized they were the most popular ones and nothing else from this century that hadn't been played on the radio.

I shook my head. " _Irina_ ," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that you and your family are not one of the unfortunate victims of the thing that is called radio and popular songs?" I asked, looking up at her in the mirror.

Irina paused for a moment, looking up at me in the mirror while Kate turned to raise a brow at me. "Uh…maybe?"

I sighed and shook my head. "This will not do," I said. I handed her iPod back to her and took out my phone that (luckily) had the most recently bought songs I had. "I am going to have to educate you guys on amazing artists that have yet to be discovered and yet make some of the best music you will ever hear in your life."

Kate handed me the auxiliary cord from the front of the car as Tanya hummed and cocked her head to the side. "And how is it you know about these artists, Bella?" she asked, her fingers curled to brush a few strands of hair on the back of my head.

I swallowed to keep my composure. "I have spare time to search for more artists, I guess, I don't know," I shrugged as I plugged in my iPhone. "A'ight, so I'll ease you into this new world and play a guy who does really cool covers of rap songs and other stuff like that."

"Ease us into it?" Irina asked from the front.

I set my hand on her shoulder and patted it. "You'll understand after the music starts to play, Irina," I promised.

She rolled her eyes at me while Kate grinned and Tanya chuckled. I leaned back into my seat and started the song Hello by William Singe. Well, it was the cover by William Singe, but it was originally by Adele.

"Is this Hello?" Kate asked.

I nodded. "You bet your ass it is," I grinned.

"It's…actually pretty good."

"I told you."

"Whatever…"

* * *

After the Bella's Basic Education of Artists Lesson No. 1 to the Denali sisters, we arrived in the city and parked in a garage with Carmen and Eleazer right beside us. I unplugged my phone and climbed out of the car before Tanya could. I held the door open for her this time to be polite.

I swore I received the brightest smile that made my heart flutter. For a moment I felt like I was a regular teenager again. I felt like I was back in high school and for a split second, the Denalis were the ones I met there instead of the Cullens. It was a quick, fast moment that vanished as soon as it came.

I berated myself for thinking in a way-even for a split second. I was _just_ here to be friends with the Denalis and nothing more. I was going to get my treatment and get better and then go home. The Denalis were just going to be a group of friends that I would know here.

I closed the door behind Tanya when she finally climbed out and Irina locked the car doors with her keys. She stuffed them into her purse and zipped it shut as Kate suddenly looped her arm through mine. "Alright, Miss DJ, let's go." She then-reminding me _a_ _lot_ of Alice-drug me away from the car towards the garage entrance.

"Kate, don't get ahead of yourself," Carmen called from behind.

Kate waved Carmen's shout off over her shoulder and drag me towards the stairs. "Okay, we have a lot to do today. First off, we need to go get clothes for you and me and Tanya and Irina. Then, we have to make a few errands around town and finally go back home and possibly eat something in the middle of it."

I raised a brow. "Buy me clothes?" I asked. There was no way in _hell_ I would be able to survive a vampire's day of shopping for clothes if she was even _half_ as bad as Alice.

Kate nodded enthusiastically. "Well, of course. Isn't that how you bond after all? Buying _lots_ of clothes together?" she asked with a wicked grin.

I felt my eyes widen into saucers. "I have a phobia of shopping."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "What? No you don't. That kind of thing doesn't even _exist_. You just made that-"

"AHH!" Kate jumped next to me. I shrugged. "See?"

"You-"

"AHH!"

"But-"

"AHH!"

"Oh come-"

"AAAHHH!"

Behind me, I heard the vampires chuckle. A body slid in on my other side and took my hand in theirs, effortlessly twining our fingers together. As soon as I felt the sparks traveling up my skin and muscles, I knew it was Tanya next to me.

Instantly-and subtly-I tried to release my hand as she spoke, "Perhaps Bella went through a traumatic shopping experience, Kate. You never know, Black Fridays are insane."

I nodded. "Oh yes, this old lady attacked me when I was a kid because I had a sweater." I tugged on Kate. "First it was me." I pushed on her, making her lean the other way. "Then it was her…Then it was me…Then it was her…Then it was me…Then it was her…Then it was me…"

When I was about to push Kate again she waved me off. "Okay, okay, we get it. You had an intense tug-o'-war with an old lady as a child. Stop pushing and tugging on me."

I gave her an innocent smile, not arguing since I had freed my hand from Tanya's during the demonstration. She had kept a tight grip for a while when I tried to pull away, but she finally released my hand when she started to get tugged around too. "Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Do it."

"No."

"Bella."

"Kate."

"Do it."

"No."

"Oh my god," Irina growled, rubbing her temples. "You two together are like children." She grabbed the dress that Kate kept shoving towards me and shoved it into my hands. She then grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and shoved me towards the dressing room. "Go try it on, Bella. You'll look amazing and you will thank us for it."

Kate gave me a triumphant grin as Tanya merely chuckled from the bench she had perched herself on, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched us. She had been mostly silent through the whole exchange and seemed to enjoy the show we put on.

I-reluctantly of course-walked down to a changing room and closed the door behind me grumbling under my breath. I turned to look at myself in the mirror before I took in a deep breath and then began to take off my clothes. The dress wasn't a flashy dress, but it was a simple, cute dress that would flatter my figure.

It was off white-almost cream-with intricate patterns of small purple/pink roses connected by their green vines reaching out of them. The straps were about three fingers thick and sloped down in a U formation just above my cleavage as it hugged my chest and covered my port. There was a triangle in the back where the fabric didn't cover my skin and my bra didn't show-luckily. The figure hugging dress complimented my body well and I liked that it didn't puff out at all. It just kind of laid there in the cute flowy material. The outer layer of the dress was see through, making the almost slip like material underneath cover the rest as it came to rest just above my knees.

And, it really didn't go that badly with my navy blue converse. Then again, I said it wasn't _too_ bad.

I looked at myself in the mirror and took in a breath before I turned and grabbed the handle of the dressing room door. I pulled it open and walked out into the hall, coming into view of the three sisters waiting for me outside.

As soon as I walked out, their golden eyes snapped up to me and Irina smiled. Kate gave me a wicked grin as Tanya took in my figure, smiling as she looked from my head to my toes in the dress.

"You look great in that, Bella," Kate complimented. She then smirked. "How do you _not_ have a boyfriend already?"

It was meant as a joke, but I could feel my face fall a little, just a little. The biggest reason I hadn't come into a relationship was because of the cancer. I was so caught up in my treatment that the only time I had for boys at all were the Pack or my dad. The boys at school were too scared of my dad to even ask me out with friends unless a girl did it, and even then it was hard to find someone to talk to.

Edward had only ever been the only guy-or person, really-that I had connected with on a romantic and intimate level. Besides that, my romantic life was nonexistent and never to be heard of.

I shrugged. "Too good for any, I guess," I said with a smile, trying to cover the small fall in my face.

I didn't do it fast enough, apparently as Irina narrowed her eyes slightly. Tanya was too busy taking in my outfit still to notice the change in my expression before she smiled up at me in approval. Kate was just waiting for me to have a witty come back, and if she did notice it she didn't show any signs of it.

Tanya chuckled at my remark. "That is probably truer than you will ever know," she said. While, from anyone else, I would've thought they were just trying to be nice or agree with me, but the emotion that Tanya had in her voice made me do a double take before I shoved the thought from my mind.

I needed to stop focusing on Tanya so much today. The only way I needed to see her was as a friend and nothing more. I needed to stop thinking that every time she spoke to me or touched me-no matter what it did to me-that she was trying to get with me.

I just smiled at her when Irina asked, "Are you gonna get it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kate snorted. She waved her hand. "Bella, if you don't buy that dress for yourself, _I_ will take it and steal it from this store and then stash it in your house."

"Uh…I'll get it?"

"Hell yeah you will."

I smiled at Kate a little before I disappeared back into the dressing room again. I took in a deep breath as I stood at the door for a moment, thinking about Tanya's bright and approving smile one last time before I shut it out of my mind for the rest of the day.

I let out the breath and pushed off the door, undoing the zipper on the side of the dress and stepped out of it to get my clothes back on. When I had pulled on all of my clothes, I draped the dress over my arm and walked out of the dressing room to meet the Denali sisters.

Kate jerked her head towards the register as a sign to go check-out. The rest of us followed the blonde who was ready to move onto the next store. This was our second one and I was practically forced to buy a shirt and a matching pair of jeans at our first. It wasn't much or anything like shopping with Alice, yeah, but it was kind of a little bit of a weird thing to feel. It was like the Denalis were already thinking of me as the new best friend or someone they wanted as their sister.

Well, Kate and Irina did anyway. I didn't know about Tanya, but she was mostly making friendly conversation and sticking close to us as we moved around the stores.

As we got to the register, the young man working there just finished checking-out an older man. He as around my age-maybe a little older-with a cute face and good sense of style. As soon as we walked up, he seemed a little taken aback by the Denalis, but held his tongue and proceeded with his duties.

When Tanya tried to pay for my dress, I-literally-flicked her on the nose and told her to back up, because I had my own money and I was a grown woman, dammit. Kate was laughing her ass off at her sister's bewildered look on her face.

The guy behind the register, however, was eyeing me. It wasn't in a way like a guy seeing how much I compared to the gorgeous vampires next to me. Oh no, this was the look of a guy fishing for some new catch-most likely seeing me as the approachable one. I pretended not to notice as he looked up from my chest-which I wore a V neck today so it _was_ slightly exposed-and smiled.

"Hello, did you find everything alright?" he asked as I set the dress up on the counter.

I nodded politely. "Yes, thank you," I said.

He smiled at me and looked at the dress and then back at me. He seemed to have something in his head click, because the next thing I knew his smile turned flirtatious with a slight smirk. "You know, I've seen _a lot_ of women in this dress, but not even _half_ of them had the body that you do. I'm sure you looked wonderful in this."

I blinked, shocked at his sudden come on. I noticed Kate shift a little behind me and I felt a body stiffen as the guy-Mark as his nametag read-winked at me and began to ring up the dress. Deciding to answer him to be polite I shrugged, making him smile.

He looked up at me. "Your total is twenty dollars and seventeen cents, but I'll make it ten dollars if I can get your number," he said, giving me a wicked wink.

Irina scowled with Kate as Tanya narrowed her eyes dangerously. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides while Mark stayed completely oblivious to the vampires he was angering just a few feet away.

I handed him $21. "I'm afraid I don't give my number out," I said, still trying to be polite even though he was beginning to get on my nerves. He might have been a cute guy, but I wasn't about to hand myself over to him.

I didn't let his fingers brush mine as he intended and I could see the slight disappointment. But he apparently wasn't done as he handed me the dress in a bag and handed me not $0.83, but $10.83. "Here's your discount and here's a pen."

By now, I could feel the anger washing off the vampires next to me as Mark stayed oblivious. Still, I took the money and placed it in my pocket and took the pen. From the corner of my eye, I could see the vampires' jaws drop as I took the paper he slid over with the pen and began to write.

Mark was smirking triumphantly before I put down the pen and slid the paper back over to him. I turned on my heel and walked over to the vampires who were just gaping at me. I slipped my arm through Tanya's and lent up to kiss her cheek as Mark spluttered at the counter. "Also," I said to him, "I'm afraid you're a pale comparison to her."

Mark completely gaped at me as I pulled on Tanya-who was smirking at the store clerk-and guided the vampires out of the store. When we were out of his sight, I felt Kate come to my other side.

"What did you write on the note if it wasn't your phone number before you pretended to be a lesbian?" she asked. Irina walked up to join her on her side.

I smiled. "I said thank you for the discount, and told him to find out if someone actually liked dick first." The three women immediately burst into laughter around me.

* * *

"Bella, are you hungry?" Carmen asked once we had met up with her and Eleazer again. They had split away from us to go shop at some other stores before we met back in the parking garage.

I shrugged. "I could eat, I suppose," I said. "However, it doesn't really matter to me. I could just wait till I got home."

Tanya scowled at me. "Why do I doubt you could make it all the way back to your house without getting into a Snickers commercial?" she asked.

I snorted, hitting her granite arm that really only hurt me. "I am perfectly capable of managing my temper, thank you. Unless, however, you missed my whole show with the clerk?"

Her eyes narrowed at the thought. "Like I could've," she grumbled.

"What clerk?" Eleazer asked his voice lined with slight concern that we had been given some trouble during our shopping spree. He was probably used to it by now, though.

Kate smirked. "We'll tell you the story when we take Bella someplace to eat," she said.

"Hey, I never heard anything about-"

"Too late, we're taking you. Now, where do you want to go? Some expensive, high-end place or a cheap, greasy and horribly unhealthy place like McDonald's?"

"Kate," Irina said with a scowl, "there is no way I am ever letting anyone I know eat somewhere like _McDonald's_ in my presence."

"I know."

Irina gave a soft growl that could pass as human and I shrugged, knowing I had no way out. "There is a small place that Charlie and I go to all the time. It's called Maria's, have you ever seen it before?" I asked.

"Maria's?" Eleazer asked. He tilted his head in consideration. "Isn't it that small place that's kind of a hole in the wall?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yep, that's the place."

"Does it at least have non-greasy food?"

I laughed, shaking my head at Irina. "Maria's is where all the cancer patients go or any other smart person in Alaska. It's all natural food that's actually really good for you."

Kate scowled. " _Cancer_ patients?" she asked.

I resisted the urge to bite my lip as I mentally cursed at myself in my head. I nodded. "Frank was sent there with his wife when she got cancer and took Charlie and me with him." I grinned. "Once we tried it, there was _no_ going back. It is the best food I have ever had in my _life_." _Besides Esme's._

I mentally slapped myself for the afterthought. This was not the time to start thinking about Esme and her cooking.

"Okay, we'll go to Maria's, then," Tanya declared. She pulled open the car door for me and let me slide in before she followed soon after. As she closed the door, once again pressing herself against me with all her might, she said, "I didn't know Frank's wife had cancer."

I nodded. "Stage four uterine cancer. She lived with it for a while until she passed. Now he goes to the cancer room to visit the patience," I said, smiling a little as I pictured Frank and how he always made everyone laugh. I hoped I could in the future.

* * *

We walked through the front door to Maria's and the vampires looked around. They seemed to realize what I meant about cancer patients, because they raised their brows a little when they saw the massive amount of headscarves around the place or ball caps. Some didn't even cover it-as I had come used to.

There were a few people who were just here because they knew of how good the place was and they liked to eat here. Really, if the hospital didn't refer patients here, I didn't know if Maria's would still run fully.

Sylvia saw us from the counter and beamed at me. She quickly walked over and wrapped me in a hug. "Bella!" she called. "How're you doing, sugar? I see you brought some new people with you."

I nodded as she jerked her head to the Denalis. "Yep. Just out in town and you know how I get when I'm hungry," I said, smiling at her.

Sylvia laughed. "I sure do." She jerked her head. "Just come this way." She led the group towards the back of the room and in the corner, sitting us in a corner booth to fit all of us in one. I was seated on the end with Tanya as Sylvia looked at me. "V8 as usual or one of your sometimes protein shakes?"

I nodded. "Protein. I need to get just a little more this week. I've been falling behind with the diet Charlie and I have been having," I said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded and wrote it down before she turned to the others. "What about ya'll?" she asked.

The word "water" was said at once by the vampires. Sylvia didn't question it as she wrote down the order and nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

We nodded as she walked off. I leaned back in the booth when I felt the stares. I turned my head to find the five Denalis studying me. "What?"

"Protein shake? V8? Are you some kind of health obsessive or something, Bella?" Irina asked. She was being blunt about what they were all thinking, but she had a small joking tone to it.

I shook my head, feeling my thumbs begin to fiddle with each other on the table. "No," I said. "I've been struggling with my weight over the past two years. I have to be at least a hundred and five pounds at minimum."

"Why? If I may ask?" Carmen asked carefully. It was clear the vampires were getting curious about the few oddities I had thrown out there. First off with who came to this place the most followed by the drinks and my weight. They must have been connecting the dots with how skinny I was and how cold I was.

I prepared myself to reply when Sylvia and Steve came over. They set our drinks in front of us with extra water for me after my protein shake. I gave her a smile of thanks that she nodded to before asking, "And what to eat?"

"Just Bella will be eating, actually," Kate supplied from the other side of the booth. She gave Sylvia a small smile when the owner looked at her a little confused, but Sylvia just shrugged.

She turned to me. "Want to try another one?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure," I replied with a smile. "I need to make sure I keep my range of food here wide so I don't get tired of it and quit coming."

She scoffed and-gently-slapped my shoulder. "Oh, you would never miss out on our cooking, hon. You, Frank and Charlie are already hooked on it."

I chuckled. "That's true," I agreed. I let a sly grin pull onto the corners of my mouths. "However, Stella's Café is getting really close in the competition to give you fair warning."

She snorted. "I eat cafés for breakfast," she said. She snapped her little notebook shut and poked me in the arm with the eraser of her pencil. "Don't think I'll let a tiny café run me out of your diet."

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright," I said.

Sylvia gave me a triumphant smirk before she nodded, turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen to place my order. As she walked off, I grabbed the shake off the table and began to shake it in my hand.

"You seem to have a knack of making friends everywhere we go, Bella," Irina said with a raised brow.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a people person-kind of a lesser version of what Frank is," I said. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see how long I had been shaking the shake and almost groaned.

Ten seconds.

Really?

Kate smirked. "I don't know," she said. "You had that boy practically drooling all over you in the store."

Tanya chuckled, setting her hand on my thigh. "At least, he was drooling _before_ she pretended to be a lesbian, then he just passed out."

I couldn't help it as I laughed with the Denali sisters. I gently pulled my leg out from under Tanya's hand and crossed my legs. The blonde didn't seem to mind, but then again she was a vampire and could've just been great at hiding it.

Carmen raised a brow. "Is this the one you were talking about earlier?" she asked. She set her hand on Eleazer's on top of the table.

Irina nodded with a hum. "Yes, this guy was completely hitting on Bella non-stop. She tried to let him down easy no matter what he threw at her, but the cocky son of a bitch decided to discount her bill if he could get her number," she said.

Kate smirked. "And Bella," she said, motioning towards me with her hand, " _took_ the discount and the pen and the paper he gave her. Now, of course we thought she was actually falling for it until she walked away with her discount and bag, grabbed Tanya and practically made the douche faint when she compared him to Tanya."

Tanya grinned. "And, after he read what she wrote on the paper, he was practically jerking off to us walking away as a lesbian couple."

I forced myself not to blush then, and I would have, had I not had the excuse to open my shake and take a large gulp of the disgusting liquid. But, right before I had the potent thing to my lips, Eleazer asked, "What did you say, Bella?"

I practically sighed in relief. _Thank you, Eleazer._ I put down the shake and shrugged. "I just thanked him for the discount and said to find out if someone was interested in penises first."

Carmen and Eleazer chuckled. "I suppose taking the discount was a good move," Carmen said with a wink.

"More like a brilliant move," Tanya replied for me.

I then, without any distraction now, looked back at the protein shake in my hand. I could feel my hatred for the potent thing immediately glisten through my skin and eyes.

"Bella, are you going to drink that or glare at it like it just murdered your whole family?" Irina asked from the other side of the table. She raised her brow at me as her chin rested on the backs of her hands from being propped up by her elbows on the table.

I narrowed my eyes at the thing. "I'd _like_ to murder it," I grumbled. I, quickly, brought it to my mouth and tossed it back. I swallowed the drink as fast as I could without tasting it. I slammed the empty bottle down onto the table as I stuck out my tongue. "Blah…"

Tanya nudged my water over to me and I scooped it up, swallowing the liquid to get the aftertaste off my tongue. "Why do you drink that if it's so terrible?" she asked.

I shrugged after I put my water down. "I have to every once in a while. I'm kind of on a healthy amount of each nutritious part of the food plate diet," I said with a scowl.

Eleazer cocked his head. "You said something about a weight issue a few moments ago? Is it some kind of eating disorder, or some other kind of thing?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I got sick and my eating habits got all screwed up. I'm trying to get back on track about it and to do so I need to gain more weight since I lost so much when it was first screwed up," I said. The lie was easy as it wasn't a complete lie. While I didn't say exactly what had happened and that I was still sick, it was a good enough explanation to get them off my back about it.

Tanya nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see," she said. "Was it-?"

She was cut off by Sylvia walking over with a plate and I instantly felt my mouth water at the sight of the delicious (medium sized) club she brought with her. There was no bacon on this club, just a lot of meat like turkey, ham and beef with lettuce, tomatoes, a lot of cheese and what looked like mayonnaise. Now, while the mayonnaise may not have been that healthy, they didn't put a lot on so it was fine.

She set it down in front of me and winked. "We can get you some box for the leftovers…if there are any."

"Thanks, Sylvia," I said.

She nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. I turned back to the sandwich and was about to pick up one of the two halves, but stopped and turned to Kate. "You wanted to make a bet, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, since Frank and I both need to eat more efficiently, we have this bet. The first one finished with _everything_ on their plate gets ten or twenty bucks depending on how lucky we feel along with bragging rights. However, as Frank is not here and you want to make another bet, why don't we sub you in for him, hmm?"

Kate thought for a moment, humming as she tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Alright," she agreed with a nod. "But, this bet is the same as last time with the stakes. And, you have to eat all of your food in under…Oh, let's say about twenty minutes."

I nodded, holding my hand out towards her. "Deal," I said.

She took it, giving it a firm shake over the table with a nod of her head. "Deal." She smirked as we dropped hands. "Don't worry, Bella, I probably have a mint for you for afterwards. I don't want to be kissing any sandwich breath even if you would enjoy it."

"Kissing?" Carmen asked, her brows shooting upwards.

Kate nodded. "That was the stake on the last bet. If she lost she had to kiss me and be embarrassed. If I lost I had to do something embarrassing of her choice," she said with a smirk. "And I'm going to win this time, so you better get ready to pucker up, Bella."

"You will be when you kiss my ass."

She snorted and took out her phone. She moved through it until she arrived at the timer and set it for twenty minutes. "Right," she drawled. I grabbed my food and she said, "Go."

I took a large bite out of the club and chewed. Kate sat back, watching me with a satisfied smirk. Tanya, however, seemed confident enough in me not to worry this time about having to watch me kiss her sister.

I swallowed the chunk and took a second bite. When I swallowed that one, I asked, "Are you guys just going to stare at me or talk?"

"To me, this is entertaining. It's like watching those eating shows on TV. You know the ones were they eat as much as they can in fifteen minutes and stuff?" Kate asked.

I shrugged as I took another bite. As I chewed, Tanya began to start a conversation with the group. I jumped in here and there, but I was mostly focused on eating. I was practically inhaling the food to make sure I didn't have to kiss Kate.

By the time I was halfway through, I could feel myself starting to slow down a little. I pushed forward, though, and gobbled down the rest of my sandwich as fast as I could.

Kate groaned as I swallowed my last bite. I had three minutes left on the clock. I gave her a wicked smirk as I wiped my mouth clean. "And _that_ is why you don't bet against me."

Kate grumbled something under her breath as Tanya grinned. She bumped my shoulder. "So, what will Kate have to do this time?" she asked.

I thought, cocking my head to the side for a moment. "Hmm…" I tapped my chin, thinking before a wicked thought came to my mind. A grin pulled on my lips. "How about I'm allowed to egg you along with dumping any other kind of food I can find on you?"

Kate's eyes widened at the thought of being covered in human food. I knew she'd hate that-all vampires did. "No way," she said, shaking her head. "No way in _hell_."

" _Yes_ way in hell," Irina smirked. She began to push against us to get us out of the booth. "Come on, guys, let's go get Kate ready for her food make over."

Kate groaned as she grabbed her phone, stopping the timer. When she did, I caught a glimpse of the screen. It said there were 25 minutes on the timer.

* * *

I hit Kate right on top of her head with an egg to add onto the pile of goop that was forming all over her body. She growled, squeezing her eyes shut from the slime that ran through her hair.

She was covered in flour, eggs, brown sugar, sugar, syrup, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and more. We had made a stop at the grocery store to buy everything needed for Kate's loss at our bet and she took it all head-high on the far side of town.

There were little people then.

"I think her face needs some more brown sugar, Bella," Irina hummed from behind, assessing my work on her sister.

Kate glared at her. A large portion of the stuff had been stuck onto her face by my hand and stayed there mixed with some egg and syrup. "Shut up, Irina," she hissed.

Irina grinned as I flicked my food covered hands. I had just used the last egg on Kate's head and now all that was left was some brown sugar and ketchup. I walked over to Tanya who was holding the ketchup and took the bottle from her.

"Might as well use all of it," I said with a devilish smirk.

Kate gulped and closed her eyes, hoping to keep at least _something_ on her clean. I uncapped the bottle and shot the rest of it onto her. The ketchup joined the rest on her shirt, pants, arms and neck. It slithered down after it made contact and I could see Kate's face twist in disgust.

I smiled, tossed the empty bottle over my shoulder where Carmen caught it to set it down with the rest. The impish grin on her and her mate's faces were enough to show how much they were enjoying this. I then took the sugar from Irina.

"I do think you're right, Irina. She probably could use more on her face…" I trailed off suggestively.

Kate looked at me. "Bella…"

I held up the bag. "You may want to cover your eyes." I began to swing it back and forth dramatically and her eyes widened before she snapped them shut just in time as I slung it forward, tossing the remaining sugar into the air and onto her body as the bag fell limp in my hands.

Kate was completely covered now.

I smiled at my creation and tossed the bag over my shoulder pleased with myself. Tanya hummed. "I think you did an excellent job, Bella," she complimented. "Kate looks stunning like that."

I nodded in agreement as Kate rubbed at her eyes. It didn't help her much as her hands were covered in the stuff as well. She finally got herself able to shake her hands and wipe away the gunk surrounding her eyes. She snorted. "Very funny," she grumbled.

I smiled at her and Carmen said, "We better get a towel. She'll ruin her car if she steps into it like that."

I shook my head. I still had one more thing to do before we got Kate cleaned up. "Not yet," I said. I walked towards Kate who groaned.

"Now what?" she asked.

I smiled as I came to a stop in front of her. I swept forward and gave her a chaste kiss. The kiss wasn't long, just a peck really, but I knew it was a good way of paying her back. Plus, I had managed to keep her mouth from being covered in something bad for me, so why not?

Kate blinked at me shocked. "What was that for?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I saw what you did with the timer, so I thought it was a good way to let you in on winning the bet," I said.

She gave me a small smile, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "Well, you could've kissed me longer, you know. How about we go again?" She moved forward to kiss me when I put my palm in her face.

"I'm good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

 **Disclaimer: It's all in the Prologue**

* * *

Kate stayed behind with Eleazer and Carmen. They said they were going to help her clean up before she got into the car, but I was pretty sure it was just an excuse to for her to run to their house to get cleaned. Irina, Tanya and I, however, drove back to my house to have some "girl time" that we apparently hadn't been having all day; at least that was what they said when I objected to them driving me home.

Tanya sat in the back with me again. She wasn't as pressed into my side as before, but she was still invading my personal space in a way that made me wish I had chosen the middle to scoot over. Every once in a while her leg, arm or foot would brush against mine, causing a small shiver to run up my spine from the sparks that traveled through my body. I wanted to lean against Tanya for more, for the pleasure I received from just feeling her brush against me when I would growl at myself.

I couldn't let myself fall for her seduction tricks. I had to keep my head on straight. Tanya was a vampire, and I was a human. It would never work.

The ride home was rough, at least for me. Tanya was enjoying herself while she teased me-and herself-in just barely touching me. The smirk that would pull on her lips as soon as I shivered a little made me want to smack it right off.

Irina-I wasn't sure if she noticed our exchange or not-kept her eyes on the road, tapping her fingers lightly on the wheel to the beat of the current song playing. Sometimes she'd ask me questions to keep the conversation in the car going, allowing Tanya to focus on teasing me which annoyed the hell out of me.

When we finally pulled up in front of my house, I practically cried in relief. I was ready to get out of the car and away from the bloody vampire that was taking _every_ chance she got to overstep my personal bubble.

I unclipped the seatbelt, barely brushing Tanya's thigh. As I did, I hardly noticed the sharp intake of breath from the woman. It wasn't loud, but it was a soft, quick intake of air. I mostly noticed it from the sudden rise of her chest, and the pause before it slowly going down to breathe normally.

I made a mental note to think about it later as I leaned away from her and grabbed the door handle. "Make sure to tell Kate the best way to get eggshells out of her hair is to go through it with tweezers and a shower," I said as I began to slide out of the car.

Irina laughed. "I'll make sure of it. We don't want Kate to have a headful of eggshells now, do we?" she asked with a smug smirk.

I shook my head. "No," I drawled, "of course not…"

Tanya slipped out after me just as I started to close the door. I instantly froze my movements to let her out of the car. She stood a few inches in front of me, allowing very little space between our bodies with the car behind her. She set her hand on the doorframe and closed it, forcing my hand jerk away so it wouldn't be crushed. She smiled. "I'm glad you could come, Bella. It was definitely more enjoyable with you."

I nodded, taking a step back for a little more distance. "I had fun," I agreed. "I'm glad I could." I forced myself not to glance at the trunk where my bags were stored. What was taking Irina so long to open it?

She smiled brightly and took a half step forward. "Maybe you could-"

"Bella."

We both turned our heads towards Charlie as he stood in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe on his left shoulder, folding his arms over his chest. His eyes slowly took Tanya in, seeing every little thing about her that he could from just looking at her.

He was clearly seeing the physical likeness to the Cullens, that was obvious, and I could see the frown pull on his lips when he saw the little space between us.

Irina, having sensed the tension, got out of the car and smiled at Charlie. "Hello, you must be Bella's father Charlie," she said. She glanced at me. "Bella talks about you a lot."

He nodded. "She has mentioned you before," he replied. And, while the reply was polite, I could hear the small undertone in his voice. Oh no, he was in interrogation mode.

Tanya stepped forward a little so she was almost pressed against my back. "I'm Tanya," she said, "and this is my sister Irina."

He nodded to them, his eyes narrowing a little on Tanya. "Nice to meet you," he said. He was now watching Tanya's every move intently. Seeing her body language and taking in the expressions on her face and the emotions in her eyes.

"You as well, sir," Irina said politely. While her voice said confidence, I saw the narrow of her eyes from the corner of mine. She was catching onto what Charlie was doing; his attitude towards them. She reached into the car as she looked at Tanya. "We should really be getting home, Tanya. Kate probably needs help getting that stuff off of her."

Tanya nodded. "Right," she agreed and the trunk popped open.

I immediately took the excuse to get away from the vampire behind me, taking relief in being able to breathe without her scent wafting into my nose; the smell of vanilla almonds. I pushed the trunk lid up and grabbed my three bags-I bought a pair of boots too that I had _also_ been forced to get.

I closed the trunk and turned around. I smiled at the Denali sisters politely. "It was nice going into the city with you. Thank you again for inviting me," I said walking around the car.

"We're glad you came," Tanya said. She, suddenly, shot her hand out and fluently curled it around my waist while pulling me into her. Her other wrapped around my shoulders and pressed me flush against her.

I froze for a second, shocked at her sudden embrace before I raised my free hand hesitantly and loosely held onto her. Tanya buried her face in my neck as she began to pull back, inhaling discreetly with a small sigh before she kissed my cheek.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime…" she said lowly, her voice carried a slight husk to it that made me do a double take.

I nodded, awkwardly. "Um, maybe," I agreed and I slowly pulled out of her embrace.

Tanya's smile was still bright as I stepped back, but I noticed how Irina's wasn't. Hers was…upset? I couldn't tell as her eyes flickered from me to over my shoulder. The movement was quick as she took in what she needed to and her eyes narrowed slightly. She opened the door. "We'll see you sometime, okay, Bella?"

I nodded. "Sure, Irina," I said. She slipped into the car and closed the door as a sign for Tanya to join her.

The blonde hesitantly took hold of the door handle and pulled the door open slightly. "I'll see you around, Bella. I promise you that," she said, winking a little at the end before she slipped inside.

I did my best to ignore her comment as I turned around, and I found what Irina was staring at. Charlie was glaring hard into the car-more specifically-at Tanya. His hands were now balled into fists under his arms as he frowned.

Shit, I should've known he'd be pissed when she kissed me.

I walked quickly to the door while I heard the sisters speed off behind me. Charlie's eyes followed their car, watching it intently until it was out of sight before he turned towards me.

I didn't know what I expected. Maybe it was for him to stare at me before he walked into the house and ignore me the rest of the night. Or, maybe for him to just go onto a rant about what just happened and make us scream at each other for an hour.

Whatever I expected, I was taken aback when he took in a breath and then said, "Did you have fun?"

I paused for a moment, almost tripping at his almost casual tone. I slowly nodded. "Yes. I got hit on by a guy, but I handled it, and I got to cover Kate in kitchen products because I won a bet. It was pretty fun, actually," I smiled.

He nodded, his eyes flickering down the street. "Did anything…else happen?" he asked.

 _You mean did Tanya slam me into a wall and make out with me while she tore my clothes off?_ I shook my head. "No."

He hummed, shoved himself off the doorframe and walked into the house. "I thought you said you two were just friends," he grumbled, giving me a glare over his shoulder. "You said that you wouldn't let her get far and she went _pretty_ _far_ just then, Bella."

I sighed. "Dad, she just took me off guard. I didn't know she was going to hug me or kiss me. I thought she was just going to settle for a goodbye and smile like any other person would," I said, closing the door behind me.

He snorted, falling onto his chair and took a swig of his bear. "Any other person? Bella, you are smarter than that. She is by far not 'any other person' and you know what I mean." He scowled and motioned with this beer bottle in the direction the Denalis drove off. "That woman is after you, Bella, and she is going to make _sure_ you know that; that _others_ know that."

I sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do. I am trying to keep the Denalis as my friends, but you don't seem to want me to do that. You said you were fine with it, and now you're-"

"Get rid of them."

"What?"

"I said to _get rid of them_ ," he growled. "They are just like the Cullens, and they'll do the same thing they did to you. You can keep them as acquaintances, but anything else is too far. I don't want you _anywhere_ near them. I don't want you anywhere near _her_."

I felt my jaw tic and my hands tighten around the bags. "What's changed your mind? Why are you suddenly going from _trusting_ me to _ordering_ me to do something?"

"Because I saw how she acted!" he snapped. "I saw how _you_ acted, and let me tell you, you don't have a _chance_ when it comes to withstanding her charms. She practically has you wrapped around her finger already and I'll be damned if I let her get anymore."

I growled. "I am a grown woman, Dad. I can take care of myself. I practically told a guy to go fuck himself today at a store who wouldn't stop hitting on me. I can decide what to do."

"Not yet, you can't," he snapped. He stood up. "Like it or not, young lady, you are still in _my_ house under _my_ roof. And, what I say goes. And I say that you can't go anywhere near _that_ family."

I felt the anger in my chest rise. The sudden order, the sudden dominance he was trying to use over me made a sudden flame light in my veins. I growled. "No," I snapped. "I am not going to listen to you. I'm twenty, Dad. And, I think that if I'm old enough to decide to leads our country, or I can go to war, I think I'm old enough to decide what I can and can't do."

He jabbed a finger at me, his eyes darkening in rage. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady. You are _my_ daughter and I still have a say in what you do, and I say that you stay away from them."

"Why?!" I shouted. "Because I'm not responsible? Because I can't clean the house or cook the meals anymore? Because I'm sick? Is that what this is all about? Because I can die?"

"How dare you say that?!" he shouted. He took a step forward, compressing the little space left. "You want to know why? Because I don't like the way she looks at you. I don't like the way you look at her. I don't like the way that you stare at _her_ like you used to stare at _him_. I don't like that they are like the _Cullens_. I don't like the idea of that woman stealing your heart and then shoving it back into your hand after smashing it under her foot just like they did. You will go nowhere near the Denalis, especially Tanya, is that clear?"

"You-"

"Is that clear?!"

I took in a breath, trying to control myself as I felt the defeat set it. This was a losing battle. I huffed, whirled around and shot up the stairs to my room as the fire continued to burn in my veins.

* * *

For the next two weeks, I barely went to town alone. Charlie always made sure he was with me or that Frank was with me. He made sure that Frank knew he didn't want me around them and it forced me to be turned away from any Denali in sight.

Anytime Frank or Charlie would see them in town with me, they would grab me and turn us in the opposite direction and make us walk away. Frank, at least, gave apologetic looks to them, but Charlie would glare like there was no tomorrow as his hate for the Cullens moved to the Denalis.

I could hardly look at the Denalis. I'd take one look at them and pray that Frank or Charlie wouldn't notice, but whoever I saw would call my name and they'd see them. I'd have to look down before I saw the confusion and hurt on their face as I was turned away from them.

From their friendship.

I felt like-for the first time in a while-I was a child. I felt like my father was treating me nothing like the woman he knew I was. I had taken care of so many things in both his and Renee's house. I did the dishes, cooking, laundry and sometimes even the bills. I was the adult between the two before I became sick again.

I hated it.

I felt like I was a prisoner who was judged for the appearance and not allowed to speak up. Charlie was starting to suffocate me underneath his protectiveness and I was dying quickly as I scratched, clawed and kicked to get to air.

I was currently sitting in the café to waste time before my chemo appointment, stirring my coffee slowly with my spoon in hopes of relaxing before I went in. I felt worse than I had when I first met the Denalis. It was like something in me had been taken out and it scared me slightly.

I wondered, briefly, if I maybe had latched onto the Denalis and had just been lying to myself. What if I was falling for Tanya's tricks-their tricks-in a way that I never thought I would? Being away from them now was hurting, especially when I was made to turn away.

I brought the cup to my lips and Max slid into the seat in front of me. He sighed. "Are you just going to mope all day?"

I chuckled. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to the people whom you've been ignoring," he said. Max knew about the whole situation as Charlie had left me here with him after he gave him a rundown. He pretty much threatened Max that if I wasn't kept out of sight of the window or door…he'd be pissed.

I sighed. "You know I don't want to ignore them."

"Then don't."

"It's complicated."

He snorted and shook his head. "No, it's not, actually. You are just making it complicated."

I gritted my teeth. "It's Charlie, alright? I can't do what I want without him finding out. I want to see the Denalis, to at least apologize for avoiding them, but I can't because the next thing I know I'll be screaming at Charlie again. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of arguing."

Max shook his head. "Maybe you should _try_ to do what you want, Bella. Charlie is being overprotective and he's being illogical. He's just being a father and you need to get him to see the Denalis won't harm you."

"I've tried."

Someone called for Max and he looked over his shoulder as I again lifted the cup to my lips. I began to take a sip as he looked back at me and stood up. "Try harder."

I walked out of the café barely half an hour later. Charlie was supposed to meet me near the bookstore in a few minutes, and I really wasn't in the mood to argue for being late.

I adjusted my shoulder bag a little when I faintly heard the quick thudding of feet and then a sudden hand on the crook of my arm. I was tugged back as a familiar voice said, "Bella."

I jerked my head around to Kate. She frowned, eyeing me while she held onto my elbow tightly, making sure I wouldn't turn away like I had many times before. I did not need this right now. If I didn't show up at the bookstore soon, Charlie would start looking for me and he would start a whole scene.

"What?" I asked.

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean 'what'? I think it's pretty clear what I'm stopping you about," she scowled, her voice firm and hard. Her golden eyes bored into mine, making me shift uncomfortable.

I pulled on her hand. "Can you let go of me?"

She shook her head. "No, not until you tell me what the hell is going on. We had fun, Bella, what happened? You just suddenly started ignoring us anytime we saw you in town. It's like you just had a sudden flip switch or something. We're really starting to get worried about you."

I tried to pull away from her again, coming to no avail, obviously. "Nothing is going on, Kate," I said stiffly. "Just let go of me, okay? I need to go see my dad."

"Your dad?" she asked and her lips pulled into a grimace. "Did he say something to you, Bella? Or did we just do something wrong and you're ignoring us?"

"It's nothing," I insisted, pulling on her hand.

She snorted. "Nothing my ass. What's going on, Bella? Tell me."

 _"_ _Nothing."_

She scowled and took in a deep breath. "I don't believe you, Bella," she said. Her grip tightened just a little more when I tried to pull away again. "You are not yourself. What's up with you?"

I grunted as her strength finally started to get to me. It wasn't bad, but I could tell there was going to be a bruise if she held on any tighter. "Kate, let go. You're hurting me." I pulled against her again.

This time, she released me. I jerked my arm away from her and took a step back. She took a step forward, keeping close. "Look, Bella, I just want to help you. I know that something is wrong and I don't understand why you are suddenly avoiding us. If we did something just tell us."

"You didn't-"

I was cut off as the familiar Mazda came to a stop at the curb next to us. Charlie jerked open the door and glared angrily at Kate. His gaze flickered to me for a second before he glared at Kate again and slammed the door shut. "Bella, get in the car."

"Dad-"

"Bella," he cut me off, not taking his eyes off of Kate.

I frowned, casting one last glance at Kate to see her glaring daggers at Charlie. Her eyes had darkened just a shade as her body stood stiff. She was pissed. I gave a snort and stomped to the car, throwing the door open before I set myself inside and slammed the door shut.

Charlie walked up to Kate, getting right in front of her as he prodded a finger at her, "I don't know who you think you are, but Bella clearly doesn't want to be around you. Stop bothering her and leave her alone."

She narrowed her eyes. "Actually, I think she does. I just think you aren't allowing her to," she growled. She took a step forward. "And I don't like that you are keeping Bella away from us. She is our friend and we care about her."

He scowled. "She's _my_ daughter," he snapped, "and I decide what she can do. Not you."

" _She_ decides. She's a _woman_ , not a little girl."

"She isn't capable of that right now. I'm making her choice and my choice is for her to stay away from you." He poked a finger at her. "So, stay the hell away from _my_ daughter. _All_ of you."

Kate was about to argue when Charlie turned on the ball of his foot and stalked to the car. He threw the door open and jumped inside, slamming it shut behind him as I glared ahead; fuming.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

 **Disclaimer: Prologue**

* * *

I took in a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm while Audrey began to use my port to draw blood. I was glaring daggers across the room at Charlie as he talked with Frank. It seemed he was ranting, and Frank didn't really seem to like what he was saying.

I couldn't believe he said that to Kate. I couldn't believe he had treated me like a child, like I couldn't take care of myself. I couldn't believe that he called me "incapable" of making my own decisions. Being _sick_ made no difference.

I tightened my grip on the chair and Audrey looked at me. "You seem tense," she murmured.

"Do I?" I asked through gritted teeth, my voice short and snippy.

She glanced at me and then my hands on the chair. She leaned back. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Or are you going to squeeze the chair until you break the arms off?"

I took in a deep breath and forced my grip to loosen. "I'm fine."

"Is that why you keep glaring at your father?"

I didn't answer, looking away from him for once towards the woman next to me. Audrey raised her brow in question, waiting for me to say something back to her.

When I didn't, she sighed. "Look, Bella, something is clearly bothering you and I have a feeling that you don't feel like you can let it out. So, will you please tell me what's up? It's good to get that kind of thing off your chest."

I took in a breath. "It's nothing."

"You're still glaring."

I snorted, shaking my head. I took in a deep breath, glaring back at Charlie as I grumbled, "He said I couldn't decide for myself. That I was 'incapable' of making the choice of being around my friends. He practically forbade me from seeing them."

Her brows rose, before they lowered and she hummed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he forbid it?"

I snorted. "Because he wanted to."

She frowned, leaning forward. "I'm sure it has much more than just that to do with it," she said. She went back to my port. "Is there some reason he forbade it? Maybe he doesn't trust them enough to be around you?"

I shook my head. "No, he just…he's misplacing his hate. They're the cousins of a family that we used to know. I became involved with them and they broke my heart. He thinks that if I get close to them again they are going to just break my heart."

"That sounds like what fathers just do, Bella," she said. "You can't stop them from doing that."

"He's being _ridiculous_. He practically told one of the sisters of the family to fuck off in public today. She was just trying to see what was going on with me and he went off on her," I said, glaring at him again. "He's treating me like a kid when _I_ took care of him and mom."

She sighed, setting her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, maybe you should talk to him about it."

I snorted. "Any time I do I'm yelled at and he shuts down what I say."

"Then maybe you should talk to someone else who could convince him? Maybe Frank could help you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Frank doesn't really want to be in the middle of it. He's only helping Charlie keep them away from me because he wants to figure out a way to get around it."

She sighed. "Well then-"

"How are we doing over here?" Charlie asked, walking over to the station I was currently seated in. His brow was raised in question towards Audrey, and I again scowled. It was like I wasn't even there.

She glanced at me one more time and then smiled at him. "Everything is fine, Charlie. I was just finishing up and she'll be good to go in twenty minutes."

"Good."

She pulled away from me and whispered, "Just try to focus on getting better. After your side effects are over, talk to him."

I didn't say anything.

* * *

I walked into the house with a yawn. I felt exhausted after today and I was ready to shower, get the hospital smell off of me along with the food smell and go to bed before I started to have my side effects. If I was lucky, maybe I wouldn't have any tonight.

I began walking up the stairs towards my room when Charlie came up behind me to help like he usually did. Just when he had his hand on my lower back I snapped, "I have it."

He stopped, and I could feel his frown following me up the stairs. "I'm only trying to help, Bella. There's no reason to snap at me."

"I don't _need_ your help. I'm fine on my own." I practically stumbled up the rest of the stairs with how fast I ran and into my room, not letting him argue. I tore my jacket off of me and threw it onto my chair angrily. I was tired of how Charlie was treating me. I was tired of it _all_.

I let out a small growl as I walked around my room, slamming drawers and doors while I collected my nightwear. My face was set in a permanent scowl, never to leave as long as Charlie kept treating me like a little girl who hadn't gone through anything in life.

When I had the last piece of clothing I needed, I stalked out of my room to the bathroom. I could hear Charlie downstairs getting a beer from the fridge as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me. I didn't care if Charlie scolded me for slamming doors.

I was fucking tired of taking orders from him.

I walked to the shower and turned the nob, setting it for the highest setting before I began to strip. I practically tore the clothes on me off and chucked them onto the ground before I went to the shower and got in, the water already being warm from being set at such a high-temperature.

I turned the water back to warm and just stood under the water. I closed my eyes as I imagined the water droplets running down my skin washing everything away. I imagined that it cleaned me of everything that had happened two years ago. I felt as if that water had cleansed me, taken away my cancer and troubles I had gotten ever since.

It was wonderful.

But, of course, it was just imaginary.

I took in a deep breath before I let out a sigh and began to wash my hair. I took my time, not wanting to rush the shower and moment of peace I had in the bathroom. As I cleaned myself, I let my thoughts wander to anywhere else than what happened today.

The first thought that came to mind was Tanya, and, for the first time, I didn't stop it as I thought of her. I pictured her perfectly in my mind. The blonde hair rolled down to her shoulders, framed her angular face and accented her cheek bones. Her golden eyes, they lit up every time I saw her and the wonderful smile she had that could leave me weak in the knees.

Everything was…perfect.

I could paint a portrait of her with my eyes closed. Every detail of her was just right, filled with everything that just said _Tanya_.

I smiled at myself and, just for a moment, indulged in the thought of the beautiful vampire. If what everyone said about Tanya wanting me was true, did it really mean I had a chance with her? Could I even have another love interest in my life like that again? Did I _want_ that from her?

The last thought made me pause for a moment. I opened my eyes, my hands stilled in my hair from their rinsing. Did I want something like that from her? The interest that everyone said she had for me? Was that really something I wanted in my life again from her?

From _them?_

 _Yes._

The instant answer shocked me. I wanted Tanya to love me. I wanted what I had with Edward again, but better. This time, I wanted someone who wouldn't, well, leave me in the woods after they broke my heart. I wanted someone who would be there for me, who would _do_ anything and _be_ anything I needed.

I…I wanted what the wolves had.

I lowered my hands from my head as I thought things over. I thought of every moment I had ever shared with the blonde woman. I thought of the sparks that shot through my body every time we touched. I thought of how she could make my heart flutter. I thought of her scent, god her scent made me weak in the knees.

I took in a breath.

I could smell it now: vanilla almonds.

I knew I had been falling for Tanya from the start. No matter how much I denied it, something in me was trying to claw out of my chest to get to Tanya, and it was fighting hard. It was fighting harder now that I was finally thinking about it, about the possibility.

I smiled, only to jump when soap almost fell in my eye. Quickly, I went back to rinsing the remaining blobs of soap from my hair. Maybe having something with Tanya wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could make me happy and give me what I wanted in life.

Maybe, just maybe…

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom about forty minutes after I first got into the shower. I could hear Charlie scolding me from downstairs about using so much water, but I just ignored him. Right now, the last thing I needed to deal with was him giving me some kind of speech about something else.

I was done with him for today.

I closed myself in my room and pressed my forehead against the door. I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes. I held my air for a moment, just letting myself relax before I let it out and then opened my eyes.

I needed to sleep on some of the things that had happened today; of what I had thought of today. Maybe when I woke up I could have a clear head and maybe I'll decide some things for myself for once.

For now, all I needed to do was sleep.

* * *

I slept until ten in the morning without any interruption throughout the night, and Charlie let me sleep. I knew he did because when I woke up I could hear him downstairs watching a football game.

I groaned and rolled myself up into a sitting position on the side of the bed. I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms, letting the muscles move themselves as I rubbed my eyes and stretched my legs. I always liked how it felt when muscles stretched, especially tired ones.

I stood up, and everything immediately came crashing in. My heart began to race and my face paled. My stomach turned and I was flying out of my bedroom door to the bathroom.

Like many times before, I threw the toilet lid up and hunched over it, feeling it rise to my throat. I took in a breath just as I heard the knock on the door downstairs. I barely had time to groan before I was retching.

I grabbed onto the bathroom counter with my left hand as the contents-or at least what was left of it-came rushing up my throat to my mouth and into the bowl. I coughed as the vomit seemed to explode from my mouth into the water. The same disgusting color followed soon after with the gag worthy smell that made me want to puke more.

As I threw up, I could hear the shouting begin downstairs. I could tell one angry voice was Charlie, but I couldn't hear the others well enough. I knew it was two people, though, just based on the volume level I could hear.

"Just leave! I need to take care of my daughter," Charlie shouted at whoever was in our house uninvited.

"Maybe you should do that for once instead of order her around!" another shouted back. It took me a moment-with a nice pause between two rounds of vomit-to realize I knew that voice: Kate.

I threw up again.

"Why you-Hey!" Charlie suddenly called.

Before I could wonder what it was, a hand was scooping back my hair and another was rubbing my back in soothing patterns. I continued to grip the counter's edge before I finally slowed down and allowed myself to just spit out what was left.

Then, after a moment of catching my breath and no vomit, I closed my eyes and leaned away from the bowl. The foul stench filled the air with the voices that continued to argue downstairs as I heard a small coo in my ear.

I kept my eyes closed and swallowed as I heard the water faucet turn on. I took in a breath through my nose before I suddenly felt a cold cloth wipe the extra vomit from my chin. I snapped my eyes open when a hand cupped the back of my neck.

Irina was crouched in front of me, wiping away the vomit as she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Hey, Bella," she said, "we've come to kidnap you."

I gave a weak smile. "Took you long enough…"

She smiled and took away the cloth when she finished cleaning my mouth. She looked at the toothbrushes on the counter and grabbed the purple one. She held it up to me with a raised brow and I nodded, blinking slowly as I took in a breath. The bile and tangy smell of the vomit immediately assaulted my nose.

I grimaced at the smell as Irina wet my toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and then handed it to me. I gladly took it into my hand when a little strength came back into my limbs and started to brush at my teeth. As I got to work on them, I started to stand up-slowly of course.

Irina came to my aid by wrapping an arm around my shoulder and grabbed my free upper arm. She helped bring me into a standing position and supported me as I stood at the sink. When I was ready to spit, she held my hair back and turned on the water for me to rinse my mouth out with.

I put the toothbrush away and dried my mouth with a towel. Irina reached around me and shut the toilet before she flushed. I grabbed my hairbrush and quickly undid the tangles in my hair. I knew it was probably stupid, but it helped me feel better.

I listened to the shouting downstairs now that I could partly focus on it. "She is _my_ daughter! You have no say in what she can or cannot do!" Charlie screamed at Kate.

"She's my friend and I am trying to help her. I just want to make sure she's okay and you screamed at me because I was worried about her! You're treating her like she's-"

"That's enough!" he cut her off. "I won't be talked to that way in my own house. Get your sister down here and leave! I told you people to stay away from Bella and you didn't listen. Get out of here before I get you in trouble with the law."

"You can't-"

I sighed and leaned against Irina as she helped me out of the bathroom. I took in a deep breath, testing my own control of myself before I let off of her a bit. It wasn't a lot, but I was able to walk mostly by myself to my room to grab some sweats.

I slipped on a pair of flip flops over that and Irina came to my side. "Come on," she urged as she guided me out of my room. She held onto me tightly-but still gently-as we began to walk down the stairs, making sure I didn't push myself or fall.

While we came down, I finally saw Kate. The door was wide open, my guess from the two sisters barging into the house without Charlie's permission. Her body was rigid with her hands clutched into fists at her sides. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and glistened with a look I couldn't even describe in my state of mind.

She took a threatening step forward and her lip curled back. "Listen here, _Charlie_ ," she growled, prodding his chest. "You may be a volunteer cop around here, but you can't get me in trouble for simply _caring_ about someone. I'm watching out for Bella, and I do not like what I see. This agreement or whatever it is you have forced her into for the past two weeks is wrong, and I will _not_ stand for it."

He snorted. "That's none of your business in the first place. We told you to stay away and you didn't. I'm not going to just let you barge into my house and-"

"That's enough," I said, my voice hoarse from the vomiting.

Both angered pair of eyes turned towards me. Kate gave Irina a small nod for helping me get ready as Charlie glared at Irina. "Get your hands off of her. You aren't taking my daughter anywhere."

He reached for me when I pulled away. "I want to go with them, Dad. I'm twenty and I'm a year away from drinking legally. If I want to go with them, I'm going to go with them. I'm tired of you treating me like a little girl."

"I'm trying to help you, Bella," he growled.

"No you aren't," I snapped. "You're making _my_ decisions for me because you think I can't. I'm tired of it. I'm _sick_ , Dad. I'm not _dead_ yet, and you can make my decisions when I'm in the ground. But for now, I'm leaving with the Denalis and that's it."

I put my arm around Irina as she guided me out of the house. "We're gonna go up to our place," she told me quietly. "It's quiet and you shouldn't be bothered by anyone there but us."

I nodded when Charlie opened his mouth to argue. Kate, finally losing her cool completely, let out a low growl that made him stop in his tracks. The growl she let loose from her chest was threatening, and it made Charlie's instincts snap into place in an instant.

He wasn't dumb enough to ignore his instincts because he was pissed around a _pissed_ _off_ vampire.

When Irina had us out of the door, Kate followed with one last glare at Charlie before she slammed the door shut behind her. She gave a small huff, almost sounding glad to be done with the argument before she saw us getting close to the car. She quickly sprinted towards us and grabbed the door handle to the backseat. She pulled it open and held it for me as Irina helped me inside of the car.

I gave them both a nod of thanks as I got settled and Irina slipped in after me. The door shut and in the blink of an eye, Kate went to the wheel, putting the car that had been sitting here running into drive before she shot off from my house.

I leaned against Irina, the puking episode from earlier making me too tired to really sit up straight. I felt Irina wrap her arm around my shoulders and pull me against her. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded as I took in a deep breath. I was glad I didn't taste any vomit left over in my mouth. "Just…gathering up my strength again," I said.

She nodded and Kate hit the car into another gear, making it jump as it went faster than earlier. I closed my eyes, not even bothered by the speed as I felt Irina's finger begin to gently circle my port.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

 **Important!**

 **A reader messaged me and said that while Bella's reason to not have sex from STDs was good, the real thing is that it would hurt like heck. Having sex would be incredibly painful for someone with gynecological cancer, and so Bella-literally-can't have sex.**

 **Alright, read on, and enjoy. (Sorry for the delay)**

 **Disclaimer: Prologue**

* * *

By the time we got to the Denali house, I was feeling much better than I was earlier, stronger. I, luckily, didn't need to lean on Irina like I had earlier, allowing me to sit up straight and keep her finger from going around my port any longer for half of the ride.

Kate pulled to a gentle stop in front of the house, quickly exiting the car as Irina opened the door next to us. She crawled out and held onto the door, keeping it open for me while she extended her hand towards me in offering. Kate came around the car, standing next to her sister's side.

I took Irina's hand and let her pull me out, scooting across the seat to assist. When I was out of the car, I set my feet on the ground, and then stood. I wobbled for a second, immediately making Kate grab my shoulders and Irina place her other hand on my back as their eyes widened in panic.

I held the door for balance to gather myself, and after a moment I was centered again. I looked up at the two panicking sisters and nodded; letting go of the door for the two sisters so slowly follow my lead.

I took a step forward and got out from behind the door as Irina continued to hold my hand and back. I guessed she wasn't ready to take any chances of me falling on the way into her house. Kate closed the car door and I finally looked up to see the Denali house.

It was…amazing.

Like the Cullen house, it was large and fit the right scheme for having a lot of money acquired over time. However, unlike the Cullens, their house appeared to be more lived in and cottage like. It was more-with a lack for better word-homey.

I smiled a little when Irina began to lead me towards the house. "Are you doing okay, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She eyed me, clearly unconvinced when the front door opened. Tanya, Carmen and Eleazer stepped out of the house. Carmen and Eleazer both gave me warm smiles and somehow managed to scold Irina and Kate at the same time.

Tanya, however, was just staring at me and a massive grin began to form on her lips. "Bella," she greeted happily. She quickly walked towards me and was about to wrap me in an embrace when Irina snapped her hand out, catching her shoulder with a solid thud that could only happen from vampire skin mixed with vampire strength.

Tanya stopped immediately, looking at Irina shocked. The dirty blonde shook her head. "Bella was puking when we got to her house. She's better, but I don't want to take any chances," she explained.

She slowly lowered her hand from Tanya's shoulder who nodded in understanding. "Oh," she said, "I see." She looked back at me, physically checking me to see if I had any obvious issues. "I'm glad that you were able to come by, Bella."

I smiled. "I'm glad I was able to be rescued by my brave knights in shining armor," I replied, giving Kate and Irina small nudges.

Kate puffed out her chest. "It's all in a day's work."

"Since when do you ever work, Kate?" Eleazer asked from the porch. Before she could snap back, he turned to me. "Let's get you inside, Bella. If you're sick it won't be good for you out here."

I walked to the house shaking my head. "I'm fine, really. It was just a small fluke is all," I said. That was semi-true, and while it was unknown to the vampires, Irina knew about my port. Her finger tracing had to have been a good enough sign for her along with what I said in the house what was going on.

Irina scowled and she practically started to carry me inside. "It might have been, but in your condition I don't think risking it is a good idea," she said.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde, but said nothing as we walked into their house. It was even better on the inside than out, and also supported my thought of cottage from the beams and wooden parts all around it. The house was amazing to look at with exotic artifacts they had collected over their existence around the world from ancient pottery to wooden furniture that dated back to who knew when.

I loved it.

Tanya, taking Irina's place, guided me into the living room where she sat me down in the far corner of a sectional that could fit ten people. On either side of the sectional was a loveseat and an armchair for the others.

Tanya reached behind me and draped a blanket around my shoulders. I gave her a smile of thanks as I pulled it around me and buried myself into the cushions. Tanya settled next to me, making sure she was comfortable as she brought my legs into her lap and began to rub my ankles with the pad of her thumbs.

It was actually pretty soothing.

Carmen earned my attention by touching my shoulder. "Have you eaten anything, dear? You may need some food in your stomach to help you get your energy back," she said.

I nodded slowly, surprised that they actually had food here until I realized they had probably stocked up before they "kidnapped" me. "I probably do, but only something light. I don't want to aggravate my stomach anymore incase the medicine doesn't work," I explained.

She nodded. "Would soup be alright?" she asked.

"Should be."

"I'll be right back with it," she said, moving towards what I assumed was the kitchen. She paused in the opening and turned, giving me a pointed look. "Don't move."

I pointed at Tanya. "I can't."

She chuckled as Kate plopped down on the floor in front of me. She crossed her legs like any adorable child would and looked up at me. Irina seated herself on the loveseat as Eleazer took the armchair-my guess was for Carmen to sit in his lap.

Irina studied me from across the room, seeming to place things together in her mind. She must have had her suspicions before she felt my port, but that had to seal the deal. Unless, she _thought_ it was a port, but wasn't entirely sure that it was.

That would explain why she kept staring at my shoulder.

Kate placed her hands between her legs and leaned forward, pursing her lips. "Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that Charlie is so…against you being around us?" she asked hesitantly. I immediately felt my body go rigid. I had hoped I wouldn't have to explain that to them, not yet, anyway. Of course, hoping for it doesn't mean it won't happen or doesn't need to happen.

Tanya, sensing my stiffness, rubbed firmer circles on my ankles. "If that is alright for us to ask," she added to give me a way out.

I bit my lip. "It is," I said haltingly. I shifted when I smelt the soup wafting from the kitchen. The smell made my mouth water and I had to swallow back a mouthful of saliva. "It's just…there's a lot that has to do with it. It's kind of hard to understand unless you get the rest of it."

"Is it something we did?" Carmen asked, emerging from the kitchen. She walked towards me with a bowl of soup in her hands perfectly balanced. "Or is it just something he was worried that we would do?"

I took the bowl from her. "The latter," I replied. I set the bowl on the arm of the sectional, positioning it for me to eat out of. When I was sure it was balanced and wouldn't fall, I picked up the spoon in it.

"What did he think we would do?" Kate asked confused. "The only thing we're guilty of is maybe shop-till-you-drop."

I smiled a little when Irina leaned forward, lips pursed and hands clasped together nervously. "It has to do with your cancer, doesn't it?"

I froze with the room. Tanya's thumb stopped moving and she looked to her sister. Kate's mouth hung open, her eyes wide as Carmen and Eleazer just looked between me and Irina over and over again.

The Denalis were completely stunned as the room stayed in a tense silence. The only sound that was made was my breathing as I took in deep breaths to calm down the small panic threatening to rise in my breast.

 _I knew this was coming sooner or later_ , I reasoned with myself. _I shouldn't be surprised…even if I hoped for later._

I sighed, swirling the spoon around in the bowl and nodded. "Yes," I said lowly. I glanced at her through my eyelashes. "When did you figure it out?"

She shrugged. "I had ideas. You knew places people with cancer ate, you moved up here for a personal reason, Frank and the hospital, you have a diet and you are skinny for someone your age. I never thought much of it besides oddities until I felt your port just now."

I nodded. "I figured as much." I swirled the spoon around the bowl as the Denalis slowly processed the information, letting it role through their heads. It seemed none of the others had come as close to the thought as Irina had.

"What kind?"

"Ovarian; stage three."

"Three?" Kate squeaked from the ground. She cleared her throat, forcing the high pitch out of it, and adjusted herself on the ground. "How long have you had it?"

I shrugged. "I first got it when I was seven. It was only stage two back then, though, and I was cancer free after six rounds of chemo. It wasn't until a few days after my eighteenth birthday I was diagnosed with it again borderline terminal."

" _Borderline?_ " Tanya hissed, her voice shaking. I nodded, allowing myself to put the soup into my mouth now. She squeezed my ankle a little. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

I shrugged. "I didn't know you very well, and I didn't think that many people needed to know. It wasn't until the city thing that I realized we'd be spending more time together than I originally thought."

Tanya fell silent, rubbing patterns on my ankles absentmindedly as she went into her thoughts. Eleazer-awkwardly-spoke up, "Is that why you moved here, Bella? To receive better treatment?"

I nodded. "Yes. We were able to get the cancer down a little over the past two years, but it's been pretty stubborn. We couldn't really afford better treatment, but Phil-my step dad-met Dr. Ford's brother Tom. He's giving me treatment as a favor and it's his brother's house we're staying in."

"Ford," Carmen said, mostly to herself as she recognized his name. "I've heard of him."

I nodded. "He's an amazing doctor," I said. "There are a lot of people that have faith in him, even people who had loved ones die from cancer treated by him; they were just happy he gave them more time together."

I took another bite of the soup as Irina shifted in her seat. "I…I really don't mean to sound insensitive here, Bella, but I was wondering why Charlie would be afraid of us with your cancer. Did he think we weren't going to respect you or something?"

I closed my eyes. "Charlie…Charlie has many reasons. One of them is that he doesn't want people to think I'm vulnerable just because I'm sick." I shifted awkwardly. "There are other reasons, though, as to why he doesn't want you around me or me around you."

"What other reasons?" Tanya suddenly asked. "I can't think of anything else besides possibly offending him when we hadn't meant to or known that we did."

I pursed my lips. "You didn't offend him per se," I said. "It's…it's more of just…" I groaned, rubbing my temple with my spoon hand. This was much more complicated than I thought.

I took in a breath. I needed to be more honest with them, but it was hard to be honest with them when I had no desire to reveal to them that I knew what and who they were. Or, reveal who I was to them, and leaving out some specifics would be harder as it _was_ the Denalis.

I slowly let out the air I had been holding in my lungs and lowered the spoon from my forehead to the bowl. I began to trace patterns in the warm fluid and I finally said, "It was several years after I was diagnosed cancer free. I moved in with my dad in my original hometown that pretty much had no idea of my previous dilemma. When I got there, I wasn't really sure how it would all go since my old school wasn't that great.

"When I went through chemo as a kid, I pretty much had all the stereotypical side effects including hair loss. I wasn't really bothered by it until the kids started to make fun of me for it. I became self-conscious and pretty much got really awkward. It hadn't changed over the years and when I got to the new school I wasn't any better, I expected it to be the same.

"However, when I got there I was mostly known as the new girl who all the guys wanted to hook up with." I snorted. "Charlie wasn't that excited about the news, but it was different to me and it was a nicer change than being the kid whom was a shadow on the wall."

I paused, turning my spoon over in my soup. The next part was going to be the hardest to talk about. Tanya sensed my hesitation and squeezed my ankle comfortingly. I gave her a small smile of thanks before I continued, "When I was there, I got involved with a boy. It was the first real relationship I had ever had thanks to my awkwardness and I became pretty close with his family. Charlie was alright with him because he wasn't like all the other guys in school who weren't too subtle about hoping to get into my pants.

"Things started to look up for me, and I thought everything was finally going to get better in my life. I was cancer free, new school, had friends and a boyfriend that I was in love with and who loved me…" I trailed off, shaking my head at the last part. I was so dumb to believe it would have worked out between us back then. "Then, a few days after my eighteenth birthday, I went in for a check-up when they discovered the cancer."

Tanya, again, squeezed my ankle. I didn't look at her this time as I continued my story, "The family had been avoiding me for the past few days, and I thought it was just because they were busy because it happened sometimes." Of course, I meant hunting, but I couldn't say that. "It was a few days after I was diagnosed that I saw him at my house. He asked for us to go for a walk and I followed him into the woods next to my house.

"I really should have seen it coming," I said with a sigh, "but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts on how to tell them what was happening. I didn't want them to be in the dark when I suddenly lost weight or stayed home from school for a few days a month. I thought they deserved to know, and I was trying to get through my panic on telling them when he told me they were leaving."

"Leaving?" Kate asked, interrupting my story.

I nodded, stirring the soup around in my bowl. "Leaving," I confirmed. "That day, apparently. He told me how the relationship I had with him and his family wasn't good. He went on about how things just wouldn't work out and it was stupid of us to continue going on with the illusion on how we were good for each other. Then, he told me to be safe and not do anything reckless, kissed my forehead and left."

"He just _left_ you in the woods?" Irina snarled. "What kind of an asshole _does_ that?"

For a second, I was very tempted to say, "Your cousin," but I held my tongue in time to not. I shrugged instead. "I guess the assholes like him," I said. I swirled my spoon around the bowl as Eleazer scowled.

"And I suppose that Charlie expects us to do what they did? Abandon you without a word?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Charlie has always been worried about me ever since then. The first time it happened…I didn't take the separation too well. He doesn't want me to go through it again, and he's worried you'll make me go through it by taking advantage of me."

Tanya's grip on my ankle tightened with one hand for my attention as she set her other on the side of my thigh. She traced patterns with her thumb over my sweats as she gave me a reassuring smile. "We would never do that to you, Bella. I promise."

I shook my head. "I'm not the one you need to convince," I said. I took a spoonful of soup into my mouth and let the warm liquid travel down my throat, warming my body.

Kate scooted closer to the couch. "How can we convince Charlie?" she asked. "The man looked ready to take my head off my shoulders as soon as he saw us talking in the street."

I shrugged, taking another bite before I swallowed. "You, Kate, could start by apologizing to him," I said.

She jerked her head back, eyes widening. "What?" she asked.

"Apologize," I said. I looked at Irina. "You probably could too since you walked past him to the bathroom."

Irina looked just as taken aback as Kate did. "Why on earth should we apologize?" she asked. "He's the one who was practically keeping you around him like a prisoner."

I nodded. "Yes, but you did barge into the house and immediately begin arguing with him in his own home while his daughter was vomiting upstairs from the chemo treatment she had yesterday. It wouldn't hurt to own up to what you did to start getting on his good side."

Kate thought for a moment as Eleazer nodded. "It would be a good way to get his trust," he agreed. "Or, at least, his approval for us to be around Bella if he doesn't believe we'll disrespect him. Who's to say we won't his daughter if we do him?"

"That is a good point," Irina agreed.

Kate nodded. "Alright, so we'll apologize to him, but what about the rest of the family?" she asked. "I doubt that an apology is going to immediately get his approval."

I nodded. "It won't, but it's a start." I swirled my spoon around in my bowl. "And the thing is, Kate, that while Charlie won't be that happy about me being around you until he knows for sure, he won't stop me. He's a good man and smart. He won't try to keep me away from friends who can help."

Carmen gave me a warm smile at that as I took another bite of my soup. When I swallowed, I had to hold back the moan that threatened to burst from my throat. I didn't know what it was, but any cooking done by vampires was amazing.

Like food from above.

I took another bite as Tanya shifted, moving to have my calves resting on her thighs now instead of my feet. She continued to rub my legs through the fabric, seeming intent on keeping the ministrations going.

After a few moments of comfortable silence around the room, I spoke, "So, since I'll be over here, I should probably tell you some of the things you'll need to know about my chemo treatments in case any of it happens."

They nodded and Kate moved to be sitting directly in front of me. "What kind of symptoms do you have?"

I shrugged. "This time I've been able to keep my hair thankfully, but I do have weight issues as you can see. I have medicine that is supposed to keep me from throwing up, but it doesn't always work as you saw this morning. I do get exhausted easily, though, just after a chemo treatment and my first two days are generally the worst of my symptoms. There's one more thing, but I can't remember what it is."

"Are there any rules we should know?" Eleazer asked.

I thought for a second, actually trying to think of anything. After a moment, I shook my head. "No, just be careful with my port, so don't slap it and be a little gentle with me. I'm not as delicate as thin glass, but my balance and stuff aren't that great at the moment."

Tanya leaned forward. "Are there…?"

* * *

After I had answered most of the Denalis' questions about the dos and don'ts of my cancer, and finished eating most of my soup, the five vampires and I began to relax around the house a bit more. Kate invited me to play a video game with her-to which I accepted-and we went head to head for about an hour straight.

After I started to get fatigued, I stopped playing and Irina took my spot. I opted to sit on Tanya's lap-I still have no idea why I did it-and watched the two of them play. Carmen and Eleazer were playing a game of chess on the love seat, seeming to enjoy trying to beat each other in the game.

It was pretty amusing.

I only vomited once while I was at the Denali home. It wasn't horrible, but a little did come up. Tanya stayed with me that time and cleaned my mouth off before she handed me a spare toothbrush to clean my mouth up with. She then set it in a jar and said it was my official brush that I could use whenever I wanted to.

Apparently it just made our new friendship solid.

Throughout my time with them, I realized how natural it was for me to be around them. I felt like I was at home with the Denalis, like I _belonged_ with them. It was almost like with the Cullens and the Pack, but this time it was different.

It felt more _real_.

It sounded crazy-to me especially-that this family felt more like home than the one that had helped me through the depression. The feeling of belonging was so strong with the Pack, I could've sworn it would never be replaced, but here I was with the Denalis.

I felt like it fit.

How was that possible?

I looked down at Tanya's hands resting on my hips. Her chin was set on my shoulder contently, having me lean against her front for full support as she watched her sisters over my shoulder. Why did it feel so good to be in her arms? Why did it feel so…natural?

I shook my head slightly to clear it. The clearance didn't last long as Tanya leant forward, brushing her lips against the shell of my ear. "Is something wrong?" she breathed.

I shook my head, taking in a breath to hide the shiver that wanted to go up my spine. I smiled, angling my head towards hers slightly. "Just a thought is all," I replied.

She nodded and pulled me a little tighter against her as she went back to watching her sisters. I could feel her bury her head just a little further into my neck that it had been earlier. The position was more intimate than it had been moments before and I…I liked it.

I liked it _a_ _lot_.

 _Shit, I'm_ so _screwed,_ I thought to myself.

Just as Irina began to call out in triumph for butchering Kate in the game, did everyone in the room hear the car door slam shut. Carmen, of course, had dismissed herself early to greet whoever was at the door as soon as she heard them come up the drive, and opened the door.

When she spoke, I stiffened. "Charlie."

"Is Bella here?" he asked. Instead of his voice being hard and cold like I had expected to be, it was sadder, heavier. It held the thick emotion I recognized as regret when he knew he did something wrong.

He was awkward-to put it simply-and that was the last thing I expected right now.

Carmen must have nodded or something, because the door closed and the two of them appeared from the hall. Charlie's eyes immediately zeroed in on Tanya and me. He frowned for just a second at our position before he blinked, reminding himself of the motto currently going through his head.

"I apologize for coming here like this, but I needed to speak with you, and a few people down at the station gave me your address," he explained politely, which surprised me to no end. I thought he was going to give a big speech in being here.

The Denalis-also surprised by the apology-nodded. I moved myself off of Tanya's lap-who didn't seem to like that very much-as she began to speak, "It's understandable."

He nodded, rubbing his palms together nervously before he looked at me. "Did you…?" He cocked his head to the side, conveying the silent message.

I nodded awkwardly. "I told them about the cancer, Dad," I said. I deliberately just said cancer, giving him the idea that I hadn't told him about the Cullens and it needed to stay that way.

He nodded. "I see." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You see, I came here to apologize to you. All of you." He looked around the room. "My actions were not the best to take, and I was acting on a personal bias that I shouldn't have been."

 _Whoa…?_

Eleazer nodded. "Bella explained that there was an incident with a relationship she had two years ago," he said calmly. "We understand how you would not appreciate us latching onto her as a friend just as they did."

Charlie nodded, relaxing a little now that the flow of the apology was going. "Yes, that is true. I don't think I really need to say what it is like when you see your daughter get her heart broken days after getting told she could become terminal."

Tanya-who once again reacted to the mention of terminal cancer-took my hand on the couch. Her fingers twined with mine as she listened to Charlie, intently focusing on both my touch and his words. It was almost a mesmerizing thing for me to see.

"But," he continued, "I have thought about everything carefully and I realize I made the wrong assumption about you. I would like to apologize for both that and my actions towards you over the past two weeks."

The Denalis looked at each other, making sure they were all on the same page before Tanya smiled. "We understand, Charlie," she assured, "and I can promise you that what Bella went through won't happen again."

He raised his brow at her there, but didn't comment on it as he nodded and turned to me. "I'd also like to apologize to you, Bella. You're right. I have been trying to control what you do and control the inevitable. I'm sorry."

I couldn't stop my smile as I nodded, letting go of Tanya's hand to walk up to him. I embraced him tightly. "It's fine, Dad. You were just being annoying to me is all," I said, making the last sentence teasing for him to chuckle.

"That's my job. I'm your old man."

I smiled as we held each other for a few seconds longer before we pulled apart. He kissed my temple and I smiled.

Kate, however, decided it was an appropriate time to get the attention on her as she cleared her throat. Charlie and I turned our eyes to look at the pale blonde as she stood up from the ground, the controller loosely dangling in her hands. "My sister and I would also like to apologize to you, Charlie," she said.

Irina nodded in agreement as she stood, moving next to Kate. "We were disrespectful to you when we, well, kidnapped Bella," Irina said, looking at me. I nodded slightly with a small smile, indicating she was going on the right track. "We apologize for offending you and…well, kidnapping your daughter along with everything else, I suppose."

He nodded. "I don't really blame you, honestly. I was acting like an ass and it _takes_ an ass move to _make_ an ass move."

I couldn't help it as I snorted. The fact that my dad-the guy who was screaming at the Denalis and ranting about them for the past two weeks-was calling himself an ass and popping a joke in front of them was hilarious to me.

Kate grinned a little. "Well, do you want to join us asses in a game of Mario Cart?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

 **Disclaimer: Prologue**

* * *

Charlie and I didn't actually stay much longer at the Denali house after that. We decided to go home after about ten more minutes in the house after all tiffs were smoothed out and Charlie had a small "word" with Tanya.

At least, I am guessing he did because I saw him talking to her on the other side of the room while I talked to Kate and Irina. Both were nodding in understanding, or giving what appeared to be reassurances while Tanya smiled here and there. Not to mention that just before we left she gave me her number along with the rest of her family's while Charlie said nothing, just nodded to her when she glanced at him.

That got a lot of my suspicions up if the other parts didn't.

Currently, Charlie and I sat in silence as we drove towards home. Neither of us said anything, and I felt like it was mostly because neither of us knew exactly what to say or maybe even how to say it. The silence was, well, it wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

It was just…silence.

The radio was playing in the background as we sat in silence. He watched the road and I watched the trees pass by in the window. Each one was a flash of green and brown-it reminded me of when I first moved to Forks. The day Charlie picked me up from the airport and all I could see was green and brown.

Strange.

Charlie, awkwardly, cleared his throat. "Good people." I turned my head towards him. "The Denalis, I mean."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, they are," I agreed. I pursed my lips. "They took it well-my cancer. I think they were shocked, but…I feel like they kind of knew something was going on."

He nodded. "Understandable," he said. He pursed his lips. "Bella, I…I want to apologize to you. I mistreated you, you're right. I acted like you were two and couldn't make your own decisions when you obviously can. And, for that, I'm sorry."

Instinctively, I reached forward to place my hand on his on the wheel. I smiled at him gently as he glanced at me. "It's okay, Dad," I assured. "I promise."

He nodded, giving me a small one in return. We fell into another silence as I pulled my hand away, sitting straight in my seat again. I set my hands in my lap, going back to looking outside of the car window as the trees and wildlife blurred by.

"Do I need to give you the talk?"

"What?" I asked, jerking my head towards him.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "The…talk," he said awkwardly. "I just want to make sure you know what you're going to get into now that you're…" He looked at me. "…well now that you and Tanya…"

My jaw dropped. "Dad," I said. "I don't need _the_ talk. Mom beat you to it like...ten years ago." The most awkward thing in my life was that talk with Renee…and with _Charlie_ -No, I was not going to imagine that.

He nodded as he swallowed hard. "Oh, okay…" He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "It's just that you'll start to get…urges that you aren't used to, or maybe you are…"

"Oh my god!" I called. "Dad, I'm a virgin and _can't_ have sex. You got nothing to worry about." I gave him an awkward thumbs-up.

He flinched. "Yeah, yeah…Okay…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Me too." I looked out of the window, trying to shake off what remained of the conversation in my head. Then, I suddenly realized what he meant. "Are you saying…You'd approve a relationship with Tanya?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

He blushed a little, shifting. "Approve…might be a strong word," he said. "I still don't fully trust her, not after what the Cullens did to you. However, I will keep my mouth shut and try to be supportive if she does make you happy. If you do decide to pursue a relationship with her, I will support you."

I couldn't help it as a smile pulled on the corners of my mouth. Charlie was giving his blessing on Tanya. He was actually going to push his bias aside and let me be happy with Tanya if that was what I chose…even though she had a lot of sucking up to do.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded. "Sure thing, Bells. I'll always be there to have your back when you need me to be," he said, giving me a small smile at the end as his cheeks flared red.

* * *

I took in a deep breath as I held the phone to my ear. If I was going to do this, I would have to do it right. I needed to make sure I planned out every word right and swiftly; being assertive, but kind at the same time.

It was going to take a lot of skill.

I cleared my throat as I played with the comforter on my bed I sat cross legged on. "Hey, Tanya," I said, "I was wondering if you wanted to…to go out or something with me tonight? If you aren't busy that is, of course, because if you are I wouldn't want to hold you up. But if you aren't, maybe we could go see a movie or something together. Unless no good movies are out. I mean, well…ARGH!"

I tossed my phone onto the bed and collapsed backwards until my head hit the pillow from my rambling. I couldn't even get a freaking _practice_ _call_ to go right. There was no way I would be able to have an actual conversation with her on the real deal.

I slapped my hand over my face. _Maybe I should just give up. I mean, I did just get Charlie's approval for a relationship a few days ago, and I didn't even know I_ wanted _it. It would be a good idea to just consider my options for a moment, and try to figure out-_

My phone rang.

I bolted up and snatched my phone off the mattress. "Hello?" I asked. I mentally cursed at how excited my voice sounded as soon as I spoke.

Great.

The chuckle I heard on the other side of the line made my heart leap in my chest. _"I hope you weren't expecting anyone, Bella? If so, I'm sorry to disappoint you,"_ Tanya's silk smooth voice filled my ear.

I shook my head, calming myself. "You're not too disappointing."

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear that,"_ she said, her smile shining through the phone. _"I do hope I am not interrupting you, though?"_

I shook my head. "No, you aren't." _Just my rehearsing of asking you out on a-I mean out to town._ "I was actually hoping someone would call so my boredom would end."

 _"_ _Perhaps I may be of service,"_ she suggested. _"I thought about going into the city and seeing a movie or perhaps even shop a little in some smaller stores. Would you like to come with me?"_

Immediately, I wanted to say that I could be ready in ten minutes, but I instead decided to play it cool. I nodded, forcing down my grin. "Yeah, that sounds great," I said.

 _"_ _Perfect. Should I pick you up at around…six or so?"_ she asked.

I looked at the time. It was currently 5:21. That would give me a little more than thirty minutes to get ready for the meeting. It would be plenty of time to get ready…surely.

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

I could've sworn I heard her go, "Yes!" under her breath, but I brushed it off as a trick of the mind as she answered, _"Alright, I'll see you then, Bella. Oh, and don't bother dressing up. You look good in comfortable clothes."_

I blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay," I said, "I'll see you at six, then."

 _"_ _That you will,"_ she promised. _"Goodbye, Bella."_

"Bye."

We hung up at the same time as I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked down at the screen. I took in a few breaths as I registered what just happened when an involuntary smile began to pull at the corners of my lips.

I shot off the bed as I rushed to my closet, searching through the clothes for anything that would be good for tonight. I pawed through them eagerly, looking at each one until I started to piece together an outfit.

I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that clung to my legs. A black, loose shirt to go with it that was almost like a sweater really with the thick material. The U-shaped neck stopped a few inches above my cleavage, but still covered my port. The sleeves went down to my forearms with white strips at the ends of the sleeves on my wrists. I grabbed a pair of black flats to match.

I set the clothes out on the bed and examined them one more time to make sure they were the right ones for tonight. As I looked them over, I nodded slightly in approval that they were going to be good for a night out with Tanya.

I suddenly froze.

This was a night out with Tanya…alone.

Oh god, what did I just do?

* * *

At six exactly a silver Porsche pulled to a stop in front of my house. The lights were on and reflected in through the windows as I watched it pull up from my bedroom window. I took in a breath as the lights turned off with the car and the driver's door opened.

Tanya's familiar figure stepped out of the car and shut the door behind her. She walked towards the front door in her usual sauntering gate that practically screamed seduction. I took in a deep breath as she neared the door and pulled away from my window.

I grabbed my phone and iPod as I stuffed both into my shoulder bag. I walked for my bedroom door as I heard the front door open. I strained my ears to listen as Charlie answered in a slightly stiff voice, "Tanya."

"Charlie, nice to see you again," she replied, stilling my movements as her heavenly voice floated up the stairs.

I closed my eyes for a second at the sound before I quickly snapped myself out of it. I needed to keep myself from falling into a mess if she already had an effect on me and I hadn't even _seen_ her yet.

 _I am_ so _screwed._

"You as well," he replied. At least he was trying to be polite. "Bella should be down in a moment-she is just finishing getting ready."

"Oh, I see."

There was a pause, a slightly awkward pause when I heard Tanya speak again, her voice calm and low, "Charlie, I know that you do not trust me with Bella. But, I can assure you, that I do not wish to hurt her. I would never do that to her." I paused, now listening intently to the conversation.

He gave a small snort. "You said that at your house, Tanya," he said, "and as I said it, I'm afraid I find that hard to accept. _He_ said the same thing and Bella was hardly the same person afterwards."

"As you have told me," she replied, "along with what you will do to me if I hurt her. However, I can promise you that the only thing I want from Bella is her affection and happiness. I will take things as slow as I need to, and I won't push her to do anything that she doesn't wish to. And, if she doesn't return the affection I will back off, but stay her friend."

I blinked, shocked-not by the fact that Tanya admitted she wanted me-but the fact of what she said. She would back off if I didn't want to be with her? I thought she would at least avoid me, or pester me about a relationship as vampires were persistent, but she was going to back off and be my friend?

"Even if she bluntly rejects you?" he growled.

"Even if she _hit_ me," she said. "I care too much about Bella to hurt her just because she rejected my feelings for her. Even if she stops being my friend, I'll always be there for her when she needs me."

I blinked, processing the information. Tanya was actually going to give me a choice in this. She didn't care about how she felt in this, just about how _I_ felt. I looked at the door.

 _Edward never did that…_

I shook my head, blinking as I turned the doorknob and walked out of my room towards the stairs. I could hear Charlie reply, "I'll give you a chance at that."

His reply stunned me, but I quickly hid it with a smile in Tanya's direction. However, my jaw almost dropped when I saw her. Tanya wore a pair of blue skinny jeans that showed off her legs. Her white sweater was rolled down to show her shoulders with a silver necklace and brown boots.

She was stunning, even in such a simple outfit she was stunning.

Tanya took in my outfit, smiling a little to herself when she saw what I was wearing. I quickly pushed my surprise to her outfit aside. "Hello, Tanya, how are you?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious to the conversation between them.

She smiled back at me brightly. "I'm good, and how are you, Bella?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I suppose," I said. I kissed Charlie's cheek. "I'll see you later, Dad. I'll text you if we're gonna be out later than eleven."

He nodded in agreement and kissed my temple as Tanya waited for me at the door. "Alright, that's fine with me," he said. I walked towards Tanya, making the blonde smile and move to let me outside as he continued, "I hope you girls have fun. It was nice seeing you, Tanya."

"You as well, Charlie," she replied with a smile. Her hand found its way to my back and I forced myself not to make my shivering too visible. Only her hand felt the slight quiver and I could practically _feel_ Tanya's pleasure.

He nodded and watched us walk towards her car. Tanya, being the gentlewoman she was, held the door open for me to slide in with a smile. I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," she said just before she closed the door. Tanya walked quickly around the car to her side and slid in as I buckled myself in and started the car.

She flawlessly shifted the car into gear and took off from the side of the road as she tossed me the auxiliary cord. She smirked at me slightly as it landed in my lap. "So, show me some more education in good music that isn't pop."

I snorted. "I'm sorry, Tanya, but your family is kind of a sad case. You let yourselves be sucked into the culture." I set my hand on her thigh, doing my best to ignore the sparks that traveled up my body as she stiffened, her legs clenching. I patted it. "It's not your fault-it happens to everyone."

I pulled my hand away as I gaged her reaction. Tanya's hands were slightly tighter on the steering wheel as her breathing became a little heavier. Her posture, ever so slightly, was stiffer than it was just a few seconds before hand.

Hmm…

She took in a deep breath and blinked, relaxing any signs of her sudden change. "Is that so?" she asked, playing it cool.

I nodded as I scrolled through my songs. "Mm-hmm…But don't worry, I'm here to get you guys out of it," I said, throwing a smile at her as I started the song Try by Colbie Caillat.

She hummed as the song began to play. She cocked her head to the side, listening to the opening lyrics. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she asked, "What is this?"

"Try by Colbie Caillat," I said.

She nodded, listening a little more before she looked at me. "This…is kind of deep," she said.

I nodded. "I like it," I said. I paused. "It encourages women to stop trying to please others and following the rules that everyone else says they have to be like and do what they want. That we don't have to try to make everyone like us and accept us because we can be ourselves and still be liked."

She nodded. "I support that," she said. "I don't like it when women believe that they have to dress themselves up like Barbie dolls just to make everyone else happy-especially men."

I nodded. "Or just…doing what everyone else is. Doing what others do to please them without pleasing themselves…it hits hard home after a while," I said.

Tanya glanced at me. "You went through that?" she asked. Her brow was raised slightly, not in suspicion or question, but surprise and disbelief. Did she really think I had never felt a pain like that?

I nodded. "Not with makeup or anything like that," I said, "but I did." I shifted in my seat. "After I was diagnosed as a kid and was bullied, I got awkward and self-conscious. I went through that stage as a kid, trying to be like the other girls, but I was always known as the girl who had cancer and after we started to grow up, they stopped bullying me, but they started to treat me like glass and like I wasn't a real human. I became a girl that was more pointed at, really.

"When I moved in with Charlie," I continued, "I had already figured out that not caring wouldn't be so bad. I had obviously sucked at my last school in fitting in, and I just started to focus on going to school and seeing how things were. Then…well I got in a relationship. I fell in love and started to think of what I needed to look…more; if I should be presentable to match up to my boyfriend's status of beauty a little more.

"It kind of tore me apart, really, comparing myself to him. I didn't even realize how much of myself I was taking away-what was left of me, anyway. It was after he left, that I started to really blame myself for not doing enough, for not pleasing him to make him like me more and stay." I could feel my eyes tear up slightly at the thought. "I went into a spiral of…emptiness. I hated myself for it."

Tanya's hand was suddenly taking my own, twining our fingers together. She said nothing, just holding my hand to give comfort as she looked at me with her beautiful golden eyes.

"After a while into the chemo, I got involved with friends, better friends. They helped show me that none of it was my fault. I was just dealt a shitty batch of cards and it was _my_ choice with how I dealt with them. So, I took to not caring for myself because of what others wanted, but what _I_ wanted. It made me feel good and not empty from trying to impress others."

The car fell silent for a few moments, only the music playing in the background for noise. I blinked away the tears in my eyes, trying to concentrate when Tanya squeezed my hand for my attention. I looked towards her as she stared at me deeply. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Bella?" she asked. "Do you really?"

I looked down, blushing slightly.

She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. "I don't think I have ever seen a woman as beautiful as you, inside and out. Your heart is gold, pure and your soul is beautiful." She paused. "It is the kind of soul that many are envious of."

I smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Thank you, Tanya," I said quietly. "I don't think that about myself anymore-I can assure you-but I do appreciate it."

She didn't reply, not verbally, as she brought my hand to her lips and kissed my knuckles lightly. She smiled, rubbing her thumb against them as the sparks traveled up my body. "I would never tire of saying it."

We just stared at each other for a moment. Her gold eyes bore into my doe brown ones, just studying each other as the atmosphere stayed comforting and intimate as we stared at each other. Her hand clutched in mine as her other held the wheel…the steering wheel that now had a light shining on it.

I snapped my head to the side. "Tanya!" I shouted.

The blonde jerked her head to the side to see the car coming down the road heading straight for us. We had drifted to the other side of the road and were just seconds away from colliding with the car as the driver honked his horn desperately.

I gripped my seat as she grabbed the wheel in both hands, jerking it to yank us out of the way of the car. My heart hammered as she slammed on the brakes, making the tires squeal with our small shouts of shock. The car skidded and came to a stop at the side of the road, positioned at an awkward angle with half the car still on the street and half not.

I took in deep ragged breaths as we sat in silence, processing.

Then, as only I could, I looked towards her and started laughing. Tanya blinked for a moment, staring at me before she began to join in my laughter. Her panic swiftly left her features to be replaced with her laugh and smile as she shook her head.

She rested her forehead against the wheel. "Oh god…"

I set mine against the seat headrest. I smiled, shaking my head. "That was…a new experience."

She looked up at me, her eyes both embarrassed and ashamed. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen and continue on with our date?" she asked, her voice pleading.

I smiled and nodded, still chuckling a little. "I think that wouldn't be a terrible idea," I agreed.

She gave a small smile and nodded as she sat up, taking in a deep breath to let out an exasperated sigh. She ran a hand through her blonde locks, shaking her head before she began to press down on the accelerator again while turning us onto the road.

As we began to speed up, I suddenly registered what she had said.

 _Our date_.

* * *

 **I had to use the scene from the movie where Charlie tries to have "the talk" with Bella while dating Edward. I don't know why, but I think that is one of my favorite scenes in all of the films.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

 **Disclaimer: Prologue**

* * *

So, apparently Tanya had planned this nice little outing to be a date in the city…even when she tried making it not look like a date. Of course, this wasn't a large one like in movies where they go see a movie and dinner or something with cheesy romance scenes thrown in here and there. This date, we were going to see a movie that we had yet to decide on. After the movie, we would go shopping through the shops and see what we enjoyed there.

After that…well, we would probably take me home. It would probably be about ten or so by then; based on how much Tanya was talking about shopping we were going to be in there for a while. I was surprisingly not dreading that part.

Our drive to the city was much smoother than it had been earlier with conversation and smiles…if you didn't count her apologies for the incident. I would repetitively tell her it was fine when she would say, "I could've gotten you killed, though."

I would just raise a brow and before I said, "Am I dead?"

"…No."

"You did a good job."

She would fall silent after that and we would go into normal conversation. I had actually gotten to know more about her than I did earlier. Such as things like her favorite color combination was red, black and silver. Or, that she played piano and violin.

I-in return-exchanged that my favorite color was a nice kind of light lavender color. I told her about the boys back at home and how I had played with most of them since I was a kid. I told her about how my parents were divorced when I was little and that was why my mom had me for the first cancer go. And, I told her about how my dad was finally getting into a relationship so if she heard him giggling like a girl that was what it was.

She laughed there.

I, also, continued to educate Tanya on the way to the city about music. I played musicians like ZZ Ward, Florence & The Machine, Sylvan Esso, etc. She kept making comments about the music and asking who the artists so much, I finally told her I would just send her a text of all their names because I was getting tired of answering her.

After a while, we pulled into a parking garage and drove up to the third floor. Tanya pulled her car to a stop in an open spot and put it into park as I unplugged my iPod. I slipped it into my purse while she turned the car off and unbuckled myself.

Before she could get out, I opened my door and stepped outside, soon followed by the blonde. We closed our doors in sync before she locked the car with her keys and stuffed the keys back into her pocket with her phone.

Tanya looked up over the car to me and gave a crooked smile. "Let's go. We don't want to miss any movies that might be available and worth watching," she said, jerking her head towards the stairs twenty feet away.

I nodded, coming to her side when we began to walk. I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Did you look up movies that were recently playing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "A little," she admitted, "but I wasn't sure what you would want to watch, so I just picked a general time several were playing for you to choose when we got here."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Tanya smiled. "Depending on the movie," she said, "we might be able to do something else after shopping. However, I don't really want to make you incredibly late for your curfew."

I chuckled. "It'll be fine if I'm late," I smiled. "Charlie actually enjoys it when I am. He gets to discipline me while not meaning it because he's glad I've gone out and done something that a regular teenager would do."

That made Tanya arch her brow as we began to descend. "So, say you went out and tagged a wall or something…?"

"He'd be sterner about that, but he'd end up slapping me on the back and say, 'Good one' or 'You know, that does look very accurate'." I gave her a small smile at the end.

Tanya chuckled. "What would he be saying those things about?" she asked with a smile of amusement. "Hopefully nothing too horrible; I wouldn't want you to go to jail."

I shook my head. "No, just maybe a remark that would make any person piss their pants from laughing so hard, or possibly a penis on the wall with, 'I only bow to the man with a dick this size'."

She burst into laughter. The sound ricocheted off the concrete walls and cars. The beautiful sound made me smile and my heart flutter as the sound gently caressed me. God, I loved her laugh. It was beautiful, and I could probably survive from just hearing it every day as my only source of food or nutrition.

The thought was scary to think about, being able to live off of Tanya's laugh it was so beautiful, but it was also something that made my stomach flip with excitement. The prospect of being able to survive off of something so…delicate…it was amazing.

Tanya interrupted my thoughts by nudging my shoulder. "Perhaps I should wonder if being around a group of boys is the best thing for you," she teased with a wink.

I shrugged. "There are a few girls in it, so I'm good."

"I don't know if that makes me feel any better."

* * *

We arrived at the movies after a five minute walk from the garage. The theatre was about the size of the one in Port Angeles-medium size, but not incredible or anything.

We stood a little behind the line, looking at the list of movies available. There were a few that would make us have to wait longer than others, but none were over a twenty-five minute wait.

I hummed and cocked my head to the side wile I studied the list carefully. None of the movies seemed that terrible to choose from. I looked at Tanya. "What do you want to see?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't really mind. I haven't seen the previews on any of them, but I've heard they're good."

I nodded. "Same," I agreed. I looked at the two movies. I would really only want to watch those right now. Neither were broody love stories and I wasn't in the mood for a love story.

I compared the times and saw that one still had fifteen minutes before it started. That was a good amount of time for us to go to the concession stand and then sit down and watch the movie. "How about the seven o'clock?" I asked, motioning to the movie.

She nodded and smiled. "That sounds good with me." She placed her hand on the middle of my back and moved us towards the line, making my body shiver slightly at her touch. Even through my _clothes_ she sent shivers up my spine.

We walked up into line and smiled at the young man working the stand. He looked completely shocked at the sight of Tanya-who wasn't really paying attention to it-and I didn't blame him, because she did look stunning. "H-how may I help you?" he asked, clearing his throat to get his pitch back.

"Two tickets to the seven o'clock, please," she requested.

He nodded, glancing at me. His eyes stayed on me for a moment, probably gathering his cool at the sight of a normal person. Tanya, however, didn't like that he was looking at me for so long. Her arm was suddenly around my waist, and pulling me into her side as she raised a brow in question to the poor guy.

He nodded, snapping out of it. "Of course," he agreed. He rang up the tickets and hand them to us. "That's fifteen seventy-six."

Tanya handed him the money and took the tickets. "Thank you," she said, giving him a look as he nodded.

"E-enjoy the m-movie."

I raised my brow at Tanya while we walked away from the booth. "Did you have to scare the living shit out of him?" I asked her teasingly.

She shrugged, opening the door for me without removing her arm from around my waist. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you," she said. If there hadn't been a small edge in her voice, I would've believed her with her matter-of-fact tone.

I replied with a shrug and slipped inside for Tanya to close the door behind us. We handed our tickets to the people inside who luckily only smiled at us before we walked to the concessions. Against my protests, Tanya bought my drink and candy. When I tried to pay for it, she-repeating me-flicked me on the nose and scolded me with, "I am perfectly capable of buying food for you, Bella."

I didn't argue.

We walked down to the theatre and slipped inside to find that not many people were gathered. There were a few couples and a group of teen girls spread around the theatre, but besides that it was almost completely empty.

Tanya touched the small of my back for my attention. I looked over my shoulder at her and she motioned with her head up to the back row. There was no one sitting in it, and I nodded. I pushed us up the stairs without a word, Tanya's hand still on my back until we arrived at the seats. I slid in between the seats to the middle of the row, plopping down in the chair as I set my drink in the cup holder.

Tanya sat next to me and smiled. "I think Kate and Irina saw this," she said. "They said it was good, so I hope it is."

I opened my candy. "Knowing the two of them, if they liked it, then we are going to like it," I said.

Tanya chuckled. "You are most likely right, Bella." A small smirk pulled on her lips. "Besides, Kate was acting like a child when she got home, and that usually means something."

"I thought she was like that all the time."

"True."

I smiled and settled myself into my seat when the lights dimmed and the previews started. Tanya got herself comfortable next to me as we waited for the movie to start.

I, however, immediately had my attention on the couple a few seats to our left in the row in front of us. They were practically invisible if it wasn't for the movement. I smirked and tapped Tanya's knee.

She looked towards me, raising her brow. I leaned closer and jerked my head to the side. "To the left, the row in front of us," I said in her ear.

She followed the way I turned my head to look and a small chuckle shook her shoulders when she spotted the couple. "I don't believe they are being as discrete as they think."

I nodded and glanced back at them with an evil grin. "It honestly is tempting me to take a photo of us together with them 'accidently' in the background."

She smacked my leg playfully. "Don't you dare do something so Kate like on this date," she growled playfully. "The last thing I need is to be reminded of my sister."

I raised my hands in mock surrender with a smile before we turned our attention back to the screen with the movie now playing. I did a good job of paying attention through it, at least for the first part. It was funny, actually and I found myself chuckling with Tanya.

The couple in front of us was a little distracting, but luckily they were quiet enough that no one really heard what they were doing. The movie covered their voices from human ears, but Tanya would smirk here and there at something they said or did.

It wasn't hard to know what.

Halfway through the movie, though, Tanya draped her arm around my shoulders. At once, my whole body froze and I stopped my movement of getting a candy with my hand still in the box. I blinked, taking in a deep breath when her fingers slowly started to hypnotically trace patterns on my sweater.

I had to force myself not to shiver at the intimate contact. Her hand lightly squeezed my shoulder as she watched the movie, pulling me just a little closer to her body.

I took in a shuddering breath and forced myself to focus on the movie. It was hard in the beginning, but after I slowly became used to Tanya's arm around me I found myself focusing on the movie more. The natural position became less tense and more…well, _natural_.

By the end of the movie, I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move from Tanya's arm. But, sadly, we had no choice too as the other couples rose and started to leave-including the one that had a suspicious amount of sex hair and grins.

She gently pulled herself away from me to stand. "We better head out of here before the cleaning crew comes in to kick us out," she murmured, giving a small smile at the end.

I nodded as I stood next to her. We walked out of the theatre, threw away my trash and started walking for one of the small, but good stores around the city. We wouldn't be going to the mall, but it was going to be a smaller version of it.

As we walked, I noticed how the atmosphere around Tanya and I was becoming more and more casual. The comfortable feeling I had with Tanya was coming easily to me unlike I had thought it would earlier. I wasn't nervous around her at all.

It was…easy.

It was never like this with Edward. The air between us was always awkward and he always acted like he would destroy me with one touch. It was too tender of a relationship, and here was Tanya, touching me and laughing with me like any other person would.

The relationship with Tanya seemed so real compared to the one I had with Edward. Now, with me being around her more, I could see the possible happy ending that everyone else had.

* * *

Well, we had actually ended up _not_ shopping after we went to our first store. Tanya was immediately assaulted with teenage boys that were drooling on her the moment we walked in. No matter how much she tried to push them off with her glares or harsh words they stuck around.

And, to make matters worse, they began to hit on _me_ too. Tanya started to really get pissed then, especially when I told them I wasn't interested and they still persisted in having my phone number. She looked ready to tear their heads off, so I opted to getting her out of the store that was a potential future crime scene.

We walked down the street for a while to let her calm down with me being the shield for anyone who happened to get to close to her. After about ten minutes, she finally looked like she didn't want to murder someone and I suggested we went for a walk in the nearby park that Frank had told me about.

Tanya agreed, seeming to like the change of scenery. She took my hand as we walked down the park paths. Our fingers twined together effortlessly while we walked in sync with each other and made small talk.

We laughed, smiled and just enjoyed each other's company. I couldn't help the flutter my heart got every time she stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. The air between us had become far more intimate during the walk than it had been earlier on in the night.

And, frankly, I was enjoying it immensely.

I looked around as the wind gently blew the tree branches, making them wave and the needles on the evergreens sway back with each other. I smiled a little. Alaska really was a beautiful place to be. It reminded me of Forks in the scenic sense. The way the trees stood and the slightly cloudy like atmosphere that seemed to be constantly hanging about in certain areas. The small town of Denali was definitely a close reminder of Forks; the size was exactly the same, really.

While I didn't like things that had happened in Forks two years ago, I couldn't find it in myself to regret it. Those events gave me this life and I was now a member of a family that would always love me and be loyal. I was currently engaged in a courting that was sweeter than anything I ever thought I would have in my life.

It was…good. Great, even.

I couldn't be mad at everything that had happened. Was I mad at the Cullens for leaving me like they did? Yes, but did I hate the event itself? Not exactly…I couldn't.

Tanya squeezed my hand, gaining my attention. I turned my head towards her; away from the trees we were walking past and raised a brow. She smiled. "Where did you go?"

I shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My home," I replied. "I was thinking about how Alaska kind of reminds me of it, but how it's also different. It's the right amount of different."

She nodded, squeezing my hand a little more. "Then you like, Alaska?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes," I replied. "Even though I'm here for chemo, I can't help but love it. I have a lot here that makes Alaska nice, personal. I have not only the possibility of healing, but people that I am becoming close to like Frank, Max, Kristen, Sylvia…you." I looked at Tanya there, connecting our eyes.

The blonde vampire smiled as her golden eyes stayed locked on mine. She reached forward, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes I hadn't even noticed to tuck it behind my ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The small blush that mixed with the smile on my face was impossible to hold back. Her words made a small fire burn in my heart, warming my entire body with the pure emotion that came from her voice.

It was beautiful.

"Neither would I," I said lowly.

Tanya stopped moving all together, turning her body towards me. I looked down, blushing even more at the words that left my mouth. Feeling her golden eyes on me, I looked up from underneath my eyelashes. I watched as her eyes slowly darkened a shade and her hand moved to cup my cheek.

I lifted my head a little more at her touch, seeing her fully in view as her eyes stared into mine. The burning fire that I saw there, the raw emotion that raged in her eyes made my heart pick up just a tick. I took in a breath as she rubbed her thumb over my cheekbone.

"You wouldn't?" she asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No," I admitted. "I…I find that I rather enjoy being around you, Tanya."

A smile pulled on the corners of her lips. "I find that I enjoy you as well, Miss Swan," she purred. Her voice low and bore a slight husk to it that made my breath hitch.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither of us moving away afraid to break the moment. Then, she began to lean forward, inhaling deeply as she slowly leaned towards me. Her lips were creeping closer, centimeter by centimeter to give me time to pull away.

I didn't want to, though. I _wanted_ it. I began to angle my lips towards hers, granting access for a kiss. Our lips were barely an inch apart, maybe a little less. Our eyes were half lidded, ready to close the gap between us completely.

"DUCK!"

Instinctively, I jumped away from Tanya seconds before a Frisbee flew through the spot right where I had been standing. I took in deep, rapid breaths and my heart raced in my chest while I stared at Tanya, stunned.

She was blinking, coming back to reality from the closeness of our bodies and lips. She looked as though someone had completely changed her language.

We had been so close-right there on the verge of our first kiss when the disk interrupted us.

 _Right there_.

Tanya seemed to have the same thought as me, because she narrowed her eyes to glare at the plastic toy that had landed a few feet away from us. She snarled at it like it had insulted her whole family.

A young boy-maybe twelve-ran towards us with an older brother of about seventeen behind him. The younger was blushing furiously in embarrassment while the older one was gaping at us. He clearly saw what his game with his brother had interrupted and couldn't quite get over the scene that would've happened.

The younger ran for the disk. "I'm so sorry," he apologized rapidly. "I just missed it and it came flying towards you." He looked me over. "You didn't get hurt did you? I'm really sorry if you did, ma'am."

 _Awe, he's cute._

I shook my head with a small smile. "No, I'm fine. Your warning I think saved my life," I said, giving him a small wink.

He blushed even more as Tanya took in a deep breath and the older brother arrived. "Sorry about that, really," he said, glancing at Tanya when he saw how annoyed she looked.

I shook my head. "It's fine."

He raised a brow. "You sure?" he asked, glancing at the blonde vampire who was pretty much seething by now.

I nodded, quickly moving to take Tanya's hand in order to calm her down. "Yeah," I said, giving him a look that clearly said, "run".

He nodded, getting the message as he grabbed his brother. "Come on. We better get home before mom gets mad about us being out late again," he said. He dragged his brother off from the scene as he called a sorry one more time over his shoulder.

Tanya took in a deep breath and pulled on my hand. "Come on," she said. "We better get you home before Charlie gets mad."

* * *

We drove in relative silence back to my house. The music was the only noise in the car that you heard besides the occasional awkward question. The air between us tense, and we both knew it was because of what just happened in the park. The kiss that almost took place hung in the air like a giant pink fluffy elephant in the room.

I did the best I could to not be awkward, humming along to the song that was playing or watch the scenery pass by. But, I would always see how tense Tanya was, no matter how hard I tried to ease the tension between us.

Her grip on the wheel was tight. Her body was almost as motionless as a statue except for the parts of her that were needed for driving. Her lips were pulled into a tight line and her brow was furrowed. Her eyes were still just a shade darker like they were in the park.

It was hard to not feel awkward with that image of a vampire next to me.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally arrived in front of my house. Tanya pulled the car to a gentle stop and I unplugged my iPod from the cord. I stuffed it into my purse, not looking up as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

The car went into park.

Awkward silence…

No movement.

I pursed my lips, and looked up at Tanya. She was just staring at me, watching my every move as intently as she could. The way her semi-golden eyes shone was slightly disturbing, but only in a way that made me feel like I was missing something large that was playing in her mind.

I shifted in my seat. "Thanks for taking me out, Tanya," I said in as casual of a voice I could (that of course was _not_ casual at all). "I had fun."

She nodded. "I did too," she agreed. Her voice had _just_ a pinch of stiffness in it. She did a good job of covering most of it with the silky sound of her voice, though not all of it. "Maybe some other time?"

I nodded at the completely awkward and lifeless conversation. "Uh, yeah. Sounds good," I said. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open slightly. I looked back at her. "Goodnight, Tanya."

She closed her eyes, and I took it as a sign to leave. I began to push the door open more and lean out when a pale arm was suddenly across me and a hand grabbed the door. The car door slammed shut, keeping me inside the car with a small thud.

I blinked, turning my attention to Tanya. Her eyes were closed as she slowly retracted her hand from the door. She stayed silent as she took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared at me for a moment, a glisten of determination in her eyes.

Faster than I could blink, her hand held my cheek and her lips were on mine. The kiss was gentle, only the pull of our lips on the other. Tanya's lips were soft and hard at the same time in a delightful mix. The coldness of her skin didn't bother me at all from the fire spreading through my veins from the simple kiss.

Her thumb trailed across my cheekbone as she held our lips together, sending chills down my spine at the contact. It was like having a pleasurable shock go through my body.

Then, as soon as it happened, she pulled away. It wasn't far, just enough to part our lips as our heads stayed bowed together. Both of us were breathing hard, processing the immense pleasure that had seeped into us from the simple and short kiss.

Her thumb stroked my cheek adoringly. "Goodnight, Bella," she breathed. And with that, her hand drew away from my cheek, her fingers lingering, and she leaned back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I was so stunned that I couldn't think straight nor speak when I walked into my house. The scene was replaying over and over again in my head. The smoothness, the softness of Tanya's lips on mine was still there. The pleasurable energy still burnt through me.

I blinked, numbly walking up the stairs to my room where I shut the door behind me. I took in deep breaths as I stared down at the floor. The image just kept appearing in front of my mind like a broken record.

I leaned against the wooden door and I ran my hand through my hair. Tanya had kissed me. The blonde Denali vampire had _actually_ kissed me goodnight. I could still feel her hand on my cheek caressing it as her lips caressed mine.

I took in a deep breath. _Oh god, did that really just happen? Am I seriously getting involved with another vampire after the Cullens? Why am I suddenly questioning this? Wasn't I fine with it earlier? I did say I wanted Tanya…except now I'm not sure. Oh god, what is_ happening _to me?_

I knotted my hands in my hair, hoping the pain would distract me from the thoughts buzzing around in my mind, but it did nothing. The pestering thoughts were still there, the softness, the cold, the _caress_ …it was all there.

I growled in frustration and stuffed my hand into my bag and pulled out my phone. I slid the phone open and dialed the one number that I always knew would help me focus. I held the phone to my ear, listening to it ring and ring as my anxiety grew.

Then, _"Bella?"_

I sighed in relief and smiled at his familiar voice. I could feel the sanity start to seep into me. "Jake," I said.

 _"_ _Hey, Bella, is everything alright? You don't usually call this late unless you can't sleep,"_ he said, and I could feel his scowl through the phone. In the background I could hear the other members laughing and talking. He must have been at Emily's.

I took in a shaky breath. "I-I don't know what I'm doing, Jake," I said. I set my head back against the door. "I feel like I'm going to go insane if I can't get this out."

 _"_ _Get what out?"_ he asked. _"Bella, what's going on? Do you need us to come up there?"_

I wasn't able to reply when there was a scuffle. I could hear a few growls and then another familiar voice came through the phone, _"Bella, you're on speaker. If you're in trouble tell us know and we'll be there in less than four hours to kick the ass of whoever it is."_

I smiled at little at Sam's voice. I shook my head. "No, it's not something like that, Sam," I assured. I took in a deep breath. "It's just…there is a coven up here-vegetarian like the Cullens."

 _"_ _Vampires?"_ Paul growled through the phone.

I nodded. "Yes," I confirmed. "They are the Cullens' cousins-the Denalis. I met them about a week after my second chemo here. It was actually just one at the time, but after I met her I met the rest of her family."

 _"_ _Are they a threat?"_ Embry asked from the background.

I shook my head. "No, they aren't." I swallowed. "I-I just…One of them, the first one I met, is Tanya. She…she's started to pursue a relationship with me. I didn't think anything of her advances at first since we didn't know each other well, but after I started to meet her family and get dragged onto shopping trips…God, I'm an idiot."

 _"_ _Bella,"_ Emily's gentle voice said through the phone. She was much easier to relate too than the boys at times like this. _"Can you please slow down and explain some?"_

I nodded and took in another deep breath. "I met Tanya in a bookstore up here. She doesn't know who Charlie and I are. I haven't told her or her family my last name or where we are from. After we first met, I thought it would be like a relationship the Cullens had with any human; almost non-existent.

"However, she introduced me to her sisters and the rest of her family. They began to take me in the like the Cullens did, but it was different. It was like…like they were trying to carefully embrace me in the family.

"Tanya began to pursue a relationship with me. I didn't really notice it at first, and I didn't want to believe it until others started to point it out. I-I just…I just didn't want to believe it, but…she and I grew closer. We went out tonight and…and…" I trailed off, my breathing picked up when I thought of the kiss.

 _"_ _And what, Bella?"_ Leah asked from the background. _"Did something about the date go wrong?"_

I shook my head. "No, it was…it was _perfect_. That's the problem. It was amazing and…and she kissed me goodnight before I left her car. It wasn't on the cheek or the corner of my mouth. It was a literal kiss, and…and I just…" I growled into the phone. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I just _can't_ get away from her. It's like something sucked me in, but I can't get out and I don't want to."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "I think I'm going crazy. I just don't know what to do."

The line was silent for a moment as none of the wolves spoke. They didn't even talk in the background until Sam finally asked, _"To be clear, they are not a threat?"_

 _"_ _Sam!"_ Emily shouted. I could hear her steal the phone from him and then asked, _"Does she make you happy?"_

I nodded, not even having to think about it. "More than I would like to admit," I muttered. "I feel like I have no control of it around her."

There was muttering in the background as the wolves talked amongst themselves. Then, Jacob spoke into the phone again, _"This Tanya, she's a vampire, correct?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _She is the Cullens' cousin?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _She's into you?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _She's made the perfect date and kissed you?"_

"…yes."

 _"_ _Does she make you happy?"_

"Yes."

 _"_ _Go for it."_

"What?" I asked, my brows shooting up. Had I heard him right? Was Jacob, my best friend who was a shifter who hated vampires, telling me to go for a relationship with one?

 _"_ _Go for it,"_ he repeated. _"From what it sounds like, this is more than what you had with Fuckward. This Tanya chick, she's actually going to make you happy, and we want you to be happy."_

"But-"

 _"_ _No, buts,"_ Seth cut in. _"You're a sister to us, Bella. We want you to be happy with your life-even if it involves vampires. If Tanya cares about you, and makes you happy, go for it. We're happy if you're happy."_

I blinked, silent for a moment. I could feel the weight of everything, the panic, immediately vanish from Seth's words. "Really?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

 _"_ _Of course, B,"_ Leah said. _"We may not like leeches, but this Tanya, if she really does mean well, then she'll be the best thing that ever happened to you. We don't want to keep you from that."_

I smiled, relaxing against the door. "So…What should I do?" I asked.

 _"_ _Talk to her,"_ Jared said. _"If you two are not sure about it, then sort it out. Maybe even come clean about who you are. It could help build up what you guys want."_

I nodded. "Okay…I'll talk to her."

 _"_ _Good. And be calm,"_ Emily said. _"This woman means a lot to you, Bella. And I don't want you fainting because you forgot to breathe in her presence."_

I smiled. "Thanks, Emily."

 _"_ _Of course. Now, get to planning and go to bed. You need your rest,"_ she ordered. Just like that, the line was closed and I pulled my phone away from my ear.

I looked down at the call screen of the phone. I took in a few breaths, calming myself down as I closed my phone. I was going to sleep on what the Pack said, then I would come up with a plan.

* * *

I splashed water on my face the next morning, making sure I was wide awake. I had been thinking things over for a while, deciding how I would go about the thing with Tanya. I had planned out several strategies, several plans, but in the end I decided I would be patient and calm. I would go where the conversation did and didn't demand anything too harsh.

I walked out of the bathroom to downstairs where Charlie was drinking a coffee at the bar. He was reading the newspaper, taking his eyes off of it to look up at me, "Morning, Bells."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before I moved towards the cabinets where my drink was stored. "Morning, Dad," I replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded giving a small shrug as I came to the cabinet pulling it open. "I guess so. I wasn't bothered by any dreams or anything, so I guess that's a good sign," I said.

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, flipping the page. "How was the date?"

I paused for a moment and smiled a little. I could feel the slight blush rising on my cheeks and he hummed. A small smile pulled on the corner of his lips. "That good?"

I nodded grabbing a V8. "It was…perfect," I breathed. "She didn't pressure me into anything, and she was protective of me when a few guys wouldn't stop asking for our numbers. It was…great."

He nodded, studying me. "And did…anything happen on this date?"

I knew that Charlie wouldn't really like the idea of Tanya and me, but I also knew he wouldn't keep me away from what kept me happy. I rubbed the back of my neck with a small nod. "Yeah, uh, she…" I bit my lip. "She kissed me."

His brow rose. " _Kissed_ you?"

I nodded, blushing a little more. "It was a goodnight kiss."

He hummed, frowning. "Was she respectful about it or was she the only one acting?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, opening the bottle at the sudden need to occupy myself with something. "I was surprised by it," I admitted, "but she didn't take advantage of me. It was just a small peck." I took a drink of the bottle in my hands.

He nodded, studying me with his dark eyes quizzically. "And you enjoyed yourself?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Will something come out of this?"

I slowly nodded, unsure how he would react. "I think so, yes." I turned to look at him in the eye. "I'm going to talk to her about it, make sure we are both on the same page, and if we are…I'll let it unfold."

Charlie was silent for a moment, taking a drink of his coffee as I drank from my V8. We sat in neither comfortable nor awkward silence while he thought and slowly drank the liquid from the cup. His expression was considerate, concentrating with several thoughts going through his mind at once as he processed the new information, seeing where he stood. Then, he set it down and nodded. "I'm happy if you are."

I smiled.

* * *

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited outside of Stella's Café. I thought it would be a good place for Tanya and me to meet in town. It wasn't too far from my house to walk and we could easily speak to each other, and then do whatever the heck else we needed to.

I had called Tanya this morning after talking to Charlie while I got ready for the day and asked her to meet me at Stella's at noon. She had agreed immediately and wouldn't let me off the phone until we exchanged about five goodbyes in all.

I stretched my arms over my head, looking at the time on the clock that hung above the register through the window. It was just a minute before twelve. I knew vampires were pretty punctual, so I wouldn't be surprised if-

A familiar Porsche suddenly appeared down the road and slowed from the rapid speed. I could barely see Tanya through the windshield as she slid in on the curb, pulling the car to a stop in front of me. She put it in park and turned it off before she opened the driver's door and climbed out. The bright smile that immediately adorned her face had one pull at the corners of my own mouth in return with a flutter in my stomach.

Tanya closed her car door and strode around her car, smiling happily. "Bella," she greeted in her usual smooth voice. I swore the smile was never going to falter as it seemed to turn into a grin when she stood in front of me.

"Tanya," I replied with a smile in return.

The blonde vampire reached her arms out and wrapped me into a tight embrace. I returned it this time, not afraid to let my emotions get the best of me. Now, when I wasn't in denial, I was ready to hold Tanya and frankly I wanted to hold her for longer. The sensation of her body against mine was pleasurable and memorable.

She, however, pulled away to let her lips press into my cheek. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

I pulled my head away from hers and removed myself from her arms, but took her hand in mine and twined our fingers together. I jerked my chin towards the café. "Let's talk about it inside," I suggested. "I've been dying to have some coffee."

Tanya chuckled with a nod and let me lead us inside of the café. "Well, we wouldn't want you to suffer your craving any longer now, would we?" she teased, giving my shoulder a small nudge.

I shrugged as her free hand grabbed the door handle, pulling it open to hold it for me. I gave her a small smile of thanks. "You can't blame me," I defended. "Their coffee is like a gift from the Lord himself with how delicious it tastes."

Tanya released the door when I walked through and quickly leaned forward to place a kiss on the corner of my mouth, making me stiffen. Her lips brushed the shell of my ear lightly as she leaned away to whisper huskily into my ear, "I think you're a gift from God himself, my Bella."

A blush painted my cheeks and my heart fluttered a little. _Gods,_ I moaned in my head. _Why are vampires so good with words? It's unfair, really. Why can't there be a socially awkward one that gets tongue tied? Is that_ too much _to ask?_

Tanya smirked at my reaction and pulled us the rest of the way to the register. Max had his head down, currently doing something on his phone that appeared to be a game. He was oblivious to our presence as his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tapped the screen.

Tanya and I glanced at each other, sharing a look of amusement. We smirked, and turned back to the oblivious young man. I stepped up to the register for my body to be leaning against the edge, still unnoticed by him. I leaned forward, peering over to "look" at the screen as Tanya held my hand still, chuckling behind me.

Max nodded. "Yes, yes…" he breathed, most likely nearing a high score he had been trying to beat for a long time.

"What're you doing there?"

I wasn't even able to finish my sentence before he jumped with a small scream, making those present immediately look in our direction when his phone became airborne. He quickly juggled the device, a look of panic and fear in his eyes as I began to laugh my ass off with Tanya.

I clutched onto my side as the boy growled, glaring at me. "Dammit, Bella!" he cursed. He held up his hand, holding his thumb and forefinger barely a centimeter apart. "I was _this close_ to beating my high score!"

I grinned through my laughs, wiping tears from my eyes as Tanya started to calm down. "Pay attention more, Max," I said. I tried to sound like I was scolding him, but my laughter made it impossible.

"Then perhaps next time you won't scream like a girl," Tanya backed up, giving him a smug grin as his eyes moved to glare at the blonde vampire with a snort.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and everyone in the café began to go back to their business slowly, a few still listening or examining the scene when they noticed me with Tanya. It wasn't really that surprising, since I had gotten stares in high school; it was only natural to presume the same would happen here with how similar Denali was to Forks in that way.

Max looked at us. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "My usual latte, please," I said. "Without your spit or hair in it please."

He snorted. "We'll see," he grumbled. He typed in the order, but I could see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as he looked up at Tanya. "And you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing for me, Max, thanks."

He nodded and cashed the order. "Your total is five dollars and ninety cents," he said as he read off the screen.

I nodded, about to reach into my pocket to pull out a ten when Tanya beat me to it, thrusting ten bucks out towards him. "Keep the change, Max," she said, ignoring the glare I was clearly sending towards her head.

Max smiled, giving me a small glance that he smirked at before he nodded. "Sure thing," he said, taking the money. "I'll bring your coffee to you when it's ready."

"Thanks, Max," Tanya said and then shuffled us off towards the table we had first sat at together in the café.

I sank into the booth, soon followed by Tanya. She held my hand on top of the table, our fingers still laced together as I threw her a glare. "You didn't have to pay for me, you know," I said.

She nodded with a small smirk. "Of course I know," she said. She kissed the corner of my mouth. "But I wanted to."

I sighed, ignoring the stares that were being cast our way from the affectionate gesture. "Rich people," I grumbled with a shake of my head.

Tanya raised her brow. "Excuse me?"

"Rich people, you have to pay for everything." I gave her a small nudge. "It's a little annoying, you know."

Tanya smiled cheekily and chuckled. She bumped her shoulder into mine affectionately. "Well, it is my job to annoy you and pamper you to the best of my abilities, Bella," she clarified. "Otherwise I would be doing a terrible job at my occupation."

I hummed, not really answering as Max walked over, my coffee in his hand. He smiled at us as he leaned forward, setting it on the table. "Your vanilla latte, Bella, completely spit and hair free," he said, giving a small impish grin at the end.

I gave him a small salute. "I thank you, sir."

He bowed. "You're welcome, ma'am," he said, straightening. The door opened as another customer walked in. He looked over at the older man and then back to us. "I must return to my duties. Have a pleasant day, ma'am and madam."

"You as well, sir," Tanya replied with a small dip of her head. Max gave another bow, turned and walked back to the register to take the customer's order.

I brought the cup to my lips, sipping the warm liquid to let it flow down my throat and warm my body. It was a strange contrast to feel; having Tanya pressed so close to me to have her cold skin radiate onto my own while I drank the warm liquid. It was a sensation that I hadn't felt before, and I kind of liked it.

Tanya turned her attention to me as I drank from the coffee. "So," she said, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

I swallowed and set the cup down on the table. "I just want to talk about last night is all," I replied easily.

The blonde stiffened slightly next to me, but did her best to keep her cool as she nodded. "Alright," she spoke neutrally, "like what?"

I cocked my head. "The kiss would be a good place to start," I said, "and the park would be a good one too since you looked ready to murder the boys who interrupted us."

Tanya scowled. "Can you blame me?" she huffed. "I had wanted to do that for such a long time, and when we were _barely_ an inch away they had to ruin a _perfect_ moment." She grumbled something under her breath that I didn't quite catch.

I chuckled, squeezing her hand. "I guess I can't, no, though you could give me some warning next time. That way I don't have to practically drive the poor souls away."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she agreed, "but don't think you can't give me warning so I can keep you from tearing someone's head off next time." She gave me a small shove.

I raised my free hand in mock surrender. "Alright, alright."

Tanya smiled and I took another drink of the coffee. She cocked her head, her smile disappearing to a fragile one as she scooted closer. "You were alright with that, weren't you?" she asked, her voice timid. "With the kiss?"

I paused in my drinking for a moment before I swallowed and set the cup down. I took her hands in mine, both of them. "It took me by surprise," I admitted, "but I won't deny that I wanted it."

A smile pulled on her lips as she leaned forward, pecking my lips. "I'm glad you wanted it as much as I did," she purred. "I can assure you I wanted it probably far longer than you, though."

I bit my lip when she pulled away, giving a small nod as I felt the stares of the room bore into us. From the corner of my eye, I could see a few young boys gawking at us, probably shocked that I had been the one Tanya picked when they had fantasized about her for so long.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "What are we?" I asked, looking up at her. "Are we friends or…more than that?"

Tanya blinked away a small flicker in her eye. I knew that look. It the look of an instinct rising that they had to fight down. I had seen it around the Cullens and my blood many times. She cleared her throat, tightening her hold on my hands. "We can be whatever you want to be," she said smoothly.

"And what is it you want?" I asked.

She looked at our hands linked together, than back at me. She leaned forward, kissing the corner of my mouth. "You know what I want," she breathed in my ear.

I closed my eyes and shuddered.

Tanya pulled away from me, smirking a little at my reaction to her. She ran the pad of her thumb over the back of my hand. "Is that what you want, Bella?" she asked, her voice was laced with hope, but somehow still fragile and ready for rejection.

I took in a deep breath and nodded, turning my eyes to meet hers. Tanya was beaming when I looked at her. "Yes," I admitted. "I-I do want that."

Her eyes lit up, her hand squeezing mine. "Really?"

I nodded again, smiling. "Yes," I said.

Tanya grinned and moved to have an arm wrapped around my waist. She leaned forward, resting our foreheads together. I closed my eyes as she let out a small sigh of relief. "I thought you would reject me," she breathed.

I scowled and shook my head. "Why would I?"

She leaned back slightly, releasing my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear with a shrug. "Perhaps you wouldn't feel the same, or I had moved too fast for your comfort."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I think you did the right thing last night. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the courage to do this." It was cheesy, but I didn't care when I leant forward and placed my lips on hers once more. The touch was an instant pleasure, soft and loving as Tanya held me close with her arm.

My free hand grabbed her neck to pull her closer to deepen the kiss. I enjoyed kissing Tanya more than I did Edward. Tanya _actually_ held me-kissed me. Edward just held me like I was glass or a porcelain doll he was going to break.

I held fast onto her neck, enjoying the gentle but full kiss Tanya was giving me. It would have lasted longer if my lungs hadn't started to scream for air. I pulled back, gasping for breath and Tanya stared at me; looking awestruck with her golden eyes.

She stroked my cheekbone affectionately. "Does this mean Charlie won't shoot me when he finds out?" she teased.

I nodded, chuckling. "He won't," I assured.

"Good." She leaned forward and pressed another kiss to my lips. This one was short, but it still held just as much passion as the others. She drew her nose along my jaw, taking in a deep breath of my scent that reminded me so much of Edward. "God, I've wanted you for so long…"

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my cool from all the flabbergasted stares as she pressed a small kiss to my neck. "Tanya?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, leaning away from my jaw and neck.

I bit my lip, looking down. I had planned on telling Tanya everything. I wanted to tell both her and her family. They all had a right to know _exactly_ what my life was. "There is…more I need to tell you."

She raised her brow. "What do you mean?" she asked. She then narrowed her eyes. "Is something wrong? You haven't gotten sicker, have you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that," I said. I took in a deep breath. "There is just one more thing I need to tell you and your family. If it's alright, I'd like to tell you all at once."

Tanya scowled slightly, but nodded. "Alright," she agreed. She pulled back to take my hand and lace our fingers together. "We can go now if you'd like?"

I nodded, smiling a little at her to help with the concerned look she was throwing at me. I squeezed her hand. "Please."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

 **Sorry it took a while to get this up, but I've been busy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own N/A**

* * *

The two of us rose in sync from the booth leaving my barely half-drank coffee behind on the table. Half the café was gaping at us; constantly shifting their gazes between Tanya, me and our hands. The rest of the half was staring at me trying to figure out who I was.

Tanya paid no attention to them as she held my hand tightly with a small affectionate squeeze and smile. I smiled in return as we headed for the door. Max, who was standing behind the register, smirked knowingly and gave me a small thumbs-up.

I rolled my eyes at him and I flipped him off quickly behind my back as we exited. The man was chuckling as the door closed behind me, and my shoulders relax.

Tanya led us to her car and swiftly unlocked it with the keys in her pocket. Without a word, she opened the passenger door for me. I gave her another smile and slid in, resisting the urge to roll my eyes when I saw her satisfied grin. She wasn't even trying to go for a relationship anymore and she was still doing everything she could for me. I partially wondered if it was because of my cancer, but the thought quickly brushed to the back of my subconscious.

The car door shut and I began to buckle myself in as the blonde walked around the car. She slid in a few moments later, turning her car on and putting it into drive. She barely even looked around for a moment before she pulled out into the road and took off towards her house.

Vampires.

She glanced towards me, resting her hand on my leg. "Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" she asked still concerned.

I nodded, taking her hand in mine. I began to rub circles on the back of it. "I'm fine, Tanya," I assured. "This is just another piece of information I believe you and you're family deserve to know."

She nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Alright," she said, relaxing slightly. She took our linked hands and turned our hands to bring my knuckles to her lips. "There is something I think you should know too, but we can talk about that when we reach the house."

I raised my brow and the comfortable silence fell between us again. What did Tanya want to tell me? Did she have a secret that I didn't know about? Maybe she was secretly engaged to someone already? Woo, that would be a soap opera worthy twist…although very illogical.

The only sound that filled the air was the humming of the car as it shot down the road and my breathing. Tanya nor I spoke, keeping our eyes on the road while we sped towards her house.

The silence was thick and heavy, filling the space between us like a void. It both comforted and made me uncomfortable. I pieced my plan together in my head, trying to figure out the best way to ease the Denali coven into who I was; what I knew.

It was going to be hard to really ease them into it, but the plus side was that I wasn't just throwing everything on them at once like my cancer. Now, I had given them doses and this was going to be the final one…if you didn't count the wolves being another.

I mentally groaned and slammed my head against the headrest at the thought. If the Denalis reacted to the wolves like the Cullens did I was screwed. Although, I did have the wolves on my side for trying, so maybe the Denalis could do the same; it would take a lot of weight off my shoulders if they did.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tanya slowed the car, and came around the bend to stop in front of her house. She glanced at me as I unbuckled my seatbelt, releasing her hand for the action. Knowing she was slightly nervous, I smiled and leaned forward, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

When I pulled away, I was surprised by the sudden calmness that had taken over her expression. Tanya didn't appear to be as nervous as before and I made a mental note in a technique to calm her down in the future if needed-it might even stop her the next time we were interrupted.

We climbed out of the car, shutting the doors behind us as we headed for the house. Tanya held out her hand, flashing me a smile that had me smiling in return when I took it. Our fingers flawlessly twined together as we reached the steps, walking up to the front door of her house.

Before we could even open it, the door was thrown open and I had an armful of Kate. I grunted as she gave me a (gentle) squeeze. "BELLA!" she called happily.

"Kate…" I grunted.

She released me, allowing air to flow into my lungs and she gently gave my arm a punch. "I've been waiting for you to come around. I want to hear the story about the date from _your_ perspective." She threw me an evil smirk.

"Katrina," Carmen scolded as she walked forward, "don't rush Bella. She just arrived after all." The Hispanic woman smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again."

I returned the embrace smiling. "You as well, Carmen."

She pulled away from me with a smile as Irina came into a view and raised her brow. "Did Tanya bring you here to brag about how she got to you first?" she teased.

Tanya scowled next to me. "Watch it, Rina," she growled.

Irina smirked at her sister and I shook my head. "No," I said. "I actually came to talk to you."

Kate raised her brow, suddenly seeming to sense it was serious. Kate was strange in how she could act so weird and then snap to serious in less than a second. "What about?"

I pursed my lips a little. "It's…kind of another thing I have yet to tell you about myself."

Carmen touched my arm concerned. "Are you in trouble, dear?" she asked. "If so, we can find a way to help you out of it, I'm sure."

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm not in any trouble, Carmen. I just need to tell you some things is all-come clean in a way, I guess you could say," I shrugged.

Tanya nodded as she moved to be a little closer to me. "I also thought that maybe we could tell her what we had been discussing the other night," she said, cocking her head to the side to convey a silent message.

The Denalis took a second to realize what she was saying. Kate looked hesitant for a moment with Carmen, but Kate began to smirk as a thought came to mind. She gave a small nod with Irina.

Eleazer appeared in the doorway with a nod of agreement towards Tanya. He jerked his head. "We can talk in the living room," he said, motioning with his hand. As one, the women moved to follow him into the living room and Tanya continued to hold my hand.

Carmen sat on the arm of an armchair as Eleazer lowered himself into the seat. They held hands, twining their fingers together while Irina and Kate took the sectional, leaving the loveseat to Tanya and me. We continued to hold hands as Tanya began to draw her thumb across the back of my hand. "If you wouldn't mind, Bella," she said, "I think we'd like to go first?"

I cocked my head, but slowly nodded. "I suppose," I said. While I usually wouldn't mind her going first, the look in Tanya's eyes made me want to twitch, and her family's postures didn't help me much either. I almost felt like I was in interrogation.

Tanya nodded as she cocked her head, seeming to think in her mind. She pursed her lips and then asked, "I suppose you've noticed how we don't really keep company with a lot of the townsfolk besides a few people?"

I nodded. "Yes, Irina told me that when I first met her," I said, looking at the blonde next to her sister.

She gave me a small smile with a nod. "I did, yeah," she agreed. "And, you see, there is a reason for that-why we don't spend much time around the people in town-I mean."

I furrowed my brow now. This was really starting to sound a lot like the conversation I was going to have with them. Were the Denalis coming clean about being what they were? Were they _actually_ "admitting" to me that they were vampires?

The Denalis, however, took my furrowed brow as confusion or question. "You see," Eleazer continued cautiously from the armchair, "we're different from other families, Bella. We have abilities humans like you do not possess."

 _Oh god, they are._

Talk about a coincidence.

I couldn't stop myself from shooting my brows up slightly as I ran my hand through my hair, shaking my head. "Wow," I said. I should have seen this coming from in the car, but I was too wrapped up in my dilemma to even think about Tanya's biggest secret just like I had been when Edward dumped me.

Oh, irony.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I know, it sounds a little weird," she said. "But I can promise you it gets even _weirder_ than that. You see, Bella, we're-"

"Vampires," I finished. "I know."

And-literally-jaws dropped. Carmen's eyes widened comically as she stared at me in disbelief, her mate's mouth held open in awestruck. Kate was frozen, her jaw dropped with Irina just…staring at me in disbelief, and I frankly didn't blame her.

Tanya, however, was holding tightly unto my hand as her eyes bored into the side of my head. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, but her eyes also had a small glimmer of shock in them. It seemed that she was battling with herself in order what to feel first.

Seeing as none of the Denalis were going to speak, I did, "I've known since I ran into Tanya at the bookstore." I glanced at the woman next to me. "It's, uh, kind of why I avoided you at first. I didn't want to get too mixed up with vampires again after what happened the first time-clearly, though-that didn't work."

"You've known this _whole time?_ " Kate asked, leaning forward on her last two words to help with the emphasis. I couldn't tell if it was a trick of the mind, but I was pretty sure her eyes got bigger than they already were too.

I nodded. "Yeah…it's kind of what I was going to tell you."

The pale blonde blinked, shook her head and then threw her hands up. "Why didn't you say anything?!" she called. "Do you have any _idea_ how many tricks I've been restraining myself to holding back on I could've shown off?!"

Wow, trust Kate to come back from shock that fast to say that.

I raised my hands-well, hand as my other was still in Tanya's-in surrender. "Don't blame me for that. I didn't think walking up and saying, 'Hey, how was that deer today?' was a good way to start something off."

Kate huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a child. "Whatever."

Irina smacked her sister on the arm hard as she fixed her with a steely glare. "Seriously, Kate? We just find out that Bella knew this whole time and _that's_ all you can think of?" she growled.

Kate glared at her. "It's _important_!"

The blonde snorted and rolled her eyes at her sister before she turned to me as the others around the room relaxed. Apparently, the familiar actions between the two brought them out of their trances. Tanya brought me closer to her body, relaxing when she realized I wasn't afraid of her.

"How do you know?" Irina questioned. "Surely you have friends of some kind? Or maybe an encounter?"

I shifted, suddenly feeling the spotlight come point-blank on me. This was the part I was mostly nervous about-telling them about the Cullens. I looked down. "I, uh…" I trailed off, bringing my hand up to scratch my neck awkwardly. I sighed, letting my hand fall. "The family that left me was the Cullens."

There.

I said it.

The Denalis again stiffened and Tanya suddenly sat up straight. Her hand cupped my jaw to make me look at her. "Who?" she asked, her golden eyes were filled with as much shock as her voice.

"The Cullens," I repeated. "Edward was my boyfriend."

Tanya's body went rigid eerily still. Her eyes changed rapidly in the emotions swimming in them. First there was surprise, obviously from finding out exactly _who_ I was and _who_ had broken my heart years ago. Then it changed to pain, pain to what I wasn't very sure, maybe that I had been with Edward once before her. Then, however, her eyes darkened a shade as the anger began to take over.

Momentarily, I feared it was towards me when her grip on me suddenly tightened a portion and she pulled me closer to her body. " _They_ were the ones that left you?" she growled out.

I slowly nodded and noticed the jaws tic around the room and fists clench. "Yes," I answered carefully.

"They lied to us," Kate growled. Her eyes had darkened a shade since we first started talking with her hands clenched tightly in her lap. She looked ready to attack someone. "I can't believe they _lied_ to us."

Irina hissed in reply to her sister's growl. "The next time I see them…" she grumbled things under her breath that I couldn't hear, but was certain were several threats to the Cullens.

In the back of my mind, I made a mental note of the Denalis' behavior, seeing their reactions to my revelation. It did strike a mark on my radar, but I focused on trying to figure out why they were mad exactly. "What do you mean they lied?" I asked, pushing myself a little further into Tanya to calm the blonde behind me when she began to growl.

Her nose buried itself in my hair, inhaling my scent deeply before nuzzles followed soon after. Tanya removed her hand from mine to wrap her arms completely around my waist, pulling me flush against her to help her stay calm.

Carmen cleared her throat and forced an _almost_ convincing calm mask onto her features. "The Cullens stayed with us after they…left you. First it was Jasper and Alice, and they told us about the party incident. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were last, and they claimed that you had said you wanted nothing to do with them anymore and no longer felt safe around them after everything that had happened."

I didn't respond immediately as I took in the information. They lied to the Denalis about why they left? Why the hell would they do that? _They_ broke _my_ heart and _that_ was their story? That _I_ was the one who called everything off? That _I_ was the one who wanted them to leave?

I couldn't believe what I had heard. I would've at least expected Esme and Carlisle to be reasonable. I expected them to have told the truth and said that things just didn't work out, not pin everything on me.

I swallowed hard, digesting the idea. I took in a breath, keeping myself controlled as I nodded. "Oh," I said.

Kate snorted from the side. "Now you see why we're so pissed," she snarled. Her eyes focused on me. "I get why your dad doesn't exactly trust us now, Bella." She ran a hand through her hair. "If I knew that from the beginning I wouldn't have treated him like I had." She shook her head. "I can't believe you even trust us. After everything."

I shrugged as Tanya hummed, pressing into my hair. "You haven't given me a reason not to," I said. I ran my finger through my hair. "I came to peace with what happened a while ago. Charlie, though, he still struggles with it."

Eleazer shook his head. "I can't blame him," he said. "If I were him, I would have hunted them down and mounted their heads above my mantel."

I smiled weakly. "He's thought about it many times," I admitted.

"I'll help him," Tanya grumbled into my hair.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde, but snuggled into her as a response. "He won't, though," I said, "unless he has a reason to really get pissed off at them. I think he kind of prefers it to be a stone left unturned. I really don't blame him." I picked at my finger nail. "The only reason I came to peace with it was because I was dying. My cancer had come back with and my heart was broken. My whole life seemed to crash in around me and…I don't know. I just felt…I felt like there wasn't much of a point anymore. Living."

Tanya stiffened behind me immediately and Carmen leaned forward, her eyes filled with concern. "You never…?" she asked, trailing off to imply her hidden meaning.

I shook my head. "No," I assured. "I never tried to commit suicide, but I did consider it a possibility." I looked down. "Charlie had to see me at my worst. He could hardly sleep at night without hearing me scream from nightmares and sometimes I think he broke more than I did from it. He hates the Cullens for what they did to me, and he didn't like being reminded of it when we ran into you up here; where I'm supposed to recover. It turned over the stone he'd rather not have turned over."

Eleazer nodded with understanding glistening in his eyes. "I believe I understand your father better now, Bella-both of you," he said. "And, I can personally promise you that we will never put you through any of that. Because it was impossible to resist letting you into our family with open arms, and we do not abandon family."

"Ever," Irina finalized.

Tanya grunted from behind me, kissing the back of my head. "You're a member of _our_ coven now, Bella," she said. "And anyone who wishes to argue with that has us to deal with."

The Denalis nodded firmly at her statement, fixing me with gazes of loyalty and love. The silent promises they made to protect me was something that hit me in the heart, causing me to smile. In that moment, I truly did feel like I _was_ a Denali.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I leaned my head against Tanya's shoulder, her arm wrapped securely around my waist to hold me in her side. The awkwardness and warning bells that had been in my mind were now completely gone. All I could do was indulge in the feeling of Tanya's body next to mine.

The electricity that burned through my body from her touch was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was almost indescribable—the pleasure that it gave me to be in her arms. I wondered if it was the same for her when we touched. Did she feel the same spark as I did?

The electricity?

I didn't know, and I wasn't going to ask right now as I listened to Kate proudly boast about her gift. As it turned out, she and Eleazer were also gifted. Kate had the ability to give the illusion of electrocution. She could give a single touch with her finger and you would feel the electricity coursing through your body. She didn't just use her finger though, oh no, she could send it all over her body, because "a finger was just lame". Her words not mine.

She was pretty proud about it.

Eleazer, on the other hand, had the ability to identify another's gift. He could see the gift be performed and was able to discern what it was, but a physical touch gave him more information and a quicker response than just a sighting. Eleazer was excited for his gift, although he was more subtle than Kate about it…to an extent.

Kate grinned, holding up her hand. "Want to give it a try, Bella?" she asked with a smirk. "You may find it _shockingly_ fun."

Tanya scowled. "I'd rather you didn't shock Bella, Kate," she said in a low voice. If I hadn't known any better, I would just think she was warning her, but now that I had learned more of the Denalis, I knew it was an _order_. Tanya was the leader of their coven—surprising me—and she was proud of her status while she boasted earlier…until Kate teased her on trying to impress me.

I just cocked my head at the blonde who was ignoring her sister. She raised a brow. "I promise I won't hurt you…that bad," she added with a wicked smirk.

I studied her for a moment, and then shrugged. "Why not?" I asked. If Kate did hurt me, I'd be a little amused in seeing Tanya trying to beat the shit out of her sister while Kate hauled ass.

Tanya scowled, looking at me as Irina shook her head. "Are you sure, Bella?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'll tolerate her for now."

The blonde snorted and motioned with her held out palm. "Come on, Bella, we don't have all day," she growled.

I pulled myself out of Tanya's arm and walked towards the blonde vampire. She raised her brow waiting for me in a silent challenge. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I walked towards the blonde woman, hesitantly holding out my hand when the pit of my stomach grew some butterflies from nerves.

My fingers just barely brushed her palm when they began sparking. I immediately expected the pain to come rushing towards me, but nothing came. I only felt the cold of her skin and my brow furrowed. I pressed a little harder into Kate's hand to see if I would feel anything, but there was nothing still.

I scowled. "Are you even doing your gift?" I asked.

She nodded and frowned. "You should have jumped back soon as you touched me," she said confused. She cocked her head. "How about now?"

I shook my head.

"Now?"

"Nothing."

" _Now?_ "

"…Are you sure you are using your gift?"

Kate pulled her hand away, blinking in slight awe. "That was enough electricity to make your heart stop," she said stunned.

Tanya growled at her sister from behind me, but I ignored her and raised my brows in surprise. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded as Eleazer smiled. "My, my," he said, "it seems I now know why Edward was never able to read your mind, Bella."

I turned towards the Hispanic man with the rest of the room. "What do you mean, Eleazer?" Irina asked.

He held his free hand out towards me. "I would like to test my theory first before I say it, Bella, if you wouldn't mind letting me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side anxiously. The gleam in his eyes made him look like a kid at Christmas.

I shook my head and took two steps towards him before I gave him my hand. Eleazer seemed to zone out, his eyes glazing over for a few moments before his brows rose and a bright smile adorned his face. "Remarkable!" he exclaimed. He looked to me excitedly. "It seems as though you are a mental shield, Bella, a powerful one at that. You could possibly become a physical one when you are a vampire."

"Shield?" Tanya asked surprised.

He nodded, almost bouncing in place. "Yes, indeed. I wouldn't doubt it if she could even confound the Volturi gifts now," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

I blinked, feeling a slight overload. The Volturi? What gifts did they have that I could hold up against so shockingly? "Excuse me," I said, "but can someone explain to the human, please?"

"A mental shield is a defense against any mental attack," Carmen said from the arm of the chair. "That is why Edward couldn't read your mind and Kate could not shock you—both are mental attacks. A physical shield is just that, a physical shield that can protect you from any foreign object."

I nodded slowly, processing the information. "Okay," I said as it sank in.

"The Volturi are our rulers," Tanya said. She held out her hand for me and I gladly took it, letting her pull me down to be in our previous position. "It is the largest coven in the vampire world and is led by the three Kings Aro, Marcus and Cauis. They uphold the few laws vampires have."

I gave a small nod—I vaguely remembered Edward telling me about the Volturi before the whole birthday incident. I didn't really know much about them, however, and the night was kind of a blur to me up to the point where I had been shoved into the table.

"The Volturi have gifts," Carmen continued. "Aro can see every memory and thought you have ever had with a single touch to your skin. Marcus can see bonds between people and Cauis is a magnificent strategist, though, he doesn't particularly have a gift. Alec and Jane are twins, high up in the guard. Jane can make you feel intense and excruciating pain while Alec can steal your senses. Those are a few of the powerful gifts they possess."

I nodded, actually a little terrified at the sound of them. "And…you think their gifts wouldn't work on me?" I asked Eleazer.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "You are exceptionally powerful for a human, Bella. Kate's gift is as close to Jane's as you can get, and if you resisted hers with no issue, I wouldn't be surprised if you resisted Jane's."

Well, that was… _kind of_ comforting.

I nodded again when Tanya cleared her throat, changing the topic. "Do you have to be home at any specific time, Bella?" she asked.

I shook my head, smirking a little at the thought. "Not really, Charlie is trying to give me some lean way since the whole macho dad thing," I said.

She smiled. "I see," she said and her arm tightened around me just a fraction. "Then how late do you believe you are able to stay?"

Irina chuckled and crossed her arms. "A little eager to keep her here for a while, aren't you, Tanya?" she teased.

Kate smirked knowingly. "Of course she is," she said, and then turned to me evilly with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "She wants to get her in bed before we do."

Tanya growled deeply in her throat at her two sisters as they began to laugh their asses off. Carmen and Eleazer shook their heads, clearly unamused. I stayed completely impassive and rolled my eyes as I said, "Guys, I live with boys who are all frozen in their teen years. I've heard a lot of bets on who can tap me first."

The two sisters abruptly stopped laughing to look at me—correction—the _room_ turned to look at me. "Seriously?" Irina asked with her brows raised.

I had told the Denalis about Victoria, the Pack and my relationship with them after everyone calmed down from the tense conversation earlier. At first, Kate found it amusing I was friends with "big doggies" until I said they were the reason I even talked to them; she immediately switched to being reminded of kissing each and every one of them when they met.

That would be an interesting experience for everyone.

I shook my head at her with a small smile of amusement. "Not from them, no, but I did hear it in school. A lot of 'whoever gets balls deep in that first' got the girl. I have no idea how they planned on it since my pants were not coming off," I shrugged.

Tanya scowled and Kate smirked. "Please tell me you took advantage of that?" she asked, leaning forward.

I shook my head. "Nah, it was better for them to watch them squirm when they thought I was completely clueless to their 'seduction tactics,'" I said with a toothy grin.

Tanya chuckled from next to me. "I'm sure it was." She kissed the top of my head affectionately.

I smiled a little at the gesture and thought about it. Ever since I had come to the Denalis and accepted Tanya, she had been taking every chance she could to touch me in some way. Right now, it was kissing my head or lips, but before it was just holding my hand or hugging me—sometimes touching my thigh, if she could.

Her need for physical contact astounded me a little, but at the same time I loved it. Edward hardly ever touched me, and when he did it wasn't like he really wanted to or knew how to. Tanya did, though. She started the contact and held me like anyone else would.

I loved that about her, and I knew I would never tire of it.

Carmen spoke up from her spot next to Eleazer. "When is your next chemo treatment, Bella?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. I had been a little too pissed last time at Charlie to really pay attention. Or to really even care, but after a few moments it came through. "I have a check-up the tenth, but a chemo the eighteenth. Why?"

She smiled. "I thought that maybe a few of us should go with you next time. It would allow Charlie to have some time to himself and I think we should do what we can to support you," she said.

I shook my head at her negatively. "That isn't necessary, Carmen," I assured her. "You guys can support me by, you know, clearing the room before I vomit or something."

Kate sniggered, but then shook her head. "While that is a good point, I want to go," she said. "I kind of want to see what it's like anyway."

I looked at her. "You get your blood work done. You sit there. You wait. You sit. You wait. You get the bag if you can have chemo that day. You sit. You wait. You sit. You wait. You sit. You eat. You wait. You sit. You wait. You drink. You sit. You wait. You sit. You wait. You sit. You wait. You change the bag. You sit. You wait. You sit. You wait. You sit. You wait. You-"

"Okay, okay," she said, holding up her hands in mock surrender, "I get the point; it's a lot of sitting and a lot of waiting, but I still want to go. Charlie has to be tired of getting up to just sit for several hours."

I shook my head a little. "Nah, we entertain ourselves with Temple Run battles. Whoever lasts the longest and gets more points than the other wins. Coins are bonus," I said.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Irina gave a snort from the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. "There is no way in _hell_ that is entertaining enough. You'd have to tire from it eventually."

"We have Frank for that."

"Frank is nice," Tanya agreed cautiously, "but he isn't designed to fit in for everything. I don't know how long your session is, but you have to be there for a while."

"Well, yes, but-"

"We are going to your next one, then."

I was about to interject when Irina shook her head, "We're going. No arguing." She gave me a small smirk as I scowled at her with huff.

"Fine…" I pouted.

Kate and Irina gave me victorious smirks as Tanya smiled smugly. At least she wasn't smirking at me; otherwise I would have an overload of smirks. Carmen and Eleazer seemed satisfied with the answer as well based on the grins they were giving me.

"So," Kate said, leaning forward, "how long is your session?"

"About five hours."

" _What?_ "


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _"_ _I've got a little bit longer…I've got a ways to go…"_ I woke up from my nap to the ringtone of the doctor's office; Ways To Go (What? It's ironic). My head snapped off of the comfortable pillow I had been using with a start.

I blinked my eyes, coming into focus as I heard the TV and saw two figures on the ground in front of me. I furrowed my brow until I realized I was at the Denali's house still. I must have fallen asleep, and apparently my pillow was actually Tanya's lap.

The said blonde raised her brow at me, her hand hovering over the side of my head where she had been moving her fingers through my hair. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to wake up as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I swiped the screen to answer and placed it to my ear, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hello there, ma'am. I'm Mary at Dr. Ford's office. Is this Bella Swan I am speaking to?"_ a woman asked. Kate and Irina stopped and paused their game to look at me concerned. Tanya just focused her attention on me, making sure it was okay.

I nodded, rolling my neck around to stretch out my stiff muscles. "Yes, this is she," I replied, waving the three sisters off as a sign nothing was wrong. "Are you calling about a schedule change or double checking on my information?"

Kate and Irina slowly returned to their game, but Tanya continued to watch me making sure I was fine. Mary laughed. _"You must have had these calls before, huh?"_ she asked.

I nodded. "More than once," I said. "Especially when the nurses are confused when my starting weight is ninety-eight pounds and then my current weight is two hundred."

She laughed again. _"That probably was a mess?"_

"Yeah, but we got it all figured out in the end."

She hummed through the line. _"I'm glad to hear that."_ She cleared her throat and then went to the reason she was calling. _"Alright, Bella, the reason I am calling is because we couldn't reach you or your father at your house and we have a shortly timed schedule here."_

I nodded. "Alright. What do you need to let us know?" I asked.

 _"_ _Well,"_ she said, _"I'm afraid to inform you that there was a scheduling mistake. We were overloaded when we scheduled you and accidently put your time the same as someone else's."_

"Oh."

I pictured her nodding as she moved through the files I could hear in the background. _"Yes, so we were wondering if maybe we could move yours to another date? The only day I have available is this coming Monday at noon. Now I know it is a difficult time and day, and if you can't come that's alright. We'll just figure something else out."_

I nodded. "I could move, but I don't know exactly if that will work. My dad—as pathetic as that sounds—organizes most of the scheduling. I'll have to ask him before I can give you an answer," I explained.

 _"_ _Ah, I see,"_ she said. _"I am willing to wait to see if you can work anything out. How about you call your father and then call back when you know for sure if you can come in?"_

I nodded. "Yes, I believe that will work."

 _"_ _Wonderful! Contact me when you have the information."_

"I will, and I won't say goodbye since I will most likely be calling back I ten minutes," I said.

She laughed through the line. _"How about we hang up on each other instead, then?"_

"I agree with that," I said. I pulled the phone from my ear and ended the call. I began to scroll through my call list to find Charlie's name. He wouldn't be pleased in changing the schedule—who was?—and it was possible he couldn't with his job.

I gave a small huff when Kate suddenly asked, "They said this Monday at noon, right?"

I looked at the blonde on the ground playing her video game as she glanced at me sideways over her shoulder. I nodded slowly. "Yes, why?" I asked.

"We could take you," Irina offeree. She glanced at me over her shoulder. "We're completely free since we…Well, we have no real obligations. If you want, we can take you to the appointment and then you and Charlie don't have to stress over it."

I blinked. "I don't—"

"Bella," Tanya said from next to me on the couch, "we told you that we want to be involved in this. Charlie has been doing this with you for two years, and now I think that it's our turn to help you. We can take you to the appointment."

I sighed. "You really want to?" I asked.

"Of course," Carmen said as she came into the room from the kitchen with Eleazer by her side. "It really is something that we want to help support you in. And, taking the weight off of your shoulders by getting you to appointments and giving Charlie some lean way is something we are happy to do."

I looked at the five Denalis around the room, seeing that they were dead serious and would not be moved on the matter. So, I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I'll call Charlie and tell him."

I got a few satisfied smiles from around the room as I clicked on his name and put the phone to my ear again. I leaned against the couch while I waited for him to pick up, but I only had to wait until the second ring. _"Yellow?"_

"Orange."

He laughed through the phone. _"Don't you ever get tired of saying that, Bella?"_ he asked.

"No."

He hummed. _"What are you calling for, kiddo? Do you need me to bring something home?"_ he asked.

I shook my head, and then realized he couldn't see it. "No, I don't need you to pick up anything," I said. "Dr. Ford's office called me since they couldn't reach us at home. There was a scheduling mistake and they were wondering if we could move my appointment to this Monday at noon."

Charlie hummed through the phone, and I could picture him scratching at the stubble on his face. _"I don't know, Bella,"_ he said. _"I have to go out of town this Monday and I may not be back until two."_

I nodded. "I guessed as much," I said. "However, Tanya and her family have offered to take me."

 _"…_ _Are they_ absolutely _sure they want to do that?"_

"Yeah…I wasn't very sure they knew what they were getting themselves into either," I said. Tanya gave me a small smack that I shrugged to. "Anyway, they said it will be no problem, so if it's fine with you, that'll be the plan."

Charlie paused for a bit on the other side of the phone, considering the proposal carefully before I heard a small hum. _"Alright,"_ he said, _"if they are okay with doing it, then it's fine with me."_

I nodded. "I'll tell the office, then."

 _"_ _Alright, and make sure they know I'm not going to be with you. There may be paperwork that is needed to fill out and we need to make sure they are prepared for my absence."_

I rolled my eyes. "I _know_ , Dad," I said.

 _"_ _I know, I just like to give you a hard time."_

" _Bye_ , Dad." I hung up before he could reply and I was greeted with the satisfied grins of the Denalis. I raised a brow at them. "Happy?"

Kate smirked. "Very."

* * *

"Oh my god, we have been sitting here for over an _hour_ ," Kate groaned, the back of her head banged against the gray wall as she sat in her plastic chair between me and Eleazer. "How much longer is it going to take for them to come get you?"

I shrugged, patiently waiting unlike the five vampires around me. "I don't know," I said. "It could be a while." I flipped the page of my book and began to skim the words.

Tanya shifted next to me. "How long is 'a while'?"

I shrugged again, silently enjoying myself as the well-kept vampires continued to fidget in their chairs. "It could be thirty minutes, an hour, two hours…I don't know for sure. It just depends on the day," I said.

We had arrived at the office around 11:45 and had been sitting here for almost an hour and a half. I had told the Denalis that we would have to wait a while because Dr. Ford spent as much time with his patient's as he needed to. Of course, they thought that meant twenty or so minutes and not over an hour.

It was entertaining as I was seasoned in this experience and had to hear the several comments they made during the past hour and a half. I had been reading my book mostly, just enjoying the story and the action going on around me.

Carmen leaned around Eleazer. "Your appointment was at noon. Shouldn't we go tell the desk or something?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Doing that kind of labels you as a jerk here," I said. I lifted my head to look at the Hispanic couple. "You'll get what I mean when we get in for my appointment and you'll see that the wait is worth the while."

Irina scowled from the other side of Tanya. "We better," she said. She looked around and then leaned towards me, "I still can't believe you didn't give us more of a warning as to what was going to go on here."

I chuckled. "Well, I won't lie and say it wasn't for my own personal amusement," I admitted. I received five pairs of glares. "Also, if you can't stand this, I don't know how you will stand chemo."

Kate raised her brow. "Is chemo worse than this?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It kind of depends on the mood that day," I said. "Everyone who comes in is generally nice, and all of the staff is nice as well, but the sitting is the worst part. That's why Charlie and I have our races. It helps make time fly and distracts us when we run out of things to say for a while."

"So what are we going to do?" Irina asked.

"We?" I asked, peering towards her.

She nodded. "Yes, _we_ ," she said, motioning up and down to the six of us seated against the wall. "I thought we decided that we would also take you to your next chemo?"

"Did you tell Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Did he agree?"

"Yes."

I shrugged. "Then we'll just wing it. It'll be your first time there, so the staff will be curious about you—they're usually well mannered, though, so it won't be in a bad way—and we have Frank. He'll come by at some point and talk to us for a bit before he does his rounds with the others. Besides that, it's story time and just sitting in chairs for about five hours as we wait for several bags to drain."

"Seriously?" Tanya asked. "I never knew chemo was that…bland."

I took in a breath with a nod. "Yeah…You get used to it after a while, though," I said. I closed my book and placed it back into my bag.

"That's true," a familiar voice spoke up, "you either get used to it or you're done for." Dr. Ford appeared in front of us with a small smile with his head cocked

I smiled and stood up. "I swear, you get better at eavesdropping on other people's conversations every time we come," I snickered. The Denalis stood up with me incredibly relieved at being able to move for the first time in an hour and a half.

He tapped his ears. "I'm just a good listener," he said. He looked at the Denalis. "You didn't get rid of poor Charlie, did you?"

I shook my head with a chuckle. "No," I said. I took Tanya's hand. "This is my girlfriend Tanya and her family. They wanted to get involved with my recovery."

He nodded and smiled. He held out his hand. "I'm always glad to hear about new supporters," he said. He then winked at me. "Especially if they are dating my patients."

I rolled my eyes at him as Tanya took his hand with a smile. "Well, my family and I wouldn't enjoy watching Bella go through this without giving anything to help her."

He nodded. "Good answer," he said and dropped her hand. He moved to Irina who took his hand. "As you've probably guessed I'm Dr. Ford, Bella's Angel."

I rolled my eyes at him again as Kate sniggered with Irina. "Irina," she replied. "Bella's Hopeful Sister-To-Be."

He nodded and moved down the line, hearing each name with their own unique introduction. Kate's was, "Kate, the Kissing Expert That Bella Has Experience With". I then had to explain what she meant by that.

Dr. Ford nodded to them. "Nice to meet you all," he said. He then jerked his head. "Let's head back to the office to get the check-up going, huh?" He turned and began walking down the hall.

Tanya held my hand tightly, giving it an affectionate squeeze as we followed him down the hall. The Denalis, of course, drew attention to themselves naturally, but no one was making any comment that I could hear or visibly see. Then again, those senses were limited since I was surrounded by the Denalis and Dr. Ford.

Said doctor looked over his shoulder to me. "Did you have any 'doozy' days this time, Bella, or was that just last time?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I threw up a few times, but that's kind of usual."

He nodded. "Any memory problems?"

"Memory problems?" Eleazer asked surprised. "You never told us that you had memory issues."

My eyes widened. " _That's_ the one I forgot!" I exclaimed. I snapped my fingers. "I knew there was another one, but I couldn't remember what I was forgetting."

Dr. Ford chuckled. "Hence the term short-term memory loss, Bella."

I shrugged. "Meh."

The Denalis shook their heads as we walked down the hall until Dr. Ford stopped at the door to his office and motioned us inside. I went straight for the seat in front of his desk as I always did, crossing my legs while I waited patiently for the session to start.

The Denalis—sans Tanya who opted to sitting in the other chair—spread out amongst the room. They didn't seem to mind standing, really, after sitting for so long. I supposed it had to have been more of a mental need to stand instead of physical with their lack of need to do such a thing.

Dr. Ford seated himself at the desk after he shut the door. He grabbed my file and opened it and grabbed a pencil to write notes on. He looked at me. "What were the symptoms this time, Bella? Any new ones besides the usual or no?"

I shook my head negatively. "I was mostly nauseas this time, however, I was easily exhausted and my eating was pretty much the same."

He nodded, scribbling down the notes. "Did you exert yourself too much after this most recent chemo?" he asked. He glanced up to me with a look that did not need words.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Dr. Ford, Tanya and I have not had sex since my chemo treatment," I said. Kate snorted behind me and Tanya chuckled lightly next to me.

He raised his hands with a small smile. "Hey, I have to ask. You'd be surprised with what I hear about people trying, and then realizing it hurts too much," he said.

I raised my hand knowing full well. "I don't really want to hear it."

He nodded and tilted his head to the side curiously. "How about dizziness? Confusion? Any trouble sleeping at night recently?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've been pretty good for this one—besides the vomiting, of course."

He nodded as wrote down the notes. He paused after a moment and looked up to me. "You still take your nausea medicine, don't you, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't always stop it—like I said before."

He nodded, frowning. "If it happens again next round, I think we may put you on another medication. It's pointless to give you a drug that does nothing to help. You may even find that your energy levels are up if you aren't vomiting."

I nodded. "I would enjoy that _very_ much."

He smiled. "I thought so," he said. He sat forward again. "Kristen should be in here soon. She'll do the usual routine with you, and as fair warning, if you aren't one hundred and five, she might just make a pact with you."

I chuckled. "We'll, let's hope I'm close to it at least."

He smiled and Irina spoke up from the wall confused next to Kate confused. "Who's Kristen?"

Dr. Ford turned his attention to her. "She assists me by taking physicals of my patients," he explained.

"She treats kids a lot," I added, "so she has a lot of puns, jokes and lines that are really made for kids, but just kind of slip out."

"And they work," Kristen said as she stepped into the room wearing blue scrubs with pink elephants. "I do wish you two would stop downplaying my success with them. I get a kid to let me give him a shot with those things."

"I'm sure you do, Kristen," Dr. Ford assured her. He motioned to the vampires around the room. "Kristen, this Tanya and her family." She nodded, going from Tanya to the other Denalis in the room. "They are going to be stepping in some for Charlie in Bella's recovery, if I am assuming correctly?"

Carmen nodded in affirmative with a bright smile in my direction. "Oh yes," she confirmed. "We will most definitely make sure we help as much as we can."

Kristen nodded to her with a small smile. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"You as well," Eleazer returned from Carmen's side, his arm was lazily wrapped around her waist, holding her against his side.

Kristen smiled and then turned to me as she readied her clip-board. "Alright, up, up, Bella. You know the drill," she said, moving to the other side of the room.

I nodded, standing from the chair to join her. I felt the vampires watch for a moment, curious of the process when Dr. Ford began to engage them in conversation to turn their attentions to him and away from me—something I appreciated even more now.

With Charlie, this wasn't anything huge. He had seen the process many times over and was my dad who had taken care of me for the past two years with this. Now, however, I didn't have Charlie.

I had my girlfriend and her family in the room with me instead. This was their first time as well, making them incredibly curious about everything. Having their devoted attention on me now would make my check-up almost embarrassing with my weight count and my heart would likely be beating pretty hard.

Their distraction helped keep me calm.

I kicked off my shoes and Kristen motioned to the scale. I stepped onto the metal plate and the machine began to calculate. "How are you today, Bella?" she asked, watching the scale.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Pretty good," I said. "I feel pretty good today, and that's really what counts, I suppose. This last one wasn't really a doozy or anything."

She nodded with a bright smile. "That's good," she said. "I always like to hear that from a patient. It's always good to have both good and bad days, you know."

I nodded in agreement. "I suppose." The scale beeped in signal and we both looked down to the screen and I almost did a fist-pump in triumph when I saw the number.

104.6 lbs.

Kristen grinned. "Woo!" she called, gaining Ford's attention along with the vampires'. " _Barely_ under one-o'-five, now _that_ is progress right there." She held up her hand. "Give me some, girl!"

I didn't hesitate to give her a high-five with my grin as she wrote down the weight. Dr. Ford raised his brow. "What's the scale read?" he asked.

"One hundred and four point six," she read off, looking up at him over the edge of her clipboard with her pen still in hand.

He smiled and clapped his two index fingers together. "You, Miss Swan, have earned the Index Clap," he grinned, before he dropped his hands back to the table. I was a little confused, but from Kristen's agreement I assumed it was a big deal around here.

The Denalis gave me proud smiles and nods. Tanya's eyes were glistening with a kind of happiness I had never seen before. For a moment, I considered that it was because she saw a chance of hope for me getting better. A chance that allowed us to have more time. Or, maybe it was because she saw the progress I had made—even if she didn't know exactly—and was proud.

I didn't know which one I preferred.

I stepped off the scale and pulled my shoes back on as Kristen readied herself to take my pulse. She held my arm in her hand carefully and rested her two fingers on my wrist and began to look at the watch on her own wrist counting.

We stood there silently for a moment, just letting my heartbeat flow over until she nodded and let go. She grabbed her pen. "Fifty-nine beats per minute," she recorded.

I took my wrist away as I prepared myself for the next test. I held out my arm, letting her place the stethoscope in her ears before she placed the flat, metal part to my chest when she began to listen. She gently held onto my upper arm. "Breathe in."

Inhale.

Hold.

"Breathe out."

Exhale.

Hold.

"Deep breath in."

Inhale.

Hold.

"Breathe out."

Exhale.

Hold.

"Breathe in one more time for me please."

Inhale.

Hold.

"And out one more time."

Exhale.

Hold.

Kristen nodded and removed the scope, placing down her report on the notes on her clipboard. "Still working like it should," she said. She looked up at me. "And it still goes _tic-toc-tic-toc_ , if you were wondering."

I rolled my eyes, but gave her a small smile. "I _was_ wondering."

"I knew you were," she smiled, and guided us back towards the desk. I swiftly seated myself in front of the desk again, and Tanya took my hand giving me a small, affectionate smile.

I smiled in return and squeezed her hand as Kristen handed the notes to Dr. Ford, allowing him to slip them into the file. "Excelled as always," she told him with a small smirk in my direction.

He nodded, looking over the papers. "Good," he said, "good." He set the papers into the file and looked up at me. "And you are sure that there aren't any new symptoms?"

 _Does becoming sappy count?_

I shook my head and smiled. "None at all," I replied. "Just the usual." I motioned around the room. "I have witnesses to attest to that."

He chuckled a little. "As I can see," he replied. He righted the file on his desk and he leaned forward. "However, before you go, I want to discuss something with you."

I nodded. "What is that?"

"A MRI," he said. "You have taken three rounds here, and I would like to see after this round if our treatment is working, or if we need to make it more aggressive. I realize that it is something you will want to discuss with Charlie, so I would like you to discuss it with him, and then tell us at your next check-up."

I slowly nodded. I had done MRIs a few times, and quite frankly I didn't like them. They were loud and you had to sit completely still. I hated the scanning and it made me…kind of uncomfortable to be honest.

I was not going to look forward to this.

"I will," I promised.

"And," Irina suddenly spoke up from behind me next to Kate, "if they can't fit it to their schedule, I'm sure we can fit it to ours. We wouldn't mind taking her."

He nodded. "That will help a lot I'm sure," he said. He looked at me again. "Just make sure Charlie understands that it's a routine thing."

I nodded standing up to pull Tanya with me. "I will. He's used to the whole routine check-up ordeal," I said.

Dr. Ford nodded and stood from behind his desk. "Good," he nodded. He held his hand out to Tanya. "It was nice to meet you."

Tanya took his hand with a nod and gave it a firm shake. "You as well," she said. She smiled. "I think I can understand why so many of your patients like you."

He smiled. "I'm just doing my job," he replied as they dropped hands to let him shake the other's hands. When he dropped Eleazer's, he motioned. "Kristen will take you to the front desk to make an appointment."

We nodded and Kristen opened the door, motioning for us to go out. Tanya laced our fingers together as we began to move, leaning in to bump our shoulders playfully. I turned and gave her a smile, squeezing her hand in acknowledgement while we walked out of the door with the rest of her family following.

Kristen led the way, grinning. She angled her head to look at Tanya and me. "So," she said, "you two, huh?"

I felt a slight blush cover my cheeks from her grin and Tanya nodded with a grin of her own. "Yes," she confirmed as she gave my hand a small squeeze. "Bella and I are together."

Kristen nodded. "How long?"

Kate snorted behind us. "They've been beating around the bush ever since they first met. Only a few days ago did Tanya woman up and ask Bella out on a date," she said.

Tanya glared over her shoulder at her sister as Kristen chuckled. Irina nodded. "Yeah, and then after that we couldn't get out of hearing about Bella. She was terrible after they met, but after that date…Phew, I'm surprised I didn't combust from all the…" She suddenly made her voice higher as she clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "…Bella is _so_ beautiful. Did you notice? _I_ noticed."

Tanya ducked her head as Kate carried on, "I wish Bella would call."

"Maybe I should call Bella."

"Bella—"

" _Okay_ ," Tanya growled, glaring over her shoulder at the two sniggering blondes behind us. "We get the point and you can shut up now."

I ducked my head, blushing intensely as Kristen grinned. She seemed to be enjoying the small show we were displaying on the way back to the front desk to schedule. I briefly wondered if she would give me crap about it the next time I saw her too.

"Well," Kristen said, "either way I'm glad you guys are good and happy together in your happily-ever-after."

"Did you treat a kid before me?"

"Shut up, Bella."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I'm _shredding_ it," Kate smirked. She moved her fingers across the fret board and hit the strum key. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail to "help keep the hair from her eyes" to make it easier for her to rock.

"You're on Casual."

"I'm _shredding_ it, though."

I shook my head from the corner of the sectional as Kate played Guitar Hero Live. She had just bought the game and since she didn't understand it, she was on the level the game put you on—Casual…basically _easy_.

I was currently seated in the corner of the sectional; my knees leaned against the plush cushions with Tanya leaning against them. Her hands played with my fingers as she watched Kate "shred it" on Guitar Hero. "I don't know if you're doing 'shredding it', Kate, as much as proving to all of us that you are _not_ as awesome as you think."

Kate huffed, glancing back at her. "Oh, please," she said. "I _am_ an awesome person and this is _my_ game."

"Just like all the other games we beat you at?" Irina asked from the armchair, a book rested in her hands with her feet tucked neatly into the chair behind her.

"Watch it."

Carmen chuckled from where she and Eleazer were playing chess, again, on the loveseat. "She does have a point, Kate," the Hispanic woman pointed out. "We have all beaten you at several of your games."

"Including me," I piped up.

Kate scowled, pausing her game to glare at us. "This is pure _mutiny_ ," she huffed. "Mutiny I tell you."

Tanya chuckled against my legs. "Not mutiny as much as fact, Kate," she corrected. She jerked her head. "When you master Expert on that game I'll consider you to be 'shredding it.'"

The blonde huffed, but didn't say anything when she turned back around now set on getting to the level Expert to rub it in her coven leader's face. The sibling competition between the three Denali sisters was always rather amusing to me whenever I saw it. It reminded me of another version of the wolves; in a less testosterone driven way.

Tanya smiled victoriously and released my hand to set her hands on my legs. She pushed my knees apart, allowing her to slide between them and rest her back against my front, making me instinctively wrap my arms around her waist and hold her against me as I stretched out my legs.

The blonde purred lowly as she nestled herself comfortably into my body, moving her head and tilting it to the side to kiss my hair affectionately. I smiled at the action and rested my head on her shoulder, looking at the TV as her head bent to rest against mine.

I smiled in content, loving the position. Ever since Tanya and I had begun seeing each other, I enjoyed every little thing—even when we just held each other like this. It was a part of a relationship that I had never seen before. With Edward, he only went as far to put his arm around my waist and that was it with a few chaste kisses.

With Tanya, though, she didn't care to hold me flush against her. She wasn't afraid to touch me, kiss me and hold me. She wasn't afraid to show me the affection that she felt for me, and she very clearly expressed it no matter where we were.

Except…maybe in front of Charlie or else she'd be shot.

Irina rolled her eyes. "You two are like hormonal teenagers in their first real relationship," she said.

Tanya chuckled. "Well," she said, "while I may not be a teenager and Bella is barely done being one, I'm pretty sure we can both agree this is definitely _like_ our first real relationship."

 _I couldn't agree more._

Irina rolled her eyes at Tanya and went back to her book as I continued to watch Kate play Guitar Hero. Strangely, watching her pretend to play like she was the best in the world was quite amusing; especially when she fell to the ground and started to "shred it," as she said.

I could _not_ stop laughing.

Sadly, however, it was during one of her shredding moments that I realized the time. While Charlie didn't mind me being out late, being out late with my girlfriend was different with him—he wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was a woman.

I rolled my eyes and gave Tanya a nudge. "I better go home."

She looked at me over her shoulder as I jerked my head to the clock. She glanced up at the time and her shoulders fell slightly in disappointment, but she nodded in agreement. "Of course," she agreed. "The last thing I need is to have Charlie on my ass about that."

I chuckled when Kate turned to look at me just as she finished a song. " _Bella_ ," she whined, "you were supposed to help me shred."

I smiled as Tanya climbed off the couch, grabbing my hand to pull me to my feet. "I think you were doing fine, uh, 'shredding' on your own, Kate," I said with a slight grin.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as Irina got up and wrapped her arms around me. "I know I'll probably be seeing you in, like, ten hours, but I'll still hug you goodbye," she said with a small squeeze.

I returned the embrace smiling. I loved how Irina treated me. It was like I was her younger sister already, but…not at the same time. It was a nice difference compared to the horde of wolves I had at home waiting for me. I nodded. "I'll hug you 'bye' too," I agreed.

She chuckled and pulled away to kiss my head—surprising me—before she fully released me. "Make sure my sister isn't murdered by your dad, okay?"

I nodded, saluting. "Will do."

Satisfied, Irina sat down in her chair again and began to read her book as Carmen walked forward to give me a hug. She hummed. "I'll see you later, Bella," she said.

I nodded against her shoulder as I hugged her back. "I'll see you later," I promised.

Carmen pulled back and kissed my head just as Irina had and allowed Eleazer to embrace me. His arms were kind of like Edward's in how they were toned, but not overly done like Emmett. He gave me a gentle squeeze. "Have a good night, Bella."

"You too, Eleazer."

He released me and, of course, Kate lunged forward to lift me off the ground. I yelped when the woman was suddenly supporting my whole body weight. She swung me gently with a happy hum. "See ya later, my awesome, human and weird little friend."

I tapped her shoulder, unsure how to respond as she put me down with a dopey grin. I gave her a thumbs-up, holding my ribs a little. "Later, Kate," I said.

She grinned even wider and jerked her head. "Now get out of here before Charlie decides to take back his decision on allowing you over here," she said, practically shoving me towards the door.

Tanya followed me, rolling her eyes at her sister as she opened the door for me. "I doubt he'd ban you from here, but she does have a good point," she grumbled.

I chuckled as the door closed behind us and began to walk to the car. Tanya—who practically _made_ it a law that forbade me from opening doors myself—blurred forward to hold it open for me, making me smile at her with a nod. I slid inside, soon followed by both car doors shutting and the engine starting as I buckled up.

I glanced at the time. "So, do you think you can beat your fastest time of sixteen minutes this time or not?"

* * *

"And it's…fifteen minutes and fifty seconds," I reported. I stopped the stopwatch on my phone as soon as we came to a stop in front of my house.

Tanya smirked as she parked her car in front of the house. "I told you I could beat my record this time," she said. "I happened to be properly motivated with a promised kiss."

I raised my brow at her and I wordlessly stuffed the phone into my bag, zipping it back up. I hummed. "Hmm…I don't really remember anything about a kiss," I said.

She leaned forward, her smirk growing just a little as she played a long. "You don't?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Her elbow rested on the console between us, allowing her to lean forward almost fully to give her better access to my personal space.

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

Tanya hummed as she reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. " _Well_ ," she drawled, "if I beat my time, you were supposed to reward me with a kiss. If I lost, I was to give you a thirty minute backrub at least if not for longer."

I cocked my head in thought. "I still don't remember it."

She smirked. "Well," she repeated as her fingers cupped my jaw, "it was supposed to go something like this…" Her lips seamlessly pressed against mine and they joined in the dance that had become familiar, but never lost its spark. Instinctively, my hand reached up to hold her in for a longer kiss, deepening it as I leaned into her touch.

Tanya hummed in approval and leaned closer for more. The push and pull of the kiss was easy and passionate all at once. It sent chills up my spine that I never even knew existed before I moved to Alaska and met Tanya. We seemed to be in sync in this strange type of dance that only the two of us could hear the music to.

I leaned forward, raising my hand to twine my fingers in her hair when the porch light came on. We both pulled back, turning to find Charlie giving his "fatherly glare" out of the window. Tanya pulled away, getting the message with a slight chuckle as I rolled my eyes at him.

He was a little over the top at times.

Tanya smiled. "I suppose that is my cue to leave, Bella," she said, her eyes glanced over my shoulder to Charlie who I'm _sure_ stood proud and tall.

I sighed. "I suppose so," I agreed. I looked at her. "I wish it wasn't, though," I admitted, lowering my head slightly as I did.

Tanya smiled sadly and took my hand as she gave it a small squeeze. "I know the feeling, love."

I smiled at her sadly before I looked at our joined hands. I bit my lip as I thought of all the times Edward used to sneak in through my window at night. We used to talk in my room, lying on the bed together as we held each other. Now that I thought about it, those conversations didn't seem as great as they would have been with my permission of entering.

Tanya had yet to invade my personal space, and it was something I was growing increasingly grateful for. Then, the thought slipped into my mind and I looked up. "Come back tonight."

The blonde raised her brow quizzically. "How can I come back?" she asked. "I'm afraid that Charlie will expect both of us to be asleep. I'm pushing the limits right now with you still staying in my car as we speak."

I glanced behind me to Charlie who was staring at the car impatiently and had to force down a giggle. I turned back to her. "My window will be unlocked," I said. "Just come in later when you're ready. I'll be waiting for you."

Before she could reply, I leant forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Tanya," I said lowly, hiding the nerves that were threatening to come out as I pulled away and slid out of the car, closing the door behind me.

* * *

It was almost eleven as I sat on my piano bench, quietly playing one of my own. The song was slow and fluid-like, seeping from the piano speakers in the liquid form of sound. My brow was furrowed in slight concentration as my fingers moved across the keys, hitting each one with calculated strokes.

My body felt disconnected from the world, letting my body release its stress and fill the air with the music—even if it was limited.

Charlie had gone to bed a while ago, letting me just play the piano before I went to bed. I was at complete peace with myself now after almost an hour of playing, and I couldn't help to wonder in the depths of my mind if I would ever feel such peace in my life when I wasn't playing.

My fingers landed on the notes as one, creating the last chord of the song. It rang through the air in a volume that was almost too low for me to hear, but I still could from both knowing and imagining the song so well. My body remained relaxed in the haven, keeping in tuned with myself for a moment before I came back to full consciousness.

I opened my eyes and I became aware of my surroundings again and took in a deep breath. My awareness heightened as I sensed the small chill that passed through the room. I shivered, turning my head to look at the window and blinked when I realized it was open.

I furrowed my brow, confused until I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and lips press against the back of my head. I lifted my hands to touch the two familiar cold arms as Tanya hummed, resting her cheek on the back of my head. "That was beautiful, Bella. I don't think I've ever heard anything like it."

I smiled as I leaned into her. "It's…one of my own."

She nuzzled my hair. "That explains why I didn't recognize it," she breathed. Her lips pressed against the back of my head again. "It truly was beautiful, Bella."

I turned my head. "Not as beautiful as you," I murmured. Part of me wished desperately I hadn't said the comment out loud as my cheeks gained a slight pink color in embarrassment.

Tanya, however, beamed at the compliment. She cupped my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me. It was a short two kisses in one, but still passionate as she pulled away to rest her forehead against mine. "I believe the same could be said for you."

My cheeks went red even more, but I wrapped my arms around her nonetheless as I turned the rest of the way around. She came to rest between my legs as I said, "I wasn't fully sure you were going to come."

Tanya chuckled without humor, "I believe that would be physically impossible for me to do, Bella. Having any time with you is something I will take whenever I can."

I smiled and placed my hands on her hips instead, giving a small push to move her back to allow me room to stand. Tanya's eyes focused on me as she pushed a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear affectionately.

"So," she said after a pause, "what kinds of things are we supposed to do during these late night secret visits? Possibly some late night…activities?" She wiggled her brows at me suggestively, letting her fingers trail down my jaw seductively.

I rolled my eyes at her, giving her a small push. "Tanya, you have no idea how much like Kate you sounded just now," I said.

"Well, it was so tempting it was hard to resist asking."

"That's not a legitimate excuse."

Tanya shrugged, giving me an impish smile as she took my hand. "It may not be legitimate, but my question is," she claimed.

I shook my head at her and pulled her towards the bed. "Well, for your question, we will mostly just spend time together as I do want that," I said. I released her hand to jump onto my bed covers, crossing my legs as I folded my hands in my lap.

Tanya smiled and sat on the bed with me, moving to be directly in front of me as she took one of my hands in hers and began to play with my fingers once again. "That's something I'd rather like to become accustomed to—time alone with you—I mean."

"That's the idea."

She hummed. "Then how many times would these visits be?" she asked. "I don't want to disrupt your privacy, and I do not wish to enter without your permission."

I shrugged. "I don't know, really," I admitted. "When Edward and I were together, he mostly just came and went as he pleased. The Cullens weren't as bad as he was, but at the time I didn't really care I suppose." I snorted. "Love _is_ blind, as they say now that I look back on it."

Tanya frowned. "They just entered without permission?" she asked. Her voice almost held disgust at their actions. "That seems a little invasive. You could have been changing or experiencing something you didn't want them to see."

I shrugged. "I didn't care at the time," I pointed out. "I was too in love with the idea of being in love and being loved by someone. Now that I look back on it the concept was too…naïve, I suppose. I can promise you that if you did that or your family did that, I would tell you to at least call me before you came over to give me some heads-up unless it was an emergency."

She nodded, squeezing my hand. "I can promise you we would notify you beforehand—especially if it would mean coming into your room. Otherwise I'd kick everyone's ass and then have _them_ kick _my_ ass for being an idiot."

I chuckled and leaned forward to peck her lips. "Thank you for giving yourself and your family an ass kicking from me, then."

She smiled. "Of course, Bella, if there is any ass kicking you need done you just ask myself or Kate and we can arrange it," she promised.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I adjusted our position to have my head lying in her lap, allowing her fingers to gently trace across my scalp. I stared up at her while my other hand twined its fingers with hers effortlessly. The position was surprisingly natural to be in.

Then again, a lot about our relationship had been surprisingly natural to me. The way our hands would seek the other, or how our arms would find the other's waist, for example. Sometimes even just the instinct to press our lips together, or give affectionate gestures such as sliding a piece of hair back, or stroking the others cheek.

Everything was natural, familiar and intimate all at once without being overwhelming. With Edward, everything was awkward and not as smooth as I once thought it was. Now, with Tanya, I realized just what it was like to have smoothness in a relationship like ours. It was familiarity and compatibility that linked it; something Edward and I had greatly lacked in our relationship, but Tanya and I did not.

As if sensing my thoughts, Tanya bent down to kiss my forehead, causing me to hum. "What are you thinking about?" she asked against my skin, slightly muffling her words.

I shrugged. "I'm contrasting."

"Contrasting what?"

"My only two relationships I've had in my life."

She hummed again, pulling away just enough to look into my eyes as she raised a brow. "Am I in the lead so far?" she inquired.

I chuckled and nodded, turning upwards slightly to connect our mouths. "Yes, Tanya, you are definitely in the lead," I said.

In a strange way, the same could be said for the Cullens and Denalis. The Cullens had been more…reserved in the way they acted around me. They didn't let themselves go free like the Denalis and include me in things I never would have thought. It was almost as if they thought I was too…fragile or something to be a part of it.

The Denalis made it obvious what they saw me as; a member of the coven. The Cullens weren't as clear. As I looked back on it, there were times that could question if they saw me as part of the coven as the Denalis did, or as just a girlfriend they were still getting to know. If so, the Denalis were winning by a mile.

Tanya smiled. "Good. I would hate to be losing."

I chuckled a little before the thought came to my mind again. As I thought of the Denalis and their actions, my mind flashed back to when I told them of my past—how they reacted to the truth of how I knew. I had yet to have the question answered, and being alone with Tanya might be the best time to ask her.

It wouldn't hurt, surely.

Haltingly, I glanced up at her. "Tanya?"

"Yes, Bella?" she asked, kissing my brow affectionately as her fingers continued their lazy dance through my hair and skin.

"I noticed some things at your house when I mentioned the Cullens were the ones who left me," I started. "I was curious if you could tell me what exactly it was all about?"

The blonde halted for a moment, seeming taken off guard at the question. She took in a breath. "What exactly are you referring to, Bella?" she asked. "There are several things I can think of that you would be curious about."

I pursed my lips. "I'm just…I want to know why you acted so strangely when you realized the Cullens had told you another story. I mean, I understand that having them lie to you about a serious situation would piss you off, but the reaction all of you took…it was like you wanted to hunt them down and murder them. I thought it was a little over the top for a reaction."

Tanya slowly nodded. "Ah, that," she murmured. For a second, I briefly thought she was relieved I hadn't inquired about another issue she was thinking of, but I quickly brushed the thought aside.

I tilted my head up as she sighed. Her fingers resumed their action. "Well, as you know, Bella, vampires have different instincts in them that humans don't. In that sense, our emotions are stronger and far more vulnerable at times to extreme things."

I cocked my head as I looked up at her to see her face. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "For example, we are very possessive creatures from what we call our beast. It is what vampires like to refer to as their deeper and more primal instincts—the things that we sometimes have trouble fighting back if we are extremely angry or sometimes grieved."

I nodded, showing her I was following along.

"And, as you also know, you are a part of our coven," she said. "And, along with that—as you do not know—our beasts have all laid claim on you as such."

I raised a brow here. "Laid claim on me?"

She nodded. "Yes. While my claim is different than the others', we have all staked a claim. Vampires are very protective and possessive of the things we think are ours—including people. The thought of someone hurting you in anyway enrages us and our beasts will scream at us to protect and defend you—avenge you if deemed fit."

Suddenly, her eyes darkened a shade as she scowled. "And the thought of another family—a _vampire_ family at that—having you drives us to lengths that would be hard to comprehend even for us. Having competition to be in your life would drive each of us on high instinct. It would be quite possible we would _never_ let you be alone with said competition without at least one of us there to help show that you were still _ours_ and ours _alone_."

I blinked, stunned. I had known that vampires were complex with their instincts—it wasn't so different from the Pack in a way—but I had never expected that to be the case. Both having and seeing Tanya's reaction as she spoke was enough to how just how accurate her lesson was.

It also stunned me to think that the Denali family even _claimed_ me in such a way; were _that_ possessive of me. Tanya I could understand as my girlfriend and relationship, but I had not expected any familial possessiveness from the rest of them.

It did, however, greatly explain the intense reactions the Denalis had. Frankly, with what I had seen earlier and what I had just seen with Tanya, I would be surprised that if they ever came across the Cullens again they would allow them one word before they attacked.

I reached my hand up to stroke Tanya's cheek, earning the female vampire's attention from her inner musings that had caused her eyes to darken again. Her eyes connected with mine, immediately causing them to brighten. I smiled reassuringly. "Well, I can promise you that no family would be taking me away even if they encased me in concrete and chained me to a locomotive."

Tanya relaxed and her eyes went back to their usual gold color I was used to. She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Bella, and I'm sure the others would be as well."

I nodded with a small smile as I leaned up slightly. I pressed my lips to hers again, raising my hand to keep our mouths connected for a longer amount of time in our Spiderman styled kiss.

The blonde happily complied, keeping our lips in a steady dance as her fingers hooked under the sides of my jaw to keep my head tilted. Her cold lips fit perfectly with mine even in our current position that could actually make a kiss awkward.

The kiss, however, was… _very_ stimulating.

I barely pulled back for air when my hand slipped into her curls, wrapping the strands of locks around my fingers. After I took in two quick breaths, our lips were once again connected, this time with more passion than there was before as an instinct seemed to kick in.

Tanya moved her hands to be on the sides of my head, lifting it off her lap so she could remove her legs. She gently rested my head on the bed as she moved to be on all fours, not disconnecting our lips for more than a second at a time as she moved herself around to be straddling my legs. Her fingers locked in my hair as I sat up, wrapping my other hand around her waist to pull her flush against my body.

Tanya let out a small growl of pleasure, causing my body to shiver when I felt the small prod at my lips. I paused for hardly a moment, registering the request before I allowed, granting her entrance that she hastily took as she began to explore every inch of my mouth. Her search was fast and almost desperate at first as her hands pulled my head back for more.

I moaned from the pull, causing her to drive harder to claim the territory and she pressed further into my body. My arms around her tightened when a part of me I didn't know existed begged for her to be closer, hungry to have her as close as possible.

It was _exhilarating_.

Tanya began to slow in her desperate exploration until it was the gentle swipes around my mouth, almost lazy. Then, she began to stroke my tongue with her own, inviting it into a dance that I gladly joined, feeling the sensations rush through my body as a moan broke through my chest.

The primal growl that answered me almost made me shiver, but before I could, my back once again met the mattress. I almost moaned when I felt Tanya rotate her hips in the slightest fashion against my own. Her hands trailed down my sides to rest on my hips. She gripped them tightly as her tongue continued its dance in my mouth, making my mind overload on the pleasure that was coursing through my body.

My hands ran up her back to tangle themselves in her hair desperately. I pulled her closer. I felt as though I needed her like I needed air to survive. My body seemed as if it was no longer in my control. In a strange way, no matter how alien it was to me, I liked it.

Tanya growled when I pulled her closer, allowing her body to be pressed fully against my own. My breathing hitched—the best it could—and her hands slipped under my shirt to run along my skin. The fire that traveled through my body was immediate and consuming, drowning my senses in a primal need.

Tanya pulled her mouth from mine to disconnect our lips, allowing me to gasp for air that I desperately needed. Her mouth turned its attention instead to my jaw and neck. Her open mouthed kisses and nibbles caused my body to shiver and my head to turn to allow more access.

The purr that rumbled against my skin told me exactly how much she approved. Her hands slid under my body to wrap around my back, pulling my body up closer to hers as she licked at the nape of my neck, causing a moan to bubble out from between my lips. I closed my eyes, gasping for air as her teeth now joined in scraping along my neck.

"Tanya…"

As soon as her name left my lips, the woman froze. Her body went rigid and her arms tightened. I furrowed my brow, confused at her sudden switch before she loosed a growl and shot away from my neck. She placed her hands on either side of my head as she rose to be hovering over me on all fours.

I turned my head to face the blonde who was breathing deeply, her eyes shut tightly. I started to sit up when she shook her head. "Don't," she said lowly in her chest. "I need a moment to gather myself before I lose control completely."

I blinked as I took in deep breaths and my heart that had been pounding in my chest without my knowledge began to slow. I studied her expression, seeing the emotional struggle she was going through while she reined in her instincts. Steadily, I raised my hand to cup her cheek, causing her eyes to open.

They were solid black in lust.

I smiled in understanding and nodded. "It's okay, Tanya," I assured her.

Her body relaxed and her eyes brightened a shade almost immediately. A relieved sigh slipped past her lips as she lowered herself to be lying beside me. I curled my body into hers, resulting in her arms wrapping around me instantly as she kissed my head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The conversation with Tanya had definitely let my observations grow and become easier to understand. It allowed an insight that I didn't have before over the vampires and their instincts—which also helped explain some things that had happened before that I didn't understand.

For example, when Tanya looking ready to murder about everyone who ever looked my way lustfully or looked at me for too long. Or, the way she hugged me to her side when she felt the claim she had been subtly laying on me was threatened.

It was also good to help me judge her reactions based on what we did. Part of her instinct as being a vampire and having a claim on me, was that she also wanted to mark me—which was basically having sex with me. She could easily lose herself, and that caused us to proceed with caution in case any incident could happen that we both knew I couldn't handle.

Anyway, off of sex with Tanya and onto another example; their absolute _need_ to be involved with my recovery. I understood being the family of my girlfriend and wishing to support me, but the _drive_ they had to be a part of it was much stronger than that. They were practically diving straight off a cliff into it, and, in a way, I was a little flattered they actually had such a need to.

Knowing exactly where I stood with the Denalis was also a benefit in my confidence around them. I no longer had any doubts on where exactly I was seen in the family—if I was just the girlfriend or the girlfriend they were practically signing the marriage papers for—now I knew for sure they saw me as their sister—and they were _showing_ it.

The few times Charlie had been around the Denalis and me at the same time allowed him to see how genuine their affection towards me was. Kate and Irina treated me like the little sister they had always wanted with jokes and pranks, but never went over board or anything to piss Charlie off. Carmen and Eleazer were slightly more parental in their actions towards me, but that was mostly because of their personalities, and they still participated in some sibling like things.

Charlie had made several comments to me about it in private, saying how he actually saw the connections between the Denalis and the Pack—how they treated me, of course. His admiration for them was certainly growing as they spent more time together, and I couldn't be any happier because of it.

And so, as I sat there in the café in my usual booth, I couldn't help the small smile at my thoughts. I loved being around the Denalis more and more after every time I was with them at all. The connection between us was strong and I loved having the strong, stable hold on something to keep me grounded.

I hummed as I turned the page, taking a small drink of my coffee from the mug distractedly. Tanya and the Denalis were out hunting and Charlie was currently on duty. So, I decided it would be a good time for me to read and have some alone time at the café. I hadn't really been in it since the day Tanya and I finalized our relationship, so it was a win-win either way.

My eyes scanned the page when a body suddenly slid in front of me with a plate soon following. I looked up as Max gave a small grunt, shifting in his seat with his lunch in front of him. He adjusted himself and his lunch. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Max," I replied. I marked my page and set my book down on the table. "I see you decided to sit with me today for your lunch break."

He nodded and nudged the plate forward. "I figured we could share," he explained as I looked down at the food for the first time. "It's all healthy, don't worry, and I get a discount here, so eat up."

He was right about the food being all healthy. There were two halves of a sandwich that would personally fill both of us up, probably. It was piled with cheese, tomatoes, ham, lettuce and some other things I couldn't place as well as macaroni and a salad on the side for us to share.

I nodded, giving him a smile as I reached forward to grab onto of the halves. "I think I will. Thanks, Max," I said, taking the sandwich to my mouth and took a bite. It was delicious—almost as good as the biscuits.

He grinned and nodded, taking the other half for himself. "You're welcome," he said. He took a bite and chewed it quickly before he swallowed. "So, you and Tanya, huh?"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at the suggestion—of course he would want to talk about that. I, instead, nodded. "Uh, yeah, unless you think us kissing and cuddling at this table was something else?" I asked rhetorically.

He chuckled. "Hey," he said, raising a hand, "don't blame me. The whole place was practically recording it mentally."

I snorted. "I saw that," I said. I took a bite of the sandwich and chewed it thoroughly before I swallowed. "However I'm surprised none of them did actually record it. I'm pretty sure those boys in here would've enjoyed watching that as their jerking material."

Max snorted, covering his mouth as he said, "I'm sure they've had pretty intense orgies sense they saw that show."

I mentally flinched. "That is…actually disturbing to think about."

Max laughed, swallowing fully to shake his head. "Well, you better get used to it since the whole town was gossiping over Tanya's new relationship. No one could believe that you had won the heart of the irresistible woman."

I shrugged. "Natural talent." I took another bite of the sandwich.

He smiled. "Apparently," he agreed. He took a drink of his coke and cocked his head to the side as I swallowed my bite. "So, how did it happen, anyway?" he inquired after putting the coke down. "Last time you were in here you were moping as Charlie forbade any contact with them before he fought with Kate in front of the café."

I nodded with a sigh and took a drink from my coffee. "Yeah, I suppose it was," I agreed. I took another bite of the sandwich, now halfway done with it. "I don't really know how to explain it, really. After that day when he yelled at her, she came to my house with Irina. They practically kidnapped me and took me to their house.

"Charlie came over of course and things were leveled out. They found out about why Charlie didn't want them around me—the whole broken heart thing along with my cancer—even if they didn't learn it was the Cullens. After that, things fell into place and I guess Charlie gave Tanya his blessing to try a relationship because she gave me all of their numbers before we left.

"Anyway, she asked me to go out on a night in the city with her. I agreed and we actually had a pretty good night together. We watched a movie and then went walking in the park and, uh…" I trailed off, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He grinned. "Did you guys kiss?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "Well, we almost did, but a kid threw a Frisbee that I had to dodge before we could."

He frowned. "That sucks."

I nodded. "Yeah, it did," I agreed, "but I was really just concerned for the kid and his older brother since Tanya was glaring at the elder for interrupting."

Max smiled. "That would have been a sight to see, I bet. You and Tanya, caught up in the love that filled the air as you stared deeply into each other's eyes. You lean towards each other and then…FRISBEE!" His call made the costumers present turn around to look at us as his hands were up in the air. I blushed slightly, taking a bite of the sandwich to help hide my face as he continued. "And next thing you know, the moment is ruined and you are both left unsatisfied."

I nodded. "Yep, pretty much," I said. I smiled. "Now that I look back on it, it _is_ pretty funny." I took another small bite of the sandwich, washing it down with my coffee before I continued. "Back the story. So, the car ride home was tense, obviously as we had almost kissed, and it wasn't any better when we got to the house. We exchanged the awkward fare wells and…Well, I guess Tanya got tired of waiting and she decided to be brave, because she pulled me back from leaving the car and kissed me."

Max grinned wickedly, making a few "awe" and "oh" sounds as he wiggled his brows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at him and waved my hands. "Therefore we came here to clarify that we were dating and on the same page which is what you saw," I said. I took another bite and covered my mouth, "Now you are all caught up."

He nodded as he took the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his hands off. "I'm glad I'm in the loop now," he said. He grabbed one of the forks and dug into the macaroni. "And Charlie is alright with this?" He gestured with his fork before he put the food in his mouth.

I nodded as I swallowed. "He's coming around," I said. "I think he likes that Tanya is respecting boundaries Edward didn't. He also likes that the two of us aren't always alone and I'm spending time with both him and the Denalis amongst others."

He nodded. "And he isn't as suspicious of them?"

I snorted. "Of course he is," I said. "He's my dad; it's his job." I drank my coffee. "However, he is a little more trusting of them, and they have already passed his standards for the Cullens a while ago, I'm pretty sure."

Max did a fist-pump. "Point for Denalis."

I smiled with a chuckle as I set down my sandwich and picked up the other fork. I stabbed it into the macaroni and nodded. "Large point for the Denalis. It's really boosting up their ego too much, I think." I stuffed the macaroni into my mouth.

He laughed. "I'll knock 'em down for you if needed," he claimed. He tapped two fingers against his chest. "Besides, no one can beat me in the world of Charlie's approval as I am a boy who is your friend and is gay."

I laughed. "True," I agreed. I took another bite of macaroni and quickly swallowed it. "However, you may get competition now as they are involving themselves in my recovery."

His brows rose. "Really?"

I nodded. "They took me to a check-up the other day and are planning on taking me to the next chemo. I told them a hundred times they don't have to, but they insist on getting involved."

He hummed, cocking his head. "They are really going to get high up on his list if they keep that up, then," he said. "It is nice, though, them wanting to get involved with your cancer treatment."

I nodded. "It is," I agreed, "and it does help keep our schedule loose. Charlie can also go have fun with friends, and that is something he desperately needs."

Max nodded. "I'm not doubting you. My family was kind of like that when my sister got sick. She had to practically force us out of the house to make sure we continued to live our own lives and not focus everything we had on her. I think it made her feel like a burden at times."

I nodded in understanding, taking some of the salad. "It does a little, I suppose," I said. "Mostly, though, I just don't want him to have me as the only company up here. Back home he would go to the Reserve with me and hang out with his friends there or go fish. He needs to do the same up here, and having Tanya and her family helps with that a lot."

I took another bite as Max nodded. He took a bite of the macaroni. "How did they take it, anyway?" he asked. "Your cancer, I mean?"

I shrugged. "As good as they could," I said. "Irina was the one that figured it out, though. She felt my port while she sat next to me in the car when they 'kidnapped' me. They were shocked, of course, but they digested it and are supporting me the best they can—as you know."

He nodded. "That's good. If they didn't I'd be a little nervous."

I snorted. "No kidding," I agreed. I took another bite of the salad. I chewed the food between my teeth before I swallowed, pushing my fork forward for more macaroni. "I told them—about dating their cousin, I mean."

I put it in my mouth as he raised his brow. "How'd they take that?"

I shrugged. "They were…mad, honestly." I shook my head as soon as I saw him start to frown. "Not at me, though. It was towards their cousins for how they treated me in the end." I rubbed the back of my neck. "They were up here after they first left me—that was when you met them. According to the Denalis it was a different story the Cullens told and, well, they weren't too happy learning about what actually happened."

Max took in a breath, nodding slowly. "Oh…I see."

I nodded. "Yeah…so nothing has really gone right with the Cullens over the past two years, it seems," I said, giving a small smile to try and lighten the mood.

He nodded and shook his head, staring at the table. "Geeze, no offense to them since I met them a few times, but they sound like one _fucked up_ family," he blurted.

I couldn't stop my laugh that erupted from my chest. I shook my head, smiling widely as he shrugged. "What?" he asked. "It sounds pretty true from what I'm hearing."

I grinned and pushed the macaroni around with my fork. "They are pretty complicated," I agreed. "I'll give you that."

He shook his head, seeming to still be digesting the new information. He took a bite of the macaroni as he thought, giving a few snorts here and there with a few grumbles under his breath. Then, after a few minutes, he said, "Will Tanya kick their asses? If so, please video."

I grinned wickedly. "I'll see what I can arrange for you, Max, if there does happen to be a brawl that I do not need to get involved in," I promised, taking another bite of the macaroni.

"You better," he said with a snort, diving into the food again. "Otherwise I am no longer bringing you any free lunch when you come back here."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22:

 **A/N: Sorry that they are both short chapters, but it was all I had time for. I promise to start giving lengthier chapters later.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"So you caught Max up on the gossip, then?"

I stared at the ceiling of my room as I laid on the floor. My legs were curled slightly to the side for my feet to rest behind my thighs. Tanya's head was next to mine, her hand holding mine near our heads with our fingers intertwined. Kate was in the same position as me with the top of her head almost touching mine and Irina on my right, her head almost touching the side of mine. Our bodies basically made a plus sign.

The Denali sisters had decided to pay me a surprise visit after they had finished hunting—after texting me first—in my room and had found me lying on the floor staring at the ceiling as I listened to my music. They had joined me on the floor—after making sure I wasn't dead—and we had been there since.

I nodded as the song switched to another in the background. "Yep," I said, popping the "p" at the end. "He was pretty interested in how it went from Charlie screaming at Kate in front of the café to Tanya and I walking in holding hands."

"I would be," Tanya said. "That was two extremes with about three days between them. People generally find that disorienting."

Irina cocked her head. "Did you tell him how Tanya almost tore that Frisbee apart for interrupting your first kiss?" she asked, tilting her head up slightly in a movement to look at me.

I smiled and Kate laughed. Tanya was grumbling something next to me while I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "I also told him how I had to evacuate the two boys before Tanya went savage."

"I was _not_ that bad," the blonde defended. "I was simply trying to get over the annoyance of being interrupted is all."

"By destroying the park," Kate said.

"Whatever."

The three of us laughed as Tanya pouted next to me just before I heard footsteps and my door opening. Charlie stuck his head in to find the four of us on the ground. "Oh, I thought I heard voices up here," he said. "It's nice to see you three again."

I lifted my head with the Denali sisters. "Hey, Dad."

"Nice to see you too, Charlie," Kate returned as she turned over onto her side to not be in such an awkward position while she talked to him. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Alright, I suppose, nothing really happened today besides having to calm down an old woman who forgot where her car was," he said with a small smile at the end.

"I'm sure she appreciated the help," Irina chuckled.

He shrugged. "All in a day's work," he said. He cocked his head. "What about you four?"

I shrugged. "Just chilling."

"I can see that," he said. He began to back out of my room. "Anyway, I may be catching up with some friends from the station later, Bella, in case you come down and I'm not here."

I nodded with a thumbs-up. "Cool beans."

He grabbed the door. "Come and get me if you need anything."

"You got it."

The door closed and he walked away.

We returned to our original positions and began to stare up at the ceiling. Kate suddenly spoke up, "I believe that we are finally getting on Charlie's good side."

Irina and Tanya hummed in agreement. "I think so too," Tanya said. "He definitely doesn't look at me and imagine my head on fire anymore, so that's progress."

I chuckled. "He likes you guys," I said. "He hasn't stopped being suspicious of you, don't get me wrong as he _is_ a father, but he is starting to like you more. I think you'll be in the clear after another month or so."

"That's comforting to know," Irina said. "I don't particularly like worrying about if my practical little sister's father doesn't like me or not. It's a little disturbing to think about."

I reached over and awkwardly patted her shoulder thanks to my angle. "Don't worry," I said, "you guys are far higher on his scale than the Cullens. So you always have that to be glad about."

Kate huffed. "I'd hope we are," she grumbled. "Otherwise I'd be pretty pissed off. Being seen as anywhere close to them in Charlie's mind is probably more insulting than a snide comment about my looks."

The other two sisters huffed in agreement, scowling towards the ceiling as they thought about it. I sighed. "You know they are still your family, guys. You can't resent them forever."

"Maybe," Tanya agreed. She tilted her head to get a better look at me. "But that doesn't mean we have to happy with them at the moment. They are family, yes, and we have known them for many years, but what they did to you was wrong. And, frankly, I think they will have a lot of groveling to do if they wish to make our beasts not flare every time they're mentioned."

Irina and Kate grumbled under their breath. "More like centuries of groveling," Kate snorted.

I leaned forward to kiss Tanya's forehead. "I appreciate that you care that way, and that your beasts care as much as well, but do remember that I've come to peace with it," I reminded.

"We do," Irina assured, "we _definitely_ remember that you are at peace with it, but that makes it much harder for us."

I furrowed my brow as I turned my head to face the dirty blonde. "What do you mean?" I asked, arching a brow.

Irina turned her head before she turned to by lying on her stomach to face me. I did the same, causing Tanya to release my hand before I gave her the other to hold when I faced Irina. "While you are at peace with it," she started, "and we are glad you are good enough to not be so resentful towards them, it makes us…feel like you are vulnerable to be broken again."

"Vulnerable?"

Kate nodded as she turned to join the conversation. "Yes," she said. "You forgiving the Cullens would leave a door open for them to enter your life again. To us, that is an invitation for your heart to be broken again, and with everything you have already been put through, it is the last thing we wish to allow. Our instincts are basically telling us to not let the Cullens anywhere around you and to keep any form of heartbreak from happening."

"So…You are kind of going through what Charlie did with me earlier when we first met you?" I asked, trying to make sure I had a good idea of it.

Tanya nodded, turning over to join us. "More or less," she said as she switched our hands again. "However, this is slightly more different as well, you know."

I nodded, stroking the pad of my thumb on the back of her hand. "Yeah, I get it," I agreed. I cocked my head to the side. "I haven't necessarily forgiven them, though."

"You haven't?" Irina asked.

I shook my head. "Not really, no," I said. "I _am_ mad at them for leaving me still, for breaking my heart and not really giving me any form of closure besides a cowardly goodbye." I sighed. "But, I _have_ come to accept the fact that it _happened_. It's a part of my life and it is a part of me now; just as much as it is a part of them. I can't change it, nor would I because it gave me—in a strange way—a life I never would have had without them leaving. I wouldn't be so close to the Pack or Charlie." I looked up. "I wouldn't be here in Alaska now with you. So, I guess you could say that I'm mad at the persons, but not the moment itself."

Tanya scooted closer to me, pressing more into my side as Irina and Kate smiled. "I am glad you are here with us," Kate said, "even if it did have to come out of a sucky reason, but still. You're like the sister we never got to have."

I smiled at her. "And you guys are…Well, the vampire family of every person's dream."

The three chuckled and leaned forward to give my head small pecks. Tanya, of course, was on the corner of my mouth while Kate kissed my forehead and Irina my cheek. The two latter gave my skin small nuzzles with their noses before they pulled away while Tanya kept herself practically buried in my hair, inhaling my scent.

I wasn't complaining, though.

I rested my head on my arm. "So," I said, "what is the plan exactly for my next chemo? Are you all coming or just some of you?"

"I'm pretty sure we're all attending," Tanya said in my hair. "At least, that was the plan when we last talked about it at the house."

Kate cocked her head. "Of course, we don't all have to go if that will make you uncomfortable," she said. "I'm sure we can split it up and stuff if needed."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine, I was just wondering." I smiled, giving a small shrug. "Really, more people are probably better—that way I get to have more entertainment."

Irina snorted. "Well, I can assure you that entertainment will not be a problem with this bunch." She motioned with her hand around the group, starting with Kate. "We have the child—"

"Hey."

"—the teenager," Irina continued, "the cancer patient and the crazy girlfriend. And, on the side, two semi-adults that have mood swings between parent and sibling. What's not to like?"

I grinned at her and Tanya glared. "I am _not_ a crazy girlfriend."

Kate snorted. "You practically threw me through a wall after I accidently punched her too hard in the arm," she said.

I mentally sniggered. It was after the check-up appointment when we went back to their house. We had been gathered in the living room with Kate and me versing each other in Mario Cart. We were so into the game we were screaming and moving with our characters until I won.

I was throwing my arms up in victory as Kate suffered from the sting of losing to me, and, well, she punched me in the arm. It wasn't hard, just joking in a way that usually wouldn't hurt someone, but it was hard enough to make me grunt a little.

Tanya had been on the couch the entire time, reading a magazine, but as soon as Kate hit my arm and the grunt left my mouth, she was in action. In a blur, Kate was thrown into the wall with Tanya kneeling next to me and a protective arm around my shoulders.

Now, while everyone would generally be concerned for Kate having been thrown into a wall—hard enough to leave cracks in it—the scene was pretty hilarious since Tanya wouldn't stop fretting over me after it happened. Besides, Kate was fine, and, by her words, "had been through more than a simple wall" in her time.

The blonde next to me slipped her arm through mine to pull our bodies closer together; if that were even possible. "I was simply trying to get you back before you could do any damage to her," she clarified.

"Uh-huh," Kate said suspiciously.

Tanya huffed, not replying, and her chin rested on my shoulder. I could almost feel her mind thinking of all the curse words she was mentally throwing at Kate right now. I couldn't stop my small chuckle from her poutiness as she held onto me like a little girl being told something she knew was right, but still denied the fact it was.

It was cute.

"So," Irina continued, "what exactly is the plan for the treatment? What time do we need to get you there and everything?"

I thought. "Pick me up around six thirty in the morning or so. My appointment is scheduled for seven, so getting there a little earlier would be a good idea in case anything else is needed. Not to mention it gives the rest of the day to relax afterwards," I said.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Kate asked. "Perhaps like things to bring or the food?"

I shook my head. "Bring a book or some kind of game for us to play, if you want. The food I'll let you know about when we get there and the rest of it is pretty laid back. You'll figure it out as we go along, don't worry."

"You sure?" Tanya checked.

I nodded, smiling a little as I turned to look at her. "I'm sure, Tanya. I'm seasoned in this, trust me." I gave her forehead a small kiss to assure her, but when I pulled away I saw the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

…

"Oh my god."

"What?" Charlie asked, looking up over the top of his newspaper at the kitchen counter. It was currently dinner time at the Swan residence and we had just finished as Charlie caught up on his sport's section.

I shook my head with a sigh. "They are starting to drive me crazy," I said as I texted back with the answer to the question Carmen asked.

He immediately began chuckling. "Oh, the Denalis and the chemo?"

I nodded, looking up after I sent the message. "I swear, it's like just because it's tomorrow a switch in their heads has flipped for them to panic."

He shrugged. "You can't really blame them," he said. "It _is_ their first time taking you to chemo after all, and probably their first time ever being in a chemo room. They're just stressed about what to do and what not to do—it probably seems more real since it's the eve of the first day."

I sighed. "I suppose so, but I've answered the same questions that I have been asked by the Pack or anyone else about fifty times in the past two weeks in contrast to the ten over the past two years."

Charlie laughed as he folded up the paper. He set it down and grabbed our plates. "Ah, don't worry. After tomorrow they'll be totally fine with the next time they take you. The first one is just the way to break the ice is all," he said as he walked to the sink.

I got up to help clean the counter off by grabbing the cups and silverware. "I suppose," I sighed. "It's just a little annoying being asked fifty times a day what to do."

"We were like that to with the doctors, you know."

"True."

I dropped the cups and silverware into the sink before I went back and grabbed the napkins to dump in the trash. My phone went off as he continued, "Try to think of it in a positive way."

"What positive way?" I asked as I headed for the trash.

He shrugged. "Well, perhaps think of it as grooming another set of personal slaves to wait on you hand and foot. That's pretty much what the rest of us do, and if Tanya is as committed as she seems to be in making sure not a hair on you is harmed, she'll be walking on egg shells."

I snorted, getting a mental image. "Probably, though she would resort to placing a neon sign above my head that said 'No Touchy' with bodyguards."

He chuckled. "That is a far more amusing image I'll admit." He began to rinse off the silverware. "However, I think that the rest of the Denalis would be the bodyguards since I've seen Kate practically tear a guy's heart out for bumping into you. She can be…convincing at times."

He shivered slightly as I held back a smirk, remembering when she and Irina came to "kidnap" me. Charlie looked ready to piss his pants after Kate growled at him, and now it was a pretty hilarious image to have in my head when I wasn't pissed at him.

I smiled when my phone went off again. I pulled it out of my pocket as he continued, "Anyway, my point is you'll be fine tomorrow. And, another good point is that after these fifty questions they will be greatly prepared for it."

"Fifty-one. Kate just asked me if she needed to bring a guitar."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 a.m. sharp by my alarm to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast wafting up the staircase to my room. I smiled as I reached over and turned off my alarm, forcing myself to sit up with a groan. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as the sunlight peaked into the room from my window, causing my eyes to adjust from the darkness.

I looked around for a moment, gathering myself before I pushed myself out from under the covers. I stretched from side to side, allowing my muscles to wake up before I trudged to the bathroom to start my morning routine before I went downstairs.

It took a little over ten minutes for me to walk downstairs in a pair of comfy light blue skinny jeans with the bottoms rolled up once, a loose white sweater that went into a V-neck I could move for my port and off-white converse. And, of course, my shoulder bag.

I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie just finishing the bacon he put on my plate. He looked up at me and smiled. "Morning, Bells."

"Morning, Dad," I replied, walking over to kiss him on the cheek before I sat down in front of the plate. I adjusted myself and smiled. "This looks really good."

He chuckled. "Everything I make looks good now that I _can_ cook," he pointed out. He set the rest of the bacon on another plate next to mine before he set it on the cool side of the stove. "But you still flatter me."

"Of course," I replied. I grabbed the fork on the napkin next to my plate and started with the eggs. "Otherwise I would be failing at my duty of being your daughter."

"That you would," he agreed.

I stuffed another load of eggs into my mouth and wordlessly swallowed. Charlie sat down next to me with his cup of coffee as I reached forward to grab the V8 in front of me.

"What time exactly are they gonna be here again?" he asked, taking sip from his cup of joe.

I took a quick drink from my V8 and shrugged. "Around six-thirty. That will give us time to get to the chemo room and to get checked in for the appointment."

He nodded. "Good plan," he said.

I nodded as I set the drink down and started to eat my toast. "I thought so," I said. I chewed the toast and then swallowed. "I hoped it would also give them enough time to wind down after we get there. You know, getting adjusted to the atmosphere and everything before it's just crowds of people filing in."

He nodded. "That'd be a good thing to do," he agreed. "Besides, you'll get to have your own time in the room for a while, and being the first inside is always fun."

I nodded in agreement. "I always thought so, too," I said with a grin. "Not to mention _you_ get to chat it up with the nurses, ladies' man."

Charlie blushed lightly, but still smiled. "Well, I can't help it if I'm so damn _good_ looking. I may not have Frank's skill with 'em, but I can reel them in when I wish," he claimed, puffing out his chest.

I nodded. "Uh-huh," I said, hitting his stomach. His chest immediately fell. "Sadly Sue got you first, otherwise women would be gathering around."

His face went beet red and he busied himself with eating as I smirked. Ha, I knew that'd get him. We fell into a comfortable silence after that, just eating peacefully with the clanking of silverware on plates filling the air. Charlie read the newspaper and I watched the clock, counting the minutes to see how long I had left.

Right as I was in the middle of putting my plate away, did I hear the car pull up. Charlie and I looked at each other and then at the clock.

6:30 right on the dot.

Charlie rolled his eyes, and went back to drinking his coffee as I smiled. If there was one thing you could count on, that was vampires on time. I quickly dashed upstairs to brush my teeth while he got up to answer the door.

I quickly turned on the water and poured (too much) toothpaste onto the brush before I shoved it into my mouth. Downstairs, I could hear the Denalis come in. "Hello, Charlie. It's nice to see you again," Eleazer greeted.

"You too, Eleazer. Come on in; Bella should be down in a minute," he replied. I heard the vampires step inside before the door closed as I continued my quick cleaning of my mouth.

"So, Bella tells me you asked if you needed to bring a guitar," Charlie said to Kate.

I heard a few soft chuckles downstairs as I imagined Kate shrugging. "Yeah, but I didn't know if we were supposed to sing campfire songs or something. I thought it would be a good idea to ask."

"Not to mention you were watching SpongeBob," Tanya added.

I snorted, causing me to almost swallow toothpaste which resulted in me choking and then spitting out the toothpaste loudly into the sink. It had to sound like I was a dying mule.

"You good up there, Bells?" Charlie called up the stairs.

I nodded. "I'm good!" I called back. I brought water from the faucet to my mouth and began to rinse both it and my toothbrush out. I spat the water out and dried my mouth off as I heard the conversation once again pick up downstairs.

I put the toothbrush back into the cup, turned off the water and the light to the bathroom, and walked out. With possibly too energetic steps I came down the stairs to be in front of the Denalis and Charlie.

Kate smirked. "It sounded like a dying moose."

 _I was close_. I scoffed and hit Kate in the arm, though it hurt me more than her. "Shut up. I was choking on the toothpaste, thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

The blonde smirked. "I aim to please."

I hummed and Tanya automatically came to my side. Her hand slipped into mine, allowing my fingers to lace with hers. "We better get going so you don't get in late," she said.

I nodded "in agreement" and Charlie smiled, giving me a knowing wink. There was no chance in hell we were going to be late for this thing and we both knew it—even if the Denalis had to run a few stop lights.

Charlie wrapped his arms around me. "I'll see you after your treatment, alright?" he asked.

I nodded, giving him a one-armed hug with Tanya holding my other hand. "Alright," I said. "I'll call you if I need to be rescued or anything."

The Denalis huffed and Charlie grinned as he opened to door to let everyone out. "I'm sure you'll be fine…but I'll keep my phone on me—just in case."

"Okay, _seriously_ ," Irina huffed. "Why do you two keep throwing jokes around about us driving this into the ditch? We aren't _that_ bad."

I chuckled and placed my hand on her shoulder. I used it to give me a boost in kissing her cheek. "It's fun," I claimed. I pulled on Tanya's hand to lead us out of the house while Irina grumbled incoherent insults behind me.

Tanya and I walked out of the house first with Carmen and Eleazer close behind with Irina and Kate in the rear. Charlie moved to be in the doorway to watch us get into the car—well, SUV. Carmen and Eleazer climbed into the front as Tanya held the door open for me, giving me a small, expectant smile.

I smiled in return and slipped into the car. I went to the back row immediately, knowing it would be easier for Kate and Irina to climb in that way. Tanya followed close behind, seating herself comfortably next to me before Irina and Kate followed.

I grabbed the seatbelt and brought it around my body just as the door closed. I clicked it in place and Eleazer started to pull away from the house. After we began to move, I adjusted my arms to wrap them around Tanya's waist and hers went over my shoulders. I fell into her body and made myself a comfortable nest as I set my head on her shoulder.

While I burrowed myself closer to her, Kate turned her attention to me. "So," she said, "do you have your education lesson planned for us today in music?"

I grinned and snorted, waving my hand dismissively. "Of course I do, Kate," I said. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I handed it to her.

She took the auxiliary cord and plugged it in. "Any recommendations?" she asked as she unlocked it and began to thumb through the songs quicker than I could process.

I shook my head and a yawn worked its way through my body. I snuggled closer into Tanya who was more than happy to accommodate for me. "No, I'm good." I waved my hand dismissively. "You just look around and see if your taste has improved."

Kate shrugged and continued to look through the music while Carmen turned to look back at me. "You should get some more rest if you need it, Bella," she said.

I shook my head again, this time making eye-contact with Carmen. "I'll fall asleep if I need to, but I'll be alright. I'll be sitting in a chair for most of the day with about five drip bags draining into my body."

Eleazer looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror. "Is that how many you take?" he asked.

I nodded. "There are drugs I take before and after the chemo—those take about thirty minutes to an hour. All together it's about three hours and the actual chemo is two hours."

"Wow," Irina said. "I didn't know it was that…set-up, I guess."

I nodded in agreement—it surprised us the first time too. "It's tiring, but nothing compared to some of the things people have to take." I pursed my lips as the statement continued in my head. _I could be one of those people soon if my treatment doesn't work._

"Is there _seriously_ a band named The Naked and Famous?"

I glanced up to Kate whom was staring at the group's songs I had on my iPod. "Yes, Kate, and _please_ don't make a corny joke about it. It's too early."

* * *

"So how long do we need to wait before they take you back?" Carmen asked as we sat in the front of the chemo area. We had checked in five minutes ago, saying I was ready and here for my appointment. It was almost three minutes till seven and I understood why the vampires were getting antsy.

I shrugged. "Probably just a few more minutes," I said. "They just have to make sure they are ready for me."

She nodded in understanding and the door open. We turned our heads to find a familiar face—well, to _me_ —walk in. Audrey looked up from her phone to see me and smiled brightly. "Hey, Bella," she greeted happily, and stopped in front of me. "Are you in for your next treatment?"

I nodded. "Yep," I said. I jerked my head. "I brought a new group with me this time. I thought Charlie would like to have a break from the morning appointments."

She chuckled. "So you dragged others into it," she said, giving me a wink before she looked at the Denalis. "I hope she didn't force you down here with her silver tongue."

Tanya smiled with a shake of her head, resting her hand on mine. "No," she said, "we volunteered."

Audrey nodded and gave a kind smile. "Ah, I see," she said. She glanced towards the room before back at me as she set her hand on my shoulder. "I better go check-in with the others, Bella, but I'll see you later to make sure you get set up."

I nodded and gave her thumbs-up. "I'll look forward to it," I said. Audrey smiled and gave my shoulder a small squeeze before she released it. She nodded to the Denalis politely before she turned and disappeared around the corner towards the back.

Kate turned to me with an arched brow. "Is she the usual nurse for you or something?" she asked.

I nodded. "I've had her twice before, otherwise she's just been around and I've spoken to her here and there during my treatments." I smiled. "She's one of Frank's many girlfriends."

" _Oh._ "

I nodded, chuckling a little. "We girls stick together to help keep the heartbreak from being _so_ terrible," I said, placing my hand over my heart in feigning pain.

Eleazer slipped his arm over Carmen's shoulder. "I'll _definitely_ have to keep Carmen close then so she doesn't get sucked into his trap," he said with a faint smile.

Irina snorted. "I don't think you'll have much of a problem," she said.

"You can never be too cautious when it involves Frank and his charms," I said, giving Eleazer a small wink.

He chuckled lightly when Cynthia—the nurse at the desk—suddenly said, "You can go back now, Bella."

I looked up at the desk with the vampires. Kate nodded and stood. "Thank you," she said. Tanya pulled me to my feet and her arm wrapped around my waist securely.

I gave the nurse a small nod and smile before I walked around the corner. When walked into the room, the Denalis looked around, seeming to take in the whole atmosphere of the place. The chairs that had curtains pushed back on either side, able to be pulled forward for privacy by the occupant in the recliner. The pure…openness of the room that didn't make any one feel closed in. It was probably not what they expected.

I moved straight towards my usual spot with the Denalis in tow. I motioned around. "Go ahead and get some chairs for you guys," I said. "They won't mind."

I detached myself from Tanya's arm as we reached the chair, taking her hand instead as I sat down in the recliner. She opted to sitting in the wooden chair in the corner—the closest she could get to me. Carmen and Eleazer took the two remaining chairs nearby—one already there—while Irina and Kate took two more chairs from nearby areas with multiple.

While they settled themselves in, Irina asked, "How many people are usually here from your past experience?"

I shrugged, thinking back as I ran my thumb across the back of Tanya's hand. "I'm not sure, really; maybe twenty or so. It depends on the patients coming in and what company comes with them," I said.

"Do you talk to the others?" Carmen asked.

I shrugged. "Depends, I suppose. There are a few people we talk to at times, but besides Frank and a few members of the staff no one else, really," I explained.

"Which is why I keep telling her to be more social," Audrey suddenly said as she walked forward. In her hand were a syringe, alcohol wipes and bandages. She set them on the table. "But of course she doesn't listen to me."

I rolled my eyes at the nurse. "If I listened to you, Audrey, I'd be a second Frank running around loose."

She chuckled. "Lord knows we don't need that," she said.

The Denalis gave small smiles and Irina moved to be out of the way. She watched as Audrey tore open the package, taking out the wipe as I moved my neckline over with my free hand to expose my port. I didn't fail to notice the Denalis shifting their gazes to my shoulder.

This was the first time they were able to see my port _as_ my port and not just a lump under my shirt. The lump in my skin was clearly visible to them now as Audrey moved to swipe the port. Tanya's eyes caught my attention, however, whenever I saw her gaze drift.

I followed her eyes with mine and almost blushed when I realized my cleavage was also exposed. Tanya, having the closest seat to me, also had the best angle to see more of it, and she seemed to notice it as well when she began to stare, her jaw ticking and her eyes darkened.

I squeezed her hand, making her eyes jerk back up. I raised a brow at her slightly, silently inquiring if she was going to catch flies. She merely smirked, seductively running her thumb over the back of my hand.

I bit my bottom lip when Audrey suddenly set the wipe against my skin, cleaning. I gratefully looked away from her to the nurse as she brought the wipe away and placed the syringe tube needle in my skin to draw blood from the port. "Cross your fingers that it doesn't start getting dodgy on us," she said.

I— _very_ sarcastically—crossed my fore finger and middle finger together as Kate did the same. "Why are we doing this?" she asked.

"The port," Audrey began explaining. "Sometimes these things can be a little _overly_ decisive on whether they want to let fluid _just_ in, or if they will allow fluid out as well. Bella's has been pretty good, but it can always change over time."

She lifted the syringe and pulled on the end. After a moment or two, the blood came through and I feigned relief. " _Phew_ , I thought I would have to get my bloody arm poked again," I said.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she drew the blood from the port. She glanced at Tanya's hand in mine and smiled. "So, it seems that Frank has been spreading some news around lately."

Irina smirked behind Audrey and I felt my shoulders physically sag. _Frank,_ I thought to myself, _I will murder you the next time I see you. I swear…_

"Was it about these two? Because if so, I can verify them completely," Kate grinned wickedly, winking at Tanya and me as the blonde glared at her two sisters.

Audrey chuckled. "It certainly was," she said. She looked at us. "However, the words he used were, '…the blonde is hot for Bella, and Bella is hot for her, but she doesn't know it yet.'"

"I will murder him."

"For telling the truth?" Irina asked as she arched a brow.

"For telling _at all_."

Tanya rolled her eyes at me and squeezed my hand—as if _that_ would keep me from killing him…Okay, it kind of could, but that wasn't what mattered. "Oh be quiet, Bella. You know you won't hurt a hair on Frank's head," she said. A small smirk drew across her lips. "Besides, you know he was telling the truth."

The group around me sniggered.

"I will murder you all."

* * *

"You must have a pretty good hand if you think you can afford what's in the pot now, Bella," Eleazer said. His gold eyes were focused intently on me over the tops of his cards. His face was set as rigid as stone as he stared me down.

It was interesting to see the mostly kept together man have a more competitive and childlike side in poker. Apparently, poker was his weakness as he was the King of Poker in the Denali house. He even beat Kate hundreds of times.

And it was _his_ idea to play it here, as well.

Said pot contained twenty bucks, a pack of gum, a Hello Kitty bracelet Irina randomly pulled from her purse, a coupon for a kiss from Kate and several IOUs for backrubs, foot massages and whatever else.

I stared back at him, keeping my face completely blank. "Well, seeing as how you have more valuable things in the pot than me, I'm not really concerned with losing anything horrifically valuable that I can't win back."

"You could be losing twenty bucks with that 'special' kiss from Kate."

"I've already had one from her."

He hummed. "So," he said, "shall we add into the pile or just show our cards now?"

I snorted and set my cards face down, not breaking eye-contact with him. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I set it on the table confidently. "My life's worth of songs and music. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from it."

Kate and Irina "oohed" as I picked up my cards. "This shit just got _real_ ," Irina smirked.

Eleazer scowled, but set his cards down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and slapped it down on the table. "Over two hundred dollars in cash; you can buy better insults with it."

"Whoa," a familiar voice said. Eleazer and I didn't remove our eyes from each other as the other four women turned their heads to Frank while he walked up with a raised brow. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "What's going on here?"

"Intense poker game between Bella and Eleazer," Kate explained. "The tension has shot up tenfold in the past few seconds."

"Ah…Is that Bella's iPod?"

"Yep."

"Oh, this shit is real."

Eleazer smirked. "You heard him, Bella," he said. "This shit is real. Are you sure you want to keep going or are you gonna fold? I wouldn't think any less of you if you did."

I forced a mock laugh, setting my hand on my chest. "Oh, _Eleazer_ , learn to take your own advice."

"Bite me."

"Fuck you."

"You would."

"Excuse me, but _I'm_ a circle."

Kate snorted.

He narrowed his eyes on me dangerously. I merely arched a brow in reply, not breaking eye contact with him. The silence that went between the group was tense—in a good way—and filled with suspense. The four women plus Frank were leaning forward with anticipation.

Then, after about ten seconds of the tense silence, Eleazer asked, "You gonna put in or just stare at me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He snorted and then smirked. "I think I'll just go ahead and put you out of your misery, Bella. You deserve that." He set his cards out on the table to show a nice Full House on the table. The Denalis and Frank made sounds of sympathy for me.

I sighed, letting my shoulders sag. "I have to say, Eleazer," I said lowly, "you did pull a good one."

"That I did," he agreed.

"It's…kind of sad that I have to give you a _Straight Flush_ _down_." I slapped my cards on the table.

His jaw immediately dropped and Frank burst into laughter with Carmen. I reached forward and pulled the items in the pile towards me. Irina and Kate were grinning as Tanya did her best to hold in her laughter.

I placed my iPod back in my bag while Eleazer opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water. Kate—careful of the wires and port—clapped my shoulder. "Damn, Bella. No one has _ever_ been able to beat Eleazer at poker."

I smirked. "He's never played me."

"Obviously."

I looked back at the gawking man as I made a show of pulling the money both he and Tanya set on the table off and placing it in my wallet. He was just blinking as Frank clapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, man. You can probably win that back…eventually."

Carmen chuckled. "He'll need to in order to have his pride back."

The man didn't speak with his jaw still going up and down as I stuffed the gum, bracelet, coupon for Kate's kiss and the IOU's into my purse.

I looked up at Frank as I zipped my bag shut. "So, you were spreading some rumors, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms. I leaned back in the chair and raised my brow at him.

Frank smiled and held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I wasn't _spreading_ rumors. I was merely talking to a few nurses about what I predicted," he claimed.

"He's another Alice," Kate mumbled under her breath.

I blinked in her direction and Irina grinned. "Well," she said, "in this case, Frank, you were correct in how this was going to fold out." She jerked her head towards us. "And Tanya _has_ been hot for her since they met, just so you know."

Frank smirked as Tanya growled lowly. I reached over and took her hand in mine to keep her from murdering her sister. He turned to me with a wicked wink. "I told you I was right, Bella." He tapped his temple. "You have to _learn_ when to _listen_ to Frank, because most of the time, Frank Simmons is right."

"Stop referring to yourself in third person."

"Frank doesn't want to."

"Frank."

"Bella."

I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me even more. He looked at the Denalis. "So," he said, "I'm guessing that you are taking on your duty as the family in-law by bringing Bella up here, eh?"

Carmen chuckled. "You could say that," she agreed. "Though we did just want to be involved and make things easier on them for scheduling."

"I'm sure Charlie appreciates it," he said. He looked to Tanya. "And seeing how she does not have bullet holes in her from a protective father, I'm going to guess he does."

Tanya smiled. "I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"You should, girl. I'll keep mine crossed for you too." He held up his hands and crossed his fingers. He lowered them with a small grin. "Hopefully that will be enough luck for you."

"I'm praying."

He smiled when Audrey called for him up at the front. He jerked his head towards the beckoning woman and sighed. "Afraid I have to leave you folks. The Nurse summons."

"I'm sure we'll see you soon, Frank," I said with a smile.

He gave a shrug. "I can't make my other girlfriends here jealous by spending more time with you, though, Bella. That would just make me be a _horrible_ boyfriend."

"We can't have that."

"Of course not." He gave a small salute, turned on his heel and walked off towards Audrey as he dramatically puffed up his chest and straightened his shoulders, getting a large laugh from her.

"I don't know if I have said this," Irina said, "but Frank is _awesome_."

I smiled. "He really is."

My machine went off, causing the group to jump slightly at the sudden beep. It was loud and obnoxious, making the vampires flinch slightly from the beep as another nurse quickly walked over and turned it off.

"Only three and a half hours left," I sighed.

The Denalis groaned.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24:

 **Important!**

 **So, someone brought up the one thing I was hoping would be over looked...I forgot about Bella's scar. I hoped it wouldn't be noticed, but it was so I'm going to address it. Usually I would go back and insert it in, but I'm honestly so far into the story it'd be difficult, so for this story we'll say it just kind of...faded away.**

 **Okay, continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

We walked out almost four hours later with sighs of relief. The duration of the remaining hours had been both amusing, boring and… _interesting_ to say the least. I was partially amused with the Denalis—mostly Kate—with their reactions to the whole process.

Sometimes they would be surprised by how light the atmosphere in the chemo room was, or how the nurses interacted with the patients. Sometimes it was how long it took my bag to drain and how many bags I had to have during the session. Or—my personal favorite—when they asked me what I should have for lunch. As soon as I mentioned they would have to drive to get it, Kate and Irina almost bolted out of their seats to get me the food and away from just sitting.

Their overall giddiness to move around was amusing, but so was their complete _interest_ in how the thing worked. It was like talking to a bunch of two year old kids with how many times I heard the questions "Why?" and "How?" during my treatment.

I completely understood why parents got tired after a while.

Currently, the womenfolk were standing in front of the doors as Eleazer got the SUV. While I could've walked to the SUV fully well, the others decided they didn't want to push my limits and decided to bring said SUV to me instead. I wasn't really complaining, though, since I was leaning into Tanya while we waited quite comfortably. She was a strangely comfortable being.

After Eleazer pulled the SUV to a stop out front, I was practically escorted into the car. Irina held the door open for me and Tanya helped me inside, holding my hand dutifully as she placed her other hand on my lower back. I crawled in without any issue—obviously—and moved into the very back where I began to settle myself and Tanya soon followed.

I pulled the seatbelt on as the blonde sat next to me, and practically _shoved_ herself into my side—just in case. I took her hand in mine, letting them rest in the crevice our touching thighs. Her thumb began to run along the back of my hand contently as Eleazer pulled off after Kate and Irina were in and the door was closed.

I leaned further against my seat. "So," I said, "what did you guys think of your first chemo trip?"

"It wasn't what I expected, I will admit," Carmen said from the front seat. She turned to look back at me.

I felt my lip quirk a little in a slight smirk. "Were you guys expecting a silent room that had little optimism and a cloud of dread hanging in the air?" I asked.

Kate ducked her head. "Not the cloud."

I chuckled. My lips went from a smirk to a grin. "Not the cloud," I repeated amused.

"Is that what you expected when you first went, Bella?" Eleazer asked up front. His eyes glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "When you went to your first chemotherapy—I mean."

I took a second to think, pursing my lips as I thought of my first trip. In all honesty, that had been what I was expecting as a kid. I was terrified of being attached to these huge machines that would inject my body with what I was convinced was a poison that would kill me. However, it was much different when we got there.

Every cancer patient talked to me and the nurses were kind. I was kind of the little kid that everyone loved there, and I met a few kids that weren't much older than I was. I became decent friends with them, though we were never incredibly close.

I gave a small nod absentmindedly. "Yes," I admitted, "but it was more of a kid's mind imagining a dungeon in the form of a hospital."

Tanya's hand squeezed mine. "I sometimes forget you had cancer as a child," she frowned. She leaned closer to me. "Was it…scary for you to go to? I can understand how being a child and going through something like that would do things to your head."

I nodded, chuckling lightly. "I was horrified," I admitted. "All I heard was that they were sticking a needle in me that was attached to a machine to put a fluid in me. It took almost twenty minutes for my mom to calm me down for the first trip."

Irina glanced back at me. "I'm sorry you were that scared."

I shook my head and smiled at her gently. "Don't be," I said. I chuckled. "After we got there, everyone was fawning over me as the little kid. I got stickers, snacks, games and basically anything I wanted because of it from the nurses. Not to mention I loved everyone there. It became one of my favorite places to go."

The Denalis gave small smiles as Kate looked at me. "What about now? Do you still get your snacks and games?" she teased.

I shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't look as much like a kid as I did back in the day, but I still manage to sneak in a few tricks," I said, giving her a small wink.

Kate grinned and held out her hand expectantly. "I'll take your lifetime's worth of music and songs now, Bella—even if I didn't win the poker game," she said.

I handed my iPod over.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella?" Carmen asked from her spot next to Eleazer on the loveseat. Her gold eyes were watching me intently where I laid curled up on the sectional in a blanket, Tanya lying behind me with her arms around me as I watched Kate and Irina play Call of Duty.

I nodded, giving the woman a small smile at the fifth time she had asked me since we came to the Denali house after the treatment. "I'm fine, Carmen."

Tanya hummed from behind me, her nose nuzzling the back of my neck. "You haven't really rested, though," she said to back up the Hispanic woman. "Not to mention you haven't eaten since about eleven and that was a few hours ago. You must be hungry by now."

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Bella…"

"I'm okay," I insisted, turning my head to look at the worried blonde behind me. I gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll eat in a little while, but not right now, okay?"

Tanya studied me intently with her eyes, judging for a moment before she let out a small sigh and nodded reluctantly. "Alright," she agreed, "but you _will_ eat something later—even if I have to shove it down your throat with a spatula."

"Are you sure you aren't the crazy girlfriend, Tanya?" Irina teased from the floor. I couldn't stop my small giggle that escaped my throat as I bit my bottom lip.

Tanya huffed and raised her head to peer over mine. "Save it, Rina. You would do that same as me if it meant she was going to eat," the blonde growled from behind me.

Irina scowled as Kate smirked. "You would, you know," she said.

"Shut it."

I chuckled at the three Denali sisters and turned my full attention back to the screen. The contest was getting intense as Irina and Kate tied practically every few seconds. One would die then the other would die. The first would die, and then the second would die.

It was going on a constant loop that was honestly hilarious to watch.

"Just _die_ already!" Irian snapped.

" _Fuck_ that!" Kate shouted.

The plastic controllers began to crack in their hands as they got more and more into the game. The snapping of the coating was heard every few seconds from either sister as Carmen sighed. "They break more and more of those every week," she murmured.

"At least we know they are really getting into it and don't have to worry about them for a few hours," Eleazer replied, giving a small chuckle.

Carmen smirked. "That is very true."

"Sadly," Tanya grumbled behind me.

I chuckled lightly when I suddenly felt the familiar gathering of saliva in my mouth. My stomach churned and my throat seemed to contract. My eyes widened. I grabbed at Tanya's arm wildly while simultaneously throwing the blanket off of me as her arms yanked free.

I hadn't realized how much she was supporting me on the couch until her arms were suddenly gone and I started to roll off. Fortunately, her hand—thanks to her vampire reflexes—held my hip in time to keep me from falling.

I swung my legs off the couch, and as soon as my feet touched the ground I was moving. I shot off the couch and bolted for the stairs, desperately trying to reach the toilet before the vomit shot up into my mouth. As my feet clumsily made their way, my stomach constricted and I dreadfully guessed I wouldn't be making it in time.

Just as I was about to reach the stairs, one of the vampires must have realized what was happening, because two arms suddenly scooped me off the ground and I was in front of the toilet before I could blink. My hair was held back with the lid up just as my mouth opened to let the bile shoot out into the water. I heaved as the vomit flew from my mouth and a soothing hand rubbed on my back.

"Just let it all out, Bella," Kate soothed in my ear gently, her hand running circles just under my neck.

I replied by letting more vomit fall from my mouth into the bowl of water. My eyes closed as the bile covered my tongue and invaded my nose, forcing another gag out of my throat that resulted in more vomit escaping from my stomach.

Kate's hand didn't stop stroking my back as I continued to puke or when Tanya came into the bathroom. The blonde took my hand in hers and ran soothing patterns on the back of it with her thumb, providing what support she could for me. "It's okay, Bella," she said.

I took in a gasp of air just before the next mouthful fell out. I gave a slight cough and spat out what remained of the disgusting chunky liquid in my mouth. I took in a deep breath and my body stopped heaving. I stayed over the toilet for a moment, catching my breath as I waited for the next wave to come.

After a moment, I rocked back to escape the smell of the toilet and let Kate slip her arm around my shoulders to guide me back to the wall as Tanya stood. I did my best to breathe through my nose, keeping the stench from escaping my mouth while Kate kneeled next to me, smiling slightly as her hand moved up and down my arm.

"Maybe we should come up with a signal," she suggested. Tanya put down the lid and flushed the toilet. "You know, so that next time it isn't like watching a clumsy action movie as you throw the arms off of you and run to the bathroom."

I couldn't stop my tight lipped smile as Tanya pulled a rag out of one of the drawers and dampened it in the sink. "But that's the best part," I said.

She grinned as Tanya shut off the water and squatted in front of me. Her hand cupped my jaw to tilt my head to the side, giving her better access to my mouth while she began to swipe away the vomit that lined my lips and the corner of my mouth.

"I wouldn't really mind a sign, though," I added after a moment. While I did enjoy rushing to the bathroom in the last second, being able to reach the toilet a few seconds before I vomited in it would be a nice change.

"Perhaps we could use a code word?" Tanya supplied, pulling the rag away from my mouth as she finished cleaning. She tossed the rag into the hamper in the corner of the room—a new addition, most likely due to my episodes—and gently grabbed my forearm to help me stand.

Kate shook her head. "I'd rather she not try to say a word and have puke come up instead," she countered as she supported my back. Her nose crinkled. "It wouldn't be a pleasurable experience for anyone then."

I snorted in agreement as I balanced myself at the sink. I reached forward to grab the toothbrush that was reserved for me in the cup as I turned on the water. Tanya handed me the toothpaste that I gladly squeezed onto the brush.

"Then what do you propose? Morse code?" Tanya asked, raising her brow slightly at her sister.

Kate grinned. "That would be awesome, but no. I think a simple round of multiple claps with a crazed expression would be signal enough for everyone," she said as I began to brush my teeth.

Tanya blinked. "That has to be the simplest plan you have ever come up with in our _entire_ existence," she said.

"I'm not _always_ complex."

"You are enough."

Kate huffed and cocked her brow at me. "What do you think, Bella? Clapping or Morse?" she asked, as if I completely didn't have a mouthful of toothpaste and toothbrush in my mouth.

I stopped brushing my teeth, rolled my eyes and raised my hands to clap once. Kate smirked next to me and I went back to scrubbing away the gross taste and residue from my mouth. "Clapping it is," she said satisfied.

"I never said it was _literally_ an option to do Morse, you know?"

"I do, but I like having my way chosen."

"You are such a—"

Tanya didn't finish because I spat out the toothpaste and washed off the brush as I rinsed my mouth out. I cleared any of the toothpaste around my lips off with water before I turned off the faucet, putting the brush back into the cup as I wiped my mouth and hand off on the towel.

I turned around to face Tanya and extended my arms towards her. "Carry me," I ordered.

The blonde raised her brow. "I cannot tell if you are being serious right now or just imitating a child," she said.

I frowned and made my fingers flap up and down in a "Come on" motion. "I don't want to walk and I am too tired to," I said. "You'll have to carry me down the stairs." In all honesty, I _was_ tired from the episode, but I did have enough energy to walk down the stairs. I really just didn't want to.

Kate snorted. "This thing makes you lazy, Bella."

I shrugged, not answering as Tanya rolled her eyes, but complied. She slipped an arm under my leg and around my shoulders to cradle me against her chest, allowing me to slip my arms around her neck. Careful to avoid the frame colliding with my skull, she moved out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs to the couch again.

The three Denalis that had stayed in the living room looked up at me worriedly. "Are you alright, Bella?" Irina asked concerned.

I nodded. "Just tired," I replied. Tanya carefully sat me down on the sofa and let me get situated in a seated position with the blanket again covering me. She moved to be spooning me the best she could from behind, wrapping a single arm around my waist as the other rested on the couch arm as she support her head with her hand.

"And lazy," she grumbled.

I shrugged again as Carmen looked at me. "Would you like something to eat now, Bella? Maybe something light to help settle your stomach?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "I suppose," I said.

She smiled and moved off the loveseat. "I'll make you some soup," she said and blurred off into the kitchen before I could reply.

I shook my head, but didn't call after her as Kate settled on the ground again with Irina to start a second round at Call of Duty. I adjusted myself to be leaning back against Tanya as I set my head on the arm of the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted after sitting down.

Tanya removed her arm from around my waist to lift my head up momentarily, allowing her arm to move from supporting her head to rest under my mine. She let my head rest on it before wrapping her arm around my waist again as I made myself comfortable on the makeshift pillow.

It may have sounded odd to hear, but Tanya was actually a fantastic and comfortable person to sleep on. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as Irina again killed Kate right after Kate killed her. The dirty blonde smirked as Kate furrowed her brow in concentration, quickly regenerating and going after the blonde's character that she destroyed with a grenade.

I rolled my eyes at the two as a delicious smell began to waft into the room. My mouth immediately watered and I glanced up towards the kitchen hall as Carmen walked in with a steaming bowl of what smelt like chicken soup. I pushed myself up against Tanya's arm around my waist, raising my head from her other.

The blonde shifted once again behind me to allow me more room as she took the bowl from Carmen. "Thank you, Carmen," I said, taking the spoon and napkin from her hands.

She smiled with a nod. "Of course, _miel_ ," she said, giving my forehead a small kiss before she moved to be seated with Eleazer again. Her hand immediately took his as the couple shared a small kiss.

Tanya positioned the bowl on the armrest for me, holding it in her hand as I began to bring the soup to my mouth with the spoon. The noodles and chicken quickly slithered down my throat as I continued to watch the game that actually seemed to be coming to a close.

Irina was leaning forward with her brows furrowed in determination. Her thumbs were rapidly beating the buttons with small growls of frustration. Kate, however, looked like a child beating an older kid at their favorite game. Her tongue was stuck out of the side of her mouth as she pressed the controller buttons as she swung side to side with her character.

It was a non-stop concert of growls, snarls and giggles for five straight minutes.

I smiled as I let more of the soup slither down. Tanya chuckled behind me, enjoying the show as well. She leaned forward. "You would think they aren't any older than five or seven," she murmured in my ear.

"Or just sisters."

She chuckled again.

I took another mouthful of the soup when a sudden chorus of, "No. No! No! NO!" and "Yes. Yes! Yes! YES!" split the air. I jerked my attention back to the TV as Irina's panicked eyes widened and Kate's grin grew into a smug smirk.

 _BOOM!_

"NO!"

"YES!"

Irina's controller was crushed into a thousand pieces as she let out a small growl. Kate stood up with a whoop, throwing her hands in the air. "Yeah! Suck it!" she called.

The dirty blonde snapped her head around and chucked her shattered controller at the vampire. Kate barely ducked in time to dodge most of the shards with a yelp. "Cheater," Irina growled.

Kate snapped her head up. "Excuse you?"

"You cheated," Irina repeated. "There is no way that last move was legal at all."

Kate scowled. "Legal?" she asked. "It's Call of Duty, dude. You can't justify the game when it's already made. I just play better than you, just like I do at everything."

"Not Guitar Hero."

"Leave that out of this."

Eleazer sighed as he shook his head. "Honestly," he said, cutting the two off from arguing again, "you two are acting like toddlers and not thousand year old women."

I felt Tanya's chest shake behind me as she chuckled. "I still hold to my theory that children's brains were placed in each of their own skulls when they were turned," she said.

"Hey!"

I giggled and took another mouthful of the soup, feeling my stomach start to send the "Full" message up to my head. I forced myself to take a few more bites as Kate huffed. "You can talk to the hand for the next hour, Tanya, because the face isn't listening," she said, sticking up her hand as she turned her head to look in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no," Tanya drawled. "Not _the_ _hand_."

"Yes, _the_ _hand_."

"Then why are you answering me?"

"I'm not," Kate said, keeping her head away. "This is merely my voice traveling to you through my hand."

"Uh-huh," the blonde behind me smirked. To me, she murmured, "I think I'll enjoy not having to hear Kate's voice for the next hour."

I giggled as the pale blonde turned her outstretched hand into a hand puppet. She began to move her fingers to make it talk. "This is my hand glaring daggers." She leaned forward dramatically in a way that was actually kind of creepy while I stared at the puppet.

I set the spoon down in the soup—knowing I couldn't eat any more—and made my own hand a puppet. "And this is my hand challenging yours to a duel on Tanya's behalf."

Kate peeked over her shoulder at me and smirked. "Bring it."

Her hand lunged for mine with a " _pwoo_ " sound effect. Its "teeth" grabbed my hand with a growl. I shook my hand and snuck out of her grasp to start hitting the top of her hand with my fingers.

"Fast as a viper!" I called, striking her hand.

Kate grinned. "You want fast?" Before I could blink, her hand blurred and I was suddenly yanked off the couch and on the floor with Kate kneeling over me. She smirked at me before her fingers began to tickle my sides at impossible speeds. "How's that for fast?"

I burst into laughter as I squirmed, desperately trying to swat her hands away from me in vain. "K-K-Kate!" I called between laughs. "S-st-stop i-i-it!"

"What was that?" she asked.

" _Kate!_ "

"More? Okay."

One of her hands moved to be tickling my neck as the other worked on my ribs. Tears pricked my eyes and I swore I started laughing harder than before. Around me, I heard the Denalis begin to chuckle as they watched me basically die of laughter in front of them. "S-s-stop!" I called, tucking my head to the side to try and block her fingers.

"Say I'm awesome," Kate demanded.

I laughed, a single tear leaving my eye. I barely managed to turn my head and say, "I-I'm a-awesome!"

Kate growled, "Smartass." Both of her hands tickled either side of my neck now, making it impossible for me to completely block out her hands as I continued to squirm.

" _Kate!_ "

"Say it."

"N-No!"

"Say it."

"Uh-uh."

"Say it!"

"N-No…!"

My eyelids began to feel heavy even though the laughs kept working their way out of my throat. Instead of just feeling Kate's fingers tickle me, I could feel the exhaustion begin to mix with it as it began to force itself to sleep even with her tickling me.

"I think you're tickling her to sleep," Irina said, peering over to see my falling eyelids as I slowed in my laughing.

"She's exhausted," Tanya spoke up from the couch as she set the bowl on a table. "You can ease up, Kate. I don't think she'll be very comfortable passed out on the floor."

The blonde over me shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but her fingers did begin to slow on my neck as my eyelids drooped more. "If she says it, I'll stop tickling her and let her up," she claimed. "So you better say it nice and loud, Bella, or else you are going to have to pass out before I stop."

I shook my head as the tickling became more bearable. A dopey grin on my face as my eyes began to close with little giggles in my chest. I barely pried them open enough to allow a small crack.

Irina chuckled. "I think she's already gone, Kate."

The fingers stopped tickling my skin and pulled back. "Oh, alright…but when she wakes up I'm going to tickle her until she pees or says the two dang words," she claimed, plopped down next to me on the ground to punctuate her sentence.

Irina snorted. "We'll see."

A yawn worked its way up my chest and out my mouth as my eyelids closed. Two arms picked me up from the floor and set me on the couch, allowing another pair to wrap around me as a blanket was thrown over me. I turned my body to burry my face in a cold chest, inhaling the scent of vanilla almonds just before I passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Bella?" a voice cooed in my ear. A gentle hand stroked the side of my cheek in an attempt to rouse me. "Bella, wake up."

I grunted furrowing my brow as my eyes cracked open slightly. The hand continued to stroke my face with a small chuckle. "Come on, Bella, we need to get you to your house."

I blinked my eyes open, more aware of my surroundings. Tanya was leaning over me with a faint smile, her golden eyes watching me intently and slightly amused. I raised a hand to rub my eyes as I heard soft explosions in the background.

I turned my head to the side to see Kate still playing Call of Duty, but with the volume turned down at a level that wouldn't wake me. Irina was now reading from a magazine in one of the chairs as Carmen and Eleazer again played chess.

I set my hand on the couch as I gave a small nod, showing her I had heard her and pushed myself up. Tanya's arms loosened around me, giving me room to sit up as I continued to become more awake. I rubbed my eyes with a small groan. "How long was I out…?" I murmured.

She shrugged. "A few hours," she said. She chuckled. "You were out cold after Kate wouldn't stop tickling you to death."

I furrowed my brow confused. "Huh?" I asked.

Kate looked away from the game to me, raising a brow. "We got into a hand puppet fight and I had you at my mercy from my wonderful tickling abilities. Remember?" she asked.

I blinked, scraping the back of my mind for any memory of that occurring. My brows furrowed in concentration as I tried to remember. After a moment I vaguely remembered laughing and something about a hand glaring daggers at me, but nothing else.

Eleazer looked over from his chess game. "Is this what you meant by memory issues, Bella?" he asked curiously as he cocked his head to the side.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I…suppose so. I don't really remember anything besides a hand _glaring_ at me?" It came out more as a question than a statement as I briefly wondered if I was, indeed, insane.

Tanya kissed my cheek. "That's close enough," she smiled. She leaned back to swing her legs down to the ground, grabbing onto my hand. "Let's gather your things. Charlie will be arriving at your house soon, and we shouldn't keep him waiting."

I nodded slowly and let her pull me to my feet as Irina set her magazine down to grab my belongings. She blurred out of the room to reappear in three seconds with my shoes and bag.

I gave the dirty blonde a nod of thanks as I took the items from her. "Thanks, Rina," I said, sliding my left foot into the shoe.

She smiled. "Sure thing."

I set my left foot down and began to slip my right into the other. Of course, however, my finger was caught between my shoe and my heel _again_. I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto Tanya's shoulder for support as I hopped in place, kicking my right foot slightly into the shoe as I pulled my finger out.

It didn't move.

I grunted, still hopping. "Go. In," I growled with each hop.

The Denalis chuckled while I practically lost a battle with my shoe. "Do you need backup, Bella?" Kate teased over her shoulder.

I glared at the blonde. "I'm fine."

She smirked as I continued to hop. I growled around the 20th jump as I gave another large push and kick at the same time. "Damn. Mother—Aha!" My heel slipped into the shoe and my finger popped out. "Success!"

Tanya hummed. "It only took you about…ten minutes?" she asked, looking at the clock on the wall as if it was evidence.

I punched her in the arm. "Shut up, Tan," I growled. "It's not my fault that the freaking thing wouldn't let my foot inside."

"Your finger was blocking it."

"…so?"

Tanya merely shook her head at me as I put the bag over my shoulder. Irina leaned forward and wrapped me in a quick hug. "I'll see you later, Bella," she said.

I nodded, giving her a small squeeze. "You too," I replied.

Irina released me as Kate jumped up from the ground, her game paused. The pale blonde grinned and scooped me off the ground, causing the air to rush out of my lungs from the force as she swung me back and forth. "Mm- _mm!_ I'll make sure to recreate the tickle scene for you so you can experience it again just like it happened."

I patted her arm, giving a thumbs-up as I gasped. "Air…"

"Sorry." She set me on the ground to let me breathe again, still wearing her dopey grin as she ruffled my hair. "Later, Belly."

I cocked my brow at the nickname, but didn't comment on it as Carmen gave me a small smile and gentle hug as she kissed my cheek. "Make sure Charlie knows that we can take you to the MRI if you decide to schedule it, alright?"

I nodded. "He probably already knows," I said, "but I'll tell him."

Carmen smiled as she let her arms fall from around me, allowing Eleazer to pull me into a quick hug. "I'll make sure to win all of that back from you next time, Bella," he said. "Don't think that this will start a streak of you being the Queen of Poker here."

I chuckled. "I already am, Eleazer. You have to win your title back."

He pulled away and gave me a playful glare as his arm wrapped around Carmen's waist. "You can count on it," he smirked, puffing out his chest slightly to look "manly".

I rolled my eyes at him as Tanya took my hand, giving it a small tug. "I'll be back after I drop her off," she said to her family, before wordlessly leading me out of the room.

I followed Tanya out of the door to her car, giving her a soft smile as she quickly opened and held the door for me. I slid into the car and grabbed my seatbelt as the door closed. Tanya was in the car less than a second later, already turning the key in the ignition. She took my hand in hers once she backed out of the driveway and shot off towards my house.

* * *

The car eased to a stop in front of my house, going into park as Tanya shifted the gear. The whole ride had been in a comfortable silence while we just enjoyed each other's company during the small trip back. Having spare moments alone together was something we both enjoyed—even if it was just five minutes.

No words were needed to be communicated between us, and it was a part of our relationship that truly let me know this was right. With Edward, it was always awkward. Sure, there was some mutual agreement, but in the end I was completely love struck and did whatever he said.

Tanya was different.

She wanted me to tell her what I thought. She wanted to hear and give just as much I listened and gave. The balance was perfect, keeping us both at eye level on the scale and not have the other look down on the other as it had been with Edward and me.

Deep down, a part of me knew that this thing I had with Tanya was more than what I had ever thought I had had before—even with Edward. The bond and relationship Tanya had with me, and me with her, was stronger than anything I had ever felt before, and was most likely one of the most important bonds in my entire life; or at least would become one.

I was falling for Tanya, plain and simple. I had known that from the moment I ran into her in that bookstore—even if I hadn't wanted to admit it to myself. I knew I was more in love with her than one second ago, two seconds ago, and that was what strangely made it difficult.

Not in a sense of actually loving someone in such a way, but in a sense of letting someone _in_ in such a way. Having a connection that went deeper, far more intimate than I had ever allowed or felt in my life was a change that could be arguably bigger than having cancer. Learning you had cancer was one thing, you adjusted just as your body adjusted, but falling in love? Letting the walls down to let someone into the furthest depths of your soul, heart and _being_?

That was one of the most difficult battles known to man.

A sudden hand on my thigh made me jump, snapping myself out of my mind back to the present. I jerked my head to the side as a faint chuckle floated through the car. "I'm sorry, love, for making you jump out of your head," Tanya said smoothly, her eyes glinting with all amusement and no remorse.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Uh-huh, sure," I replied.

Tanya again chuckled as she slipped her hand from my thigh to my cheek, cupping it in her cold palm as she pressed her lips against mine in a tender kiss. I leaned into her as I returned the kiss, instinctively placing my hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but was still sweet and soft before we mutually pulled away. I rested our foreheads together as she took in a breath and let it out slowly before she chuckled lowly. "Charlie has learned to restrain himself from peeking out of the curtain to tapping his toe impatiently at the door."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I imagined Charlie standing at the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest like a child as he tapped his foot, checking his watch. I was tempted to add a pouted lip to the image, but quickly replaced it with a scowl when I started to see a bib and binky in the image too.

"It still has the same effect, though, when you have a vampire with crazy hearing as your girlfriend," I said.

She hummed. "I've also heard I have an amazing gift in touch," she purred. Her hand holding my cheek slid down my jaw and along the muscles in the side of my neck, making them twitch. Her fingers skimmed over my shoulder. "Perhaps you'd enjoy a _demonstration_ …?"

I bit my lip as her fingers seductively began to trail down my arm, making goosebumps rise on my skin. Heat shot through my body to my lower abdomen. Tanya chuckled and moved forward to steal a kiss as her fingers trailed over my hand and fingers to rest again on my thigh.

Geeze, I had been around Tanya and her sisters enough to hear them talk about sex, but having it directed at me by _Tanya_ as she touched me in a way sent every remaining teenage hormone in my body raging. Half of it was the thrill of it, the rush of feeling so intimate in a moment. The other half was the thought of what could happen, of how it all could happen right now, in her car…that was sitting in front of my house.

Immediately I jerked my head back just before her lips could meet mine, flicking her nose with my middle finger. "Bad Tanya!"

The blonde vampire, literally, was frozen on the spot. Her dark gold eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth opened and closed five times like a fish out of the water.

I flicked her nose again, this time letting her regain her movement as she closed her eyes and jerked her head back, wiggling her nose. My finger was honestly hurting a little—who knew a nose could hurt so much to flick only twice?

Tanya rubbed her nose. "What was _that_ for?" she asked haughtily.

I shrugged. "You were acting like a dog in heat, so I thought I should get you off before Charlie came out and saw you practically groping me in the car."

Tanya huffed. "I was most definitely not a _dog_ in heat."

"Is cat preferred?"

The blonde huffed again as she raised her chin. "I had perfect control of myself, and was not going to grope you in the car," she clarified.

I felt a smirk spread on my lips. "But you don't deny that you forgot about the potential barging in of my father, do you?" I inquired, leaning forward.

Tanya gave my shoulder a gentle shove in the direction of the car door. "Just get in the house already before Charlie comes out to see what's taking you so long," she grumbled.

A victorious grin spread over my face as I happily opened the door and slid out of the car. When I was standing outside, I peered back inside to say, "My window will be unlocked, by the way…in case you think you can try your luck again, _kitten_."

Tanya gave a soft growl in warning as I slammed the door shut and headed for the door. Charlie pulled it open not long after he heard the door shut and gave Tanya a small wave as she began to drive off, heading back for her house.

He watched the car drive off, and then looked back at me. "So," he said, "did they survive the chemo or just dump you here to recover?"

* * *

"So, I should be able to take you to the scanning this coming next Sunday, but I may not be able to stay with you long afterwards. It depends on how the schedule down at the precinct looks for the day," Charlie said as he handed me another wet dish from our dinner to dry off.

I nodded as I took it. "That's fine. I can hang at the Denalis'."

He nodded. "I thought as much," he replied as he cleaned the pot.

I finished drying the dish and turned to put it back in the cabinet above my head, closing the door after it. I turned back to him as he handed me the pot and he began to drain the sink of water and soap. I finished drying the pot and put it away before he finished the sink and glanced at the clock.

8:00 on the dot.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then head up to bed, Dad. I'm still tired after the whole treatment today," I said.

He nodded, looking at me over his shoulder. "Alright, Bells. I'll see you in the morning," he said.

I gave his cheek a quick kiss and then jogged up the stairs, the best I could because I was actually tired, and turned into my room. I grabbed undies, sweats and a t-shirt before I headed down the hall to the bathroom, ready to let my muscles relax under the warm water.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of showering, three minutes of vomiting and forty minutes of reading later, I was sitting on my bed peacefully. My dinner had settled decently—besides the episode after the shower—and I found some time to indulge myself in a good book.

I could hear Charlie watching TV downstairs as he tried—and failed—at quietly yelling at the TV as he watched a baseball game. Based on the few words I could hear, his team was winning as he spoke with Billy on the phone to make sure they stayed connected for it. While I wasn't completely sure what they were talking about the occasional "Dimwitted sons of bitches!" and "Grow a pair and throw like a man, bitch!" gave me a pretty good idea to the conversation topic.

I smiled to myself when I heard a particularly loud, "Fuck yeah!" come up the stairs. I chuckled as I turned the page. My eyes looked over the words quickly, drinking in the story when I felt the small breeze. My hair waved against my neck, tickling my bare skin as the strands brushed against it, and two arms wrapped around my upper arms.

A pair of lips kissed my hair, making me hum before a head gently rested on my shoulder. "Hey," Tanya said lowly.

"Hey," I replied, looking away from my book to her. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes with a small smile. I smiled back as I marked my page and set the book on the nightstand next to me.

I turned my body to wrap my arms around her waist easier as my legs entangled with hers. I glanced at the clock. "You're here a little earlier than I thought you'd be. It's only a little past nine," I said.

Tanya shrugged. "I wanted your company, is that a crime?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Course not," I said. "I just thought you'd at least wait a little longer until Charlie was gonna be in bed or something."

She glanced up at me, lifting her head slightly from my shoulder as she raised a brow. "Are you worried he'll come in or hear us?"

"Yeah! Fuck yeah, boys!"

"No, not really," I smiled.

Tanya gave a small chuckle and settled her head back on my shoulder, closing her eyes as she gave a content sigh. Her arms tightened just a fraction around me. She turned her head into my neck and inhaled my scent, holding it for a moment. "I can smell the chemo," she murmured.

I cocked my head, my chin almost hitting her head as I tried to angle myself to see her. "What?" I asked.

"Not the chemotherapy specifically," she corrected herself, still not pulling out of my neck, "but I can smell the drugs. The medicine is in your bloodstream and I can smell it. It changes your scent slightly."

I raised a brow, moving my shoulder to make her lift her head once again towards me. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. I really didn't know what to make of it. The statement was so random, so…strange to hear coming from her. She had smelt the chemo on me before, I'm sure of it, but I had no idea why she would bring it up now.

Tanya shook her head, giving a small smile as she cupped my chin. "Of course not," she said. She leaned up, pulling my chin down to peck my lips. "I'm just thinking out loud."

I hummed, studying her. While to the untrained human eye—meaning the people that mostly just drooled after her because of her looks—Tanya would look spotless, I knew better. I had been around Tanya enough to know when something was out of place.

Her eyes were duller, not fully there. I could see the slight indecision in them as she stared up at me, thinking a plan or idea over and over again in her head. Her features were not relaxed, they were tighter, her smile wasn't full and genuine. It was halfway full and cracked the rest of her carefully placed stoic mask.

I frowned as Charlie called again at the TV downstairs. I pulled against her arms, loosening my hold on her in order to look into her eyes better, when her grip tightened. "Don't."

I stopped.

In that one syllable were several emotions warring with each other. Desperation, worry, pain and anger were the strongest ones I could pick up. The others were in the background, harder to pick out as her eyes shut tightly to hide the gold orbs behind them that were no doubt filled with the same emotions.

Slowly, I removed one of my arms to cup her jaw, making her look directly at me as her eyes opened. As I predicted, hundreds of emotions swam in them, showing for a brief moment each before the other took over. The way she looked at me…it was like I was her anchor that kept her sane for the moment. She took in deep breaths, trying to hide the war inside of herself as we held each other's eyes, but she was too late.

I gently removed my hand from her chin and ran my fingers up her jaw, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's wrong, Tanya?"

She leaned into my hand, closing her eyes. "Bella…"

"Tan," I said firmly, "I know something is wrong. You aren't as good as you think you are at hiding it. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Charlie began chanting downstairs again. "No, no, no…!"

Tanya took in a deep breath, calming herself down as she opened her eyes to look into mine. She steeled her jaw.

"No, come on…!"

"The Cullens are coming. They'll be here next Sunday."

My whole body froze, going numb as the words played over and over again in my head. _The Cullens are coming. The Cullens are coming. The Cullens are coming…Sunday._

They were coming here—to Denali.

"No, damn it!"

At the moment, I couldn't agree more with my father.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not going to make a giant newborn army and teach them how to make the Cullens haul ass out of here," I said, scolding the blonde vampire as she sat on my piano bench across the room.

She snorted with her arms crossed over her chest. "Why not?" she asked. "They'd be glad that an army was after them instead of me personally. I wouldn't _give_ them a chance to haul ass."

Carmen sighed; rubbing her temples with her fingers next to the window. "Katrina, you know that Bella's right. Not only would you be breaking a vampire law, but you would also cause an ever bigger problem for Denali if they were here."

The Denalis had come over as soon as Charlie had left for work the next morning to discuss the Cullens. I had just gotten out of the shower to find Tanya waiting for me on my bed with the rest of the Denalis spread around the room to discuss the plan and how things were going to be handled.

Obviously, it wasn't going very well as Kate had brought up several plans on how to chase the Cullens out that didn't involve _actually_ killing them. Her army of newborns was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the number she had apparently come up with last night while Tanya stayed with me.

Kate snorted. "We could control them," she insisted. "One touch from my hand and they wouldn't break any rules we set."

"Kate, shut-up already," Irina growled from the foot of my bed. "You know you wouldn't ever actually make a newborn army just to get rid of the Cullens, so stop talking about it and let's discuss an _actual_ plan here."

She was about to argue when Tanya growled lightly from behind me and her arms around my waist tightened. "That's enough, Kate," she said, using her position as coven leader to shut the vampire up. It worked as Kate glowered at her, but didn't argue. Tanya then addressed the room. "The best plan is to just let things play out. If we decide on anything drastic, Alice will see it and alert the rest of her family which could knock over a domino we do not want."

I nodded in agreement. "Not to mention I still have to tell Charlie," I said. I looked around the room. "I know I don't have to say much about why we need to be careful about that, but I can promise you that if we tell him soon he will plan things that are for _sure_ to make Alice have a vision."

Eleazer gave an exasperated sigh. "That is another thing to also consider, yes," he agreed. "However, if we perhaps waited a day or two before the Cullens arrived to tell him, he may not appreciate being lied to about something so important as well."

I nodded in agreement. "That too," I said.

"Then we tell him a day before, but make it sound as though they are coming later," Kate supplied. "It will give him time to adjust and if we keep the Cullens out of his sight for a while we wouldn't have any distraction in our focusing on the Cullens and you, Bella."

"It could work," Irina agreed with a nod. "But we also have another thing to consider. They are arriving the day Bella is having her MRI. That could complicate things in the schedule and we don't even know what time to _expect_ the Cullens."

"That's true," Tanya agreed from behind me. "But all that we can really do for that is to be prepared the best we can be for them arriving before or after Bella's MRI where she will either be at the hospital or at our house."

"That's a pretty decent range there, Tanya," Kate said from the piano bench. Her arms were still crossed in front of her chest with her features morphed into a scowl.

"And it is the one we were dealt with," Tanya replied harshly. "Whether you like it or not, Kate, this is what we are going to be dealing with, and you need stop bitching now."

" _Bitching?_ " Kate snarled. "Is that what you think I'm doing, Tanya? Is _bitching?_ " She leaned forward on the bench and her eyes darkened. "I am _not_ bitching. I—apparently—am the only one here who's actually thinking about what the hell this is going to be like. I can hardly even _think_ of the Cullens in the same way anymore, and _seeing_ them is going to make it worse. I won't even be able to stand in the same _room_ with them, and you know how close we were before now."

"Of course I do," Tanya growled in my ear. "Do you really think that this is any easier for me, Kate? Do you really think that I'm okay with the idea of seeing the people we considered to be family after finding out they broke _my_ Bella's heart? I don't want to have anything to do with them, to be honest."

"Then why are you letting them come?!" Kate snapped. Her arms fell to her side as her hands gripped into fists. "Why are you letting them near _her?_ Why didn't you tell them to go fuck themselves, because we didn't want anything to do with them?"

"Kate," Irina growled. "You know Tanya had no choice. They are still a part of our lives and we have ties with them that—"

"I don't."

Carmen sighed. "Kate—"

"No," she hissed. "I don't want to have any fucking thing to do with them! That jackass hurt _our_ Bella— _my_ sister. They _lied_ to us when they came here. They are nothing like the people we thought they were. They are selfish, ignorant and they deserve to be thrown out on their asses."

In a blur, Tanya was no longer sitting behind me on the bed, but standing next to it in a crouch. Her eyes were a dark brown—hardly any evidence of gold—as she growled with her hands in fists next to her sides. "Do you really think I _don't_ want that? We all want to do that, Kate. Not just you, but you are being stupid enough to over think—"

"I am not being stupid, I'm being honest!" Kate pushed off the piano bench, cracking it from the force. "I'm not afraid to say what everyone else is thinking."

"And what you are saying is sure to cause trouble," Tanya hissed. "Doing anything that you have come up with in the past day could possibly lead to events that—"

"Events my ass!" she shouted. Kate's eyes were completely black, her lip curled into a snarl. She took a step forward. "I am done acting like this is a diplomatic problem; that we need to be _objective_. The facts are straight forward: the Cullens hurt Bella. They left Bella alone, in the woods, and left her to die by herself feeling unloved and uncared for. And letting them come _waltzing_ back into her life like this is fucking _stupid!_ Why don't you just go ahead and lay her heart out on a nice, shiny platter for them, and—"

A growl loudly emitted Tanya's chest, so loud I could swear the floor was vibrating. What remained light in Tanya's eyes turned an instant black as her teeth bared. Complete and utter rage took over her features, and in the blink of an eye, both she and Kate were gone.

The sound of crashing boulders filled the air as Carmen and Eleazer blurred, jumping out of my window. I jumped off my bed and ran forward; setting my hands on the sill while Irina stood behind me, placing a protective hand on my shoulder as I watched the two figures of Kate and Tanya briefly come into play when Kate's body collided hard with a tree.

The two were blurs again.

Carmen and Eleazer jumped in trying to pry them apart. I turned around to face Irina. Her eyes were a dark gold and her face was set in a scowl as she watched the two fight.

I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Take me down."

She snapped her attention to me. "Bell—"

"Take. Me. Down," I growled. My eyes bore into hers, hard as steel as I impatiently tugged at her neck. The woman stared at me, studying my eyes intently before she sighed.

Her arms scooped me off the ground, and in the blink of an eye we were next to the fight that was now slowing from Carmen and Eleazer's help. Irina set me down carefully, keeping her hands on my hips with my back against her front protectively.

After several low growls and snarls, Carmen and Eleazer successfully pulled the two away and locked their arms to keep them from moving. Tanya had a large crack stretching from the nape of her neck to just under her jaw. Her eyes were black, filled with fury and her teeth were bared as she struggled in Carmen's grip. Her hair was tussled from the fight and a patch of her shirt was torn.

Kate wasn't much better. She had a crack on her left cheek from Tanya's right hook that webbed from her jaw to the corner of her eye. She was snarling, fighting Eleazer's grip as if her life depended on it with wild snarls and growls as her black eyes fixed on Tanya.

It was pure madness.

"Tanya, Kate, calm down," Eleazer hissed.

Kate growled in reply, pulling even harder against his arms. Her hands began to spark as her power began to pulse through her body to touch him and get free.

I didn't even think before I acted. It was like an instinct kicked in that I hadn't known I possessed. I yanked out of Irina's grip and ignored her yelp while I shouted, "Stop it! Both of you!"

The two women froze at my voice. Their black eyes turned with the dark brown of Carmen and Eleazer towards me. I stood barely ten feet away from them. Their breathing was ragged and their gazes held an animalistic gleam I deemed their beasts trying to gain control.

However, both of their immediate attention was on me and only me. I looked between them and took in a deep breath, keeping my heart from pounding in my chest as I closed my eyes. Slowly, I let it out as I said, "Kate…walk with me."

The straight haired blonde's hands stopped sparking at once as the animalistic nature began to fade. I moved towards her and looked at Eleazer with a nod, giving him a sign he could release her. The Hispanic man hesitated and glanced at Tanya—unsure of what to do.

I held out my hand towards her and said, "Eleazer. Let her go."

The man did as I said, slowly taking his arms from around her before he fully released her. Kate immediately stepped towards me and took my hand in a firm grip. I gently pulled on it, heading for the woods. As we began moving, I heard a small growl of frustration and struggle to the side.

I turned my head to find Tanya struggling against Carmen's arms to join us. I shook my head. "Tanya," I called, gaining the blonde's attention. "Stay. You need to calm down and I need to speak with Kate alone."

She scowled. "Bella—"

"No," I cut her off. I let my eyes stay soft as I looked at her, silently giving her a plea to understand and do as I said.

Tanya watched me for a moment, staring into my eyes as intently as hers would allow for even her eyesight. She looked, looked and then gave a small sigh of defeat. Her shoulders lowered and she nodded, lowering her head as she blinked in understanding.

I gave the vampire a soft smile of thanks before I turned my attention to the woods and began walking, still holding Kate's hand. The pale blonde didn't hesitate to follow, squeezing my hand lightly in hers as we slowly disappeared in the tree line.

Neither of us spoke as we walked and moved further and further from the house. In a strange way, it almost reminded me of when Edward took me on that walk in the forest; the walk that changed my life. It had been two years since that walk, and now I was doing it with Kate—about the Cullens no less. It was strangely poetic to think about how events had unfolded.

I got cancer and became ill. My social confidence and really confidence all together was squashed. I survived through the cancer and then I moved to Forks to be with Charlie to escape everything in Phoenix. In Forks I met a vampire and their family. I fell in love and then had my world come crashing down when my heart was shattered.

Now, I had cancer and was ill again. My confidence had risen over the two years from friends supporting me. We moved to Denali in order to help me get better and escape my ghosts. I had met another coven and was falling in love with a beautiful vampire and I was taking the same walk.

Everything about my life was like a loop.

Over and over again the same major things happened to me. It was a never ending string of persisting occurrences. The memoires, people, feelings, sicknesses and lord knew what else kept coming back—just as the Cullens were coming into it again.

I cocked my head, looking around the trees as I finally broke the silence between the blonde and me, "You need to stop being mad."

"What?" Kate swung her head around to look at me, bewildered by my first words to her since we first went on this walk. Her eyes were much lighter than they had been earlier—almost a dark caramel now.

I let my thumb stroke the back of her hand. "Stop being mad," I repeated.

She scowled and shook her head with a small sigh. "I can't do that, Bella," she said. "I would be surprised if I ever stopped hating them for—"

"Stop being mad for _me_ ," I clarified. I turned my head to cast my full attention on the blonde. "I know that you are angry about what happened to me, Kate. You are just as angry the wolves were, as Charlie was, as Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazer are now, but you aren't mad because of what they did. You're angry because I'm not."

"Bella, I—"

"No," I cut in as I stopped our walk. I turned my body towards her, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. "Listen to me, Kate. I've seen what it's like—hating someone for hurting someone you love. I've seen it for the past two years with my brothers, sisters and father. I've seen it in Victoria when she wanted to kill me for revenge."

I bit my lip as I looked down at our hands, still stroking hers. "But most importantly, I've seen it in me," I said. "My identity was stolen from me that day. The identity I had carried around with me for so long—the one that I had become accustomed to." I looked back into her eyes. "Every day, when I woke up in the morning and looked in my mirror, I didn't just see a girl with an expiration date on her head, I saw a stranger. I didn't feel anything like the Bella Swan I was before, or what I was before—I could not see her in anything.

"But that was because I wasn't looking, not really. I was angry, Kate, so angry at what happened, so angry at myself and them that I was blind. I couldn't see what was standing directly in front of me." I shook my head. "I had been staring at a stranger ever since I was little—ever since I first got sick. I was never the Bella Swan that was back in Forks—I was who you see right now in front of you."

I took in a deep breath as Kate cupped my cheek, her golden eyes staring into mine. I continued, "The Cullens hurt me, terribly, but they also gave me a chance to see the true me. I was allowed a chance to peek behind the veil and I discovered myself." I smiled slightly. "Maybe that's why I have been able to come to peace with the idea so easily—not just because I was dying, but because I was _living_. I was living more than I ever had in the past eleven years. I was liberated, freed from the chains that kept me bound to that girl."

I reached up to cup her cheek. "I know that you are angry for the Cullens, and I'm alright with that, but don't be angry for me."

The blonde stared at as the words rolled over in her mind. Her eyes were soft and gentle, yet somehow still heavy with a look of understanding. Her thumb stroked my cheekbone, wiping away tears I hadn't even known had fallen. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

I shook my head. "Don't apologize, Kate," I smiled. "I'm just trying to make you understand where the line is drawn; not apologize."

Her golden eyes filled with venom tears that wouldn't fall. She removed her hands from mine and my cheek and wrapped them around my shoulders, pulling me into her. Her face buried itself in my neck and she inhaled my scent deeply. "I love you, Bella."

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her tightly as my own face disappeared in her corn-silk hair. My heart warmed at her words, sending a heat through my body that was comforting, familiar and welcomed. "I love you too, Kate. I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Just a little to the left…a little more—Oh! Right there… _right there!_ Ah, _yes_ …" I tilted my head to the side as Charlie's nails scratched my back. His nails were just the right length needed for the job, and it was getting rid of the itch that had been bothering me _forever_.

"You know," he said, "you could just have done it yourself. It's still in the area where your arms could reach."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I could, but your nails are just _perfect_ for it…Go a little down."

He snorted, but did as I said as his fingers moved down to the lower part of my shoulder blade. I had been making sure to spend a lot of time over the past few days with Charlie—to make sure he was sane. Tomorrow was the day the Cullens arrived and the day of my MRI. I had been stressed—along with the Denalis—about the event ever since the day we talked in my room. Tanya and I talked about what was going to happen almost every night since—as I spent as much time with Charlie as I could during the day.

We had decided—with the other Denalis—it would be best if I told him today about when they would arrive. I was going to lie, of course, and add in a few details to make it convincing and make sure he wouldn't blame the Denalis for it.

Needless to say, I was pretty nervous of actually telling him. Charlie hated the Cullens with a passion unknown to man. He would gladly shoot them dead and hide the bodies in the woods the second he saw them if he could, and that, of course, was the _last_ thing that needed to happen during the Cullens' stay in Denali.

Kate freaking out about the whole thing had taken up most of our quotients on it—especially with plots to murder. While she had calmed down after our talk, there was still the occasional comment that took up more room and it left Charlie with very little that we could still somehow manage, and I knew it was going to be big as he was, well, my dad.

A sudden pat on the middle of my back brought me out of my thoughts as Charlie stopped scratching. "There you go," he said, turning away from me on the couch to watch the TV again. He grabbed his beer off the side table and took a swig of it.

I, meanwhile, took in a breath as I calmed myself as nerves suddenly washed through my body. I closed my eyes for a second and I thought the words over again in my head, making sure I had the right ones to use that would help keep him calmer and more relaxed for the conversation.

With a slow release of the air, I turned around on the couch to face the TV as well, resting my hands in my lap. Charlie's eyes were completely focused on the screen as he lounged on the couch, still drinking from his bottle of beer in his hand.

Part of me envied him for being able to be so calm.

I took in another breath and forced out the word, "Dad."

"Yeah?" he asked without looking away from the screen.

I bit the backs of my lips. "We need to talk about something," I said.

He nodded. "Alright," he said, still not looking away from the screen. He took another drink from his beer. "Shoot."

I sighed, realizing I wouldn't have his full attention. Quickly, I reached over and snatched the remote off the cushion between us. Charlie jerked his head to me as I pressed the button, muting the TV for his attention. "It's important," I said.

A small frown began to pull on his mouth as he turned, eyeing me carefully. "What is it, Bells?" he asked. His eyes scanned me. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

I spluttered. "What? Preg—what would make you ask something like that when I am with _Tanya_? Who also happens to be a _female_?"

He gave a small shrug. "Stranger things have happened. Besides, you can't blame me for thinking the worse when it comes to my daughter. I am a dad after all." His eyes narrowed on me. "And I can't be sure that you two aren't…you know…?"

I shook my head at him, forcing down a small groan as I planted my face in my hands. "Dad…"

"I'm just saying, Bella," he continued. "You may not be a boy and Tanya may not be either, but that doesn't mean you two can't be as bad as one when it comes to sex."

 _Oh my god, this conversation is_ so _not going where I meant it to._

"This is _not_ what I wanted to talk about with you," I groaned.

He gave another shrug and took a drink of his beer. "Alright, alright, I'm listening," he said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "However, if you are feeling the need to…talk to someone about anything that has to do with that part of—"

"Dad!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine," he said. He motioned with the beer in his hand as he got comfier. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I bit my bottom lip for a second and gave a small sigh. Saying it to him would be better fast and quick; just like pulling off a Band-Aid. "The Cullens are coming."

At first, he didn't really react as he just looked at me. The only movement he made were his eyelids as he blinked, processing the information for a moment of peace. It almost seemed like he neither breathed nor moved besides his eyelids as his brain worked, silently letting thoughts slip into his head.

My heart hammered in my chest nervously and my stomach churned, sick of the butterflies that had been flying around in it for the past few days now. I was ready to hurl them up and get them out of my system for a while; at least until my scan tomorrow.

Then, Charlie snorted and shook his head. His hand ran through his hair as a slight, humorless chuckle rumbled in his chest. "You have got to be shitting me."

My back muscles tensed as he shook his head. He set the beer down and his face went into his hands. I could see the battle in him as he tried to decide what to feel—raw irony or pure anger. The smile on his lips was sarcastic, not really true.

He ran his hands down his face as he growled, "Two years. For two years we haven't seen them while you went through this and now they're coming here. Out of all the fucking times they could show up they come here _now_."

I nodded stiffly. "Yes," I agreed, "I know that its horrible timing and I don't really like it myself, but there's nothing we can do about it."

He snapped his eyes up to me. "Are the Denalis really letting them near you? After everything you've been through with them, they're just gonna let them come waltzing back in?" he asked, his tone heavy and threatening.

I sighed. "They can't do much either, Dad, not without causing problems that we don't want to happen," I said.

He frowned. "What problems?"

"Family issues," I said with a shrug. "They've been close to the Cullens for a long time, and a sudden riff could be catastrophic to that bond they have with them."

He scowled. "So they're willing to risk your heart over some dumb _bond_?" he snarled.

I quickly shook my head. "Of course not," I insisted. "They like the idea as much as we do, but think about it, Dad. If they told the Cullens to eat dust, the Cullens would want to know the reason of the sudden change in attitude and could easily realize I was with them. Do you really want the Cullens to find out this way, or come prying later and possibly come rushing back here?"

His jaw ticked as his brown eyes blazed into mine. He took in a breath as he shook his head. "I don't want them coming at all," he growled. He took in another breath, and in a calmer voice said, "However, I do realize where you are coming from."

I nodded. "That's why the Denalis have agreed to let events play out."

He took in another breath and ran his hands over his face again before he dragged them through his hair. His fingers interlocked behind his head as he let out an exasperated sigh. He let his hands slide down his neck as he seemed to think, letting the idea roll around in his head.

Then, he turned towards me. "How did the Denalis handle the news?"

I shrugged. "Not great," I admitted. "Kate was actually demanding that they kicked them to the curb she was so pissed. She calmed down, though, after a few words of reason."

He nodded and snorted. "While I may have met Kate on the wrong foot at first, I think I have quite grown to like her—especially if she thinks that way about the Cullens."

I chuckled lightly. "She likes you too."

"Of course she would. I'm amazing."

The two of us smiled at each other. Charlie looked at the ground as he fiddled with his mustache, twisting the ends between his fingers before he asked, "When are they coming?"

"They'll be here in three days," I lied.

He nodded, not really replying as he grabbed his beer off the table and took a large drink from it, almost emptying the bottle completely from the drink. He grabbed the remote and unmuted the TV, turning his attention back to the screen as an uncomfortable silence fell between us.

I pursed my lips and ran my hand through my hair. "So…do you think you could scratch my back again?"

* * *

Charlie and I walked down the halls of the hospital, following both the nurse and doctor. I was dressed in black gym shorts with a light orange—almost peach colored—Nike tank with NIKE across the front in purple that barely allowed you to see my black sports bra under it. And, surprisingly, I didn't look insane as it was 62 degrees here in Alaska, so a lot of Alaskans were wearing shorts and t-shirts today. Of course, I was still freezing while every native Alaskan was pretty warm, but I had no choice from the restriction of metals in the MRI.

I honestly looked like I was an athlete with my sneakers to top the outfit off with. If it wasn't for my port that made a lump under the shirt or the obvious underweight problem I had, a lot of people would probably just think that I was visiting a patient here instead before I went to practice or something.

Charlie gave me a slight nudge with his shoulder. I jerked my head to the side as he offered a small smile. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, forcing a smile onto my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've done these things a hundred times before, Dad," I said, giving him a small nudge.

He nodded. "I know you just seem a little…off."

I rolled my shoulder. "Must be the excitement in destroying Kate in Call of Duty later after this is over," I said, giving a small smirk at the end.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you're practically bouncing off the walls on the inside to do that, huh?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm not bouncing," I said. "I'm ricocheting." Charlie began to lightly chuckle as I kept the smile on my face, trying to hide the fact that he was right about me spacing out. I was nervous, really, about not just the MRI but what would happen afterwards.

The Cullens were arriving today and my emotions were all over the place with it. I couldn't decide if I was scared or just…anxious. I could physically feel myself being torn in several directions at once at the thought of seeing them again. After one and a half years of being healed from the heartbreak they gave me two years ago, I couldn't decide how things would play out, and it made me nervous as hell.

I wanted things with them to go smoothly, to be civil and not cause any riffs between the families that couldn't be repaired, but I didn't know if that was real. I had no doubt in my mind that the Cullens would figure out about my cancer—whether from someone's mind or a verbal admission from me or even a scream from a Denali—they would find out.

That I knew.

How they would react…?

I did not know.

The idea was strange to think about, really; the Cullens finding out two years after they were _supposed_ to about my illness. They were finding out my whole story here, in Alaska, where I was in a coven of new vampires that just so happened to be their cousins. I wasn't just in that coven, though, I was completely and utterly _in_ _love_ with that coven just as I had been with the Cullens once.

Again, the occurrences in my life never seemed to end.

I jerked my attention to the present as we came to a stop at the MRI door. Charlie and the doctor headed to the observation room as the nurse walked into the MRI room to help me prepare. I wordlessly took off my shoes and handed them to her as I seated myself on the table.

I laid back, letting her adjust me into position with my arms above my head to give a good view of my pelvis and abdomen. She read off the usual instructions of needing to sit still during the scan that I nodded to and shut my eyes as she left.

The machine turned on and I began to be put inside of the tube as I heard the roaring get louder and louder. As I entered the machine, the simple direction of lying completely still seemed to be simply impossible as the thoughts of the Cullens, Denalis and Call of Duty ran through my head.

* * *

After the thirty minute scan and about a twenty to thirty minute drive, Charlie and I were in the Denali driveway in front of their house. The vampires immediately came outside as they heard us pull up; Tanya smiled brightly as she practically skipped down the steps to greet us.

I shut the car door behind me, still in my scanning clothes, and smiled at the blonde. "Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

Tanya's lips pecked my cheek as she hugged me tightly, making sure she minded the port and her strength. "Hey," she greeted in my ear.

We pulled apart as Carmen asked, "How did the scan go?"

I shrugged as Charlie pulled my spare bag of clothes to change into from the car. "Noisy, loud, long and boring," I said. "You know, just the same as usual."

"Do you know the results yet?" Irina asked.

Charlie shut the car door and shook his head as he walked around to me with the bag. He held it out. "No," he said. "We'll know in the next twenty-four hours or so, though. The doctors are just sometimes too busy to get time to say the results or even calculate them, so it's passed down."

"Ah," Eleazer said.

Charlie nodded and set his hand on me. "You've got your extra clothes and stuff with you," he said. "I shouldn't be out too long tonight, but if I am I'll give you a call."

I nodded. "'Kay, Dad," I said.

He kissed my cheek in farewell and looked at the Denalis. "Thanks again for sticking with her," he said as he moved towards the driver's side.

Carmen smiled. "Of course, Charlie," she replied smoothly. Behind her eyes, however, I could see the slight anxiousness for him to leave before the Cullens arrived.

I wasn't the only one feeling it, then.

He nodded and gave a small wave to them in farewell as he said, "See you later." He slipped into the car as the Denalis gave small waves and nods in reply.

Charlie went into reverse, backed up, turned the wheel and then drove off down the driveway. My eyes followed him until he was out of sight around the bend and Tanya's arm wrapping around my waist distracted me. I turned my attention to the blonde next to me who smiled. "Let's get you inside," she suggested.

I nodded, feeling a sudden chill rush up my spine. "I think I'd _really_ like that," I agreed, not arguing as she began to lead me into the Denali household with the others in tow.

As we entered the house, Carmen politely removed the bag I was carrying and set it in the living room as I asked, "Do you know what time the Cullens will arrive?"

Eleazer shook his head. "No, not specifically, anyway," he said. He cocked his head as he considered something. "We do believe they should be here in a few hours, however, no sooner."

Kate threw her arm over my shoulders. "Which is _more_ than enough time for me to murder you in Call of Duty," she smirked.

I snorted and shrugged her arm off. "In your dreams, Kate," I said. "No one can master Call of Duty like I can."

"I'll be the judge of that."

I was about to make a retort when Eleazer spoke up. "Before that can happen, however, I think there is something else we should tell Bella first," he said calmly.

Kate pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest like a child. "What can be more important than me handing Bella her ass in Call of Duty?" she whined.

"Hey…"

He cocked his brow and then rolled his eyes, "Perhaps the fact that we shall become less…ourselves when the Cullens arrive, Kate?"

Immediately the blonde straightened and her features grew serious. "Oh," she said after a slight pause. Her hand scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "I, uh, forgot about that part."

I furrowed my brow and looked between the vampires around me. "Forgot about what part?" I asked curiously. I was confused by her serious expression—it _was_ Kate after all—but I was even _more_ confused by his words of "less ourselves". What did that even _mean?_ It wasn't like they were going to start having frat parties here.

Tanya pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side as she thought. "Bella," she began, "you already know how I react when I see others look at you…in ways I don't approve of?"

"Yes, because I usually have to hold you back from ripping a head off."

Irina smiled. "Well," she said, "when the Cullens are here, the rest of us will be reacting the same way." She cocked her head. "Our instincts that say you are our possession will be more prominent than before. Our beasts will see the Cullens as a threat to our claims from their previous one on you as a family of brothers, sisters and parents."

"Yes," Carmen agreed. She glanced at the coven leader. "Tanya will also be acting differently around you, Bella. Having Edward around along with a new batch of vampires will make her both more protective and possessive."

I glanced at the woman holding me. "So…you'll basically be trying to make sure Edward knows I'm with you now, right?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "More or less, yes," she agreed. She tightened her hold on me with her arm. "We just wanted to warn you so you weren't surprised if we were sitting closer to you than usual or touching you more often."

I nodded in understanding. "I think I can handle that."

"Just a heads up as well," Kate said, "if the Cullens still think of you as theirs, they will most likely try to do what we do. It'll kind of be their way to subtly tell us to 'Fuck off' as they hold their claim on you. In other words, there is about to be a full out war in here."

"Way to make it sound horrible, Kate," Irina scowled.

She shook her head with a small shrug. "I'm just being blunt. I mean, come on, what are the odds that at least _three_ fights will not break out between our covens—even if it isn't here in the house—because of it?" she asked.

The others didn't answer, making her smirk. Kate suddenly turned and stole me from Tanya's arm, wrapping hers around my shoulders again. "Anyway," she continued as if nothing happened, "it's time for you to receive your ass whooping of the day."

I pulled out of Kate's arm and went to the game console. I grabbed two controllers and chucked one in her direction that she caught flawlessly. "Put your controller where your mouth is," I said and plopped onto the ground.

Kate sniggered and flipped the controller in her hand like a gun. "With pleasure," she smirked as she sat down next to me and turned on the game.

* * *

"Die mother—Shit!"

"Bring it on! I dare you!"

"Eat lead, bunny muncher!"

"Take that, Bambi!"

We were still on our first game nearly _two_ _hours_ after starting. Neither of us had gotten in the lead with enough points to win and we had been working at a tie for the past half hour. Kate had already had to replace her controller twice and the one she was currently on wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Needless to say, we were both getting very into it as the rest of the Denalis practically laughed their asses off around the room. Neither of us were losing our concentration, however, as we fought to get on top.

I was currently just barely in the lead and I just had to get one more—

"No!" I shouted as my person was obliterated into dust by a grenade from Kate. I hadn't even seen the grenade coming until the last second.

Kate gave a victorious whoop with a fist-pump. "Yeah! You can't win with me around, Bella! I'll kick your ass every time!"

"We are still tied, idiot."

"Not for long."

I growled and hit the buttons on my controller furiously, going for the most advanced moves I knew on the fucking game. Kate wasn't having any of it as she countered me every time, trying desperately to keep her score while she made to win again.

The two of us were so enthralled with the game we didn't even realize the others around the room had frozen until the front door slammed open. I jumped, my heart going up a tick from the sudden sound as Kate snapped her head to the side in surprise.

I couldn't see them, but I could feel them in the doorway. Down the hall, I heard Edward, his voice just as velvety as I remembered, call, "Bella?" His voice was filled with shock, desperation and curiosity all at once.

Tanya's brow furrowed in disapproval when the familiar voice of Rosalie growled for him to move. Not much sooner had I heard her voice, were the Cullens in the room. Their eyes didn't look at the Denalis who were stiff, waiting for their move, but they instead locked on me from where I was seated on the floor next to Kate and blanched.

They had arrived.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

They looked the same as they did two years ago—just as beautiful. Esme still held the same warmth and aura of a mother and Carlisle the sense of a father. Jasper still carried his stoic and tough persona, but he seemed to not be struggling with his thirst as he used to. Emmett and Alice were both still childlike and bouncy as their eyes glistened at me. Rosalie, well, I couldn't really tell how she felt as she stared at me, just looking at me like she couldn't believe I was there, but I supposed she hadn't changed.

Edward…he was the same as when I last saw him in those woods. His golden eyes were taking me in, seeing the physical change my body had taken over the past two years in which we hadn't seen each other. He saw the way my body had actually matured at the same time as well as shrunk with the chemo and cancer. His eyes lingered on my cleavage for a second, seeing more than I had ever revealed before as a human before he continued.

The room was dead silent for several long, tense moments. The Denalis were watching the Cullens intently, waiting for their next move as the Cullens just stared at me, almost as if they were trying to confirm that their eyes were not deceiving them.

Tanya's gaze, however, rivaled anyone's in the room while she practically glared at Edward, waiting for him to do or say something she didn't like towards me. Her body was tense in the corner of the sectional she had chosen to reserve for herself during the video game Kate and I were playing. She was ready to move at any second, and ready to possibly set me at her side as she simultaneously threw him through a wall.

The silence was broken when Alice suddenly gasped, "Emmett, no!"

Before I could blink the bear-man blurred. His massive arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground as he shouted, "Bella-Bear!" His muscles squeezed, his natural strength adding to the crushing pressure that was quickly building in my port.

I couldn't stop the gasp of pain if I tried. Immediately, several growls rumbled around the room. In a flash, Tanya had tackled the man and torn me out of his arms—careful not to injure me. Carmen and Eleazer took me into their embraces protectively as I held my port gasping while the area throbbed. Irina crouched in front of us with a low growl of warning.

Tanya pinned Emmett to the wall with a viscous snarl by the collar of his shirt and throat. Rosalie moved to defend her mate when Kate grabbed her, quickly putting her into an arm lock that had Rosalie at her mercy with nowhere to go.

Tanya snarled; her enraged black eyes glaring into his wide gold ones. "You idiot!" she spat with pure venom. "Do you have any idea what you could have _done?!_ " Her grip on his throat began to tighten dangerously—so tight cracks had started to form.

Alice jumped forward desperately. "Tanya, stop! It was just an accident!" she called. "He didn't mean to."

Tanya snarled. "He could have—she could've…" she trailed off as a low growl rumbled in her chest.

I took in a deep breath and the pain began to dull. I looked at the blonde holding him to the wall and took in another breath. "Tanya," I called. "It's okay. Emmett didn't mean to hurt me."

The pale woman's grip on his throat slackened slightly as her attention turned to me. Her jaw ticked. She swallowed down a mouthful of venom when she saw me still holding onto my port.

I held my free hand out to her. "I'm alright," I said. "I promise."

Her eyes studied me for a moment, looking for any other kind of injury, before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her head gave a sharp, curt nod as she released Emmett and blurred to my side. Her arms wrapped around me protectively and she nuzzled my head, inhaling my scent.

Kate released Rosalie, allowing the blonde to run to her mate as he rubbed the cracks on his skin that were already healing in shock. His golden eyes were fixed on Tanya, looking as if she had just kicked his puppy as she lifted her nose from my hair.

Irina rose from her crouch and let her growl cease while Kate blurred over to us. Carmen framed my face, making me look at her as she examined me for injury. "Are you sure you are alright, Bella?" she asked, her thumb gently stroked my cheekbone.

I gave her a small smile and shook my head "yes". I took her hand from my cheek. "I'm fine, Carmen. It didn't hurt very long; it was just a shock kind of thing," I assured.

The Hispanic woman didn't respond at first, taking a few seconds longer to make sure I was fine before she nodded in satisfaction. Her hand that still remained on my face lowered and Eleazer stepped into her side, taking the free hand in his.

"What the _hell_?" Edward's sudden exclamation made our small gathering turn its attention to him. The bronze-haired teen was standing slightly in front of the family with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared daggers at Tanya. "Have you and your coven lost your _minds_ , Tanya?"

The blonde behind me scowled. "I can assure you, Edward," she said lowly, "we are all quite sane and in control of ourselves."

"In control?" Rosalie scoffed, looking away from her mate. "You just attacked my _mate_ and could've _killed_ him if Bella hadn't stopped you. What the hell is going on here?"

"I would _not_ have killed Emmett," Tanya clarified, "but I do admit that I did lose myself in my…instincts for a moment."

Rosalie scowled, but couldn't reply when Carlisle stepped forward, raising his hands. "Perhaps we should all calm down and take a seat? We can discuss things more peacefully then," he suggested. He glanced nervously towards Tanya.

When the woman didn't immediately move, I realized she was silently asking me if I was fine with the suggestion. I set my hand on hers, giving it a squeeze as an answer and her arms dropped from my waist. "Alright," she agreed, taking my hand in hers.

I wordlessly followed Tanya to the couch and sat next to her. Her arm immediately wound around my waist, pulling me closer to her on the cushions until I was practically glued to her side. Kate sat on my other, staying close to me as she sat on the edge of her seat, ready for any more action that would need her assistance to ease out. Irina sat on the floor in front of me, practically leaning against my legs with how close she was and Carmen and Eleazer sat next to Kate, putting a little more space between them and her.

Emmett and Rosalie sat in the love seat, holding hands as their gazes stayed focused on me. Jasper gave Alice the armchair while he stood next to it, his hands clasped behind his back, and Esme and Carlisle sat on the other end of the sectional with some distance between them and the Denalis. Edward opted to lean against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl.

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle cleared his throat for the room's attention. He shifted in his seat as he held Esme's waist with his right arm and her hand in his left. "I must admit," he said, "the last thing we expected when we came here was to find you, Bella." His gold eyes moved to be resting fully on me.

I rolled my shoulder. "I didn't expect to run into the Denalis when I came up here, but…" I gave another small shrug.

"Indeed," he said, pursing his lips. His eyes drifted to my place within the Denali ranks. Tanya's arm just barely tightened around me and Irina leaned back enough to have her back pressed against my bare shins. "It seems you have become quite close."

Irina smirked slightly from the floor. "Bella quickly became a member of _our_ coven," she said. The children of the Cullens stiffened, causing her smirk to grow even more as she practically buried herself in my legs. "She's definitely always welcomed with us."

I gave a mental sigh, wishing I could rub my temples. _Ease it up, Rina. Ease it up,_ I thought.

"She's _not_ one of you," Edward snapped. His hands were clenched into fists under his arms as he pushed off the wall, letting them fall to his side. "Bella is _our_ coven member and _my_ mate."

Several growls rumbled from the Denalis. " _You_ do not tell us who is in _our_ family, Edward Cullen," Tanya growled. Her lip twitched into a snarl. "Bella is _our_ family and she is _my_ mate."

My head snapped to her and my eyes widened. Wait…Mate? Had I heard her correctly? Mate as in _soulmate?_ As in a vampire's companion for the rest of time they are romantically and physically involved with? _That_ kind of mate or some other kind of mate—like a pre-mate—I didn't know about?

Tanya's eyes—almost the same time as mine—widened slightly as she realized her slip-up. The golden orbs flickered towards me for a second, taking in my stunned expression before she squeezed my waist in a silent promise to discuss it later.

" _Your_ mate?" Edward sneered, his voice filled with disgust. "She cannot be your mate." He took a step forward. "Bella is _mine_. I had her first and I am her mate."

Tanya growled loudly only to be cut off by Carlisle, "Please, forgive him, Tanya." The woman holding me turned her attention to the other coven leader. "We cared deeply for Bella—we still do—and seeing her with another coven has made us…a little drastic."

Kate snorted. "Speak for yourself," she grumbled. I set a hand on her forearm to silence her before she said something she shouldn't.

Her comment, however, was enough to make Rosalie's lip curl in the slightest fashion. "What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean, Kate?" she asked, leaning forward as she arched a brow dangerously.

Kate met the blonde's glare head-on. "What it means, _Rosalie_ ," she growled, "is that you have quite a pair coming here and claiming Bella in _our_ own home after—"

Carmen cut her off with a hand on her forearm. "What Kate is _trying_ to say, Rosalie," she interrupted with a sharp glare to the blonde beside her, "is that certain events have made it hard to forgive easily."

Emmett leaned forward. "If this is because I hurt Bella, I'm sorry," he said. His usually strong and booming voice was quiet and meek; almost like a child begging their parents for forgiveness in breaking something. "I really didn't mean to. I was just so happy to see her and—"

"—and that is why you shouldn't be here." Every head snapped to Edward again. He was looking straight at me, his fists clenched tightly at his sides with dark eyes.

As my doe eyes met his hardly brown ones, I felt a small spark travel through my body. It was a flare; a small, small flare of something deep down in me. It was the part of me that I had been burying for so long—reserved just for him. My features darkened as I sat up straighter. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"You should not be here, Bella," he repeated, shaking his head in disapproval. "You should be in Forks with Charlie. You shouldn't even be _involved_ with the Denalis."

"I don't _have_ to be anywhere, Edward," I spat coldly. "And, quite frankly, I am glad I became involved with the Denalis—my _family_." The Cullens flinched. "Becoming involved with Tanya especially has helped me in several ways, and I would not take it back."

I heard small purrs rumble from the Denalis as Tanya took my hand, giving me a content and pleased smile. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek affectionately with a small purr. The tip of her nose gently nuzzled my cheek before she pulled away and gave my hand a small squeeze simultaneously.

Edward's eyes went completely black and he took a step forward with a growl. The room tensed and Kate grabbed my wrist, ready to throw me, as Tanya held my hand tightly, sitting forward. Jasper was immediately holding him in place, his hand on his shoulder as he shoved waves of calm into him. The bronze-haired vampire didn't struggle with his eyes still glued on Tanya.

His growl slowly dissipated in his chest as Jasper's gift began to work. He swallowed hard, ticked his jaw and he lifted his chin, but didn't say a word as he continued to glare daggers at Tanya.

Awkwardly, Esme cleared her throat. Instinctively my eyes drifted from Edward to the caramel haired woman. "Why are you here, Bella?" she asked carefully. Her eyes flickered to Tanya behind me. "What would make you want to leave Forks?"

I pursed my lips when the spotlight shone directly on me. As every pair of topaz eyes turned to me, I suddenly felt as though I was…dreaming. Not dreaming like when you slept, though, almost like when you slip off into one of your fantasies that seems so _real_ , but not at the same time.

Sort of like when you graduate or go to the first day of school. It seems almost unreal when it happens, and yet you still know that it _is_ happening, because you are there, speaking, touching and hearing everything.

I had wondered how this would happen many times before. In my weaker moments, I would wonder about the Cullens; what they were doing and how they were. I would wonder if they were missing me, thinking of me as I thought of them. I would wonder if they would ever find out about what happened to me. Would Alice see a vision of my cancer, or would she see me die from it? If she did see it, would she even be so concerned as to look through my entire life until they saw the whole story? Or, would I die and they found out through various channels years later?

The questions plagued my mind horribly until I would smack and scold myself for ever wondering such things. Now, however, as the Cullens sat in the room with me, waiting to hear my story, I realized that I never once had wondered if I would tell them myself. I had never thought of seeing them again, not until now at this very moment, and the thought of it was startling. Yet, somehow, that fear seemed to make it more real. It felt…tangible for once.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat that formed at the thought. Tanya's hand gave mine a gentle squeeze of encouragement, bringing me out of my thoughts. I gave the blonde a small smile as Irina reached up to take my free hand in hers comfortingly.

I cleared my throat as I turned my full attention to the woman I had once thought of as my mother. "I moved up here because I have cancer, Esme," I said. Before I could continue her gold eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth. Alice gasped behind me as Carlisle's gold eyes blinked, processing the information.

I glanced at Carmen and Eleazer, and both gave me nods. "Charlie and I moved up here to get me better treatment after Phil met the brother of a good doctor. They are taking care of me free of charge," I said.

"How…?" the breathy question made me turn my attention to Rosalie. The sight I saw surprised me. Rosalie Hale—the strong and confident blonde vampire—was forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat that blocked her words. Her eyes were soft, shocked… _vulnerable_ as she forced her question out, "How long have you had it?"

I pursed my lips as I considered it. "I had it when I was little, but went into remission for a while before it came back two years ago. I found out about it just before you left," I explained.

The woman stared at me for a moment, as if seeing me for the first time before she fell back against the cushions of the couch. Her eyes drifted down, staring blankly at the floor as Emmett set his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, giving it a squeeze as he looked at me. "Two years?" he asked.

I nodded.

"But…but that means this whole time, when we thought you were fine you were…battling cancer?" Esme said from my other side. The statement sounded more as though she wanted me to confirm it, as if it were a question more than anything.

"Yes," Irina answered for me. Her eyes narrowed. "Cancer that was practically terminal."

As soon as the words left her mouth I wanted to kick her. I snapped my gaze to the dirty blonde and gave her hand a harsh squeeze as the Cullens stiffened. Esme's eyes filled with venom tears as she covered her mouth once again.

Irina turned her head to look at me, raising a brow to only meet my stern glare. The dirty-blonde scowled, but lowered her head slightly in guilt as Jasper snapped his head to me. "You're _terminal?_ " he asked in disbelief.

The blonde in front of me squeezed my hand apologetically as Tanya answered for me, "Her cancer was at its worse stages when you left. Over the past two years they've been able to…get a better handle on it, though." Her hand squeezed mine gently as her thumb began to draw across my knuckles with a small smile.

I gave her a small smile in reply, and Kate leaned into me showing support. Carmen and Eleazer gave me the most affection they could while being the furthest from me with smiles as Irina buried herself further into my legs, one of her arms wrapping around my calf to hold it.

Carlisle cleared his throat for our attention. The doctor was studying me, taking in my physical appearance as he asked, "What type of cancer do you have, Bella? Which stage is it in?"

"Ovarian," I replied. "Stage three."

"Your cancer is gynecological?" he asked surprised. "Is it the same you had as a child?"

I nodded. "Yes to both. When I was little it came as a pretty big shock, as you can imagine," I said. "It was only stage two back then, however, and after a few rounds of chemo I was in remission."

"How didn't I see this?" Alice whispered from the chair. I turned my full attention to the young, peppy vampire I used to think of as my best friend and sister. Her eyes were dull and sad with no life or happiness in them as her head lowered. "Why didn't I see any of this? I never saw you getting diagnosed. I never saw you coming here. I _never_ saw you with cancer. I never even _saw_ you again…never…" Her breathing became shallow and rapid. Her eyes looked at me desperately. "Why didn't you _tell_ us? I could have _looked_. I could have _helped_."

I snorted. "I wanted that life behind me, Alice," I said. "I was bullied in school as a little girl for the effects the chemo had on me. And after the bullying stopped it just turned to pointing and staring, knowing I was awkward because I was _that_ girl. Moving to Forks gave me a new chance. No one but Charlie knew of my cancer before."

"But if you had told us maybe we would've seen this coming; _I_ would've seen this coming," Alice argued. "I could've-could've told you when to get a check-up so you wouldn't have gotten sick again. I could've-could've…"

Jasper left Edward's side—now that the bronze haired boy was calm enough—to Alice's. He gently wrapped his arms around his wife as she looked down with venom tears in her eyes. She wordlessly leaned against him, using him as an anchor.

I sighed. "Even if I had told you, Alice," I said lowly, "you couldn't have done anything. When the cancer hadn't come back for years my check-ups became less persistent. When I tested positive we had no idea I even had it and the stage it was in meant I had had it for a while. Even if I had told you, the outcome wouldn't have been any different."

Alice didn't answer as she buried herself in Jasper, hiding herself from the room. Tanya pulled her hand from mine at their contact and slipped it around my waist instead. She pulled me against her body in a need to feel our bodies as close as theirs were. I didn't object to the contact as I leaned into her, enjoying how our bodies fit together perfectly.

Like two jigsaw puzzles.

I smiled slightly at the thought when Carmen suddenly stood, gathering everyone's attention. She cocked her head at me. "It's been a while since you last ate, Bella. Perhaps I should make you something to eat?" she asked.

It didn't escape my notice how Esme's eyes narrowed on the Hispanic woman behind her. I was pretty sure I even saw a slight sneer at the question, but brushed it aside as I nodded. "I suppose, but I'm sure I can—"

Carmen blurred out of the room.

"—do it…myself?"

Kate chuckled from next to me. "You know better than to think Carmen will let you make your own food, Bella," she teased, giving my shoulder a small nudge.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that it's practically impossible to make Carmen not cook, Kate, but I can't help it. I've cooked for people for years and then suddenly I'm the one being cooked for. It's a large adjustment to make after a lifestyle like that."

Tanya chuckled. "Then perhaps it's a good thing she refuses your help."

I rolled my eyes. "You, as a vampire, would say that."

"Or just as the crazy girlfriend," Irina piped up from the floor.

I snorted with Kate and Emmett—even though he was still comforting Rosalie who even cracked a smile—as Eleazer chuckled. Tanya scowled. "I've said it five hundred times. I am _not_ a crazy girlfriend."

"You threw Kate into the wall for punching me."

"She hurt you. I was merely just getting her away before she could damage you any further."

"What about the Frisbee?"

"…A natural reaction."

"Uh-huh, sure."

Kate raised her finger. "And if I do this…?" Her finger sparked as it made contact with my shoulder. And—knowing it wouldn't hurt me—I didn't even flinch as Tanya glared daggers at her sister with a growl, but didn't attack her.

Instead, however, Edward _literally_ jumped across the room and tackled Kate off the couch. The two landed on the ground with him on top before Kate quickly threw him off.

"The hell?" she growled.

He stood up. "Are you insane, Kate?" he snarled. "You could have hurt Bella or even stopped her heart if you had used too much energy. What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?"

Kate scowled as she crossed her arms. "I would not have hurt Bella, Edward. I have been alive far longer than you and have had several centuries to learn how to control my gift. I do not appreciate you attacking me for something so miniscule," she growled.

"But she is weak!" he snapped. "You could have killed her if you hadn't controlled yourself—"

Kate's hand was suddenly gripping the collar of his shirt. With a hard tug, she not only cut him off, but slightly tore the fabric in his shirt as they were brought nose to nose. A growl rumbled in her chest. "Get this through your thick skull, Cullen," she snarled. "Bella is _my_ sister, and I would _never_ do anything to harm her. Got it? And—since you don't know her that well now—her illness _has_ physically made her less tolerate, but not _weak_. And if you say another word of my gift, or anything else, killing her because of said illness I will _personally_ castrate you."

The bronze-haired vampire, honestly, looked terrified as he swallowed hard. His gold eyes were so wide he looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he was limply held up by Kate's hand gripping the collar of his shirt.

Next to me, Tanya was smirking as Irina rolled her eyes at her sister. I, however, was going between laughing my ass off as Kate threatened to change Edward from a rooster to a hen, or if I should be breaking the two apart before Kate actually damaged more than just the collar of his shirt.

Although, I was kind of fascinated by what I was seeing. I knew that the Denalis had talked about being protective and touchy, but hearing Kate practically blow up a mountain from just a small mention of my illness was a little…flattering. I'm sure it was kind of odd to understand, but seeing someone so genuinely caring about something said like that made me want to smile.

Sure I had heard it from Charlie and the Pack at home plenty of times, but that was different. I had been friends with some of them forever and they weren't telling off the Edward Cullen himself for a comment he had made. I suppose it was just kind of refreshing seeing how protective the Denalis would get of me.

Carlisle—both ending my thoughts and indecision—cleared his throat and carefully spoke up from next to Esme, "He does have a point, Kate. Bella's sickness does make her more vulnerable to things than a completely healthy human."

"We know that, Carlisle," Tanya said as she raised her head to look over mine. "Otherwise we wouldn't have made sure to ask her several questions on what dos and don'ts there were when it came to her cancer and how to treat her. And, Kate, you can let go of Edward before he becomes the first vampire to piss himself."

The straight haired blonde smirked and cocked her head, but loosened her grip slightly. "I would admit I wouldn't mind being able to see that," she said. After a moment, she shoved him back. "However, I don't want the house smelling like Edward piss."

I snorted as Edward stumbled, waving his arms in the air to gather his balance. When he wasn't going to topple over, he straightened his shirt collar and rolled his head, pretending as though nothing had happened with Kate.

Eleazer spoke up, "Also, we are not concerned of Kate's gift because Bella is a shield." He looked towards me. "I felt her gift when I touched her hand. She is a powerful one at that, and I have no doubt she will be a physical shield as well when turned."

The last line made me smile slightly. I knew the Denalis really had no choice but to eventually turn me—especially since I was apparently Tanya's mate that I was going to scream at her about later—but hearing them say it always made me feel a warmth in my stomach when compared to the Cullens.

"A shield?" Jasper asked as Alice finally calmed down. The woman's eyes were now open and staring at me with her head resting on her mate's chest as she still kept herself in his arms.

Tanya nodded, smiling proudly. "Yes," she boasted. "Bella is a shield. We theorize that she might even be able to withstand the Volturi gifts."

A few of the Cullens blinked surprised when Edward spoke up, "But how can you be so powerful as a human? If anything, only minimal gifts like my own should be blocked out."

I shrugged, having never really thought of it. "Perhaps it's God's great gift for all the shit I've had to go through," I said. Tanya stiffened next to me slightly as Esme and Emmett ducked their heads—they knew I wasn't _just_ talking about the cancer.

I pushed myself off the couch and grabbed Kate, hauling her towards the TV. "Alright, let's get this freaking game over with. I'm done playing nice and letting you believe you are winning."

Kate scoffed and turned on the console, tossing me a controller. "In your dreams, _Swan_ ," she sneered. "Prepare yourself for the huge whooping you are about to receive."

I cocked my brow. "I win you sing My Humps _and_ have to be my personal servant for the rest of the day while referring to me as 'my Queen.'"

She smirked and held out her hand. "I win you make me a song on the piano _and_ —as you have yet to properly—you can kiss me."

I scowled as a few jaws dropped, but stuck out my hand to take hers. "You have yourself a deal, my soon to be loyal slave for a day."

"Hehe, very funny." She pulled her hand away and we turned to the screen. "Three…two…one…DIE! DIE! DIE!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29:

 **Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's short, but I've been busy recently, so I hope this will give you something before the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"_ _My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

 _My lovely lady lumps…"_

I covered my grin with my hand and my shoulders shook violently as I desperately tried not to laugh. Emmett was letting out his booming laughter with no shame, and Tanya snorted next to me; biting on her bottom lip as she barely kept herself from exploding when she heard her sister singing.

Kate sat in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest like a stubborn child as she sang—clearly pissed. Her head was ducked as she sang with _incredibly_ sarcastic enthusiasm. Kate was a woman of crude humor, pranks and childlike spirit, but that didn't mean she liked to lose or be humiliated in such a way.

I snorted against my hand when Irina looked up at me. "You know, this is almost the same amount of torture for us as it is for her," she said with a grin.

I nodded. "Yes, but for us it's hilarious while for her it's incredibly embarrassing and ego slamming," I smirked.

Irina grinned as Kate continued to belt out My Humps. Esme and Carlisle sat on the other side of the room, seeming unsure in whether to laugh or stay neutral with the scene before them. I mentally applauded them for even being able to hold a straight face at all as they went from smiles to blank expressions to smiles again.

I knew I was far from being able to do that.

Kate was getting to the end of the song when I felt the familiar churn in my stomach. My laugh immediately died in my chest and a chill rushed up my spine. Alice's head snapped to me barely a millisecond before I felt the bile rise in my throat.

In a panic, I clapped my hands frantically. The vampires looked at me confused for a second—probably thinking I was randomly applauding—when the Denalis remembered the signal. Their eyes widened and in a second Tanya had me slouched over the toilet with my hair back in time to empty my stomach.

I gripped the counter with one hand as I held my balance on the bathroom floor with the other. My body rocked back and forth with the force of the vomiting while Tanya's hand rubbed soothing circles on my back. Her lips whispered sweet nothings in my ear in a language that sounded like Russian, but was still a beautiful purr.

As the contents flew out of my mouth with a cough, I heard the nervous talk rise up the stairs. "What's going on?" Emmett asked stunned, his loud voice once again unusually timid.

"She's having an episode," Eleazer explained. "She usually has them after a chemo where her stomach just can't hold food down, so she vomits whatever her body hasn't already started to digest." He paused. "However, it has been a while since her last chemotherapy."

I wretched and gagged over the toilet, spilling more of my stomach contents into the water. Tanya continued to soothe me as Carmen appeared in the doorway and joined us, dropping to her knees to carefully caress my shoulder with Spanish sweet nothings.

"When was her last treatment?" Carlisle asked.

I gagged again.

"About five days now," Irina spoke up.

I didn't gag.

I spat what remained of the bile into the bowl, taking in deep breaths as my heart pounded in my chest. I blinked, feeling the shock of the sudden incident slowly begin to wash out of my body. I rocked back, moving to lean against the wall.

Tanya followed me, keeping her worried golden eyes focused on me. A soft smile pulled on the corners of her lips as she tucked some hair behind my ear. Carmen was getting a rag wet to clean what vomit remained on my mouth off like we had many times before.

When she began cleaning, she asked, "Are you alright, Bella?"

I shrugged, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Tired."

Tanya nodded, kissing the side of my head. "You can sleep downstairs to get your rest back, love," she promised. "I'll personally make sure you aren't bothered."

I gave the blonde a weak smile, not really replying as Carmen finished cleaning up the surprisingly little vomit left behind. Tanya helped me to my feet, balancing me while Carmen began to rinse out the rag and hand us my toothbrush and toothpaste. I silently brushed my teeth, half-heartedly actually putting effort into the action before I spat and rinsed.

My eyelids were droopy, feeling like two weights were hanging from them as I walked down the stairs with Tanya and Carmen's arms around my waist and shoulders to guide me. For the first time in the past few days, I truly felt exhausted and ready to drop on my feet.

My thoughts were barely coherent as we reached the last step. The other vampires were waiting for us with concerned and rigid postures. Rosalie was placing a bin next to the sectional along with a pillow from one of the bedrooms, glancing up from her task when I came closer.

Somewhere, in the back of my exhausted conscience, I thought of how sweet it was that Rosalie was doing that. Before today, I had every idea in my head that the woman hated me, but today her reaction to everything so far and contradicted that.

She truly had seemed stunned and sad when she found out I had cancer—that I had had it longer than she thought I would have. Now, she was fixing me a comfortable place to rest on the couch after I had an episode and was exhausted.

It was…touching.

I smiled in my head when Esme walked forward; wrapping me in her arms lovingly in the first hug she had given me in the past two years. While my body was too exhausted to really react, Tanya and Carmen did a good job for my part by stiffening and giving soft growls of warning to the woman.

Esme, however, ignored them as she pulled back and kissed my cheek. She gently cupped it and looked into my eyes with a small smile. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

I gave a small shrug. "Enough," I murmured.

The woman smiled and was forced to move when Tanya and Carmen decided I needed to be taken away from the Cullen to the couch. Rosalie was waiting for us, stretching out her hand to help me when she stopped, seeming to think better of it and retracted her hand as she took a small step back to get out of the way.

I looked up at the blonde and gave her a small nod of thanks for the gesture. Rosalie—surprising me—nodded with the smallest, unsure smile I had ever seen on someone. My own lips tugged slightly in reply as Tanya and Carmen set me on the couch.

Contently, I positioned myself on the pillow as Tanya slid in behind me, securely wrapping her arms around me and a blanket was draped over us. I didn't protest when Carlisle took a step forward. "Bella," he said gently, "do you usually vomit so late after your chemotherapy?"

I shook my head.

"Should we take her to the hospital? Is she getting sick?" Edward asked. His gold eyes were trained on me, worried and jealous as his eyes landed on Tanya behind me.

I shook my head. "Wait," I said. "If it happens…again with a fever…take me to the hospital." My words began to slur as I started to fall asleep from the exhaustion overtaking my body.

"Shh…rest, Bella. You need it," Irina said gently from near me. Her cold lips pressed against my temple as she began to stroke my hairline soothingly.

No sooner had the words left her mouth was I gone.

…

I woke up to loud growls and snarls. My eyes snapped open and the arms around my body tightened, pulling me closer to the one behind me. It was feminine, I could tell that, and from the lack of vanilla almonds, it was not Tanya.

Said blonde was standing not far in front of me, in a low crouch as she growled deeply in her chest. Edward was in front of her, mimicking her position with his lip curled back in a snarl. "Now look what you did," he hissed. "You woke her up."

"Says the bronze pansy," Kate shot back.

"We all participated," Jasper contributed as he tried to help maintain the peace in the room. "Let's not play the blame game and make the situation any worse than it is."

I furrowed my brow—still half asleep—and began to raise my head when a small purr sounded from behind me. Gently, a nose nuzzled my hair. "It's okay, Bella," Irina soothed. "Go back to sleep. It's just a little disagreement."

As if on cue there were more growls.

I hummed. "Little?" I asked groggily.

She chuckled. "Even half asleep you're amusing."

"Talent."

She chuckled again as Tanya hissed. "I swear, Edward," she snarled, "if you dare say _anything_ about my relationship with Bella like that again, I will not hesitate to tear your head off."

"She is _my_ mate," he snapped. "Get it through your head that you are not hers. She is mine and I am hers."

Tanya's eyes went pitch black and her lip curled into a vicious snarl. Just as she blurred, Kate quickly grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place to keep a fight from breaking out in the middle of the Denali household. "Watch your tongue, Bronze Boy," Kate warned.

"Let's just try to calm down," Carlisle said. He glanced at Jasper whom appeared to be having a headache from the emotions.

"I'll calm down when this ass here—"

"How 'bout _all_ of you shut-up and let _me_ sleep?" I groaned from the couch. I brought Irina's hands from around my waist to cover my ears. I was pleasantly surprised. _Wow, they work a lot better than humans'._

Every pair of eyes snapped to me as I glared up at them through my hazy eyes. I may have been mostly asleep, but that didn't mean I didn't know when to step into a fight when needed.

Behind me, I could feel Irina's chest vibrate in a chuckle. I lifted one of her hands from my ears as Eleazer nodded with a small, apologetic smile. "Of course, Bella. We apologize for waking you," he said.

I snorted. "Be glad you woke me up and not Paul. That son of a bitch isn't afraid to scream at you." I shifted in Irina's arms, burrowing myself further into the make-shift nest. "If you are going to fight…" I raised my hand and pointed towards the front. "…there's the door."

Irina, again, chuckled.

I let my hand fall as I heard feet shuffling from the vampires breaking up. "I think we can control ourselves enough," Tanya said stiffly as she moved towards the couch.

Edward snorted. "Speak for yourself," he grumbled.

Esme cast him a warning glare and Eleazer scowled. "Edward," he said in a low, threatening voice, "it would be wise of you to think of what you say before you say them."

"He is usually quite good about it," Carlisle said, defending his son. "However, I do believe that the tension of today has made all of us a little on edge and less likely to think, Eleazer."

The Hispanic vampire scowled. "I wouldn't say any less, Carlisle."

The blonde man scowled, but didn't reply. Sensing the arguing was coming to a close, Tanya moved closer to the couch, looking at Irina pointedly and the dirty blonde behind me held up her hands in surrender and released me.

Careful not to jostle me too much, Irina slid out from behind me as Tanya took her place, dutifully wrapping her arms around me. I turned over in the blonde's arms to burry my face in her chest as the vampires began to settle around the room now that the "little" disagreement was over.

Tanya's nose began to gently nuzzle my head as my eyes closed, helping me relax as the two covens started to speak to each other civilly; still not particularly friendly, though.

My breathing began to match my heartbeat, slowing as I started to slip back into unconsciousness. My senses were filled with Tanya's touch and her delicious vanilla almond scent, both caressing me into a nice and peaceful sleep that I needed. I buried myself further into her body, letting my breaths slow and my heartrate decrease.

At least, I was until I heard a loud, "Ow!"

My eyes snapped open when Tanya growled. "Shut- _up_ already. Bella is trying to sleep and _you_ aren't helping her at all," she hissed, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I grunted. "The same could be said for you, Tan," I grumbled. The room chuckled as I sighed, pushing myself up. I rubbed my eyes as Tanya moved with me, dropping one of her arms to be around my abdomen as the other stayed draped around my shoulders to give my arms room. "It's fine, though," I said, "I won't be getting much sleep anyway."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Esme asked concerned. "If you need your rest, you should rest and—"

"I'm fine, Esme," I said, cutting her off. The caramel haired woman closed her mouth and bit the inside of her cheek as she ducked her head in hurt. I gave an internal sigh and continued, "I'm just not that tired is all."

"Do you want something to eat?" Kate asked. "Perhaps something light to start off with like crackers or water?"

I nodded. "That'd be nice," I said. "Thanks."

She nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, Bells," she said warmly. Kate stood from the couch, smirking a little when she saw the jealous glares of the Cullen siblings—surprisingly Rosalie and Jasper included—as she headed towards the kitchen.

Before she disappeared, I called out, "Kate."

She froze and turned her head to look over her shoulder towards me. "Yeah?" she asked, raising a brow to see if I had changed my mind.

A wicked smirk pulled onto my lips as I raised my chin. I pretended to dramatically inspect my nails. "I'm pretty sure you used the wrong name for me," I said.

The blonde was confused for a half second before she rolled her eyes and did a dramatic bow, placing one foot behind the other as she extended her hands out. "Yes, my Queen."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30:

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I've been going between this and another story I've been writing for the sight. If it goes well, I'll be posting the other story as well at some point. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Oh yeah…Oh, just a little more up there… _Perfect_."

"This is ridiculous."

"It was in the pile, and you agreed. Now stop complaining, and massage my shoulders," I ordered, not turning my head to look back at Kate as her hands kneaded my muscles—careful not to hurt me.

"But, Bell—I mean— _my Queen_ , I'm pretty sure that Irina put that IOU into the pile not me," she whined. Her fingers moved into fists as she gently rolled her knuckles across my back; moving up and down my spine.

I waved my hand. "Whatever. Today you're my servant, so you get the pleasure of doing it," I said.

The blonde gave an irritated growl behind me, but didn't stop her massage on my muscles. Actually, she seemed to be doing a more careful and precise job now that she wasn't arguing, and I had a feeling that she really didn't care, but just wanted to rub that I wanted _her_ to do it in the other vampires' faces; namely the glaring Cullens.

It was only the first day—still—and I could already see the differences the Denalis had warned me about before they arrived. They tried to hide it, but I noticed—thanks to my wonderful observation skills. I noticed how a Cullen would glare at a Denali for sitting next to me, touching me, or even just making me laugh.

I didn't miss how the Denalis subtly laid their claim frequently. They would offer to make me things to eat or drink, or give me something to be more comfortable in—usually covered in their scent. Sometimes they touched me or marked me with their scent—beyond clothing—and smirked every time they did. They enjoyed the obvious jealousy and loathing from the Cullens.

I felt as though I was surrounded by toddlers.

"WOO!"

…That didn't help.

I snapped my attention to Emmett as he threw his fists into the air triumphantly. "WOO!" He did a fist-pump and turned to the growling Irina with a wicked smirk. "And _that_ , Irina," he said, flipping his controller into the air. It landed in his hand and he blew on it, "is how you win in Mario Cart."

The dirty blonde snorted. "More like how you cheat in Mario Cart, Emmett," she grumbled. Her hands opened, and the all but shattered controller fell to the ground, scattering with a slight clink from the metal.

Emmett gasped, placing his hand over his heart. "I would never…"

"You are just as bad as Kate."

"I resent that," the blonde grumbled from behind me. Her fingers moved to dabble along my spine in a way that tickled more than really relax me.

I chuckled at the sensation as Tanya shifted her head on my thighs. The blonde woman had her arms wrapped around my left leg, resting her head on my thighs to watch the game between Emmett and Irina with her body stretched out on the couch. Her position took up quite a bit of room on the sectional, forcing Carmen and Eleazer to move down closer to Esme and Carlisle.

Of course, neither of us complained. I was pretty sure that both Tanya and I could be a hundred percent content with just staying in that position for years, and not give a crap on how we changed the seating arrangements—that was sure to happen in the near future again I was sure.

My fingers lazily ran through her golden locks, feeling the silk like strands run through them as a few of her many curls caught on my fingers for a few seconds. The blonde closed her eyes, giving a small hum of content and tightened her hold on my leg in appreciation.

The corners of my mouth pulled into the hint of a smile when I noticed the glare from the corner of my eye. Turning my head to the left minutely, I saw Edward glaring daggers at us. He was seated on the far side of the room, almost as far from us as he could get with his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest and his lips were drawn into a sneer. He looked like he was begging every god and deity there was to be anywhere but near Tanya and me.

I, really, wouldn't object to that.

My smile turned into a slight frown, studying him carefully. I only looked away as Kate's hands hit a particularly tense spot just below my armpit. I felt my body stiffen for a second at the sudden pressure, and then relax as her fingers began to kneed out the tension.

"Geeze, Bella," she grumbled, "do you stress your body out _that_ much or are you and Tanya actually screwing?"

"Kate!" Esme scolded. Her golden eyes were wide in shock and slight horror from her position at Carlisle's side.

Tanya, however, using her position in my lap to her advantage, slid her hand up my shirt to touch my stomach. "Well," she purred, "I wouldn't say it is _incredibly_ frequent." Her fingers lightly tapped my muscles as Edward glared daggers at her and Esme and Carlisle blinked.

I rolled my eyes and smacked her hand out from under my shirt, doing the best I could to hide the shiver that desired to work up my spine. "Oh yes," I said, "I only have to flick Tanya on the nose about three times a week."

The blonde under me pouted as Emmett, Kate and Irina snorted. "Thanks for selling me out," she grumbled.

I cooed and gently kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Tanya," I soothed, "I won't mention the times you acted like a dog in heat."

Tanya's eyes widened as Kate burst into laughter. Emmett, Irina, Alice and Jasper's laughter soon followed as they watched the proud coven leader look like she wanted to blush. "You're a dog in heat, Tanya?" Irina asked from the ground.

Tanya growled and sat up. "I am _not_ a dog in heat _nor_ am I a crazy girlfriend!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

I grinned and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Whatever you say, babe," I smirked. "…But you did almost destroy a Frisbee when it interrupted our first kiss."

Tanya narrowed her eyes at me with a dangerous glint as the room again laughed. A small growl rumbled in her chest and I yelped. Using what flexibility I had, I twisted myself around and wrapped my arms around Kate's neck just as Tanya snarled, " _Bella!_ "

"Onward my noble steed!" I called. Kate, still laughing her ass off, blurred off the couch as she simultaneously threw me onto her back. I wasn't really able to see any detail, but I could tell from the colors I kept seeing that we were just making circles around the house as Tanya ran after us. Behind Tanya was Carmen as she called for us to not break anything and be careful.

Of course, that left her diving to save vases anyway.

"Bella, get back here!"

I tightened my grip on Kate's neck and kicked my heels against her hips. "Faster!" I shouted.

"Do not go faster!" Carmen pleaded.

"Eat my dust, Tanya! Yahoo!" The colors around me turned into basic blobs as our speed grew faster. The slight jolt I felt from Kate accelerating was enough to make me tighten my grip more than it already was around her neck. If Kate had been human, she would most likely be choking from lack of oxygen by now.

"Kate, give me Bella or else!"

"Not a chance in Hell!"

"Please stop running indoors and do it outside!"

"Kick it up a notch, Katie!"

"You got it, Belly...AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

"I hope you three are pleased with yourselves," Carmen scowled, standing in front of Tanya, Kate and I with her arms crossed. The three of us had our eyes downcast, unable to look the infuriated woman in the eyes. "Not only could Bella have been hurt, but you somehow managed to almost damage every piece of decoration or furniture in this house. Not to mention actually break one of my vases."

Kate glanced up, "But—"

"No buts," she cut her off. She wiggled her finger in the air. "I don't want to hear anything from you. There could have been serious damage around the house with your recklessness."

I glanced up through my eyelashes, trying to look as pitiful as I could. "You're right, Carmen," I murmured. "We're sorry."

The desired effect hit directly in the bullseye as her stoic face barely, _just_ _barely_ , wavered. As soon as the small ripple passed over, however, it was quickly replaced with a scowl again. "You better be," she scolded. "You could have torn the whole house down with your recklessness."

I bumped my pitifulness up a notch by jutting out my bottom lip. "We _really_ didn't mean to be so reckless," I said. Her scowl dropped a little. _Let's take it just a little higher._ I looked down. "It really was my fault. I got Kate involved and made her run while Tanya chased us. I'm sorry."

Next to me, I heard Kate scoff slightly as she caught on to the innocent card I was pulling. Sparing a quick glance up, I saw Carmen lowering her defenses and she sighed. "It's okay, Bella, you didn't know it would get so out of hand," she said.

I shook my head negatively in agreement.

The Hispanic woman looked at me for a second, and then sighed, "You can go, Bella."

I couldn't stop the bright smile that worked onto my face and skipped forward. "Thank you, Carm." I wrapped my arms around her neck as I leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

Carmen was too distracted by my affectionate gesture to even care I was openly grinning at my success. Her own smug and happy smile was on her own lips as she nodded, touched my arms with her hands, and kissed my forehead. "Of course, _miel,_ " she purred.

I gave the woman a large smile, squeeze, and then moved off towards the living room where Irina, Emmett and Jasper were smirking. Tanya and Kate gaped behind me. "Aren't we allowed to go?" Kate asked.

Carmen snapped her head back to them and narrowed her eyes. "Of course not," she said. "The two of you I have yet to get onto."

Tanya scowled. "But, Bella—"

"Uh-uh," Carmen shook her head, "none of that, Tanya. You may be coven leader, but that doesn't mean you get out of everything because of it. Now if you two will follow me, you can clean up the mess you made at human pace."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Kate scoffed.

"No." She jabbed a finger down the hall. "Now get to cleaning."

The two women grumbled, but obediently moved to gather their needed supplies. Irina, watching her two sisters disappear down the hall from the couch, held out her hand. "Nice."

I hit it. "Thank you." I turned and dropped onto her lap and crossed my arms over my chest. "Now," I said, "let's hope that it takes them a while to get that cleaned up."

* * *

"Bella, we need to get you home," Tanya said as she set her hand on my shoulder. Her fingers gently squeezed for my attention. I jerked my head to the side. "Charlie will be home in a few minutes, and he probably won't appreciate you being over here for too long."

I glanced at the clock and nodded. "Alright."

The blonde removed her hand from the top of my shoulder to the back, pushing against my shoulder blade as she pulled me up with her other hand on my forearm. As we rose from the couch together, Emmett—just slightly faster than Kate—snatched my bag up from the ground.

The large bear-man gave me a smile, ignored the plainly glaring Kate, and held it out towards me. "Here you go, Bella-Bear," he said, his eyes showing his eagerness to please.

I took my bag from him; giving a small nod as I tossed it over my shoulder. "Thank you, Emmett," I said.

He nodded with a dopey grin as Eleazer walked forward with my shoes. The Hispanic man gave me a brilliant smile as he—like a Cinderella movie—took a knee and began to slide my feet in them. While I was pleasantly surprised, having never experienced this from, well… _anyone_ was slightly strange as he slid one foot into a shoe and then another.

By the time he was standing, several Cullens were glaring daggers at his back. He gave me a little too innocent of a smile. "We don't want you hopping in place again to just get one shoe on, do we?" he teased.

I shook my head with a small smile as his hand went around my neck and tilted my head down as he leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "No, we don't," I agreed.

"You did jump in place for about ten minutes," Irina added pulling me into a tight hug. "I thought it wouldn't stop for another ten if you hadn't gotten your shoe on when you did."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I told you," I grumbled, "it's not my fault the freaking thing wouldn't go on."

"Your finger was in the way."

"…Whatever."

She chuckled and pulled away, kissing my temple on the way back. I heard the faint rumbling in the background of a few growls. Irina—confirming what I heard—seemed pleased with her work as her lips pulled into a smirk at the growls of the Cullens. She proudly pulled away with her head held high and smirk firmly in place as the Cullens followed her with their eyes.

Kate spoke up from the side just as two arms wrapped around me. "In all honesty," she said in my ear, "I don't know how you could jump for so long after that fierce puppet fight and tickle war."

I gave a small smile. "Uh, if I remembered any of that I would probably agree with you," I said, giving the vampire a quick squeeze.

I was about to drop my arms when I realized Kate had other ideas. Her nose nuzzled my head lovingly as she—basically—marked me with her scent in front of the Cullens and gave a small purr. After a decent nuzzle, and small sniff to make sure her scent was on me, she pulled away and kissed my cheekbone. "Love ya, _sis_."

I wasn't even able to _breathe_ before there was a low, " _That's_ enough."

Everyone's attention turned to Rosalie as her eyes glared sharp daggers at Kate, her upper lip pulled back into a snarl. Now, while the Denalis didn't at all seem surprised by her behavior, I was. I was anything but used to Rosalie being…possessive of me.

Angry at me?

Sure.

Glaring at me?

All the time.

Possessive of me?

Never.

It was the first time I had ever seen her death glare about me directed at someone who was _not_ me. The feeling was…both strange and oddly pleasing at the same time—knowing she didn't _completely_ hate me, at least. And, at the moment, she looked ready to storm over, punch Kate in the jaw, take me in her arms and hold me hostage.

I couldn't decide whether to be a little creeped out or awkward.

Kate furrowed her brows as she not so subtly rested her hand on the small of my back. "I don't know what you mean, Rosalie," she said, her voice dripped with mock innocence.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes on the movement. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Kate," she hissed. "I do not appreciate that your family is constantly rubbing your position in Bella's life in my family's face."

"By saying goodbye, you mean?" she asked.

"Goodbye in the form of taunting."

"At least our family _says_ goodbye."

A low growl rumbled in Rosalie's chest as she took a step forward. Quickly, I pulled myself away from Kate and placed myself in Tanya's side. "I think staying any longer will make Charlie suspicious," I intervened, getting the attention of the room on me again.

The blonde coven leader next to me nodded. "Yes, of course," she agreed. Her arm wrapped securely around my waist as Carmen handed her my clothes bag. "I'm still sucking up to him."

"And the last thing you need is to deliver me home late," I supplied. I pulled gently against her arm. "We should head that way. Maybe you can beat your record time."

Irina, smoothing out the tension, snorted. "Please," she said, "Tanya only beat her record last time because she had the incentive of a kiss."

The woman next to me frowned. "It seems I have more incentive; proving you wrong," she said. Tanya gave a pull on my waist. "Let's get going, Bella." I nodded, gladly following her out of the house while Kate and Rosalie continued to glare at each other.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of my house, filled with the awkward silence that had plagued the air ever since we had left her house. Neither of us had said a word either from unsureness of what to say, or just the awkwardness of the car, the silence stayed, and it stayed the entire trip.

Tanya put the car in park, looking down at the ground as I stared out of the windshield. I pursed my lips, watching her movements from the corner of my eye. I swallowed a lump in my throat, running my hand through my hair. "So…"

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"…that went well."

We turned our heads towards each other, sharing a small smile from our unanimous continuation of my sentence. Tanya sighed, reaching forward to take my hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Bella," she said, shaking her head as she stared at them. "I had no idea it was going to be like that."

I shrugged. "It's alright," I promised. I reached forward with my free hand, and cupped her cheek to make her look at me when she didn't. "Hey, it's alright. Really…I was okay."

Tanya shook her head with a snort. "You might have been, but it definitely was _not_ okay." Her free hand ran nervously through her hair. "God, I feel like such an idiot. I should've taken you out of town for the day, given the family time to adjust, or _something_ to keep that from happening. Emmett practically crushed you, there was war, and Kate and Rosalie were _this_ _close_ to decking each other. God, I'm so sorry, Bella."

I was about to reply when the porch light turned on, silently signaling me to come in. I glanced over my shoulder and sighed. I turned my attention back to Tanya and shook my head. "We'll talk about it later, alright? My window will be open for you."

She shook her head in protest. "I don't want to—"

"I'll be _fine_ , Tanya," I promised, squeezing the hand in mine. "We can talk about it all later, and there really are…some _things_ I'd like to discuss with you."

The vampire bit her lip, knowing exactly what I was talking about. She gave a small nod in understanding. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll be here at ten. That should give us time to talk without you getting too tired."

I nodded and quickly leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'll see you later tonight." She nodded and released my hand to let me out of the car.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Night, Bells!"

"Night, Dad!" I called, nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt as I heard Charlie move down the hallway towards his bedroom. I bit my lip, listening intently to the fading thud of his footsteps until they disappeared into his room with the closing of his door.

A small sigh of relief escaped my mouth, and I looked down to my hands. Tanya would be showing up any second and needless to say I was nervous as hell. Thoughts of our coming conversation had been buzzing around in my mind all night. I had barely been coherent during dinner, so less with it that Charlie had to call me _twice_ to get me to answer a question of his.

I could hardly focus on a task—that included playing—as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I continuously felt the tingling of wings while the thoughts of everything we needed to say went through my head. One of the major things on my list was her outburst at her home that she had clearly meant to keep to herself.

Mate.

The word sent a shiver up my spine; a shiver that was a mixture of pleasure and thrill. It was a feeling I hadn't felt with Edward before when he called me his mate over and over again when we were together. I felt nothing compared to what I felt with Tanya.

 _"_ _Bella is_ our _family and she is_ my _mate."_

The raw emotion in her voice had been plain and simple: possessive. It was the way her voice changed on the words "my" and "our" to make them come out harsher, firmer. She was drilling the idea into not only Edward's mind, but every Cullen in the room.

She was showing ownership—in a good way.

Tanya wanted them to know _who_ I was with; who I _belonged_ to. She was proud of having me at her side, of being able to call me her soulmate. It was partially what scared me—her complete and utter certainty in her words when I had no idea she was my mate at all, or that I was hers.

I bit my lip.

 _Tanya, by her words and no objections from the Denalis, is my mate. She is the one person I'm supposed to love in my life in such a way, and be utterly faithful to. I've owned her this entire time—just as she owns me—and had no idea about it…How did I go from one vampire family to another like this for a change in doctors?_

I shook my head with a small snort, only to inhale sharply as two arms wrapped around me. I gasped, and jerked my head to look over my shoulder as Tanya kissed my shoulder gently, her arms wrapped around my waist lovingly. "I'm sorry to startle you, love," she murmured against my shoulder. She pressed another kiss against the skin.

I took in a breath; feeling instantly relieved. "It's fine," I assured.

She hummed, not really replying, and turned her head towards my neck. The tip of her nose barely brushed my exposed skin as she inhaled deeply. A small, content hum rumbled in her throat. "Have I ever told you how good you smell?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Not exactly," I said. "However I have heard my scent is quite appealing to vampires several times."

She nodded, though her hold on me tightened slightly. "It is appealing in that sense, yes," she agreed. "However, I am not affected by it like the others. Your blood doesn't hold the same appeal to me, and I mostly smell your natural scent of frost and pine."

I angled my head over my shoulder just a fraction. My chin brushed the top of her hair. "That's what I smell like?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It is quite intoxicating at times." Her nose nuzzled my jugular, not at all bothering me with how close her teeth were to my throat.

I bit my lip and let the question slip, "Is it because I'm your mate?"

Tanya immediately froze behind me. Her breathing became heavier. She swallowed, and slowly pulled her nose away from my neck. I turned my head more to the side in order to look into her eyes as she pulled back far enough for our gazes to lock.

The blonde vampire raised her hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry for that—for how you found out," she murmured. "I had been planning on a way to tell you, but I just…I didn't exactly know how to."

I turned in her arms, gently pulling out of them, and moved to now be facing her as I crossed my legs. Like magnets, our hands grabbed each other in the middle and our fingers intertwined. I gently ran my thumb over the back of her hand. "How long have you known?" I asked. "How did you even decide I was your mate?"

Tanya shook her head with a small chuckle. "I didn't _decide_ you were my soulmate, Bella," she corrected. Her head lolled to the side. "Did the Cullens tell you nothing about mating?"

I thought; biting my upper lip as I searched my memory. Slowly, I shook my head. "No," I said after a moment's hesitation. "They never really told me anything about it besides it was the person they spent the rest of eternity with."

Tanya nodded. "That is true," she said, "however that isn't all of it." She barely scooted an inch closer. "Each vampire has a soulmate, Bella, someone who completes them. They are the vampire's other half and we don't decide who it is—they are born as our mate that we will eventually meet.

"A vampire will know who their mate is as soon as they look in their eyes. The bond is instant after eye-contact, but only the vampire of the couple—if both are not vampires—will feel the effect of it immediately." She reached up and cupped my cheek with a small smile. "As soon as I looked into your eyes in that bookstore I knew, Bella. I've always known since the day we met."

To say I was shocked was an overstatement.

I was surprised, sure, but I wasn't completely shocked. It was like I had known about this, or at least anticipated this somewhere deep down in me. The knowledge of being mated to Tanya—in having always been her mate—wasn't as much of a shock as I thought it would be.

I wondered in the back of my mind if I had always known about the mating bond—at least to the best of a human's ability. It was a possibility as to why I even let her into my life in the first place, or the unmistakable draw I felt towards her from the beginning.

It seemed the bond was there the whole time.

I bit my lip, letting it drag out of my teeth as Tanya watched me intently. "So…this is like imprinting," I said after a moment. The sentence came out as more of a thought as the similarities suddenly connected for me.

Tanya's brow furrowed. "Imprinting?" she asked.

I waved my hand. "It's the wolves' version of mating. It's close enough to how the shifter and imprint feel about each other after a shifter imprints," I said dismissively. I looked down at our hands again, stroking the back of hers still. "How were you able to hide it for so long? If your instincts are anything like the wolves' after they first imprint…"

I shivered at the thought.

Tanya gave a low chuckle. "Believe me," she said, "there were several times I almost lost my control. Keeping the secret was easier said than done, Bella, very much so." She pursed her lips as a thought mulled over in her mind before she squeezed my hands. "You see, Bella, newly mated vampires are very high on instinct. Any normal mating instincts—like Carmen and Eleazer—are tripled tenfold. We are highly possessive and protective in the beginning; most vampires that mate with other vampires mark each other the instant they meet."

I furrowed my brow. "Are you talking about what you told me earlier about your 'instincts' towards me?" I asked, pulling one of my hands away to use finger quotes. "The whole wanting to have sex with me?"

She nodded, giving a small smile. "Yes…but I may have left out a little for that," she said, lowering her head sheepishly.

I raised my brow for her to elaborate. Hearing a vampire was so possessive of their girlfriend that they wanted to have sex with them all the time was hard enough, but what could she have left out?

Moving just a little closer, she continued, "Newly mated vampires are not just possessive and protective, Bella. They are…Well—for a lack of a better word—horny all the time and want to have sex with their mate even if it doesn't mean marking them."

I felt my brows rise slightly. "You want to jump me?"

She nodded, giving a slight smirk. "Of course," she said. "Not only are you an extremely attractive woman, Bella, but you are also my mate. You have no idea how many times I've had to keep myself from shoving you into the nearest room and ripping your clothes off."

"Ah…" It was the only response that I could think of, or even let out at the moment. In the back of my mind, I was trying to rack my brain for all the times that Tanya could have been having that conflict. The guy at the store was one possibility—the one she looked ready to kill when he wouldn't stop hitting on me. Maybe when we were in the café or on our first date, and definitely the first night she came here, but besides that I was drawing a blank.

That was three times in all I could think of, and she made it sound as if there had been at least—I don't know— _ten_ times she had to control herself in the past few months. I admitted that swallowing the idea was a little…tougher.

Tanya took me out of my thoughts as she chuckled lowly. "In all honesty," she continued, "being alone with you right now is not helping much either. Edward and his family have made my instincts a little more…prominent tonight." As if she needed evidence, her eyes darkened just a shade as her eyes flickered down from my face to my chest and then back up.

I resisted the urge to groan. If this conversation was going to continue, a horny Tanya was the last thing I needed right now. I lifted my hand and snapped my fingers in her face, "Girl, focus."

Tanya shook her head and blinked rapidly, bringing her eyes to their usual gold color. The blonde offered a small apologetic smile and nodded. "Of course, my apologies." She took the hand that still laid in hers into her lap and began to fiddle with my fingers with both hands. "However, for obvious reasons I cannot mark you in such a way, and that results in making my instincts go haywire, because I cannot mark you in anyway—especially with the physical sign of a bite mark."

My eyes widened. " _Bite_ mark."

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "The bites usually occur when both are near the climax. The pleasure will hide the pain that way."

I nodded slowly, letting the thought of Tanya biting me roll through my mind. While the thought of having sex with Tanya was honestly quite pleasing, the thought of her _biting_ me diminished the mood a little.

I forced myself not to shiver and awkwardly cleared my throat. "So, let me get this straight," I said. "Vampires know their soulmate the moment they look into their eyes, and are immediately hit with the need to have sex with them, protect them and be possessive. And, to mark their mate they need to have sex with them and bite them during sex, but near the climax so that the pain isn't felt."

She nodded. "Essentially, yes."

I nodded. "I believe I understand."

Tanya smiled and tilted her head to the side with a slight smirk. "I hope this wasn't too…awkward for you?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Tanya, what have I been saying the whole time I have known you and your family?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I know, I know. You have a pack of teenage frozen boys at home and are used to it." She gave my hand a squeeze. "But that doesn't mean you aren't going to feel awkward talking about something like this with me. I mean, you did just discover today that I am your soulmate, and you are mine—for which I still apologize for immensely. That really was not how I meant for you to find out that we were mated, and I—"

I cut her off by connecting our lips in a kiss. My free hand cupped her cheek, holding her in place. She didn't react for a moment surprised at my sudden kiss before her hand slipped out of mine to hold my jaw as her lips moved in sync with mine.

I pulled back after a few moments, and smirked when I saw the blissed glaze in her eyes. I chuckled, causing her to snap back to earth. "You know, you're cute when you ramble." I pecked her lips before I pulled away fully, letting our hands connect in her lap.

Tanya raised a brow. "Is that so?" she asked. A seductive smirk pulled onto her lips and she leaned forward. "If that is the case, then maybe I should ramble more often to have you shut me up, hmm…?"

As she continued to lean forward for another kiss, I leaned back and put my hand on her face—literally. I gave her a push as I shook my head. "Damn, Tanya, control yourself. Have you forgotten we're here to talk not fuck?"

She snorted, jerking her head away as she grumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously close to "yet".

I cocked a brow. "What was that?"

Her head snapped up. "Nothing," she said, offering a sweet smile.

I hummed, but didn't reply. Instead, I moved onto another subject, "So, how did it go after I left?"

Tanya groaned, rolling her eyes. Every thought of her sexual needs seemed to leave her mind as she turned and plopped onto the bed on her back. Her head landed in my lap to stare up at me. "It was like my house went from a zoo to a fucking circus."

I raised a brow. "Circus?" I asked.

She nodded as her eyes closed, raising her hand to rub her temples. "Yes," she grumbled. "After I got home, I found Kate and Rosalie in a brawl while Irina and Emmett were tip-toeing around each other daring the other to touch Rosalie or Kate. The others couldn't do much, and Edward was in my face about forcing you into a relationship that you didn't want or need as soon as I was in the doorway."

My right fingers began to glide through her hair, massaging her scalp as my other began to massage her temples. "How long did that last?" I asked.

She sighed, lowering her hand to let mine do the work. "A while," she admitted. "Edward wouldn't shut-up until I threw him out of the door, and I had to get between both Rosalie and Kate while Carmen and Esme came to a silent agreement and stopped Irina and Emmett from becoming involved. That didn't end the fighting, though. Now that you were gone, it was like all filters were off and everyone was screaming at each other."

"About what?"

She snorted. "A better question is what wasn't said," she grumbled. Tanya shook her head and took in a breath, letting out a small sigh. "It was mostly about you, of course; accusations of wrongful claims, treatment and shit. Several physical fights almost broke out from how heated things became so quickly…I don't think either of our families have ever been so undone before."

"I suppose I should be flattered in my ability to unravel both covens, then," I teased. My fingers pressed a little harder into her scalp. "Did you finally get it settled—to the best of your ability—I mean."

She nodded. "We did," she said heavily. "However, I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullens were more forward and verbal the next time you come over. I think they were waiting to see exactly where you were with us before they decided to take action." Her eyes opened to meet mine. "Rosalie was surprisingly persistent in calling you her sister."

I arched a brow. " _Rosalie?_ "

She nodded. "Yes." Her eyes closed. "I believe that she has always been fond of you—at least in her own way. Her beast has clearly kicked her instincts into action today. I believe that the possibility of your vulnerability in your illness has made what affection she's had for you surface powerfully, and made her react slightly stronger than the others did in the sibling claim from her lack thereof in the beginning."

I cocked my head as her statement rolled through my mind. Rosalie being possessive of me because she never—well, _fully_ —had me in the first place…It was slightly hard to swallow. The blonde woman had always taken what chance she had to glare at me, or outright curse my existence with her stare.

I was very used to the idea of Rosalie hating me, but the idea of Rosalie actually _liking_ me and being _fond_ of me…that was a _whole_ new territory.

However, her actions today did support Tanya's theory. For example, she hadn't actually glared at me when they first came into the Denali home. She had just stared at me, but didn't sneer, snarl, hiss, growl or glare. It was possible she had just been so shocked in seeing me again that her instincts were trying to comprehend what to feel just as it was the other Cullens at the given moment.

Another example was both my episode and learning of my cancer itself. She had genuinely looked so shocked and—possibly now that I thought of it—even sorrowful at the knowledge of what had been my life for the past two years. Of course, being glad someone had cancer was a horrible thing, but her reaction was more than I thought I'd receive from her. Her voluntary actions of preparing me a small spot on the couch was also surprising after my episode. I vaguely remembered the blonde preparing it for me, and going to help me before she had backed off—most likely to the Denalis around us.

Everything Rosalie had done today was completely opposite of what I expected. The blonde seemed to truly see me as her sister, and was openly jealous of Kate's actions towards me in the Denali home earlier. And, if the behavior of both women continued, I wouldn't have been surprised if the two got into more fights in the future.

I scowled at the thought, only to snap back as Tanya let out a content sigh under me. A purr rumbled freely in her chest and a smile spread across her lips. "This is very relaxing," she murmured.

I smiled and bent down, giving her a quick Spiderman Style kiss on the lips. "I'm glad I could help…I already had my massage from Kate today, so I am fully relaxed."

Tanya grinned under me, bit her bottom lip, and hooked her hand behind my neck. She brought our lips together again, this time deepening the kiss while I continued to hover over her.

The kiss was only lips, a gentle pull on pull of skin. There was no tongue, no desperation, or need, or even sucking. It was a pure, gentle, loving kiss that seemed to last for only a few seconds when—according to my lungs—it was actually several long minutes.

We pulled back in unison, as if we both sensed my need for air at the same time. I took in deep breaths of air; not raising my head far above hers as she took in unneeded breaths. Her hand on the back of my neck began to move, letting her fingers slide into my hair where she massaged my scalp. Her other lifted from the bed to stroke my cheek gently, caressing my skin lightly with her fingertips.

A sharp, ragged breath came from her as she gasped, "I love you."

I froze at first. Her voice had come out breathy, low; so low that I had trouble discerning what she had said for a second. As soon as my mind registered it, however, I felt the warmth begin to seep through my body like a blanket gently wrapping around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes as the feeling consumed my body, taking away any thoughts of doubt I had left of this relationship. Every fiber of my being seemed to come alive in that moment, and I couldn't stop my words if I tried. "I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I grunted as I began to slip back into consciousness. Behind me, I could feel a body pressed into mine, spooning me perfectly as two strong arms wrapped around me protectively. A nose gently nuzzled my hair, inhaling my scent with content purrs rumbling in the chest behind me.

A small smile pulled on my lips as Tanya nuzzled her way to my jaw. "Good morning, love," she murmured, gently pressing a kiss to the top of my jaw.

Warmth spread through my body from both the contact and the word. Memories of the confession last night seeped into my eyes playing like a movie as I heard her say, "I love you" over and over again on replay. It was like having your favorite song roll through your mind, lulling you into a trance.

We didn't make love like in the movies or romance novels, though. We hardly even went past first base as we let our kisses, brushing of fingers and nuzzling of noses say "I love you" as many times as we wanted until I fell asleep in her arms.

I flipped in her arms, rolling onto my opposite side to look into her eyes. I smiled, raising my hand to gently stroke her cheek. "Morning," I said lowly. My thumb moved lightly across her cheekbone, and her eyelids fluttered shut in content.

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, leaning forward to kiss her. "Very well."

"I'm glad," she smiled. Her hand drifted from my waist to my head, gently wrapping her fingers into my hair. Her lips met mine again in a tender kiss, using her hold on my hair to press for more. I obliged happily to let our mouths move together, giving soft and tender kisses that chased away any fatigue that remained.

We pulled back after several moments, smiling like idiots. I cocked my head, suddenly aware of the silence downstairs. "Is Charlie not here?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

Tanya shook her head. "He left a few minutes before you woke up. I heard him writing a note, so I believe he is either making errands or going to the precinct."

I nodded and returned my entire attention to her again. My fingers began to gently stroke through her hair. "Have you heard anything from your family recently? Mostly on who's dead?"

The blonde snorted, but shook her head. "No, I haven't heard anything. Kate would have called to give us the great news," she said. A smirk pulled on her lips. "I think everyone decided to leave us alone last night to…" She leaned forward suggestively. "…clear things up."

I raised my brow and gave her a small shove. "Why do I have a feeling that if you were a guy, you would be hard right now?" I asked.

"Because I would really like to—"

I waved my hand. "Never mind," I cut her off. "It's still too early to be dealing with any Kate attitude or remarks."

The blonde didn't argue, though she seemed amused, and nodded. "Of course, darling," she smiled. "However, if you _are_ in the mood for anything having to do with—"

"Alright." I pulled against her arms and threw my legs backwards to set them on the ground. I gave a hard shove off the bed. "I'm up." I threw my hands in the air over my head for emphasis, not turning around.

Tanya chuckled behind me. "I'll stop," she promised. There was a small whirlwind as she appeared next to me. She pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "I'll go make you breakfast while you do your morning routine."

I didn't have a chance to reply before she disappeared and the sound of pots and pans banging together wondered up from the kitchen.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was walking into the kitchen to find a nice meal of eggs, pancakes and toast. A glass of milk was set out with a V8 on the table in front of the plate, ready for my disposal.

I turned my attention to Tanya who was putting the last of the now clean pans away. I swiftly walked up behind her and wrapped my right arm around her waist. I joined my left hand with hers, and kissed her bushy blonde hair. "You didn't have to do everything," I said in her ear.

Tanya chuckled and turned in my arm to face me. Her free hand rested on my shoulder. "No," she agreed, "but I wanted to, so therefore you can't say anything about it." She gave my lips a quick peck. She pulled away, turning me towards the counter. "Now go eat your food."

I held my hands up in mock surrender. I took a step forward when her hand smacked my ass. I yelped and turned around to glare at the woman who just smirked with a look that said, "Move or I'll do it again".

I quickly scurried to the counter instead of take my chances. As soon as I was (awkwardly) seated on the stool, I shoveled a large bite of pancake into my mouth. Tanya chuckled as she seated herself next to me, resting her head on her open palm while her gold eyes watched me with a smile.

As I chewed, I noticed a small piece of paper on the counter not far away. Reaching forward I swallowed and pulled the paper towards me to read.

 _Bells—_

 _Afraid I'm gonna have to be on the job for a while today. I wanted to stay home until I heard the results of the test, but I wasn't able to. If the hospital calls before I get home, call me as soon as you can with the results of the scan._

 _—_ _B.D.E. (Best Dad Ever)_

 _P.S. I don't have a problem with you hanging out with the Denalis today unless you are secretly conspiring to have sex with Tanya._

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Dad," I groaned.

"What?"

I shook my head, crumpling the paper up in my hand. There was no way I was going to let Tanya see that. "My father," I answered. I tossed the paper onto the counter and shoveled another bite of pancake into my mouth.

"Was it the part of us having sex, because I cannot fully deny that I have several plans in that category already filed…even if we can't," she said innocently from next to me.

I snapped my head to the side. " _Seriously,_ Tanya?"

She shrugged. "I'm a vampire with a mate, Bella. You can't blame me."

I, again, rolled my eyes and shook my head. I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "I am not going to even comment on that and continue eating my breakfast."

"Which breakfast? I could possibly count eating me as another kind of meal for—BELLA!" Tanya jumped off her stool as the milk I threw at her ran down her face, chin and neck to stain her shirt.

I smirked, setting the glass down. "I thought you needed to cool off."

She wiped her eyes with a small growl. "You didn't have to throw your milk in my face," she snarled.

I shrugged, opening my V8. "Your mouth wanted to be full of something, so I gave it something." I took a drink of the V8 as the blonde next to me growled again and took a step forward. "Should I throw this on you too?"

* * *

"What _in the hell_ happened to you?" Irina asked from the armchair she was currently occupying in the living room with a book in her lap. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust; most likely from the more than likely spoiled milk in Tanya's hair and shirt that was still soggy.

Said blonde glared at me as I proudly walked forward. "Bella decided to get creative with her breakfast and threw it on me," she growled.

I shrugged innocently. "I was just cooling you off."

She growled. "I was perfectly cooled, thank you."

"You looked ready to jump me all morning."

"Oh please…" She waved her hand dismissively as Kate began to snigger from the couch. "I was anything but."

"Is that what you call smacking my ass?"

"I was trying to get you to move."

"Is that why you were smirking?"

"Yes, to scare you. And it worked too, because you ran off like a roadrunner with a coyote after it."

I scowled and heard the sniggers behind me. Tanya gave a proud smirk. "Whatever," I snorted. I jabbed my finger up the stairs. "Go change. You stink."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours if you stay down here any longer." Tanya rolled her eyes, but disappeared up the stairs, and I could faintly hear the sound of the shower turning on.

I turned around towards the two families gathered in the living room now that Tanya was gone…only to come face to face with Rosalie. I jumped back with a ninja like move that would have made me fall on my ass had her hands not secured my waist.

She smirked. "I thought you were over your clumsy stage, Bella."

I frowned. "I am," I said. "But jumping back when you discover someone standing directly behind you is kind of a natural reaction."

She hummed, releasing my waist. Over her shoulder, I noticed Irina closing her book in order to stand from her place in the armchair with a frown. Clearly, the dirty-blonde did not like me being so close to Rosalie or having Rosalie touch me, for that matter.

Before she could even stand, however, Rosalie was already taking my hand and pulling me to sit next to her on the loveseat with Emmett. I couldn't stop my eyes from comically widening from a) Rosalie Hale _actually_ touching a human voluntarily, b) Rosalie Hale being friendly towards me, and c) Rosalie Hale's smugness as she pulled me not onto the couch, but onto her _lap_ with her hands on my hips.

I was frozen on the blonde Cullen's lap while Irina and Kate seethed. Their usually gold eyes were now almost completely black, and their upper lips were curled back into snarls. If looks could kill, Rosalie would be a pile of ashes on the couch right now.

I glanced around the living room, and realized how…apart the families actually were. On the right side of the living room were the Cullens. They occupied every piece of furniture available on said side or floor. The left was all Denali. Kate, Carmen and Eleazer were taking up what room they could on the sectional—leaving a spot for Tanya and I—with Irina in the armchair.

That wasn't all, though. With the claiming of territories in the Denali house, there was also a difference in emotion. The Cullens— _including_ Esme and Carlisle—were smirking, sitting up straighter with their chins held high as Rosalie smugly smiled at Kate and Irina.

The Denalis looked ready to start World War III. Their eyes had dramatically darkened as they glared daggers at the loveseat. Carmen and Eleazer had their fists clenched, holding onto the others' hand in a futile attempt to keep what control they had left. Kate and Irina were settling for basically crushing what their hands had at disposal—meaning a couch cushion and book.

The room was filled with an awkward—at least for me—silence for several minutes. The two families didn't seem to think it was as they continued to smirk or glare at the other. Both families, also, were ignorant to my discomfort on Rosalie's lap.

Now that the shock of Rosalie reacting to me in such a way was over, and having had what Tanya said last night go through my head, I was currently trying to get off subtly. I shifted my weight, trying to get the blonde's attention to let me go—or anyone's—but none saw.

I then tried tapping her thigh with my finger, but that only accomplished her grip on me tightening. It wasn't hurtful—far from it, actually—but it was enough to make me roll my eyes when the Denalis began to growl.

So, after two failed attempts, I had now decided to be obvious. I shifted my weight to the most open spot on the couch—next to _just_ her not between her and Emmett—and tried to slide off. As soon as I began to move, however, Rosalie caught onto what I was doing and slid her arms around my waist, pulling my back flush against her chest to hold me hostage.

 _Dammit._

Kate finally had enough and stood. "Bella," she said stiffly. Her eyes were focused on Rosalie instead of me. "How about you and I play a video game? Here. _On the_ _floor._ "

Rosalie hummed. "She'll be perfectly fine here, _Kate_ ," she said from behind me. To prove her point, she rested her chin on my shoulder. "Just toss her a controller."

"I think having them both on the floor is more enjoyable for both while they play, _Rosalie_ ," Carmen countered. Her dark eyes were focused acutely on the blonde as she spat out her name.

"I'm sure Bella will have just as much fun from where she is, Carmen," Esme said in a sickly sweet voice. Her lips pulled into a smug, innocent smile.

"Does it really matter where she is?" Tanya's voice called as she came down the stairs. She had yet to be in sight, and clearly had _no_ idea what was going on, and just didn't want another fight. "Because I really don't—"

She stopped midsentence as soon as she was in view. Her hair was up in a messy bun to dry—that I even in this tense moment found pretty attractive—and her mouth was pulled into a frown. The two topaz orbs immediately darkened.

"Then we are at an agreement," Emmett said. "Bella-Bear can play from Rose's lap." He patted my leg with a dopey grin that really didn't scream anything was out of character with him.

Tanya scowled, raising her chin as she moved to stand next to her sister. "Actually," she said, "as Bella's mate, I would prefer her to sit in my lap if she is to sit in anyone's."

Edward sneered, but forced down his comment at her claim and instead said, "But Irina had Bella in hers the other day. Surely you wouldn't change your mind about it so instantly?"

Irina joined the other two. " _I_ am Bella's _sister_."

Rosalie let out a small growl from behind me. "And I am as well."

Kate scoffed. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "You were the one who glared and growled at her every time she was around you."

The blonde behind me stiffened. Her growl raised just a pitch. Her grip around my waist tightened, and the Cullens sat forward; almost like they were _waiting_ to jump into a fight with the Denalis. "I did not fully understand her, then," Rosalie hissed from behind me. "And that is none of _your_ business, _Kate_."

"If it has to do with _my_ sister, I'd say it does."

Rosalie's lip curled in warning. I glanced back at her nervously. I wasn't too fond of the idea of sitting on a pissed off possessive, protective and potentially instinctual vampire's lap.

Now that the idea was in my head, I was _completely_ not fond of it.

In as calm of a way as possible, I tried to remove myself from her arms to put the situation down a little. As soon as I moved, however, Rosalie tightened her grip with one arm, took one of my hands in hers and nuzzled my hair. "While you may feel that way, Kate, Bella really is _my_ sister after her _involvement_ with _my_ family. Isn't that right, _Isabella?_ "

I felt my spine stiffen as she purred my name into my ear. My nostrils flared when I suddenly found myself swimming in the scent of Rosalie's pheromones. The tactic was enough to make my body suddenly feel heavy, and I went limp, and based on the Denali's faces, it covered me in her scent.

 _Holy shit…this must be what addicts feel like. No wonder humans get killed by vampires so easily._

 _Hmm, humans being killed…that's sad._

 _Bella, focus!_

 _Right._

I blinked my hooded eyelids, trying to fight against her scent as every Denali stood at attention. Tanya hissed, taking a step forward with a deep growl. Kate and Irina looked ready to tear Rosalie apart while Carmen and Eleazer seemed to contemplate how to get me out of Rosalie's grasp.

The Cullens weren't much better as they readied to take the Denalis apart.

Just as Kate moved forward—

 _"_ _Bad boys, bad boys, watcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"_

I blinked, immediately snapped out of my high from Rosalie's scent at the foreign sound. The vampires around the room seemed to be taken aback enough by the phone that they stopped their advancement.

Quickly, I scrambled for my phone, and fumbled it out of my pocket in time to see Charlie's name on the screen. I quickly slid my thumb across it and put it to my ear. "Uh…Hi, Dad," I said awkwardly. I mentally shook myself to get the rest of the vampire-hormone-scent-thingy effect off.

 _"_ _Hey, Bells,"_ he said through the phone. I could faintly hear other cops in the background. _"How you doing?"_

I glanced around the room. Tanya, Alice, Eleazer and Emmett had stopped glaring at the others to listen to my conversation with Charlie, but the others glared right on. _How have I been? Well, I've been smacked on the ass, poured milk on my mate, been caught in the middle of a vampire show down, and have been doped up on Rosalie's pheromones._ "I'm peachy."

He hummed. _"I see,"_ he said. _"I suppose things down here haven't really been very eventful for me, either."_ Not eventful…yeah. _"However, there have been a few things…"_

I zoned out when I felt Rosalie shift under me. She moved her weight to be leaning against the couch cushion behind her, practically forcing me to be leaning against her unless I wanted to be uncomfortable with her arms around me. Her hand released my free one to wrap around my waist, pulling me fully against her again, and began to run her fingers through my hair to apply even _more_ of her scent on me.

The Denalis were _not_ happy, and I found it both distracting and annoying. I smacked her hand away, giving the blonde a glare over my shoulder. Rosalie pouted—yes, outright _pouted_ —in an attempt to win my forgiveness. I narrowed my eyes at her.

She huffed and frowned in annoyance, but didn't do it again. I gave a small nod of approval and looked away from her after I was certain she wouldn't do it again just in time to hear Charlie say, _"…Anyway, that's not why I'm calling. The hospital called with your test results."_

He immediately had my full attention with every vampire in the room. I sat up straight, Rosalie loosening her grip enough to follow me. Her arms tightened around my waist anxiously while I had every pair of either topaz or dark brown eyes focused on me.

"They did?" I asked. "What did they say? Was there any growth?"

I could practically feel his smile. _"No new growths,"_ he reported. _"In fact, the tumors have started to shrink more. It isn't a lot, but it_ is _progress."_

A breath I hadn't realized I had been holding blew out of my nose as a smile pulled on the corners of my lips. The Denalis smiled, their eyes immediately brightening several shades. Rosalie purred and nuzzled my shoulder behind me.

Charlie continued, _"Dr. Ford says that the treatment will stay the same. If you continue to progress, he will keep it that way, but change it to a stronger treatment if necessary."_

I nodded. "Good, good…" I ran my hand through my hair, desperately trying to ignore the many purrs and stares from the vampires around me. "Is that all they said?"

 _"_ _Pretty much, but I can tell you the rest later when I get home, okay?"_ he asked.

I nodded again. "Sure. I'll see you later."

 _"_ _Love you, Bells."_

"Love you too, Dad."

I hung up the phone, letting it fall onto my lap limply as a smile took over my lips. The cancer was shrinking—progress was being made. It was slow progress, but it was still _progress_ that led me a step closer to being in remission.

It would take me some time to go into remission, of course, but it still meant I had a chance. I had a chance of going back into remission, and I didn't care how long it took at the moment.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Tanya, purring deeply, blurred forward and scooped me out of Rosalie's arms. The blonde looked like she wanted to protest, but wisely let me slip out of her grip to allow my mate to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around her neck instinctively, smiling as she purred, "This is wonderful news, Bella."

I nodded ignoring her nuzzles to replace Rosalie's scent with her own. My arms tightened just a fraction around her, burying my face into her neck to inhale her scent. My muscles reflexively relaxed at the sedative of her calming vanilla almond scent.

She pulled back just enough to kiss me, quick and passionate. The wicked grin she wore lit up her golden eyes as her happiness seemed to shimmer from her. The blonde woman in front of me looked ready to move two mountain ranges with one hand she was so confident and happy.

And, at that moment, I felt like I could too.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33:

 **I'm sorry if this is awkward to read at some points, but I was in a bit of a rush.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"_ _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…"_

"Irina, you are going to break Bella's spine if you do that any longer," Eleazer sighed from the other side of the room. He was barely looking at us over the top of his book.

She shrugged. "Bella seems to be enjoying it," she said. Her hand continued to hit my back to make my voice vibrate.

I grinned. _"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha-thiiiis-iiiiis-fuuuun-ha-ha…"_

"It may be fun," Alice said from her place on the Cullen side of the room in Jasper's lap. She had been watching me intently ever since the phone call, like she was waiting for something to go wrong. "But that doesn't mean the rest of us enjoy it."

I waved my hand at her. _"Whaaaateeeeverr…"_

Irina chuckled behind me and continued to pound on my back while Rosalie snorted. "It's like having Kate and Emmett doubles," she grumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear.

The blonde had been pouty ever since I had been taken off her lap by Tanya and hadn't had the chance to reapply her scent on me. Really, I was perfectly fine with her not having the chance, because I, frankly, didn't want to be drowned in Rosalie's vampire pheromones again. It felt like I was tripping or something. Not to mention it pissed the Denalis off to no end, and I did _not_ feel like being in the middle of a war today. Irina snorted, but didn't comment, and her hand continued to pound away at my back.

A small clatter made me look towards the kitchen. Tanya, Carmen and Esme were currently preparing a meal for me that apparently took all _three_ of them to complete. Carmen and Esme, I got. They were "competing" with each other, though Carmen was really more of a sister to me than a mother.

But _Tanya?_

Really?

Did she not trust them together or something? Did she not want Esme feeling like she had any leverage because she had cooked for me far before Carmen had? Or, was she just there to make sure my food was cooked if they got into it over a spice?

In all honesty, I didn't care who made it, how it was made, or where it was made, because I just needed food and I needed it _now_.

As if reading my mind, Esme blurred to stand directly in front of me suddenly just a second before Carmen. She sent a smirk to the Hispanic woman, before focusing on me again. "Your food is ready, sweetheart," she purred holding out her hand to help me up.

Irina stopped hitting my back and instead set her hand flat between my shoulder blades, sliding it down to the small of my back. Quickly, she grabbed my forearm before I even had a chance to take Esme's hand. "Let's get you fed, then, Roadrunner." She effortlessly pushed herself up without her hands and pulled me with her, practically shoving Esme back to make the caramel haired woman scowl.

I glared at the dirty blonde. " _Roadrunner?_ "

She hummed, pulling her lip into a small smirk. "Yes."

"Do I _look_ like a bird to you?"

"No, but you have the legs for it according to Tanya."

" _Meep, meep,_ " Emmett called from the ground. He glanced up at me from the corner of his eye as he versed a sullen Edward in a game of Halo.

Slowly, and a little too dramatically, I turned my head to glare at the large oaf over my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes. "I'll _meep, meep_ you into a nice Coyote Sandwich."

The huge teddy bear raised his hand in surrender. His eyes widened slightly. "Okay, okay," he said. "Geeze, Bella, since when did you become such a savage?"

"It's called having a group of—"

Irina grabbed my arm. "Yes, yes, we know. You are the magnificent Bella Swan whom has hormonal teenage shifters as friends." She gave me a gentle shove towards the kitchen while smacking my butt. "Now get those bird legs moving and go eat."

I yelped when she hit me, clutched my rear and threw her a death glare, but I didn't get to retort. Esme suddenly had my shoulder. She spun me, forcing me to face her causing Carmen to hiss from the force she used—even though she hadn't hurt me.

I looked at the woman bewildered as her other hand grabbed my opposite shoulder, holding me firmly in place. Her eyes were just a shade darker, hardly even noticeable really, and were hard like steel as she stared at me. Her lip curled slightly. " _Shifters?_ " she growled.

Tanya suddenly appeared in the living room, apparently having sensed I wouldn't be joining her soon. She stood by my side, glaring at Esme warningly while her hand rested on the small of my back protectively. I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I'm friends with the Pack."

Esme scowled, her grip on my shoulders tightening. Something in her eyes clicked—an instinct, if I had to guess—her lip curled just a fraction more. Around me I could feel the room stiffen. The Denalis were ready to defend me, to tear Esme off if she hurt me or any other Cullen that attempted to touch me. The Cullens, however, seemed ready to knock sense into me or something becuase a few of their expression turned to deep frowns.

"Why?" Esme asked. "Don't you know how _dangerous_ they are, Bella? They can lose control of themselves so _easily_ …they could hurt you. You should not trust them. You should not be around them."

Tanya growled lightly next to me as Esme gripped me just a little tighter. She took a small step forward when I reached out my arm to stop her. A deep frown took over my features. I had expected objections from Esme, for her instinct to kick in, but I hadn't expected that. From Edward, I could understand, but Esme?

Not at all.

I raised my hands and grabbed her wrists; pulling her hands from my shoulders. "Actually," I said in a cold voice, "the wolves are no more dangerous to me than you, _Esme_." Her name came out bitter on my tongue making the woman flinch. "Wolves, like vampires, are wilder in their first year. They are less in control, more likely to act on impulse than logic from both having shifted in their adolescent years and the speed in which their bodies change, unable to let their minds keep up.

"After that year, however, they mature quickly and gain control over their anger. The Elders know ways to keep them calm from their ancestors, and they share it with each shifter. The wolves are, most likely, in better control of themselves during their second year as a shifter than most vampires in their tenth."

By now, every vampire in the room was silent as I gave Esme a verbal beating. The woman was clenching her jaw and holding her hands in tight fists at her sides as she held my gaze, not breaking it the entire time I spoke and corrected her.

I had to admit that I enjoyed sharing my knowledge of the shifters with them. After hearing the Pack's side on why they hated the Cullens _before_ they knew what they had done to me, it was clear neither side knew that much about each other and that was where their hate came from.

The Denalis watched me in fascination as I stood up to the women, not flinching from her never ceasing gaze on me. While Esme did seem to be thinking of what I said, she continued to frown. "That doesn't mean they still aren't a danger to you, Bella. Sam injured his _mate_ after all when he lost his temper—according to what Edward read in his mind."

As soon as the words left her mouth, every part of my body stiffened. Anger quickly began to boil in my stomach. _She did not just say that,_ I snarled to myself. I stepped forward, and, for the first time since she'd been there, Esme actually looked scared.

"Never," I growled, " _ever_ say that to me again, Esme. That incident is something _you_ have no business in, and it was not Edward's place to tell you of it." I sent a glare to him. He quickly avoided my gaze, and I looked at her. "What happened to Emily does not involve you, nor does it relate to my safety with the wolves. In fact, the only species I've ever been hurt by is _yours_."

The woman swallowed; her eyes filled with shock. Her mouth, wisely, stayed shut and kept her thoughts to add out of the air. The room was tense and filled with a tough silence as it gaped at me from openly accusing Esme—my old mother.

Esme, herself, looked like the rug had been tugged out from underneath her. I might has well have told her to go fuck herself or break her vow of her nonhuman blood diet by the way she was looking at me.

Tanya, trying to help ease the tension, gave my back a small and gentle nudge. "Let's get you your food, Bella," she said in my ear softly. "You need to eat."

I nodded, slightly glad for the excuse to get out of the room. I hated people talking about the Pack in such a way, and it did feel good to rub what the Cullens did in their faces, but that didn't mean I enjoyed the atmosphere that was left in the room afterwards.

The blonde behind me quickly led me out of the room, taking me to the kitchen with Irina following close behind, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Esme. As we left the room, I could faintly hear Carmen speaking to the others about the wolves saving me from myself and Victoria along with how close I was to them and them to me.

I didn't mind her filling the Cullens in on it, frankly I was glad she did so they would understand just how much the wolves had on them. While I'm sure my little speech to Esme was enough to make them hold their tongues on the wolves, having knowledge of what happened would be insurance.

Once in the kitchen, I sat down in front of the plate of spaghetti with a refreshing bottle of V8. Irina and Tanya immediately occupied a seat on either side of me, scooting closer to help comfort me while I rested my elbows on the table and set my face in my hands in sudden exhaustion.

Tanya set her hand on my thigh soothingly and began to rub circles over my jeans with her thumb. Irina took a similar approach as she began to rub my back, going in small circles while her head moved to rest on my shoulder.

I took in a deep breath, just letting their physical contact help soothe me before I pulled away from my hands, let out the breath and moved to eat the meal in front of me. Irina kept her head on my shoulder when I didn't shrug her off.

As I began to eat, swallowing a few mouthfuls of spaghetti, Emmett slowly crept into the room. He watched Irina and Tanya wearily when the two blondes turned to glare at him. Taking a few cautious steps forward he cleared his throat. "Bella-Bear?" he asked.

I swallowed, but didn't turn to look at him. "Yes, Emmett?" I asked.

He shuffled his feet while I took another bite. "I was wondering if you could do something for me?" he asked.

"Depends what you're asking."

He moved closer, ducking his head as Irina began to raise her lip at him in warning. Slowly, he pulled out his phone and held it towards me. "Next time you're going to go all Savage Bella…can you record it for me?"

My lip twitched upwards minutely, and I couldn't bring myself to pull it back down. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"No, I'm the car!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"M—"

"Would you two shut-up already, and start your fucking game?!" Irina shouted, cutting Kate off before she could get her "e" out. She glared at us from the couch as we sat around a Monopoly board, and—if you couldn't tell—had been arguing on who got to be the car for the past ten minutes.

Kate and I snapped our heads to the blonde. "NO!" we shouted at once.

I glared back at Kate. " _I_ am the car."

"No, _I_ am the car. You can be the shoe."

"How about you're the shoe and I'm the car?"

"No."

"I am—"

"Okay, _that's it!_ " Irina shot forward, grabbed the car from the pile of game pieces in front of us, and tossed it to Tanya who caught it. She rounded back on us. "Now _neither_ of you can be the fucking car, so just fucking start your game."

Kate pouted, "But, Rina—"

"No," the dirty blonde cut her off. She turned on her heel to walk away when I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around her ankle. She stumbled and grunted. "Bella!"

The blonde turned to glare at me over her shoulder as I looked up at her with the puppy dog eyes and stuck out my lip. It was time for some Little Sister Bella Charm. "Rina…" I whined.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh, I am not falling for that." She tried to pull away, but I pulled myself forward and wrapped myself around her leg like a koala bear. "Ugh, Bella!"

I looked up at her innocently. "Please, Rina?" I begged. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please…sissy?"

As soon as I said the word, I saw her defenses begin to crumble. She tilted her head to the side in consideration for a second, wavering just a little, before she shook her head. "Uh-uh."

At least she wasn't as convictional about it.

I pouted. "But, _sissy_ …"

Dynamite in place.

"Bella…"

" _Rina…_ "

"Oh, come on, Bella. Let go, little one."

 _Little one, yes!_ Fuse is ready.

I pouted, snuggling closer to her leg as I noticed the amused and annoyed faces of the vampires around me. "You can be my good luck charm and hold me during the game. Luck _always_ comes from siblings."

"Well…"

Fuse is lit. _Pssch…pssch…_

I gave my best puppy dog eyes and pout up at her, and squeezed her leg a little tighter. "Oh come on, Rina, you can't let your _little sister_ down can you?" I asked.

She bit her lip and her eyes just barely darkened. Then, she held her hand out to Tanya and shook her head. "Of course not, little one."

DOWN SHE GOES!

A wicked grin pulled on my mouth and I released her leg as Tanya, shaking her head and chuckling at her sister's fall to my charms, gave her the car game piece. Irina handed it to me as I squealed, wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek before I sat in front of the game board.

Kate looked torn between being a little jealous of my affection towards Irina or annoyed that I had gotten the car. Either way, she grabbed the metal hat and placed both at the starting point while Irina—just like I knew she would—sat behind me and placed me between her legs while her arms slipped around my waist. I could feel the slightest purr rumbling in her chest.

Just to make sure she was still gooey, I passed her the money. "You can be the dealer, Irina," I said with a smile.

The woman smiled behind me, took the money, and nodded happily behind me, well aware of the glares being sent in her direction. "Of course, Bella," she agreed.

She began to pass out the money while Kate grumbled, "Kiss ass."

I shrugged.

* * *

"I want a rematch!" Kate barked.

"You don't have rematches in Monopoly, Kate," Jasper said, chuckling at the twitching vampire.

"I don't care! I want a rematch!"

Irina shook her head behind me, still holding me between her legs as she had in the beginning of the game. "Kate," she said, "Bella won fair and square. You can't throw a fit when you clearly lost."

"Says you. She's got you wrapped around her little finger, Miss I'm the Dealer and Best Big Sister."

"Ooh," Emmett grinned. He arched a brow and his lips pulled into a smirk. "Did I hear some _jealousy_ in that tone, Kate?"

Kate froze for a second, her eyes widening, and then quickly covered it with a scowl. "What? Pfft… _no_. I am simply trying to convey that Bella should play by herself next time and not have the dealer on her side."

"Or back."

She growled at the bear-man and I raised my hand, making a puppet. "Is it time for us to remake that intense puppet battle that I don't remember, Kate?" I asked. Hopefully that would make her less agitated.

I was right, because she cocked her head, looked at my hand, and then smirked. "You are going down." Raising her own hand, she lunged forward. "PUPPET ATTACK!"

I swung my hand out of the way; using so much force to doge I had to actually make Irina release me. She jumped back, avoiding being hit by her sister as well. I rolled across the floor and sat up. "DODGE!"

She smirked, and jumped for me again. I jumped to my feet, barely escaping the attack and held my hand in front of me like a saber while placing the other over my head. She jumped up, taking the same stance as me.

"You are foolish thinking you can defeat _me_ , _Isabella_."

"Foolish?" I asked. "Oh, believe me, _Katrina_ , the foolish one is _you_ for accepting my challenge!" I lunged forward. "Thrust!"

"Parry!"

"Intense slicing move!"

"Incredibly awesome block!"

By now, we were prancing around the room screaming at each other with our hands out, striking the other and dodging each blow sent our way. The vampires just watched, jumping out of the way when needed, or just followed our moves.

"Are they…using their hands as swords?" Rosalie asked no one in particular.

"Yes," Alice said. "Yes, they are."

I dodged another attack by Kate and somehow managed to hit her arm. "A strike! HA-HA!" I called. "You will not survive if you continue this battle!"

Kate growled. "We'll see about that!" She lunged for me. "Tackle!"

While Kate's tackle wouldn't have hurt me, Emmett had other ideas. He grabbed me and snatched me into his massive arms protectively. I was swung out of the way, and Kate called out as she hit nothing and fell to the floor; only saving herself by her fast reflexes to flip over to her feet.

The room was tense for a second, and looked between Kate, Emmett and me over and over again. No one knew what to do with the situation, and Kate looked torn between continuing the game or retrieving me from Emmett's arms and give him a lashing with her tongue.

I looked around for a second, and then I pulled myself out of Emmett's arms and jumped onto his back. I was pissed at the Cullens, of course, but this was _Emmett_. He was impossible to ignore and make upset with his childlike behavior. Besides, I had had enough Denali/Cullen drama for one day and needed a break.

I clicked my tongue. "Onward my noble steed!"

With a dopey grin he nodded. "Of course, my lady!" he called. He turned and took off with Kate following behind.

I gripped his neck tightly as Kate screamed, "Run, run, run as fast as you can, but you can't escape me! I'm Kate Denali!"

Emmett froze with Kate behind us. We were, apparently, in the kitchen and the two of us turned to look at the woman. I blinked. "I…have no idea how to comment on that."

"Same."

Kate shrugged.

Silence.

I jabbed my finger in the air. "Onward my noble stee—EEEED!" I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck tightly as he suddenly took off with Kate following close behind.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34:

 **Sorry it has taken so long to update, and this is more of a filler chapter, but hopefully my next one will be better with an interaction between Bella and Rosalie alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The Battle of Puppets had finally come to a draw after twenty minutes of running around the house, outside the house, and even _on top_ of the house. It had not been any of our three choices to call it a draw; we were just about to finish it when the others decided to end it for two reasons.

One: Carmen was stressing out more and more with each passing second that we were going to break something again (even though we didn't) and forced Eleazer to agree with her it had been enough.

Two: Every vampire in the house had a heart attack when we went onto the roof of the house and ran up to pull us back down. Tanya practically tackled Emmett to get me off of him and blurred back into the house where I was surrounded by vampires from both covens immediately.

Really, they were just overreacting to everything.

Anyway, after being forced to call our battle to an end, we decided to do another thing that gave every vampire a bright smile…the Penis Game. I am being sarcastic when I say bright smiles, of course.

As soon as we started saying the word "penis" they had rolled their eyes, but when it got to us screaming at the top of our lungs Rosalie smacked Emmett on the head and Tanya covered my mouth with her hand. Irina practically tackled Kate to get her to stop saying it.

Really, it was probably for the best that they stopped the game, because by the end of it I was extremely exhausted from both the battle and everything else that had happened. It was only a few minutes after we had stopped playing the Penis Game that I fell asleep on Carmen's shoulder.

I slept for almost two hours, getting my energy back, before I finally woke up around four. I had shifted to wake up in Carmen's lap instead and it took even longer for me to crawl out of said vampire's lap to go to the bathroom from laziness.

I currently sat sandwiched between Irina and Tanya on the couch. Tanya sat behind me with her arms wrapped around me as I sat between her legs with her head resting on my shoulder. Irina was between my legs, her back against my front comfortably, as I lazily held her waist and rested my head on her shoulder; turned towards the television as we watched a movie with the rest of the vampires before I headed back home.

It would be close to six by the time I got home after the movie, and I knew that Charlie was still adjusting the idea of me dating another vampire, well, not vampire as he knew, but Tanya. Anyway, he was loosening the reins the longer I was with Tanya, but still held certain standards such as time.

It was an unspoken rule for me to be home before seven.

As we watched the film, the two families seemed to have called it a draw for the day. There had yet to be another fight—even a subtle one—between the two covens and the last of my time there for the day was peaceful.

Of course, while the vampires were at a truce for the moment, it didn't stop the glances in my direction from either side. I was, after all, on the Denali Side of the room stuffed into a Denali Sandwich, and while I had spent time with Emmett peacefully it didn't mean they were _all_ in.

However, if I had to guess Rosalie or Alice were one of the first I'd let back in. Rosalie because she had at least been honest with how she felt—or at least to the best of my knowledge back then—before they left. It helped a little when she left Forks with the family, but Alice…that was a harder one to explain. It was mostly because—like Emmett—she just had some kind of thing about her that made it impossible not to like her. I was still ticked at her for leaving without a goodbye, but she did have Jasper to tend to, and I understood that.

The rest of the Cullens—okay minus Jasper—were fair game. Esme now had _a lot_ of dishes and groveling to do before she brought herself further up on my list again—same with Carlisle. Edward, well, that did not need to be explained.

Anyway, the point was that while the competition was over for the day it didn't mean they weren't already planning things out, or not agitated by the current position of people in the room.

Tanya's head shifted on my shoulder slightly forcing me out of my thoughts. I just barley tilted my head to catch her eyes as she settled herself again. She gave me a soft smile and tilted the back of her head towards my neck; letting her skull touch my skin affectionately while her eyes closed and her arms tightened.

I gave her a small one in return and then turned my attention back to the TV, changing my own grip on Irina's waist slightly, and shifted my head. The blonde vampire pressed a little further back into me giving more room for my head to rest on her shoulder that I appreciated until…

Credits began rolling.

Ugh, call me lazy, but I didn't want to get up yet. I wanted to enjoy the last few peaceful moments between the families just a little longer before I left, and it went to the battle again with the farewells. I just had a feeling it would lead to an absolute smack down.

Tanya began moving behind me. "We should get you home, Bells," she said from behind me, "otherwise Charlie may regret his decision to actually begin trusting us."

"And that would _just_ be horrible," Edward grumbled. The fact he had even spoken today was surprising. The only other phrase he had said was the first few sentences he said when Tanya and I first got here. He had mostly sat back and scowled at everything occurring, but now he had decided to make an appearance in the next round of Denali vs. Cullen.

Kate sneered at him while Tanya pulled me to my feet and chose to ignore him. Quick to take her place, Alice appeared with my bag and shoes; preventing the Denalis from getting them for me. I gave the pixie a polite smile as she handed them to me excitedly. "Here you go, Bella."

I slipped the bag over my shoulder. "Thank you, Alice." I began putting on my shoes, letting the rest of the room stand while she nodded her head energetically.

No sooner had I straightened from putting on my shoes was she kissing my cheek. Wisely, it was quick and she did not hug me, but it was enough to make a few Denalis bristle.

 _*Cough* Kate! *Cough* Irina! *Cough* *Cough*_

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow," she smiled and then pranced off to join Jasper at the other side of the room. The blonde man smiled at me and nodded, but didn't come near me. I nodded in return not offended.

Kate, trying to prevent any other Cullen from touching me, started to wrap me in a hug when another set of arms grabbed me first. It took only Kate's curled lip, darkened eyes, and the woman's scent to know it was Rosalie pulling a surprise attack.

The blonde Cullen held me tightly giving a satisfied hum in my ear when she smelt her scent applied to me and felt the glares on her back. "I'm glad to have seen you, Bella," she said. "Hopefully you'll be back tomorrow, yes?"

She pulled her head back, but didn't remove her arms much to keep us within each other's space. The action was not aiding the Denalis control over their temper, or the Cullens and their ego.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure about that. As far as Charlie knows you are arriving tomorrow. He may not want me around the Denali house until you leave."

Immediately, the blonde's brows furrowed into a V of annoyance. Her eyes darkened for nearly a second before she blinked and plastered a cunning smile on her lips. "Well," she said smoothly, "we'll just have to see how things go."

Then, in a daring move, she swept forward and kissed my temple. Emmett's jaw dropped while Kate and Irina growled. The two stepped forward to grab the blonde and haul her off of me when she quickly pulled back, smiled, and returned to her gaping mate.

Why did I get the feeling things were about to get complicated?

* * *

"So…" Charlie said over the dinner table. A chunk of mashed potatoes hung on his fork as it hovered over his plate, waiting to be put into his mouth.

I swallowed my own bite to give him my attention raising my brow. "So…" I replied. I grabbed the water in front of me and took a drink. He had something on this mind that he wanted to talk about, or ask. I could tell with the awkward two letter word.

He always started _those_ conversations like that.

He shrugged; lifting his fork. "I don't know," he said. "I just wondered if you had anything to talk about." He stuffed the fork into his mouth and chewed slowly.

 _As in the crazy things that had happened to me today that I can't tell you about, or admit to a false assumption Tanya and I had sex?_ I shook my head. "Nope."

He nodded. "I see…"

I nodded.

Silence.

I looked up.

He looked down.

I looked down.

He looked up.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Oh, what do you know?

Another up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad," I said, "I know you want to talk about something and you have it on your tongue. Just say it already."

Charlie looked up. "I don't know what you're…" he trailed off at my glare. With a sigh, he set his fork on the plate and sat back in his chair. He folded his arms over his chest. "Are you okay?"

I frowned. "Okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Are you alright? I know that the Cullens will be arriving tomorrow, and…I wondered if you wanted to talk about anything before they did."

I pursed my lips and sat back in my own chair. Slowly, I shook my head. "No," I said. "I don't really want to talk about anything."

His brow curved. "You sure?"

I scoffed. "Dad," I said. "It's a part of the past. I'm over it—mostly—and right now I could care less about what they did. They left me in Forks. That's the end of the story."

He frowned. "But you were involved with them, Bella. Edward was your first relationship. And, as much as I hate to admit it, seeing them again and having them tossed into your life right now will make things happen that you never thought."

Oh if he only knew…

I sighed, running my hand down my face. "Dad…"

"Bells," he said, stretching his hand forward to take my free one, "I'm just concerned for you. I know how much they meant to you. I saw the worst of what you went through, and I saw how hard it was for you to come back from it all. Whether either of us like it or not, they left a large wound behind, and I just…I don't know if that has fully healed."

I snapped my head up. "I know that, Dad," I scowled. "I was the one that had to recover from that particular heartbreak." I shook my head, looking down. "I've thought it all over, Dad, trust me, I have. I've thought about it a lot, and I have decided that I will be the bigger person and not start something unless needed."

"And what if it is needed?"

"I have the Denalis," I said. "They are not incredibly fond of their cousins at the moment, and I know that they will side with me in a fight. You don't need to worry about it—about me. I'll be alright."

He sighed. "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded. "Positive."

Charlie stared at me, I mean really stared at me like he was looking for my deepest secrets in my expression. His hand holding mine on the table tightened slightly, giving it a gentle squeeze as he examined me for any signs of lying.

Then, satisfied, he leaned back and nodded as he removed his hand from mine. "I trust you, Bella. You have proven yourself many times up here with the Denalis and many times down in Forks. I won't press you to do anything you don't want, and, if you want, I will stay uninvolved in this matter for as long as I can."

I blinked, surprised. I would have thought Charlie would be all over seeing the Cullens again. You know, be able to scowl, shake and squeeze their hands to intimidate them while he subtly laid his hints on if they did one wrong move they had less than ten minutes to get the hell out of town.

Seeing my expression, he elaborated, "I myself have done some thinking about this, and I'm smart enough to know that I can't trust myself around them. Based on how I reacted with the Denalis, I can't imagine how I would act around the Cullens themselves until I had better control over myself and the situation. Putting me in the mix would just complicate and raise the stakes of things when it isn't necessary. So, I'm willing to control my urge to meet them head on right away for a while."

My lips pulled into a small smile. Charlie, as he always continued to prove, was a good man. He was one of the few good men that was actually on Earth left, in my belief, and he was an even better father with that quality.

Reaching forward, I grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Dad."

He nodded and kissed the back of my hand. "Of course, Bells. I'm not that dimwitted after all." I smiled as he released my hand, letting me take it back. "Now…will you pass me the butter?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **A/N: I have been meddling around on another story, so I may be posting it in a few months if all goes well. Just keep an eye out.**

* * *

I sighed as I stepped under the spray of the shower half an hour later; letting the warm water soothe my muscles. While I hated to admit it, the physical activity it took to battle Kate was tiring on my muscles, and they were currently sore from the moves I had to make.

I stood under the water for a minute for it wet my body and sooth my muscles before I grabbed the shampoo and began to wash out my hair. The soap made my hair feel heavy, and yet somehow clean at the same time while I washed away the day's grime—not to mention—every trace of vampire scent that still remained on me.

Seriously, if I passed any vampire on the street, I would smell like a perfume store with how many times I was marked by a vampire at the Denali house it was so bad. I didn't doubt that I had even more of their scents on me than I realized, or cared to admit, from any other kind of chance they got to apply their scent and I didn't notice.

Oh geez, if scents rubbed off from material I had to be covered in Alice's.

I shivered at the thought and then removed the shampoo from my hair. The foam slipped between my fingers, down my neck and between my shoulder blades as the water rinsed it from my body. I tilted my head back, letting the sound of the water fill my ears completely and force me to close my eyes as I rid the rest of the shampoo away from my hair.

That was most likely why I never heard or saw the door open.

As I instinctively wiped my eyes for any soap that happened to slip into them, I heard a soft, " _Psst_."

At first, I thought I had just imagined it; not stopping from my routine as I opened my eyes and started to go for the soap to wash my body. I was opening the bottle when I heard the sound again, this time louder with, "Bella!"

I froze.

There was no way I imagined that.

Slowly, I turned my attention to the shower curtain and yelped. I dropped the bottle with a loud clunk when I saw the shape outlined against the bathroom lights. I stumbled back, leaning my back on the wall and clutched my heart as it raced it my chest.

"Bella!" they hissed again.

I took in deep breaths until I recognized the voice and growled. Yanking back the shower curtain, I stuck my head out—still hiding my body—and glared daggers at Rosalie. "Are you _kidding_ me? In _my_ _bathroom?_ Really? You scared the _shit_ out me," I whisper-yelled.

She shrugged. "I didn't mean to." _Liar_. "Besides, I needed to talk to you, and I thought it would be the best time."

"While I'm naked in the shower?"

"I'm not picky when it's for needed discussions."

I huffed, rolling my eyes. Of course she wasn't. She was Rosalie Fucking Hale, after all. I pointed towards the bathroom door. "Get out," I growled.

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can I at least wait for you to finish?" she pouted. Whoa. Wait…Pouted?

I frowned. "No," I growled.

"Why? I'm already here."

"In my _bathroom_."

"So?"

I forced myself not to face-palm. "Can you please just—?"

"Bells?" Charlie's voice called up the stairs. I could hear his feet on the wooden steps ascending the stairs towards the bathroom door. It wasn't a slow pace…uh-oh, please no.

Rosalie turned towards the door as he reached the top step…and kept coming. Shit. He wasn't going to stop like he usually would.

"Get in," I hissed.

Her attention snapped to me. "Huh?"

" _Get in_."

"Bella?" he called again. He was maybe five feet from the door and closing fast. I swore he had vampire speed in this very moment just to discover Rosalie in the bathroom with me.

On impulse, I shot my hand forward, grabbed Rosalie and yanked her into the shower. She yelped in surprise, making him quicken his steps. I yanked the curtain shut, shoving her against the wall behind me just as the door opened.

"Bells?" he asked worriedly.

I glanced at Rosalie, just barely poking my head around the curtain to make sure she was hidden. "Yeah?" I asked as innocently as possible.

He stepped forward awkwardly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Of course," I said. "Why wouldn't I be?" It wasn't like I was hiding a Cullen behind the shower curtain in the shower with me after all.

He shrugged. "I thought I heard a bang, and then you talking to someone. When you weren't answering…I got concerned," he explained carefully.

I smiled. "Sorry, I just dropped the soap and started cursing myself out." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and smiled shyly. "It's probably a _good_ thing you didn't hear what I was saying."

He nodded. "Ah, I see…" He awkwardly shuffled in place and backed up a step. "I'll just…let you continue then."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Right…" He fled from the bathroom and shut the door behind him like death incarnate was after him. His footsteps rapidly walked away from the awkward exchange.

Giving a sigh of relief, I closed the curtain, and looked over my shoulder at Rosalie. Turning around, I folded my arms across my chest as goosebumps jumped across my skin from the cold of her skin mixing with the warm air and lack of warm water. "Happy now?"

She shrugged and looked down. She was dry from mid-thigh up, but everything from there down was soaked. "Well…I would be if I could borrow some of your pants."

* * *

So, ten minutes _after_ I put Rosalie outside of the shower to sit on the toilet lid to wait, I finally walked into my room with my towel wrapped around me and a pants-less Rosalie trudging behind me. Her ruined jeans hung over her arm and her shoes dangled from her fingers as they dripped a path of water behind us.

As soon as I was in my room, I chucked a pair of gym shorts at her. "Put these on," I said, not turning around as I pulled out sweats and a t-shirt for me and gathered my undies from the drawer.

She snorted. "These don't go with my shirt."

"Do you _really_ want to argue with me right after I just hauled your ass into my shower?"

Wisely, the blonde didn't argue and slipped on the gym shorts. I dropped my towel and started to put on my undies. As I did, I could hear Rosalie sit on my bed behind my back. "You seem to have lost your modest and prude side," she observed.

I shrugged, releasing the elastic band of my panties and moved to the bra. I slipped the straps up my arms and turned, fastening it behind my back. "Yeah, well, after you have to go through exams and shit for years you kind of lose it."

I lowered my arms and looked up to find her staring at my port from the foot of my bed. I furrowed my brow, grabbed my t-shirt, and pulled it over my head to cover the port; making her look back up to me. I pulled on the sweatpants looking away from her.

"I forget that you have cancer, sometimes." She looked me up and down. "Or that you have changed so much."

I straightened, crossing my arms over my chest. "Change is needed," I responded. "And it was a change that I desperately had to see through if I wanted to live."

Rosalie's brows furrowed, and her lips pulled into a frown. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Involuntarily, I bit my bottom lip at my slip. What happened to me after they left was not something I wanted to jump into. They had only been here for two days for crying out loud, and I still needed to figure out exactly how this was going to be handled. Having them realize just _how_ hurt I was when they left wasn't far up on my list, if you got what I meant.

So, I gave the best half-truth there was. "Cancer is something you need a positive attitude with," I explained. "Negative gets you nowhere, and you don't live—you don't fight it."

The blonde cocked her head from my bed worriedly, haltingly. "Were you…depressed?" she asked after a moment's pause.

I nodded, moving towards the bed. I sat at the headboard, keeping distance between the two of us. I adjusted myself until I was comfortable. "Yes," I said, "but so are many people with cancer." There was no reason to hide that one.

The blonde turned to face me, crossing her legs, and scooted closer. She reached out her hand worriedly touching my knee. "Was it bad? Did you ever…did you ever try to commit suicide?"

My brows shot up for a moment, but then lowered back down. I had been suicidal, sure, but I never went through with my thoughts. I never went past staring out my window thinking about how I could do it, but would never actually do it. It frightened me, committing suicide, and that fear was the only thing that kept me hanging on by the fingertips to sanity.

I shook my head firmly. "No," I said. "I never tried."

Rosalie nodded while her shoulders and body relaxed in relief and pulled her hand away. "Good," she nodded. "Good." Her fingers laced together in her lap.

I nodded, awkwardly shifting on the bed and looked down. "Why are you here, Rosalie?" I asked. I glanced up. "And, more importantly, why couldn't you wait in my _room_ to talk?"

The blonde gave me a small, cocky smile. "I will admit," she said, "going into the bathroom was for my personal amusement. I wanted to see if you would be as prudish as you were when we lived in Forks."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," she shook her head. Her head lulled to the side thoughtfully. "I rather found your blushes cute and amusing. I was a little disappointed when you didn't earlier."

My eyebrows, again, rose in surprise. She _liked_ seeing me blush? I couldn't even remember seeing Rosalie around enough to _see_ me blush in front of the others. Sure, I was shy and a prude back then, so I blushed a lot, but I never remembered her seeing me blush.

She avoided me like a plague back in Forks.

The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes. "Please don't be so surprised, Bella. I never hated you," she said. "If I did, I would be sitting in the living room annoyed with everyone arguing."

My brows furrowed. "Arguing?"

She nodded. "It started not long after Tanya returned. It's been off and on for a while, and during one of them I decided to slip out and come see you. I thought it was a good opportunity to talk."

My frowned deepened. "I still don't know why you are here to talk. There is really nothing for you and I to discuss that couldn't wait until the next time I was over."

She scowled. "And, as you said, that would be a while with Charlie."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Please," I huffed, "Charlie doesn't like you, but he wouldn't keep me away from Tanya and the Denalis after everything they've done for me up here. He's started to become pretty grateful for—"

"I really do _not_ want to hear about _them_ ," she growled suddenly; startling me. I jumped when her eyes darkened and her lip curled upwards into a snarl at the mention of the Denalis.

Holy shit...if she was acting this way to just their name and what they did to help me, I couldn't imagine what the arguments at the house were like. I blinked and cautiously studied her to make sure she wouldn't go on a rampage and destroy everything in my room.

As if reading my mind, the blonde closed her eyes and took in a breath. She held it for several long seconds until she released it and opened her eyes. Her head ducked apologetically. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "but I'm afraid I have difficulty controlling myself."

I went back to being her lap hostage. "As I've seen."

Rosalie nodded and moved a little closer. "You again have my apologies for that as well, even though I am not entirely sorry for it," she said.

"Excuse me?"

She stretched her hand forward and took mine in hers, playing with my fingers. "It's what I wanted to discuss with you," she explained. "I'm sure the Denalis have told you about it, but I don't think it will entirely explain everything."

She paused and glanced up to me. I waited for her to continue, but without her speaking for several long seconds, I realized she was waiting for permission. I jerked my chin as a sign to continue.

With a nod she continued to fiddle with my hand. "I know that my actions towards you recently have been…surprising." I nodded there, agreeing completely with the light term. "I also know," she continued, "that I wasn't very welcoming towards you when we first met, and that gives you all the reason to be surprised by my behavior."

She bit her lip. "However, while I may not have welcomed you, I never hated you. In fact, I was…strangely fond of you." One of my brows arched in surprise and she smiled. "Hard to believe, I'm sure, but I was. Something about you was just…so hard to resist liking. I didn't like you as strongly as the rest of my family, but I did like you in a fashion; even if I never really got close to you in the beginning."

She looked down to our hands and sighed. "That's probably my biggest regret; not being friendly and getting to know you. I let my own issues get in the way of it, and I regret it." She looked up again. "Back then, I envied you. I envied the mortal life you had—the one I wanted. You could have children, a husband, grow old…I had wanted that life when I was human, and I still want it. You had it, and seeing you with Edward just seemed _wrong_.

"Maybe it was some instinct in me telling me that you were not his mate at the time, but all I cared about then was that Edward had brought you, a human girl, into our lives who had what I wanted. I disliked you for that reason, and I disliked you even more when I found myself becoming fond of you, because you had what I wanted." She shook her head, chuckling. "It's stupid, really, now that I look back on it. Maybe, if I had thought clearly, I wouldn't be in the messy state I am now."

I frowned and shook my head negatively. "It's not stupid," I said. "It's just…human."

She gave a small smile. "Human—maybe—but still a mistake that I'll regret." She scooted closer again squeezing my hand in both of hers. "That mistake is what made me be in the dilemma I am in now. Not allowing my fondness for you to grow didn't allow my beast to put claim on you, nor did it ever allow me to even be able to call you my sister when you really _were_ my sister the whole time."

A scowl pulled on her lips again. "And now that you have cancer, with the chance of us not _getting_ to connect, with _Kate_ and _Irina_ claiming you as theirs…" She trailed off to growl lightly in her chest and her eyes darkened. Her hands squeezed mine making me flinch even though it didn't hurt.

The flinch, however, caught her attention and she quickly shook her head to get out of the daze and loosened her grip on my hand. She took in a breath; rubbing circles of apology on the back of my hand with her thumb. "Anyway," she continued, "the point is that now I have double the competition for the right to be in your life. Not only did I never have claim on you in the first place, but my siblings did and now Kate and Irina do." She focused on me intently, trying to put meaning into her words. "And, with that said, it means that I am willing to risk a physical fight against the two for it."

I was at a loss for words.

Had I expected Rosalie to be overprotective and possessive? Yes, that was how all vampires were—apparently. Her actions stated more than enough to agree she was definitely being possessive and protective now.

Did I think she had been fond of me? Well…I didn't know. Tanya said she had been, in a way, and it made her want to be involved in my life now that there was certain competition up whom was not in her immediate family like Alice and Jasper.

Did I expect her to be _so_ fond of me or envious of me? _Hell_ no. The last thing I had expected on Earth was for Rosalie to be envious of me. Well, it was mostly my human life that she thought was perfect was what she was jealous of, but still. I had expected her to be sizing me up for underground fighting before that.

I, truly, was at a loss for words as my brain processed all the information. It felt ready to go into overload at any second until every file was in perfect place and organized correctly in order to be able to see through the massive mess that'd just been dropped on my plate.

Rosalie, however, took my silence as a neutral sign and cleared her throat awkwardly, gaining my attention. "And that brings me here," she concluded. "I'm here to ask you for a shot, Bella. I want to show you that I _can_ be your sister; that I _want_ to be your sister." Her hands squeezed mine, shoving every ounce of her plea into it. "I promise you, if you do give me a chance, I will do everything I can to earn your trust; even if I have to start from the bottom."

The sincerity and pleading behind Rosalie's words made my heart oddly swell in my chest. Her golden eyes held conviction and determination; it showed how honest she was with her intentions and what she had planned to carry out from there.

I would admit that the idea of Rosalie as my sister was very appealing. I had always wanted the blonde and me to be closer in Forks. And, according to Rosalie, she wanted us to be closer as well—sisters, in fact. She wanted that shot to be so close so horribly that she was _prepared_ to work for it; she _expected_ to work for it.

And, she would have to work for it. While I had least heartbreak from Rosalie leaving, she still left with the others. And, if she claimed that she had actually cared for me then, and especially now, I didn't want to risk the chance of it again.

If she wanted what I had with Kate and Irina, she would have to work for it just as they did. She would have to prove herself to me—prove that she was trustworthy of staying.

And so, giving a small nod, I said, "You have a shot, Rosalie."

The blonde grinned so big I thought her face was going to pop off. "I promise you, Bella, you won't regret it. I will make sure that I do it right and that you're not disappointed."

I nodded again. "I didn't expect anything else, Rosalie," I agreed. "However, you do have to work for the right of being my sister. Kate and Irina had to work for it, just as you will."

She furrowed her brow in resolve. "I will. I promise you, I will."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36:

 **A/N: I know that a lot of my chapters have been character interaction, and it seems like the story is not going anywhere, but I promise you it is. The interactions are to show the growing connection between Bella and the Denalis, the repairing connection between Bella and the Cullens, and just the relationships over all. Plus, this story just kind of can't go anywhere without the bonds, so while a chapter may seem unnecessary I promise that it is.**

 **P.S. I have been testing the waters with a few other stories so...keep your fingers crossed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I woke up the next day to Charlie talking rather sternly with someone downstairs. His voice, although a tad louder than usual, wasn't at full volume and carried up the stairs to allow some words like "eye on" and "don't trust" in my room.

I furrowed my brow giving a small groan. Just based on those words, if Charlie was going to get into it with someone, I needed him to wait a little longer. I had spoken with Rosalie for another half hour before she left that night to let me rest. I had laid awake for longer, however, after she left and I didn't have a chance of falling asleep since Tanya was most likely arguing with the rest of her family and didn't come.

Much to my annoyance now that I was awake and exhausted.

I took in a deep breath and sat up, rubbing my eyes when the smell of eggs and bacon floated up the stair that snapped my attention. I looked up, sniffing the food and, of course, pushed myself out of bed to get ready for the day faster so I could eat.

While I got ready to go downstairs for the food I heard the conversation down stairs both heat up and calm down. I couldn't hear anything from the other person, besides muffled sounds, but Charlie I could hear a few words from every once and a while.

It sounded like he was scolding a child, really.

However, as I came down the stairs ten minutes after getting up, I realized that the person he _was_ talking to was not a child at all. When I walked into the kitchen I found both Charlie and Rosalie at the counter. Charlie was on the stove's side leaning on his hands on the edge while Rosalie sat on a stool. Both were having a massive staring contest while food sizzled on the stove—neither noticed me enter.

I stood there—mostly gaping at Rosalie whom I had expected the _least_ to be here today of _all_ days—and moved my attention between my father and her. Charlie was nearly glaring at her; more like sizing her up and figuring her out. He definitely didn't like that Rosalie showed up the day her family—as far as _he_ knew—arrived in Denali.

Rosalie, however, was evenly holding his gaze, but wasn't challenging his authority in anyway. Her back was straight and her jaw was set, showing her determination. And, as I looked at her, I had a good idea of exactly _what_ they were talking about earlier.

I stood there for a good thirty seconds—at least—before I smelt the food starting to burn. With Rosalie and Charlie still in their contest I quickly rushed to the stove, and removed the bacon and eggs from their pans—barely saving them.

The two at the counter finally came out of their contest as the pans banged around. Tearing their eyes off the other, they craned their necks to look at me. Charlie, realizing what I was saving, quickly forgot the contest with Rosalie and moved to help me. "Gosh, sorry, Bells. I got a little distracted," he excused, and turned off the stove.

"As I saw and heard."

He bit his lip and blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed of being caught in his I'm-Bella's-father-and-I'm-a-cop mode. He took the food and set it onto a plate. "Ah."

I nodded, taking the plate from him, and turned around. Rosalie, still at the counter, smiled at me. "Good morning, Bella," she greeted warmly.

I nodded to her as I walked to the counter. "Morning," I replied. I sat down in the seat next to her with my usual morning drink. I grabbed the fork, cut into the egg and stuffed it into my mouth.

Charlie moved forward, glancing between us when he noticed the lack of _extremely_ awkward or tight tension. "Rosalie said that she's here to take you up to the Denali house," he said.

Ah, so _that_ was why she was here.

I swallowed the bite while turning my attention to the blonde. "Really?" I asked. "I didn't even think you knew I was here."

She gave a small shrug, playing along with the script written out for Charlie. "I overheard Irina and Kate arguing about when they should tell us you lived up here." She paused. "And were dating Tanya."

"Ah…"

I put another bite of food in my mouth as an awkward silence passed over the room. Charlie wouldn't stop staring at Rosalie and Rosalie wouldn't stop staring at me. It was becoming rather uncomfortable as I continued to slowly eat my food.

Then, Charlie broke the ice, "What are your intentions towards my daughter, Rosalie?"

I swallowed and looked up to him while Rosalie snapped her gaze off of me. She arched her brow and straightened her shoulders. "Excuse me?" she asked evenly.

"Your intentions," he repeated, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here? I know you are here to take Bella to the Denalis', but why would _you_ come? I didn't know your family well, granted, but I do know that my daughter and you were never close, and I also know that you _all_ left her years ago. So, why are you here and what are your intentions?"

I bit my lip and awkwardly stuffed another bite of eggs into my mouth. As I chewed, Rosalie schooled her features and nodded. "You are right, Charlie, Bella and I weren't close two years ago, but after we left I realized it was something I regretted. When I discovered she was here, I saw it as my best chance and I came here to start the amends."

She set a hand on my forearm with a gentle smile to me. "I can promise you, that if you believe I will hurt Bella you do not need to be concerned. The only thing I want from Bella is a friendship, and I won't betray it."

She squeezed my arm while I swallowed looking between my father and Rosalie. Charlie regarded her and the contact of her hand on my arm. I looked between the two, unsure of what exactly I was supposed to do at the moment with Rosalie hanging on me and Charlie watching.

Rosalie, luckily, made my decision by removing her hand and looking back to Charlie. "So, if it is alright with you, I'd like to take Bella over to the house with me. I'm sure my family would be surprised to see her, and I must say that I do love surprises." She gave a small smile.

Charlie took in a breath, tilting his head to the side in consideration. I knew it was taking everything he had not to throw Rosalie out onto the street right now—for which I much appreciated—and he seemed to be thinking of a way out.

After a moment of thought, he turned his head to me and said, "I believe I'll leave this one up to Bella."

 _Oh, thanks, Dad._

I resisted the urge to growl when Rosalie turned her attention to me, waiting for an answer. "Well?" she pressed. "Do you want to come with me, Bella?"

I tilted my head in consideration, biting my lower lip. I did not like being put between the cross fire here. Was I glad Charlie wasn't attack Rosalie, using his status here as a volunteer cop to arrest her?

 _Yes_.

Was I glad that they were at least talking?

Sure.

Was I glad about being put on the spotlight to keep the other party out of the blame?

 _Hell_ no.

The last thing I wanted was to be in the middle of this small "subtle" battle for who was in charge. I mean, I already was, but I didn't want to be the _decision_ maker of it.

The two watched me closely while they waited for my answer. Rosalie was practically begging me with her eyes to say yes, and Charlie was just watching me, showing his willingness to go along with whatever I said I would do; even if he hated it.

"Well…I have wanted to show Kate that I won Monopoly fair and square yesterday," I said after a moment's pause.

A bright grin split her face in two while Charlie reluctantly nodded, ducking his head. With a small sigh, he said, "Alright. If Bella is agreeing to it then I will too."

Rosalie grabbed my forearm gently. "I'm glad you decided to. Just finish up eating and we'll head that way as soon as you're ready to go," she said excitedly.

I nodded and went back to quietly eating my breakfast…my awkwardly quiet breakfast.

* * *

I almost sighed in relief as Rosalie drove away from the house. Even with Charlie standing in the doorway watching the car disappear with a small scowl on his face. He wasn't hiding his emotions as much now, but at least he was trying.

Rosalie chuckled. "Don't be so dramatic, Bella," she said, reaching over to pat my leg, "it wasn't _that_ bad."

I snapped my head to her. "You showed up at my _house_ the day you were _supposed_ to have arrived in the town, Rosalie," I growled. "There is no way that Charlie doesn't see how odd that is, and I frankly don't know what possessed you to do it."

She shrugged. "Charlie can see it as he wants to see it, but it's already happened," she said. She spared a glance my way. "Besides, I saw my chance again when with the Denalis and my family so I took it. I figured if I could get on Charlie's good side sooner the better it was."

"Get on his good side how? By randomly showing up?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, Bella," she said, giving me a small glare, "while I may have done that, I made sure to have a good word with him before you came down the stairs."

"Good word how?"

She sighed. "I was honest," she replied. "I let him say everything he wanted to first, and then I told him everything I had to and needed to. I let him know that I was not there to hurt you again, and that I was simply picking you up while hoping to start a new relationship with you. I also apologized for what my family did, even though he didn't seem to like that it came from me that much."

"And that worked?" I frowned.

She shook her head. "Not exactly, no," she said. "You saw his suspicion when you were downstairs and he was still interrogating me, but at least he was speaking to me about it. He took it a lot better than how I expected him to."

"You're lucky he already went off on the Denalis," I said. "Otherwise he would have gone off on you without having had talked to me about things and how I wanted to deal with everything."

She hummed. "I'm glad it worked out that way, then."

"You should be," I grumbled. Rosalie only hummed in reply as I looked out the window, letting a silence fall between us until I registered how she said "chance" earlier. "Are they fighting again?"

"Who?"

"Everyone at the house."

She nodded with an annoyed sigh. "Yes. It's been another on and off again match between both sides ever since you went home." A small smirk pulled on her lips. "I can't say that I helped out at all when I arrived covered in your scent and wearing your shorts. I've never seen Irina and Kate look so ready to kill someone."

I sighed, shaking my head. "You don't need to sound proud of yourself for that, Rosalie," I grumbled.

The blonde threw me a smile and cooed, reaching over to pat my thigh twice. "You're adorable for thinking that."

I jerked away from her hand with a snort. "Rosalie," I growled, "I'm serious. If you want this to work, you, Kate, Irina and everyone else need to play nice."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought I made it pretty clear that things weren't going to be done nicely between anyone in the families," she said, throwing me a look. "You know that we can't help ourselves, Bella. Everything in us is saying to get you the hell away from the other coven and keep you for ourselves despite the consequences. Do you have any idea how many times Esme has almost attacked Carmen since we arrived? You know how loving she is, but right now all she cares about is getting you back into our family and away from the Denalis."

I frowned. "And I know that," I said, "but I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like freaking children. I'm tired of all the fights I've had to deal with already—even if I'm not there physically—and you've only been here for _three_ _days_."

She shrugged. "We have a gift for being theatrical."

"Clearly."

She snorted, kicking the car into another gear, causing the car to jump forward. As it did, I kept my eyes focused on Rosalie, making her glance at me surprised. "You're not flinching."

"Huh?" My brows furrowed in confusion. Flinching? Why would I be flinching when I'm riding in a car? Was I supposed to be _afraid_ of the car?

She motioned towards me. "You didn't flinch," she repeated. "Usually, when we would drive, you'd flinch from the speed or ask us to slow down. I'm going over a hundred and you haven't said anything about it."

Oh, right.

I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me anymore, I suppose. Going fast doesn't really have an effect me, actually. I used to ride on the wolves' backs sometimes down at La Push, and their speed never bothered me," I explained.

She raised her brow. "You're saying you _actually_ got over that?"

I nodded, looking down. "I got over a lot of things after I stopped being the Bella Swan you knew and went back to who I really was," I said.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed her shift in her seat awkwardly. She cleared her throat, tapping the wheel with her index finger. "And…who were you before the Bella Swan we knew?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I was a younger version of who I am now," I said. "I didn't care and could stand up for myself, but obviously I was more likely to be changed. It wasn't hard for me to lose that side of me after the kids in school bullied me about the cancer's side effects."

She frowned. "Just because of the side effects you were bullied?"

I nodded. "It wasn't fully their fault, I suppose," I said. "Kids are so innocent sometimes that they don't know when and when not to say something. They just say it, and that was what they did. It was only a few kids that actually bullied me about it, but it all kind of fizzled out after I was in remission and my regular body came back. The end product of what the bullying had on me, though, was still standing after that."

"So that's why you were shy and awkward?"

I nodded. "Shy, awkward and prude," I said. I glanced at her. "I'm really not trying to be snotty, but in a way I should thank your family for leaving. If you hadn't, I might not have been able to break free of that and become who I really was."

Rosalie bit her lip, shifting in her seat. "I…"

I waved my hand dismissively in the air. "You don't need to say anything, Rosalie," I said. "I didn't say it to start a whole conversation with you about it. I said it because it was true."

The blonde next to me frowned. "That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to say anything about it," she countered.

"But you don't need to, and, frankly, I think it would be better left as a topic for another day. If we are gonna be going to the Denali house together and spending the day there, I'd rather not have something like that hanging in the air between us," I said.

She pursed her lips in consideration, letting the idea roll over in her mind before she nodded. "I'll keep it as a topic for another conversation to have another day."

I nodded in agreement and settled myself in my seat, adjusting the seatbelt when it began to chafe at my skin the wrong way.

Rosalie adjusted the gear of the car again, making it jump forward, and turned the wheel to make a corner. "Bella," she called for my attention after a moment.

"Yeah?" I asked, setting the belt back on my shoulder.

"Why haven't you told the Denalis to throw us out on our asses?" I paused, taken aback by the question. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder to her while she drove, sparing me a glance out of the corner of her eye. "I don't mean to pry, but I really don't doubt the Denalis would have thrown us out the second they could after everything that has happened so far, and I'm guessing they haven't yet because of you. So—"

"—you want to know why I haven't told them to," I finished, turning my body in my seat to be facing her completely.

She nodded.

I cocked my head. "It's like I said earlier. I'm—in a strange way—grateful for you leaving. It let a door open up for me that I didn't really think was possible, and, even if the opportunity you gave me was hard to see at first, I still appreciate what it did for me."

She frowned. "So you aren't even mad about what happened?" she asked in disbelief. "You just got over it like _that?_ " She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

I shook my head; chuckling humorlessly. "Of course not," I said, "I've been pissed at both you and your family ever since the day it happened; nor have I forgiven you." Her head lowered a little here, but it seemed like she expected it. "All that happened was that I accepted it happened. I can't change the past and I can't do anything about that.

"I had a choice to make. Choice a) Be pissed about it ever happening and live a miserable life because I let it control me, or choice b) Move on from it even if the scar can't ever fully leave, just don't let it control me. I chose the latter, and I have stuck to that choice ever since I made it."

She nodded slowly in understanding. "Then…it isn't difficult for you to be around us?" she asked, glancing at me. "You seem very comfortable around Emmett."

I shook my head. "No, it is," I corrected. I pursed my lips. "Emmett is…a little easier to be around. I haven't forgiven him for what he did, but it is easier to forget it happened when I'm around him." I glanced at her. "Besides, I wasn't as hurt by him leaving because you left. I just guessed that he moved with his mate, and I couldn't blame him for that, nor could I blame Alice for that."

My eyes hardened. "What I can blame you for, however, is leaving in the manner you did," I said. "Jasper and Alice…I understand their leaving more than yours, but it would have been nice to have something else besides, 'Well, it was nice knowing you, Bella, but we're gonna head on out' to end things."

Rosalie looked at me. "I had hoped it would end better."

I raised a brow. "How could it end better?" I asked.

She looked ahead, furrowing her brow before she shook her head negatively. "It doesn't matter," she said. She looked at me. "I'm sorry that we left in that manner, Bella, I really am. If I could change it, I would, or at least have it to where we came back to fix it."

I frowned, not liking how she brushed past the obvious thing bothering her, but decided to save it for another day and turned in my seat to face the front saying, "I think everyone would have liked for things to change, but they can't."

She didn't reply.

* * *

We arrived at the Denali house in relative silence after our previous conversation. There was a little small talk throughout the time, but very little compared to how our trip had started out in, and by the time we were pulling up in the Denali driveway, I was glad I would be getting out of the car.

At least, I thought I was getting out of the car when Rosalie suddenly grabbed my door and pulled it shut as soon as I opened it. I jumped, surprised from her sudden attack on the door, and looked at her while she sat still in front of me; not letting go of the door. She cocked her head to the side, listening, and then sighed.

"It sounds like Esme and Carmen have broken into a fight the others can't break with Edward and Tanya right behind them," she said.

I bit my lip suddenly getting why she closed the door. I glanced at the house, straining my own human ears to listen. I could faintly hear the sound of a particularly loud snarl and the breaking of glass. "Would it help to take me inside?" I asked.

She looked at me. "You want to go inside the house filled with ravenous, possessive vampires that currently have two physical fights going on?" she asked.

"If it would help, yes."

Rosalie shook her head at me, scoffing. Biting her lip she glanced at the house before she sighed and nodded. "Alright," she agreed. She opened her door. "But I want you to stand next to me, do you understand?"

I nodded. _Not gonna happen._ "Completely."

She gave a firm nod and in a blur, was out of the car and opening my door for me. I took her extended hand to pull myself out of the car. Her other hand shut the car door as soon as I was out and then slid around my waist, keeping me next to her protectively while she led me to the house and up the stairs to the door.

I could hear more of the fighting when we got closer along with swears, growls and snarls. It sounded like there were fifteen vampires fighting instead of just four. The sound made me take in a breath to calm myself and keep my resolve of calming everyone.

Rosalie glanced at me nervously while she opened the door and walked in, pulling me just a little closer into her side protectively. I followed her in and almost immediately froze when I saw the havoc of the living room. The two families were—subconsciously or not—divided to two sides of the room glaring at each other while there were two pairs of blurs in the middle.

Every once in a while, they would stop to reveal Esme on top of Carmen or Carmen on top of Esme, or even Tanya on Edward and Edward on Tanya before they blurred again. The sounds of boulders colliding when their fists hit each other rang through the air concussively, and I flinched.

Rosalie held me tightly and dipped her head down to whisper in my ear, "I told you they had been fighting." She paused. "Do you want to leave until it's over?"

I shook my head, watching the fights. Carlisle and Eleazer suddenly blurred, turning it into three fights instead of just two while both families still just watched, seeming ready to attack themselves.

I looked at her. "What brought this on?" I asked.

She cocked her head. "From what I am hearing of the constant 'mine' from everyone, most likely claims over you," she murmured.

I frowned, watching as Tanya appeared for a moment on top of Edward with her hand striking his cheek bone before they blurred again. "And _this_ is how it turns out?" I hissed.

She shrugged. "Vampires are possessive, Bella. And, right now, you are what we are all fighting over," she said. She cocked her head. "We don't think we just act."

"Like children," I growled.

She frowned. "Well—"

I didn't let her finish as I opened my mouth and got their attention the best way I could: screaming bloody murder. The room seemed to freeze at once and I immediately had eleven pairs of black eyes on me and one pair—Rosalie's—of gold.

I closed my mouth, and looked at the three frozen fights. Esme was currently straddling Carmen, her hand ready to strike the Hispanic woman in the jaw. Eleazer and Carlisle were in a similar position, but with a Cullen on the bottom and Denali on top. Edward and Tanya, however, were currently strangling each other so hard that cracks were appearing on their necks.

Everyone in the middle had at least one web of cracks on their skin.

I turned my gaze to the three couples in the middle and narrowed my eyes. "Get off each other. Right. _Now_."

Immediately, they released each other and stood, focusing on me intently. Tanya began to move towards me, but I raised my hand, stopping her. I glared at the room, seeing the snarls still being directed at each other. "Is this really how low you go? Acting like _children_ over a toy both want to have?" I snapped. "If this was a school like my dad's you would have been paddled until your sorry asses couldn't sit for _weeks_."

Their heads ducked.

Esme took a step forward, making Carmen raise her lip, "But, Bella, dear, they were unfairly accusing us of—"

"I don't care!" I snapped. I looked between both families. "If there is a problem with me between you two, you solve it with _me_. Stop waiting until I leave to settle it, because I am fucking tired of this shit. I'm tired of hearing about fights that break out as soon as I leave because you don't want to _involve_ me. Wake up call: it has _everything_ to do with me."

I stomped forward, leaving Rosalie's protective hold on me and snatched both Esme and Carmen's hands, "If you are going to act like children, you are going to be punished like children." I locked their hands together, forcing them to hold hands. They hissed, trying to pull away, but I held them by their wrists, glaring at them. "Don't make this any worse for you."

The two women stopped struggling, but didn't stop glaring at each other. I glared at the room. "Make a circle. _Now_." Begrudgingly, the vampires walked forward and formed a circle, keeping to their families.

I rolled my eyes, and moved to Carlisle when placed himself next to Esme. I grabbed his shirt and drug him over to stand between Eleazer and Carmen. I made the three vampires hold hands, glared when they tried to move, and moved on to the next batch. Tanya and Edward. I placed Edward between Eleazer and Tanya, made the three of them hold hands, then connected Alice's hand to Tanya's, Irina's to Alice's, Emmett's to Irina's, Kate's to Emmett's and Jasper's to Kate's.

When I was done, I nodded and looked at all of them as they continued to glare at each other, grudgingly holding hands. "You are all going to hold each other's hands until you apologize." I moved down the line. "All of you."

Rosalie—the only one left out the circle for having not been in the house at the time—smirked. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest while Kate flickered her eyes to the blonde Cullen. "Why isn't Rosalie in this?" she hissed.

I smacked her cheek, making Kate look at me. "Because she wasn't here during this fight," I said.

"But that's not _fair!_ " Alice protested from between Irina and Tanya.

 _Geeze, this_ is _like a bunch of children._

I frowned. "It is, actually, because she left instead of get into a fight; _twice_ , actually," I said. I looked at her as she continued to smirk on the wall. "However, if she does get into a fight she will be given the same treatment."

She frowned.

I shrugged and looked around the circle one more time. When I caught Edward and Tanya trying to break their contact, I flicked both on the nose and connected their hands. "Break the contact and all of you have to stand here longer than it takes for all of you to apologize," I warned.

They went between pouts and grimaces.

I looked around the circle one more time and nodded. I looked at Rosalie. "You watch them. If any of them try to leave, you have my permission to smack them on the head." I looked at the coven leaders and parents. "That includes Tanya, Carlisle and Esme no matter what they tell you."

Rosalie, who seemed to really like being placed as the guard, nodded. "Sure thing," she smiled.

I gave her a firm nod and moved out of the circle between the opening I had between Jasper and Esme. "Now," I said, "I'm going to go get myself something to drink, and I will bring it back in here to drink while I wait for you to apologize."

And wait I did.

I had finished what I could of the water bottle I brought in and sat on the couch with Rosalie for almost an hour as we waited for them to apologize to each other. The two families were (annoyingly) stubborn in their stances of being the "toughest person" by not saying anything or cracking first.

Even though it was clear they were cracking by the minute as their glares started to go off each other and look anywhere else in the room. A few would try to look at me or Rosalie, but then look away when they realized we were waiting to either hit them or for them to apologize.

Rosalie, actually, did have to hit Emmett, Kate, Jasper and Eleazer on the head when they tried to break contact. After those four, though, she hadn't had to hit anyone and I hadn't had to flick any noses. It seemed they had realized I was serious and had decided to wait it out.

So, wait we did.

It was after we passed the hour mark I started to worry we would never get to the apologizing stage when I noticed their eyes begin to lighten. It must have been subtle in the beginning, because it took a while to notice it, but it seemed that we were slowly getting there.

It was, apparently, a snail's pace because after an hour and a half, someone had yet to say anything that wasn't Rosalie or me and I was getting frustrated. At least, I was until Tanya went, "Bella?"

"Yes, Tanya?" I asked. I raised my head from its current position of looking down at my phone while I played a game. As soon as I raised it, however, I almost groaned when I saw her expression. Her eyes were half-lidded and her features were morphed into a seductive allure with a dashing smile thrown in for the hell of it.

Really? She was going to _charm_ her way out of it?

She leaned forward slightly. "Don't you think we've been doing this long enough, love?" she purred. At the moment, not even Edward seemed to care of what stunt she was pulling to get them the hell out of the circle. Every vampire looked ready to do just what she was doing to convince me to let them go.

I raised my brow and shook my head. "I don't think so," I said, "none of you have apologized and meant it."

"But I _promise_ that we have learned our lesson," she urged, letting her voice become just an octave lower. "You were right, we did act like children, and deserved to be punished as such. But don't you think we've been punished enough?"

 _Oh, two can play at this game_.

I raised my brow. "You realize you acted like children?" I asked, cocking my head to the side with a hum.

All of them nodded, practically bouncing in place to be let out of the Hand Holding Circle. Tanya, however, tried a more subtle approach. "Yes," she said. "We _all_ realize that, and we are all very, _very_ sorry for doing it." She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Will you please allow us to leave?"

Dammit, she actually _did_ look adorable like that, and it _did_ get to me. I cocked my head while as Rosalie rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Figures," she muttered under her breath.

I pushed myself off the couch when I saw a few hands loosen, ready to let go and flee. I tapped my finger on my chin, regarding them. "Well," I drawled, "I am glad that you see it my way."

She grinned. "We do."

"And that you are apologizing to me…"

"We are."

"…about behaving like children."

"Yes."

I smiled. "Then I can't _wait_ for you to apologize to _each other_ ," I said. I did a thumbs-up while their jaws dropped and Rosalie burst into laughter on the couch. "But this is _great_ progress." I turned and plopped back onto the couch with a grunt.

"Are you _kidding_ _me?_ " Emmett gawked.

"Why can't you just let us go?" Kate whined, stomping her foot on the ground like a little two year old. Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout while her face contorted.

I pointed. " _That_ is why," I said.

Tanya growled. " _Bella,_ " she whined, her face turning into an adorable pout with incredible puppy eyes. "Please."

I cooed. "Oh, Tan, you're so _adorable_ when you pout."

Rosalie was still laughing her ass off.

" _Bella_ ," they moaned as one.

I shook my head. "No, you guys apologize to each other and you can be released. Otherwise, I'll wait all day if I have to," I said, giving them a sickly sweet grin.

The group pouted and glared at me for a good solid two minutes before Tanya sighed, finally having enough, and grumbled, "I can't believe I am about to do this." She turned to Edward and said, "I'm sorry, Ed- _Edward_." Wow, she just _barely_ made that sound genuine.

The boy looked ready to grin in his victory until I cleared my throat. He looked at me and I raised my brow, jerking my chin towards Tanya. He frowned, but turned to the blonde. Through gritted teeth, he managed, "I'm sorry, _Tanya_."

I smiled. "There, now you two need to apologize to the other person you are holding the hand of," I instructed. The two turned to give me the "Seriously?" look, but when they saw I wasn't kidding, did as they were told.

Soon, every vampire was apologizing to each other until it was left with Carmen and Esme who had yet to say a word to each other. Stiffly, the two women looked at each other, regarding the other with glares that should make the other a pile of ash. "I'm sorry, _Esme_ ," Carmen managed.

"I'm sorry, _Carmen_."

The vampires turned towards me, raising a brow for when they could release hands. I got up and said, "For trying to persuade me with Tanya's charms, you can hold onto each other for another half hour."

"WHAT?!"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37:

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! Hopefully now that I'm on break I'll be able to post more, but we'll just have to see. I hope you like the update!**

* * *

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn," I cursed. I reached forward and drew yet another card from the pile in the middle. I added it to my own to see it was—sadly—not a number that matched any of mine.

Rosalie smirked and glanced at her cards. "Do you have any sevens?"

Are you fucking kidding me?

My head dropped, I grabbed the card I had just pulled from the pile, and handed it to her. The blonde in front of me let out a victorious chortle as she plucked the card from my fingers, grabbed her matching, and placed them on the ground together. "You suck at this game, Bella."

I looked up. "This is the wrong game of cards for me," I clarified. "Start playing poker and I will have you cleaned out in less than ten minutes."

"I'm sure."

 _*Bing* *Bing*_

I looked down at my phone as the half hour timer went off. I shut it off. "Alright!" I called. "You can let go of each other."

The vampires in the circle gave sighs of relief, let go of each other's hands, and moved as far from each other as they could. Kate settled for dropping to the floor instead of moving.

Tanya sat down behind me, but didn't touch me or get within a foot of me. Emmett had the same behavior with Rosalie, and I raised my brow looking between the two. "Are you guys really going to give us the silent treatment?" I asked.

"Maybe," Emmett huffed. "What's it to ya?"

I smiled. "Silence," I said. "Beautiful silence." I turned back to Rosalie. "I could wipe you out in poker. Just start this game over and we'll see how long you last against me."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, humming in consideration. "I do suppose I am already winning this game," she agreed. She shrugged. "Why not?"

I eagerly began to take in the cards, snatching the ones in her hands quickly and put them all into a pile. Rosalie blurred off and appeared a moment later with a container of numberless white, red, green, blue and black poker chips. She set it down and pulled out the two rows of each white, red and green. "Whites are ten, red twenty and green thirty."

I nodded in agreement, shuffling the cards while she equally separated the chips. I glanced up through my lashes at Rosalie. If anyone had told me two years ago that in twenty-four hours, I would have to hide Rosalie Hale in my shower, sneak her into my room, let her drive me here and played card games with her after she was a guard for me, I would have laughed.

In twenty-four hours, I had gotten closer to Rosalie than I did when they lived in Forks. That was probably due to having her see me naked, of course, but still. We had actually…bonded more over the past day and I kind of enjoyed it, really.

If Rosalie was like this the entire time, I had no doubt in my mind she would become a friend to me rather quickly.

I bridged the cards and then turned to the pouting Tanya behind me. "Will you at least be the dealer?" I asked with my best puppy-dog eyes.

The vampire reluctantly grabbed the cards with a sigh and passed them out between Rosalie and me. I grabbed my cards, as did Rosalie, and glanced at them. Damn, only a two pair. Oh well, I could play that off easily.

I tossed in a white chip. "I'll bid ten," I said.

"I'll raise you twenty." She tossed in a blue.

"Feeling lucky are we?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

I raised a brow and said, "I'll raise your twenty thirty." I tossed in a green chip. Rosalie raised her brow, but said nothing to the raise.

Alice moved closer to the game, looking at us with interest. "Bella?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you expect to beat Rosalie's three of a kind with your two pair?"

"Alice!" we called.

The room chuckled; clearly they liked that the little evil Cullen got back at us for making them stand in a circle for so long—even though they really did deserve it and I was considering another round of it. Alice gave an innocent smile while I threw my cards down.

"We have to start all over," I huffed.

Tanya chuckled, but started to deal the cards while Rosalie again parted the chips. While they did, Alice spoke up again, "Bella?"

" _What?_ "

She smiled in amusement and cocked her head. "How did you and Tanya meet?" she asked. I paused as did Tanya. "I didn't see it, so I would like to know how it happened. If it was romantic and all or not."

The Cullens, actually, seemed interested in the story even though Edward obviously tuned out immediately. Rosalie glanced up and flickered her eyes between us. "How did you two actually meet?"

I turned to the blonde dealing and raised my brow. "Are you still ignoring me so much that you won't want to tell it at all?" I teased.

Tanya rolled her eyes with a huff and set down the cards. "We can _both_ tell, Bella," she said. She turned her attention to Alice. "It was about six weeks after they arrived and we had yet to hear of them being here. Kate was being annoying after breaking a window and I decided to get a break and go down to the bookstore."

I nodded. "I read most of my books during chemo or when we waited for our appointments, so I was going down there to show Frank—a really nice older guy who goes to the chemo room to talk to the patients—the bookstore since he'd never seen it while getting books." I glanced at Tanya. "We were already there when Tanya arrived, and Frank and I had split up to do our own things in there when I walked around a corner and bumped into her.

"At first," I said, "I thought I had bumped into a _wall_ before I realized it was actually a _person_."

"A wall I am not."

I shrugged. "Say that when you are a human running into a vampire."

She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a gentle shove, and continued for me, "Anyway, I was trying to keep her from apologizing for it when I saw her eyes." She smiled. "Obviously, I was stunned from both meeting my mate, but from also how beautiful she was. It was during that, though, I realized how lonely I actually had been in my life until that moment and that she completed it without actually saying a full sentence to me." She took my hand. "I was hooked."

"And I was thinking, 'Well, _fuck_ another one'." The room chuckled and Tanya gave me a gentle push, biting her lower lip playfully. I smiled at her, and continued. "I actually was thinking a lot of thoughts at the moment, but that really sums it all up. I had felt the bond form, but as a human I wasn't aware of it and hadn't been effected by it. So, my only thought was to get this freaking vampire off my tail before she decided I would be an awesome person to get to know." I gave her a small look. "Obviously that didn't work since she followed me around the store like a lost puppy."

Tanya frowned while the others chuckled. "I wasn't a lost puppy," she growled. "I was simply trying to get to know you without freaking you out."

"Mission accomplished."

She hit me again. " _Anyway_ ," she drawled, "while I was asking her—"

"Interrogating," I clarified.

She rolled her eyes. "While I was _asking_ her questions, one of the first things I learned was that she wouldn't be living here permanently, only temporarily. It was after that that I started to question my decision of not kidnapping her and holding her hostage, but I pressed on despite how pleasing the thought was."

"I, meanwhile, was wondering if she was worried her huffing bag with legs was possibly going to leave soon—"

"Must you kid about everything?"

"No, I was actually thinking that."

"Oh…Really?"

"I was a free dose of cocaine then."

"…okay…"

" _Anyway…_ " Rosalie urged, motioning with her hand for us to continue our story instead of be sidetracked by my actually true comment.

"Oh, right," I said. "So, after I settled her nerves of possibly staying for a year or so, she settled down from her panic attack—"

Tanya growled.

"—and she went on to ask me about my education, what I was doing up here…blah, blah, blah. I was, meanwhile, trying to get out of the conversation or at least intervene her questions with my own to keep her from actually finding out who I was as I recognized her as your cousin and didn't want to start something again, or discovering my illness."

"It was then Frank showed up," she said. "He honestly freaked me out by calling Bella his girlfriend. I mean, he is much older than her, but it still worried me until I realized he was just teasing."

I nodded. "After that I had Frank and I run the hell out of there after we paid. Which, afterwards, Frank insisted on telling me that Tanya was hot for me that I utterly denied while Tanya—"

"—called home to inform my family that I had just found my mate to keep myself from running after her."

"You would have too had you not," I said.

"Shut-up," she hissed, giving my hand an affectionate squeeze. "You caused me enough pain in my ass trying to keep people from flirting with you, or having to deal with your _obliviousness_ to my best seduction tricks."

"Oh, I noticed them," I said, "I just didn't fall for them."

Kate started laughing while Tanya growled and pulled me into her arms. I yelped in surprise, but didn't resist as she set me between her legs and kissed all over my face and hair. "At least you didn't go over a month before you caved," she grumbled.

"Would have been sooner without Charlie," Irina spoke up.

"Or longer," Kate smirked, "without the Pack, Frank or Max giving her a nice nudge in your direction."

I waved my hand dismissively towards her. "Whatever," I grumbled, snuggling myself into Tanya's chest.

She rested her chin on my shoulder happily and let her arms around me tighten just a fraction more. I picked up the cards she had dealt to me and Rosalie picked up hers.

I was about to throw in a few chips when I stopped and looked at Alice. Rosalie, seeming to catch onto what I was thinking, turned her attention to the little Cullen and furrowed her brow. Alice, however, just smiled and giggled. "I won't say anything."

I nodded. "Good."

I tossed two blue chips into the pile.

"I would never say anything about Rosalie having nothing and you a two pair."

"ALICE!"

* * *

So, thanks to Alice, it took about an hour for Rosalie and me to finally play a game of poker all the way through without her interrupting during an either intense moment or during the beginning of the game. I—of course—had dutifully won the game with a swift bluff when I had nothing.

After that, Emmett and Kate joined in on the game and soon all four of us were going head to head and started to gamble actual items like watches, necklaces and IOUs again.

I threw in one just as an experiment that said, "I owe you a chance to get me something to eat" and, I was right when the three vampires around me got a little fiercer in winning the current pile for it.

So, I drew out the game and added more with things like backrubs, foot massages, drinks, trips to Maria's and anything else I could think of. It was evil, yes, but when you have a houseful of vampires ready to win your affections by any means necessary, why not?

I was surprised by how the IOUs were distributed. Instead of winning and keeping them for themselves, they would throw in some they were willing to sacrifice because they wanted another IOU in the pile. Eventually, every vampire in the group had won at least two IOUs and it was after that more started to join in to play. Jasper and Alice were pretty into the idea of getting an IOU I wrote, and Esme even joined. She had to be desperate to get back my affections after seeing how I reacted to her, and frankly I didn't blame her.

Not to mention, I got to see her play mean in poker with her determination to win several of those little things.

In the end, I had won the final game with no IOUs from me, but a few from Jasper, Emmett, Kate and Esme, about $5,000 dollars' worth in chips and a lot of satisfaction from all the IOUs I gave out.

At least every vampire had one.

But Esme, holy crap, Esme had the most with _five_. She was very determined to get the ones that said she could make me dinner or lunch or breakfast, and won them she did.

So, I was satisfied when the game ended and we put everything away. I stuffed the IOUs into my purse with the others that were left over from the last poker game, and lounged on the couch with Tanya's lap as my pillow and Jasper's as my footrest.

I was happily receiving the foot rub from the man that he had won without any complaint while I watched a movie with the rest of the vampires. I was glad that Jasper had lost his hesitance around me. Maybe he had more confidence in himself and it allowed him to be around me, or maybe his claiming instincts overruled his instincts to feed, but either way, I was just glad he could be around me without being in pain.

My eyelids were growing heavier by the second; completely at ease with the arrangement. The fingers gliding through my hair affectionately just added to the relaxation I was feeling. If I could, I had no doubt I would have been purring.

At least, I would have been until my phone went off. _"Who let the dogs out?! Who? Who? Who?..."_

I groaned while every vampire stopped to look at me. I reached into my pocket, fumbling for a second, before I brought the phone out of my pocket. I put it to my ear. "What?"

 _"_ _Is that really how you greet the phone now, Bella? Just a nice, old fashioned, 'what'? Not that nice of a greeting now, is it?"_ Jake teased through the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "I chose the ringtone for you guys specifically so I didn't need to answer the phone in a fake nice tone, and just get straight to the point, Jake," I said.

 _"_ _Ah-ha!"_ Seth called. _"So you aren't denying that it's because you are incredibly cliché when it comes to your ringtones? By the way you are on speaker."_

Having figured out the last part myself, I rolled my eyes, but glided over it. "Cliché?" I snorted. "Please."

 _"_ _Bella, your ringtone for your doctor is Ways To Go, your ringtone for us is Who Let the Dogs Out and Charlie's is the Cops Theme Song. Please, say again how that isn't cliché?"_ Paul deadpanned.

"Would you rather I had a ringtone that was completely depressing and dark instead? I can make it happen."

 _"_ _My lips are sealed."_

I nodded. "I thought so. Now again… _What?_ "

 _"_ _Oh, Bella, always so cheery,"_ Quil called in the background.

"I'm not just cheery," I said, "I'm the drug dealer of cheery."

 _"_ _Sure."_

I snuggled my head further into Tanya's lap, making her pause in her ministrations for a moment before I settled down and continued. "Is there any specific reason for why you are calling, or are you just trying to annoy me?"

 _"_ _Isn't calling you just to annoy you technically a reason of calling?"_ Jake asked.

I rolled my eyes and decided to brush past the comment and press for the real matter of them calling, "Alright, tell me why you decided to call me and waste my time."

I got a mental image of him holding up his hands. _"Alright, alright,"_ he said, _"no need to be snappy here."_ There was a small murmur on the other side and then, _"We're calling because…Well, there happens to be a small opening at the moment and were wondering if we could maybe come up and visit?"_

I immediately sat-up at attention; as did every vampires' interest. "You have time to come up to Denali?" I asked surprised. While we had talked to the Pack about maybe some time between where we could visit, or they had free time to come up, we hadn't really made any kind of plans for it.

We were either both busy or just had strange schedules. And, with the possible new treatment, everyone agreed it wouldn't be a good idea to plan anything with me traveling. Having this was a surprise, a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.

 _"_ _I think the Reservation can manage without a few of us here for a few days or so,"_ Sam spoke up. _"Besides, I want to meet these vampires you are currently involved with and make sure they know of what can happen if they overstep the line like a freaking, bloody, overly—"_

Before he could continue, Kate called, "Said vampires are right here and can hear you perfectly!"

Silence…

 _"_ _My bad."_

 _"_ _Geeze, Bells, you could've_ warned _us that this was a public call,"_ Jared said. _"I could've gone onto so many trade secrets that only you and us are supposed to know."_

I snorted. "Please, Jared," I scoffed, "the only trade secret you have is the reality that you have a vagina instead of a dick."

 _"_ _Burn!"_

 _"_ _Shut-up!"_

 _"_ _How_ exactly _does Bella know that and not us?"_

 _"_ _Were you two secretly doing each other?"_

 _"_ _Hey, if they were, then at least Bella's got practice!"_

Laughter burst through the phone while Tanya scowled, not exactly liking the comments while I bit my lip. _"OW! EMILY!"_ It was so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

 _"_ _Next word I hear about Bella having sex will have the speaker earning more than just a pan to the back of the head. All of you know very well that those jokes are only for our group, and if I hear one more word about it, I will castrate all of you and, Leah, I will have your boobs for it. Got it?"_

 _"_ _Yes…"_ they grumbled.

I grinned, chuckling. "Ems, are you sure you aren't the actual Alpha of the Pack?" I teased.

 _"_ _More like the mother, sweetheart,"_ she replied. _"And, since these dogs can't keep their minds out of heat as it seems, I'll get to the point. How does next Friday sound? Charlie said it was alright, but we wanted to make sure you were fine with that."_

I nodded, furrowing my brow. "That sounds fine, but…What do you mean they can't keep their heads out of heat? Have they made _more_ comments than usual today or something?"

 _"_ _Earlier I found Paul humping my armchair from a dare Quil gave him, and Leah discussing oral with a chick an hour ago."_

"Ah…Why the armchair?"

 _"_ _Don't know, didn't want to. We'll see you later, Bells, alright?"_

"Sure thing, Ems."

 _"_ _Love ya, girl, but I gotta get back to cooking."_

 _"_ _BYE, BELLA!"_

"Later, guys…Make sure Paul doesn't jump the next deer he sees, kay?" I asked, earning a few snickers from both the room and the line.

 _"_ _It was just a—"_

I hung up and stuffed the phone into my pocket. The room was silent and (awkwardly) paid attention my every move while I stayed focused on putting the phone in my pocket—that was way harder than it should have been.

Then, "So…are we gonna have a puppy?"

I groaned. "Kate…"

* * *

I let out a slow, pensive breath while I sat on my bed, staring down at my phone. I knew I had to tell the Pack that the Cullens were here, if not tonight then tomorrow, but I had to tell them at some point; though tonight would get it over with.

I groaned, dropping my phone to lie flat on my back, arm draped over my eyes to stare at the crook of my elbow to think of the shitty situation. The first thing about the situation was how the Pack and Cullens had left off with each other. They completely and utterly hated the other family; wanting them dead and gone—the Pack more so now than ever.

Another thing was how the Pack had really no relationship with the Denalis at all. They had never met them, and they weren't fully trusting on them, but they were willing to accept them for me—most likely from knowing Tanya was my mate. However—while that may be—they could hate the Denalis for even letting the Cullens up here. I had no doubt that would be something in their heads.

Another thing to consider was that not only did I have two families fighting each other for a mark on me, I would be bringing another group of super naturals that would be seen as possible threats. The Pack was my family, along with the Denalis, and it would be a living Hell if the three families went to war with each other.

It would be a blood bath before—

"You look pensive." I jumped when a body was suddenly lying next to mine. Legs entangled with mine and an arm draped lazily over my abdomen. Soft lips pressed a kiss into my jaw. "You forgot I was coming, didn't you?"

I bit my lip and mentally cursed myself for forgetting that we agreed Tanya would come tonight. I must have been more distracted than I originally thought.

I turned over, removing my arm from my face to look at her, with a sigh. "Sorry."

She nodded and glanced at my phone between us. "If you want, I could…" She jerked her head to the window and removed her arm slightly.

I shook my head negatively; throwing my arm over her as an indication to stay. "No," I said. I moved closer and rolled us over, making her lie on her back while I laid my entire weight on her front, resting my head on her shoulder with a sigh. "Stay. I need some clarity here."

She nodded, wrapping her other arm around me to twist the ends of my hair with her finger tips. "What do you need clarity with, love?"

"Math."

I could feel her frown. " _Math?_ You need clarity with _math?_ "

I nodded, sighing. "Yeah, a simple, but annoying equation," I grumbled. I wiggled my body to press further into hers.

She hummed. "What would this simple and annoying equation be?" she asked. She pulled back just a little to give me a teasing smirk. "It isn't 'solve for x' is it?"

I snorted, grimacing. "Tanya, I got my GED. I think I know how to solve for x," I smirked.

She kissed my forehead. "Alright, then, what is the problem?"

"A group of teen frozen, protective shifters that helped me through depression who hate the Cullens plus two vampire families that are already at war with each other for a connection with me, with one family already hating the shifters."

"Oh, I see."

I nodded, taking in a deep breath. "You see my dilemma," I grumbled.

She hummed, twirling my hair around her fingertips. "Have you spoken to the Pack about the Cullens, yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said, "that was what I was struggling with when you got here. I don't really know how to deal with it."

"I see," she murmured. Her fingers massaged my scalp. "I think being completely honest with them would be the best way to go about it. Just tell them the honest truth. The Cullens arrived three days ago, and will be here when they arrive next week."

I groaned. "But they'll be stubborn about it. I wouldn't be surprised if they came early just to kick their asses."

"If they do that, then remind them what they will be risking from such an action," she reasoned. "Besides, I doubt they would do anything to upset you."

I sighed. She did have a point there. The Pack did everything they could to keep me happy—even threaten to beat the crap out of each other if someone in the Pack made me cry or upset in some way. This would be no different and was just a matter of sucking it up and getting through it…hopefully.

I nodded. "You're right," I agreed. "They wouldn't."

She nodded, removing one of her hands from around me to grab my phone. She held it towards me. "Do you want to call them now?"

I shook my head, adjusting myself to be entangled with her completely and sighed. "No," I said, "I just want to cuddle for a little."

She nodded with a content hum and smile. She dropped my phone and held me impossibly closer to her body. "Now _that_ ," she smiled, "I can definitely do."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38:

 **I thought we could use some Tanya/Bella time, so I made this chapter mostly about them. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Apparently, the cuddle session with Tanya had turned into sleep over. I woke up the next morning, blanket pulled over us, still in the same comfortable position. I blinked my eyes open, humming as the sunlight streamed in through my window.

Under me, Tanya shifted to kiss my forehead. "Good morning, my love," she said lowly. "Did you sleep well using me as your mattress?"

A small blush painted my cheeks in embarrassment, and Tanya grinned. I lifted my head. "Sorry," I murmured.

She chuckled, shaking her head dismissively. "Don't be," she purred. She pressed another gentle kiss to my forehead affectionately. "I quite enjoyed it. We should do it more often."

I hummed and pushed myself off of her to sit on the edge of the bed with my back to her. I began to stretch my muscles; rolling my head and rolling my shoulders. As I did, a pair of arms slipped around my waist and legs wrapped around my hips.

Tanya pressed her front fully against my back and kissed my shoulder. "Bella?" she asked against my skin.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you desired to spend the day with me?" she asked. I tilted my head in her direction to give her more of my attention. "Not at my house with the Cullens and my family; just with me. I enjoy our nightly visits, especially with the Cullens around, but with the Pack coming to stay here for who knows how long, I doubt I will be able to continue our alone time efficiently, and would like just one day alone with you, if you would permit it?"

I smiled, turning in her grip the best I could to look into her eyes. I nodded. "Of course, Tanya," I said. I kissed her cheek. "I'm always glad to have time with you."

The woman smiled brightly and lent forward pressing a gentle kiss to my lips happily. "Wonderful," she said. She slowly took her limbs from around me and pushed me off the bed. "Go get ready and then we'll leave."

I furrowed my brow. "Where are we going?" I asked.

She smiled standing from the bed to kiss me again. "Somewhere."

* * *

After getting ready and leaving a note for Charlie saying I would be out with Tanya for the day, we were in Tanya's car heading to somewhere I had no idea of.

I shifted in the passenger seat dressed in "warmer clothes" per Tanya's instructions. I had to dress in heavier shirts, jeans, shoes and socks with a decently heavy jacket. It wasn't enough to make me feel like a stuffed marsh mellow, but it did give me the idea that we were going to go somewhere with a higher altitude and lower temperature.

I glanced back to the blankets she had also brought along. "Exactly where are we going?"

Tanya smiled reaching over to rub my thigh through my thick pants. "Somewhere to help you relax," she said. Her eyes flickered to me with a mischievous gleam.

I frowned. "Relax?"

She nodded taking my hand in hers with a small hum. "You've been stressed lately," she stated, "with everything happening so fast, I mean. You may not let it show very much, but I can read you without having to be an empath or mind reader." She squeezed my hand. "I just want to take you somewhere where you know you can be unbothered and enjoy yourself."

I twisted my hand, entwining our fingers with a small smile. "Thank you, Tanya," I said, "that's very sweet of you."

She pulled my hand to her lips and kissed my knuckles. "I would be a horrible mate if I didn't do anything sweet for you."

I felt my smile grow. My hand adjusted to be holding hers and I ran my thumb over her knuckles affectionately. "Even if you didn't," I said, "I don't think you'd be that terrible."

"Oh?" she smiled.

I shook my head. "No," I said, "you'd constantly be bringing me food, so I'd be quite content."

She chuckled. "So it wouldn't matter as long as I waited on you hand and foot?" she teased.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I would literally not have to lift a finger to go and get food. I'd just call, you'd fetch and I'd eat. I think it would be a very fulfilling relationship."

She snorted. "For you, maybe, but I myself would be dreading what you needed every time you called my name," she said. A smirk pulled on her lips. "At least, I would unless it were _elsewhere_ …" Her hand drifted away from mine and towards my thigh.

I smacked it away. "Watch it."

She chuckled and took my hand in hers again. We fell into a comfortable silence after that; holding each other's hand while she drove. It was a strangely satisfying trip, and, even if I was getting uncomfortable in the clothes I had on, I found myself relaxing already.

We drove for nearly fifteen more minutes before she slowed down, pulling into what I thought was a random batch of bushes, only to find it was a hidden dirt road. I raised my brow, sitting up straighter in my seat in interest while Tanya carefully pushed her car deeper into the woods, and out of sight form the road until we came to a makeshift parking spot.

She turned off the car without a word, and suddenly appeared at my side holding the door open for me. I smiled up at her and unbuckled myself to let her pull me out. "Is this when you murder me in the woods and hide my body?"

She hummed closing the door behind me. "No," she said. "That's a patch of woods over for our date next month."

"Is this forest not beautiful enough for you?"

She smiled. "I try to be considerate."

"At least you're a nice murderer."

Tanya smirked and leaned forward kissing me. "They don't call me a succubus for nothing, you know," she purred in my ear, causing my body to shudder involuntarily. If it were possible, I could've sworn her smirk thickened when she pulled away.

I swallowed and adjusted the jacket on top of my many shirts. "So…" I drawled, "…where are we going?"

The smirk turned into a brilliant smile and Tanya stepped away, holding out her hand. "You'll see," she said. "But I'll have to carry you there—hence the warm clothing."

I raised my brow at the mention of her carrying me. It would be the first time Tanya had carried me anywhere like Edward had before. It was a strangely exhilarating thought in running at her speed while being held by her. I felt surprisingly giddy.

So, I didn't hesitate to reach out and take her hand. The woman grinned, grasping mine firmly in hers before she pulled me closer, running her free one down my cheek. "You've been carried before, correct?" she asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. "Good." Swiftly, she reached down and scooped up my legs to cradle me against her chest. I yelped at the action, but felt a small giggle in my chest at the same time from the amused gleam in the vampire's eyes. She smiled. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her neck securely. "Go."

And, just like that, she was off. Like every vampire that existed, Tanya ran with just as much grace and made me feel like I was running on air or some other kind of thing—anything else besides ground—and had no issue in holding me. However, instead of taking off immediately like Edward did, Tanya let me adjust to the speed by accelerating like a car. It helped my dizziness not be as bad and definitely allowed my brain to adjust more willingly.

I turned my face away from the scenery anyway and buried it in her neck. I felt Tanya shiver ever so slightly from my nose running across her skin, and I couldn't stop my small smirk while I cuddled further into her, simultaneously inhaling her scent, making her shiver as I shielded my face from the wind.

I wasn't sure for how long we had been running, but after at least five minutes she finally began to slow down, her pace—still graceful—coming to a slightly jerkier stride when she slowed. It wasn't until we came to a full stop that I raised my head from her neck to look at where we were, and my jaw almost dropped.

Instead of being in the middle of a forest with—I don't know—a clearing of some sort, we were on an assortment of rocks and boulders covered in moss with small trees growing through the cracks. We stood on a large and mostly flat boulder that overlooked much of the landscape and rocks below. In the middle of it was a blanket, picnic basket, a white carnation, a violet tulip and a red rose.

It was beautiful.

I blinked, completely and utterly stunned while Tanya gently set me down, suddenly appearing nervous when I didn't react besides blink. "Do you…like it?" she asked, her arm moving around my waist to pull me flush against her body.

I shook my head out of the gutter, turning my attention to the anxious woman next to me. A smile broke across my lips while my hand lifted to cup her cheek. "It's amazing, Tanya," I breathed. I swept forward to connect our lips, and enjoyed the familiar pleasure of the kiss between us. I pulled back after several moments. "Thank you."

She nodded grinning in happiness and relief. She nuzzled my cheek. "Always, my Bella," she purred.

I smiled when she gave it a small kiss, removed her arm from my waist to take my hand instead, and lead us towards the blanket. I sat down, surprised by how comfortable the rock actually was, and positioned myself while Tanya sat; grabbing the flowers from on top of the basket. She held them towards me. I took them and stroked the petals as she moved closer.

"The carnation means remembrance; and we is something I always want us to remember," she started, curling her body to match how mine was seated on the ground. "The tulip is faithfulness, and I want you to know that I would never break your trust, betray you or stray. And the rose…" She stroked the red petals and smiled. "…I guess I am still a little old fashioned." She pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of my mouth.

A smile pulled on my lips and I turned my head, catching her lips with my own. They moved in a gentle and graceful dance together—letting my love and thanks for her show through the kiss, and I pushed everything I had into it before I pulled back. I rested my forehead against hers. "I love you, Tanya."

She pushed forward just a fraction. "I love you too, Bella. So much." She kissed my cheek lovingly. "You are my world now, Isabella. Since the moment I saw you, I have hardly been able to stand any moment without you near me. You are my rock and the love of my life. None could ever replace you."

I pushed myself into her body, loving the words. "You mean more to me than you could ever know," I murmured.

Tanya let out a deep purr, wrapping both of her arms around me to pull me impossibly closer. " _Som navždy tvoja_." The words came out with her purr, making them caress my ear in a familiar way even if I didn't know what she was saying.

I smiled, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of her scent. My spine felt like it was shuddering in delight from her scent, and my heart quickened just a beat.

At least, it did until my stomach grumbled.

I growled internally at it. I hadn't eaten this morning per Tanya's request, saying she had another plan for food—this apparently—and now part of me wished I had so we could sit like this.

The blonde holding me chuckled and pulled away. "Come on," she said. "Let's get on with your food." She kissed my head, unwrapped her arms from around me, and grabbed the basket to pull it closer to us. She flipped up a flap and brought out an insulated covered plate of still warm eggs, toast and bacon.

My mouth watered when she uncovered the food and handed the plate towards me, grabbing a fork. "I had Carmen help me make a few meals for today. She brought them here just a few minutes before we arrived."

I nodded. "Remind me to thank her," I said, taking the fork and plate. I cut up the eggs and began to eat while Tanya pulled out a V8 for me to drink.

She set the bottle in front of me and rolled back, setting her hands on the ground behind her to hold her up and stretched out her legs, hooking her ankles. "I will," she smiled, "but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you not saying anything. She's quite happy to do anything when it comes to you, you know."

I nodded, taking another bite of eggs. "I know," I said, "but that doesn't mean I shouldn't thank her. It's common courtesy and I'd feel rude."

She smiled fondly. "I know, love," she chuckled. "I'm just stating a fact. A fact that is sadly true for every vampire living under the roof of my home at the moment. I doubt any of us would wait a second to fulfill a request you made; even if it was to cross an ocean, find an artifact, and then bring it back."

I quirked my brow at her example, but swallowed down the eggs and a comment on it. "I know," I said, "I've seen it only about a hundred times already when I'm over there or at my house."

"At your house?" she asked confused.

I nodded. "Well, see might be too much of a word, but I heard enough when Rosalie was over," I said.

I took a bite of bacon and watched her features twist with distaste at the mention of the blonde's visit. "Oh," she managed, "I forgot about that."

I raised my brow at her quizzically and swallowed. "I really doubt that you forgot about a vampire not belonging to your coven coming home covered in my scent and wearing my shorts while she carried her shoes and pants." I took another bite and enjoyed the small victory.

The victory was Tanya's immediate stiffening and small hiss. "You can't blame me for wanting to forget that!" she defended. "Rosalie went to _my_ mate's house _alone_ , was there for who knows how long, and returned in _my mate's_ clothes _smothered_ in your scent."

I stretched a hand forward, touching her arm with a smile. "I know, Tanya," I chuckled. "I'm just teasing. I find it humorous."

She frowned. "I don't. I could've taken Rosalie's head off if Kate and Irina hadn't jumped her first."

I couldn't help my small giggle at the image it provided. Rosalie had told me there had been another fight when she returned, and it didn't surprise me that Kate and Irina were involved in it. "You shouldn't. She just wants to be my sister and nothing more…" I watched Tanya relax just a little. "…even if she was in the shower with me."

Her eyes went from gold to solid black in one second flat. She jerked her body to be on her feet, hands balled into fists at her sides, with a furious snarl on her lips. And even though I kind of hated to admit it, she looked pretty hot just then. "She was _what?!_ "

I burst into laughter, putting the plate of food down on the ground next to me so it wouldn't be ruined during my laughter. I clutched my sides trying to help dull the ache that was quickly building from my laugh while Tanya began pacing; hardly fazed by my laughter and started plotting. "She has seen you naked," she hissed. "I should banish her, or force her to forget. No. I should pull her eyes out. Yes, yes that could work. She wouldn't be able to see anything like that again…"

I shook my head wiping away the tears that had begun to seep from my eyes. "T-Tan," I panted.

She didn't hear me. "…she could also be spying on her. That is not right. I'll have to take her fingers and nose for that as well along with her boobs and eyes…"

My laughter began to die, even though my grin remained, and I called her name again, "Tan."

"…or I could—"

" _Tanya_." She stopped mid-step, foot levitated in the air, finger still on her chin from tapping it pensively, and turned her deep brown eyes to me. I smiled, holding out my hand. "C'mere."

The blonde blurred to my side immediately, taking my hand in hers, and dropped down next to me so hard it definitely would have hurt if she were human. I smiled at her, chuckling, and drew my finger down her jaw when her big eyes looked at me. "I was just teasing you again, Tanya," I smiled.

She pouted, looking absolutely adorable. "But you said she got in the shower with you," she whined.

I shook my head. "She _was_ in the shower with me," I agreed, "but she didn't get in herself. I had to drag her in so Charlie wouldn't see her."

Her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

I smiled. "She snuck in my house to talk to me and I happened to be in the shower. She came into the bathroom, scared me, and made Charlie come up the stairs when he heard my startle. I had to drag her in so he didn't figure out the Cullens were here or for him to come in and find Rosalie randomly in the bathroom with me."

Tanya blinked, processing the story that I now found amusing looking back on it, and I patiently waited. Her eyes turned to a lighter shade of brown then dull gold a few moments before she shifted and cleared her throat. "Oh," she murmured. "I see." She glanced at me. "…But she did see you naked?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to be _so_ difficult about this," I said in faux annoyance. I grabbed the plate of food again and began to eat while Tanya shrugged, returning to her original position before she shot up.

"It's my job," she said.

I rolled my eyes again and swallowed another bite of food.

* * *

I clutched onto Tanya's hand tightly with a small yelp when a rock gave way under my food. In no means would it have made me fall, but it was enough to scare the crap out of me.

Tanya chuckled, wrapping her other arm around me. "It's alright, _moja láska_ ," she purred. "I'm not going to let you fall."

I glanced up at her. "What did you say?" I asked.

She raised her brow before suddenly realizing what I meant and smiled. "I said 'my love' in Slovak," she said. "It's my native language."

"Slovak?" I blinked, having a brief memory of when she comforted me in her house while I had an episode. "You're from Slovakia?" I asked.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes, along with Kate and Irina, of course, that was a thousand years ago."

I cocked my head. "I don't think I know much of your past," I said. "Any of your pasts."

She pursed her lips with a slight nod. "I suppose that is our fault," she admitted. She glanced at me. "In all honesty, Bella, the past of my sisters' and myself are not that wonderful. It's still hard for us to discuss to this day."

I nodded in understanding and gave her hand a meaningful squeeze. "I understand what it's like to have a difficult past," I said. "I won't push you to tell me anything, Tanya. Whenever you and you're sisters are ready you can tell me at your own time."

Tanya tightened her hold on me and shook her head. "No," she said. She stopped walking, turning to face me. Her hands framed my face. "You deserve to know just as much about us as we do you, Bella." Her finger traced my cheekbone affectionately.

I shook my head. "You don't need to feel obligated to—"

"I'm not," she insisted. She sighed, lowering her hands to take mine. "Please believe me when I say I'm not feeling obligated to share, Bella. I _want_ to share with you, but you _also_ deserve to know." She squeezed my hands. "I just need you to remember that this story may be harder for me to share."

I nodded, showing her I understood.

"I don't really remember much of my human life," she admitted, "it's more of a blur than anything." She glanced at me. "As you know can happen to vampires." I nodded. "I do remember everything in my time as a vampire, however, even if I wish I could sometimes switch my human memory for my vampiric memory."

I squeezed her hands and knew exactly where this was heading. "My sisters and I were all turned by the same woman—Sasha. She was my biological great aunt, and found me years before she found either Kate or Irina. She turned me and quickly became my adoptive mother. We found Kate and Irina along our time traveling through Slovakia, and they fell into our lifestyle easily after they were changed.

"She taught us how to live as succubi—at least, we made the idea of it. She taught us everything she knew of our world, and she taught us so much more. We were happy with her as a family, and loved her very deeply." She paused, looking down.

I squeezed her hands, letting her know I was present and still listening. Tanya's eyes flickered up to my gaze for a moment, and she let a small smile show. She pulled me forward, wrapping her arms around me before she continued. "Sasha made an immortal child," she said. "Immortal children are outlawed in our world. They can never control their thirst or mature, and it makes them dangerous for our kind."

She dipped her nose into my hair and inhaled my scent. "The Volturi found out about the boy, and they came to us. My sisters and I had no idea she had even made him, and that was the way she wanted it, because she knew we would also be held responsible for it if we had known. Our lack of knowledge of the boy was the only reason why we lived that night, and didn't die along with him and Sasha."

Her words trailed into a whisper at the end of her story, becoming incredibly soft while she lost herself in memory. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, burying my face in her shoulder to give as much comfort as I could.

I didn't know what it was like to lose a parent, I would admit to that, but I did know what it was like to carry baggage that you hated to look back on. Somethings are better kept away until they are needed, and even then it was hard to get through it without something or someone there.

I didn't say anything, just held her and let her know I was there. Her face buried itself in my hair and I felt her inhale again, taking in a breath of my scent shakily. I tightened my hold on her just a fraction, nuzzling her shoulder with my nose.

Tanya let out the smallest hum and continued in my ear softly, "It's hard to talk about Sasha…I—we loved her so much, and watching her die is one of the worst things I have ever experienced in my life if not the worst…We went on a rampage in our grief—just barely staying under the Volturi's radar. We slept with whoever we deemed fit and killed them if they were human…I-I don't doubt that if we hadn't come to our senses in time we would still be living that unfulfilled life."

I just turned my head, now letting the side of my face rest on her shoulder while I looked at the slope of her neck. I closed my eyes, tightening my hold again. Her nose slowly drug across my scalp to my forehead lightly in an adoring manner and kissed my forehead before laying her cheek on it.

We stayed in that position for a long time with her arms around my waist and mine around her neck. Our eyes were closed, faces pressed into the person and our breathing was almost synchronized with deep breaths and slow releases.

It took us several minutes to realize we had begun to sway, moving back and forth in a gentle motion. It wasn't until Tanya hummed that I even realized it. "What are we doing?" she murmured in my ear.

I furrowed my brow. "Uh…dancing?"

"Without any music?"

I shrugged. "Who said music was needed?"

The woman gave a small smile against my skin, turning her face to once again kiss my forehead with a nod. "Yes," she agreed, "who, indeed." Her grip around me tightened, pulling my hips flush against hers, and moved us in a more dance like motion.

I kept my eyes closed and my face buried in her neck. And, in the back of my mind, I could faintly hear the sound of soft music beginning to play with our movement.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39:

 **I decided to have Bella take a step forward with the Cullen children in this chapter, and make them start to understand her better. So, to warn you, this is mostly Bella and the young Cullens.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Tanya came to a steady stop outside of my house, and turned the car off after she put it into park. I turned my gaze to meet hers with a small smile that was returned by one of her own.

Wordlessly, we both leant forward and pressed our lips together softly. I hooked my hand behind her neck; keeping her in place to make our kiss last longer and deeper. Tanya complied whole-heartedly. She leaned forward to set her hand on my thigh and flexed her fingers on my leg.

The kiss didn't go any further, however, and stayed at the steady rhythm for a few more seconds before we pulled apart. The blonde drug her nose up my jawline, inhaling deeply. "I'll come to you tonight," she said. "Just keep your window open."

I nodded, leaning into her when her lips pressed against my skin. "It's always open for you," I murmured.

Tanya smiled, kissing my jaw again. "Possibly," she said, "but I still refuse to come unexpected."

"Something I find both annoying and strangely romantic."

She chuckled and kissed my cheekbone just under my eye. She did the same on the opposite side of my face, and then began to pepper kisses all over me. I giggled before her lips met mine once more in a final kiss. "Goodnight for now, _moja láska_."

I smiled and pecked her lips. "Night, Tan," I said. I pulled back and grinned. "I love you."

Her eyes lit up with her smile. "And I love you."

I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and giving her one last kiss while my hand found the handle. I opened the door and pulled away from the kiss, smiling while I exited the car, and shut the door behind me. I could feel her watching me walk to the house making sure I was safe and most of the way inside the door before she drove off.

Another thing I found (slightly) annoying and strangely romantic.

I smiled to myself and closed the door behind me. I turned around to face the house. Charlie was sitting in the living room watching TV drinking a beer until he heard the door close and angled his head towards me. "Enjoy your day with Tanya?"

I nodded and walked forward with a smile. "Yeah, I did. She took me on a picnic in this rock area. It was really neat," I grinned.

He nodded with a small smile. "Sounds like a good time."

I nodded excitedly. "It was," I agreed. I sat down on the arm of the couch. "I think we both enjoyed having some alone time together. We won't get much of it now with both the Cullens and the La Push gang coming up here."

He nodded. "That's understandable," he said. He took a drink of his beer. "You need to get as much groping in as you can."

"Dad!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding, Bella," he said. He looked at me. "I'm not immune to the idea that you and Tanya are…exploring at least a little in your relationship. It's just what you do."

I shook my head. "I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

"You already did."

"Then I'm ending it before it gets worse." I turned and headed up the stairs while he laughed on the couch. Leave it to Charlie to find an opportunity to mention sex between his daughter and her girlfriend. Even though he was awkward, he was a dad.

There was always room for that.

I rolled my eyes while disappearing in my room to gather my things for my shower. I shut the door behind me and began to peel off the layers of clothes covering me. I was taking off one of the many shirts when I heard, "You want help, Bella?"

I launched myself backwards into the door with a loud thud. The sound was much louder than the actual force of the hit itself, but it was enough to alarm both the occupants of the room and Charlie downstairs.

In a second, I found myself lying on my stomach stretched across my bed with my shirts up to show my back and a cool hand running over my skin. "Did you hurt yourself? We didn't mean to scare you," Alice fretted.

"Bells, are you alright?!" Charlie called up the stairs.

I grunted and pushed the hand off while calling, "I'm good!" I turned over to look at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. All four were crowded around my bed—Alice with one knee on it for examining me—and watched me carefully like I was about to spontaneously combust. "What are you doing here?"

Alice smiled happily, sitting down sideways on my bed. Rosalie ignored my question and leant forward to grab my face. "We're here to surprise you, silly!" Alice said.

Rosalie began to rotate my head. "I can see that, but what I mean is why you are here besides that," I said.

"Does your head hurt?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at the blonde confused. "What? No. I'm fine."

"Obviously we wanted to spend time alone with you without having to worry about having our time stolen from us…and without Edward sulking around," Emmett said cheerily. He gave his signature monkey grin at the end.

Rosalie held up her left index finger. "Follow my finger."

I looked at Emmett. "You do know Tanya will be coming over, right?"

"Of course she is," Jasper shrugged, "but that doesn't change the fact we want to reconnect. Besides, I think it would be good for us to be alone together without both families hanging around."

"But—"

Rosalie tapped my cheek with the hand still holding my face impatiently for my attention. "Bella, follow my finger," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes, but did as she asked while she moved it left and right. "Couldn't you wait to do that later?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure she won't be happy with it."

Emmett waved his hand dismissively and took my attention off Rosalie's finger. "Pfft…She has all the time with you she wants. It's our turn to get our time alone with you. Besides, the _Denalis_ have had you all to themselves for long enough. It's our turn to be with _our_ Bella on our own for once without them hovering."

I glanced at Emmett a little surprised with how jealous he actually _did_ sound, for once. He usually was just smiling and hadn't done possessive so far, but I could see the frown on his face at the thoughts of his statement along with the other Cullens.

 _Vampires…_

I was forced to look away by Rosalie snapping her fingers impatiently. I spluttered and smacked her hands away. "Rose, I'm fine, seriously. You can stop giving me a check-up like my doctors," I hissed.

Rosalie looked like she had just been punched or something, and I almost regretted my slapping of her hands until her eyes lit up and a smile took over her surprise. I frowned. "What?"

She purred happily. "You called me Rose."

I nodded, unsure exactly how that was relevant. "Uh, yeah?"

Her smile grew and she crawled to be seated next to me, wrapping her arms around me with a happy nuzzle. "You haven't called me that before," she purred. Honestly, I would have thought she was a little girl.

I shrugged. "Guess I never had a reason," I responded.

Rosalie just purred louder and nuzzled me again, not verbally responding while Jasper sat right behind Alice and gathered his mate in his arms. Emmett took the opportunity to take up the rest of the bed with a large dopey grin on his face.

"So," Alice said happily, "what should we do first?"

"Uh, talk?" Jasper suggested. "Like normal people do?"

"No, no," she chided him, "that's far too _bland_. We need something _fun_ to do." She paused and then looked at me. "Of course, talking with you would never be boring, Bella."

I shrugged. "I'm awesome. Of course it wouldn't be."

Emmett sniggered before he shot up his hand. "Oh! We can play truth or dare," he grinned. "That way we could learn more about each other in a fun way while doing some stupid things as well."

Rosalie rested her head on my shoulder to regard her mate. "As long as it doesn't involve Bella being put in any kind of danger I'm alright with it," she said. She angled her head to look at me. "If that's alright with you, Bella?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like I had anything _better_ to do. "Fine," I said. I shifted. "But can I get a few shirts off of me first, please? I'm burning up here."

"Of course." In two seconds—and a large blur—I was left in the light t-shirt I had worn under it all with the other clothes set neatly on my piano bench and my shoes under it with my many socks.

I blinked, looking at the group. "I know what my clothes feel like now."

The group smiled while Rosalie again made herself comfortable next to me with her arms wrapped around me. Emmett sat up. "I'll go first." He focused his eyes on me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He leant forward. "Which family do you like better: the Denalis or us?"

I physically felt the vampires in the room lean forward for my answer and I coughed. "Uh…I meant dare," I said.

They groaned. "Oh, come on, Bella!" Alice called. "It's just an innocent answer. You won't hurt our feelings."

"Yeah," Emmett put in, "we have hearts of steel. We can take a rejection if it's fired at us." He pounded his fist on his chest over his heart.

I rolled my eyes. "You know that this is kind of an unfair question towards me," I said.

"But it is a question," Rosalie pressed. "And, since it is a question in this game, you need to answer it honestly. You did pick truth after all, so you have to give the truth. Otherwise, what is the point of the game?"

Damn, she had me there.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to find a way to even answer the question without lowering or raising any egos of either family. I took in a breath and shrugged. "I guess I feel more familiar with the Denalis," I said.

"Familiar doesn't count," Jasper pouted. "This is about who you like more and who you don't like."

I shrugged. "It does to me. I've spent more time with the Denalis recently, my mate is the leader of their coven, and they have been there for me for the past few months. I mean, they took me to my chemotherapy, my check-up and have let me stay at their house after a treatment and taken care of me. I haven't seen you guys for two years, and we haven't really connected much over the time you've been here to see how the other has changed. So, I'm more familiar with them than I am you."

I knew it was a softer way to answer it, but I still felt and saw shoulders sink in slight disappointment. They did seem to understand my reasoning, however. They couldn't say they had been there for me for the past few years or months—they left, after all, when I first found out my cancer was back.

They didn't have as much to say.

"That makes sense…I suppose," Rosalie grumbled.

"And that's why we're gonna be here now," Alice declared. She rested her hand on my knee. "We're not gonna leave you this time, Bella. We're gonna stay and we're gonna do just as much—if not more—than the Denalis do for you. I promise you that."

The others nodded in affirmative. "Always," Jasper swore. "Even if you need help getting out of your pajamas when you're an old lady, or need to change your diaper."

"Jasper!" Alice gasped.

Emmett burst into laughter.

I smiled at the blonde soldier and shifted in Rosalie's hold to rest more comfortably against the woman. Rose gave a small purr and nuzzled my hair gently before I cleared my throat. "Alright," I said, "I got one for all of you."

"Let's hear it," Alice urged. She turned to lean against Jasper and prop her feet up on my lap.

I cocked my head with a small smirk. "Which Denali do you hold the largest grudge against?" I asked. Their faces immediately fell into frowns. _Aha! Payback._

"Do we only get to pick one?" Alice grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, guys, be honest here," I urged. I smiled. "It is a game after all, and you have to be honest about it and tell me who it is and why. So, come on…Who is it?"

The group grumbled and then Rosalie hissed out, "The Denali sisters."

All three nodded in agreement, scowling. I glanced back at the blonde. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Including Tanya?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, Tanya's included in that," he said.

"Why?"

Alice snorted. "She has her hands all over you," she hissed, "and you are _our_ little sister. I don't care if she is your mate or that I can see the future of you and her. I don't like it. I don't like how she's got her scent on you all of the time."

Jasper frowned. "Or her arousal towards you," he said. "I can feel it and smell it every time you're around even when you can't see it through her eyes. I don't like _anyone_ feeling that towards _my_ little sister—mate or no."

Emmett and Rosalie huffed in agreement with deep set scowls. I glanced around the group, realizing for the first time just how _much_ the Cullens still saw me as their coven member. I had known they considered it—Rosalie and Esme especially—but the rest kept it down decently well until now when we were all alone together. It was like the polite filter was off.

I shifted uncomfortably at the realization. "What about Kate and Irina?"

"They think you're _theirs_ ," Rosalie hissed. "Kate gets on my nerves how much she rubs it in my face that she can say she loves you before you leave, hug you and call you _her sister_. If she isn't careful I will tear her arms off and feed them to her."

Emmett sneered. "Irina isn't much better," he grumbled. "She likes to sneak her scent on you all the time, or be at your side when Tanya isn't. I'm about ready to tie her three times around a tree."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll do no such thing, Emmett," I said.

"But she deserves it!" he protested. "We had you first and therefore I think we should be allowed to have more time with you! I'm tired of being second and having to hang back and watch them get to be around you and—"

"I'm not a goddamn _toy_ , Emmett," I snapped. "You can't go whining about losing me, and saying you deserve me because you were with me _first_. You left me. You had a chance, but you gave that up at the first opportunity you had to drop the mic and walk the hell out."

His golden eyes widened and Rosalie squeezed me. "You know that's unfair, Bella. We left because—"

"I know why you left, Rosalie," I hissed. I pushed her arms off. "You left because you thought you could 'protect' me and keep me 'safe' from anything happening again. You forgot something important though." I moved off the bed slightly to glare at them. "I am _human_. I am a _sick, weak human_. You had nothing to protect me from. That incident was bound to happen sometime, and it was handled. You know what you left me with? Nothing. Fucking nothing."

Their heads ducked and Alice reached forward with a whimper. "Bella—"

I smacked her hand away. "No," I snapped. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I was sick as a kid, Alice. I was tormented by others. I was _molded_ into the Bella Swan you knew in Forks by them. I was never _me_. I had nothing and no one for seventeen years until I moved to Forks and met you. I was in remission and had friends. I could walk down the hall and not be seen as _that_ girl. I wasn't seen as the _victim_ or the _cancer patient_. I was seen as _someone_ , and not _her_."

Tears filled my eyes as I took in a shuttering breath. "You gave me a life. A life I never dreamed possible back in Phoenix. I could have a family and someone who loved me—people who protected me." I wiped away a single falling tear. "And then _you_ …you _leave_ me. You packed up and left. You took _everything_ I had that day, Alice. I had just been told I could possibly die from my illness, and then you—the people and family I _loved_ —took what hope I had left.

"I-I was left with nothing, because of you. I was a shell of myself. I had no reason to live anymore. I wanted to _die_. I wanted to just give up and let the cancer take me this time. I wanted to _let_ it win." I wiped away two more tears. "And you know what? I would have…I would have let it win had it not been for Jacob—for the Pack and my father. I wouldn't be here with Tanya or the Denalis if it wasn't for them. I would-I would either be dead from my own hand or Victoria.

"They took me in when I needed them. They watched over me, gave me something that I had lost. They helped me _want_ to live again. They made me see how I was worthy of living, how I did have an entire life to live _right in front of me_ if I kept fighting. They were there for me when I needed them, and they protected me when Victoria came for me. They are my family—just as much as the Denalis are."

I wiped away more tears while they stared at me with lowered heads and venom tear filled eyes. "So, Emmett, I won't let any of you sit here and say that when you have given me no reason to let you near me. The only thing you have ever done good is break my heart to let me be _me_ again, and that is all. Dammit, even _Victoria_ —who set on _vengeance_ for what _you_ did to her—took pity on me before she died." I sniffled. "Give me a reason why I should trust you, Emmett, when all you and your family seem to do is bring me pain?"

He gave no answer. His gaze was locked down on the sheets with a deep frown. Rosalie took in a ragged breath while Alice covered her mouth to hold back a sob. Another tear leaked out of my eye.

Rosalie took in a breath. "You said…you said you didn't try to commit suicide," she finally whispered. "You said you didn't."

I snorted, wiping away the tear. "Yeah, well not trying doesn't mean I didn't think about it."

Rosalie closed her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and Emmett took hold of Rosalie, comforting his mate even though he looked close to venom tears himself. "Why, Bella?" Jasper whispered. "Why?"

I shrugged as my tears slowly stopped. "Why not?" I asked. "You heard what I said, Jasper. I had nothing. I had no purpose for all I was concerned, and to me it would just be the world without one less cancer victim."

"But you _did_ have purpose," Alice sniffled. "We love you, Bella. We always have since we first met you. You-you had Charlie and Renee. You had…you had friends…"

I shook my head. "I became a loner after you left from my depression and Charlie couldn't do much. He was suffering from seeing me in such a state, and Renee wouldn't know what to do. I was alone."

Alice pulled away from Jasper to take my hand, pulling me forward despite my small objection. She cupped my face and stared hard into my eyes for a heartbeat, then pulled me into a tight hug. "You aren't alone anymore," she whispered. "I swear to you, Bella, we will _never_ leave you again. I'll break away from the coven if I have to, but I will never leave you like that again. I'll always be here for you, and I promise that until you forgive us—forgive me—I won't stop fighting for the right to be near you."

I closed my eyes, unable to resist her embrace, and wrapped my arms around Alice to pull her closer. I had missed hugging the little pixie when I wanted to. Alice had been my best friend in Forks before Jacob, and I had missed her terribly.

I just hoped I could trust her now.

* * *

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down from my tirade and the tears before we fell into a rough rhythm with each other. It was awkward for the first five minutes, then it began to smoothen out and I began to relax with the four Cullen children in my room.

I enjoyed spending time with them alone—I had forgotten how it felt—and having both Jasper and Rosalie in on it as well was far better. The two Hales actually had quite a sense of humor I never pegged them to have from Jasper either having his nose in a history book or Rosalie with her magazines.

It was nice to be able to relax with them and I soon found myself wrapped in Rosalie's arms again; nestled between her legs while she leant against my headboard. The position, surprisingly, was quite comfortable and I was enjoying it quite immensely (it still wasn't anything like Tanya's, though).

At least, I was until we were all chuckling at a comment Alice made about the wolves and we heard a throat clear. Our heads turned to find Tanya leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a single brow raised quizzically.

"And _what_ ," she started lowly, "is going on here?" Her eyes swept over my entire bed before they fixed on Rosalie and me at the headboard with me wrapped in the woman's arms.

Rosalie shrugged setting her chin on my shoulder with an over innocent smile at Tanya. "Just some sibling bonding time," she said. "We thought we should have time alone with her while we could before the dogs arrived."

Tanya hummed. "I see," she strained. She focused her eyes on me and then said, "I believe Bella and I made plans for tonight, and I think we would both like to start them."

"Surely we could stay for a little longer?" Alice pushed smiling. "It wouldn't really be that big of a problem, would it?"

Tanya frowned. "It would be in my plans of being alone with my mate as much as possible before the smelly mutts arrive. Now, if you would, please…" She waved her hand expectantly towards the window.

The Cullens gave grunts of aggravation, but didn't argue with the leader. Rosalie kissed my head and squeezed me carefully from behind. "Mm…I'll see you later, Bells, okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Alright, Rose," I agreed.

The blonde glanced at the coven leader watching the scene irritably and then rubbed her cheek on mine before she pulled away with a satisfied purr. Tanya was glaring daggers at Rosalie while she rose from the bed to let Emmett give me a hug.

"Bye-bye, Bella-Bear," he said.

"Bye, Emmett."

He—with extreme care—squeezed me before he let go and went to join his mate at the window. Alice attacked me next with a hug that was gentle for her and kissed both of my cheeks. "See you tomorrow, Bella!" she chirped, then got off the bed and headed for the window.

Jasper seemed hesitant at first, unsure what to do when I smiled at him and opened my arms. The man gave me an unsure smile, but moved forward to give me a quick and light hug. He sniffed my neck carefully, testing himself and then relaxed to hold me a little tighter.

I squeezed him. "Bye, Jasper."

"Goodbye, Bella," he drawled.

I smiled and released him to see his satisfied and proud smile before he moved off the bed to join his mate. The four nodded to Tanya and then disappeared with the coven leader watching them carefully from her post at the window.

After they were gone, she slowly turned her head towards me, and before I knew it had happened, I was lying on my back. Tanya straddled me, her hand pressed lightly against my collarbone with her face buried in my neck while she inhaled along the skin deeply. The tip of her nose lightly moved up and down the muscle in my neck and along my shoulder enough to make me shiver.

"Tanya?" I called lowly.

She took in another breath and hummed before pulling away with a pout. "You smell like them," she whined. Holy shit she sounded like a two year old.

I shrugged. "They _were_ hugging me, you know? And Rosalie did hold me from behind," I reminded her gently.

She frowned. "That doesn't mean I have to like it," she argued. Rolling off of me, she sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me up to give me a small push. "Go shower, then we can cuddle."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I'm working on getting my updates to be a little more constant. Hopefully it'll happen soon!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, Bella," Tanya urged, "you need to call them and tell them what they will be finding up here."

Her right hand played with the ends of my damp hair from behind my shoulders. I was curled into her body against the headboard with my head lying on her shoulder and her head resting atop of mine with the phone ringing in my ear.

"Are you sure?" I pressed. "This may not go very well."

She huffed. "If it doesn't I'll run down to Forks tonight and make them feel sorry for whatever wrongful thing they say to you," she said. "Kate and Irina wouldn't mind helping me, either."

"Of course they—"

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, Ems," I said, abruptly changing my sarcastic voice to Belly Smurf. "How's it going?"

 _"_ _Bella?"_ she asked. _"I'm fine, I guess. I'm just cleaning up dinner with Leah's help. What's going on?"_

I glanced at Tanya, who nodded, and pursed my lips. " _Well_ …there is this tiny-itty-bitty-teeny-weeny thing I need to add to your information before coming up here," I said.

 _"_ _This doesn't sound so tiny-itty-bitty-teeny-weeny."_

"Uh…"

There was a small scuffle and I could hear her calling Sam's name along with mine. Then, more scuffling until I heard Sam through the phone. _"Hey, Bells, what's up?"_ his deep voice rumbled.

"Hey, Sam," I smiled. I cuddled closer to Tanya and grabbed a piece of her hair to twirl around my finger. "So, I have this little bit to add to what you need to know when you meet the Denalis…"

 _"_ _Ems said you had something. What is it? Don't tell me that they have decided to move and it will be the end of this month,"_ he said, actually sounding serious at the last part.

Tanya huffed. "As if…" she grumbled. She nuzzled the stop of my head.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "No, they aren't," I said. "It really doesn't have anything to do with the Denalis as much as who is with them at the moment…"

 _"_ _Bella…You better be kidding me. Please tell me that the damn—"_

"They're here, Sam," I sighed. I bit my lip nervously. "The Cullens arrived about four days ago, and they've been staying with the Denalis. They were there when you called to say you were coming up."

The line was dead silent for a second before I heard a simple, _"Hang on,"_ then the line was silent again. Well, it _was_ silent if it wasn't for the, "Are you fucking kidding me? Those fuckers are up there with our fucking sister in the same _fucking_ state! _AAAAHHHH_!"

I waited patiently while looking to Tanya who seemed amused with his outburst. She gave me a small smile and leant forward to place a small kiss on my forehead. I smiled and tilted my head up to connect our lips instead in a quick peck.

I relaxed my head under her chin again when Sam cleared his throat, took in a breath, then, _"Continue."_

I raised a brow. "Are you sure? I can wait a little longer if you want to…" I motioned around with my hand and clicked my tongue.

He took in a breath. _"Yeah, I'm good,"_ he said. He cleared his throat. _"So, the Cullens are there and have been there for the past four days? Has anything bad happened during that time?"_

I snorted. "Well, I mean I've had to break up possessive vampire fights in the war Denali vs. Cullen a few times, but besides that nothing really. The Cullens are just trying to get on my good side again after what happened. They took the cancer thing to heart pretty well, and they definitely aren't getting it easy with the Denalis. It's a constant battle of who will get to hold my hand, this minute."

He snorted through the phone. _"Good,"_ he said. _"Those fuckers don't deserve to have you around them. I'm giving another one of my points to the Denalis."_

"Thank you, Sam," Tanya spoke up.

 _"_ _Who was that?"_

I glanced at Tanya and rolled my eyes. "That was Tanya. She's in my room right now."

 _"_ _Did we cock-block you, or, in your case, pussy-block you?"_

I rolled my eyes. "No, Sam, you did not. I called you, remember? Now please focus on the task at hand and let's get this phone call over with," I begged.

He sighed. _"Fine,"_ he grumbled. _"I'll tell everyone else tomorrow about the situation. I'm sure no one will be happy to hear about it, but I'm glad you told us so we didn't start a whole scene. I don't want that happening at any time, and I'm sure it won't."_ He paused, and then, _"Oh, and Tanya, I want you to know that we will be pulling you aside to give you the natural sibling talk about what will happen to you and your family if you hurt Bella."_

The blonde chuckled. "Naturally," she said. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Bella's shifter side of the family."

He hummed and said, _"I'll let you two lovebirds get back to loving and leave you alone. I need to help Emily with the dishes anyway if that's all you got for me now."_

I nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I'll see you Friday, okay?"

 _"_ _Sure thing, Bells."_

The line went dead and I let out a breath, setting my phone on the table next to the bed. Tanya hummed, kissing my hair. "See?" she asked. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

I snorted. "Shut-up."

She giggled and adjusted our position until we were lying under the covers; spooning. "Why should I when there are so many words to say in your presence?"

* * *

Well, it was Thursday, and I was freaking out.

I mean _legitimately_ freaking out. Everything was in complete shambles on how the Pack would be getting here, what time they would arrive, where they would stay, how long they would stay, and how many were coming…And they were coming _tomorrow_. It had to be the most disorganized reunion I had ever been involved in.

And that included the Cullens.

I was overly stressed with the chaos, and I found it incredibly impossible to relax—not even music helped. I had been moving since I woke up that morning, and that was why I wasn't objecting to the backrub Esme was currently giving me.

I was still mad at the woman for what she said about the Pack, don't get that out of your head, but I had no energy to object. She had just sat down behind me on the floor when Tanya was away for a second and began to rub my shoulders without a word. I was happy to let her ease the tension out of my muscles—even the glares casted her way for it were worth it.

Tanya sat in front of us with her legs crossed and was watching me intently. Her eyes scanned over my body while it relaxed again and again with each grab, pull and knead of Esme's hands on my muscles. She was truly doing magic to them, and Tanya could especially see it after how tense I had been all last night and this morning.

Carmen cleared her throat for my attention. I glanced up at her from the floor and she smiled. "Do you want something to eat, _miel?_ I could go make you something," she offered.

I bit my lip in consideration. "Maybe in a little," I said, "but I'll be okay for right now. Thank you, though, Carmen." I gave the Hispanic vampire a small smile of thanks.

She smiled, but her eyes flickered to Esme when the woman pushed my body forward ever so slightly with one of her kneads; her smile became strained. She nodded. "Of course, _miel_ ," she said. "Just tell me when you are ready and I'll make it."

I nodded with another smile before I went back to relaxing. Esme made her massage a little more powerful and thorough when my attention was back again on relaxing, and I happily let her continue. Tanya reached forward and took my hand in hers and started her own massage on the appendage.

It was strange at first, but then I realized how pleasurable the hand massage actually was. Her hands traveled up from my fingertips to my palm and then to my wrist. It was quite soothing—especially with Esme's backrub on top of it.

I let out a small sigh and turned my attention onto the TV where some random reality show was playing. No one was really paying that much attention to it from either being lost in thought or doing some other sort of activity like reading a magazine or playing a game. I looked away from the TV and closed my eyes to relax with a deep breath.

I released the breath slowly and began to draw in another. Tanya was now massaging my other hand and Esme was working her way down on the sides of my spine. I bent over slightly to give her better access to my lower back when Alice plopped down suddenly right in front of me. She was practically in Tanya's lap.

Tanya frowned at the pixie and shifted herself to not support Alice, and then continued her massage on my arm without further interruption. I arched my brow at the smiling Cullen. "Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

I internally flinched at the thought. "Shopping?" I echoed.

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah," she said. "We haven't been shopping together in two years and we need to go! We _must_ carry on the tradition!"

I blinked with zero enthusiasm.

"I believe," Esme spoke up from behind me, "that shopping may not be the best thing right now, Alice. Bella is trying to relax after all."

"But shopping _is_ relaxing!" she argued. "Plus, we can get her even more clothes and every girl needs more clothes!"

I shook my head. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, Alice, but my wardrobe is decently sized. I think I'll be alright to not worry about losing any clothes for a while."

She pouted. "But, _Bella…_ " she whined.

" _Alice…_ "

Alice pouted and huffed before she rolled her eyes. And, begrudgingly so, murmured, "You can buy one of the outfits yourself."

I paused to consider it. I never got to buy my own outfits with Alice…as in _never_. Damn, that vampire must have been desperate to have me go on a shopping date. And, with that rare of an opportunity, who I was to deny it without taking some advantage of it? I smirked at her and arched a brow. "Two outfits?" I asked.

She shuddered and grimaced. "Yes," she grumbled.

I hummed and then shrugged. "Fine," I said. "I'll go shopping with you."

Alice squealed and wrapped me in a hug. She kissed my cheek, then blurred off shouting, "I'll be ready to go in two minutes!"

Every vampire in the room turned their attention to me genuinely concerned—even Edward who had been brooding since I got there. "Bella," Rosalie said lowly, "I don't think you need to be dragged around a mall when you need to relax."

I smirked devilishly. "That's why you, Kate, Irina and Tanya shall be coming with me. I'm not dull when it comes to shopping with Alice. I know to make you guys suffer along with me."

Tanya snorted in front of me. "Thanks a lot…" she grumbled.

I winked at the blonde vampire just as Alice blurred back into the room with an excited grin and purse. "Come on," she squealed impatiently. "Let's go! Let's go! _Let's go!_ "

* * *

So, shopping with Alice was actually just as terrible as I remembered. The moment we had stepped into the mall, she had grabbed my hand and hauled us to the nearest expensive store. Within ten seconds she was stuffing my arms with clothes and it took every vampire present to make her slow down and not pile everything on me at once. We left the store thirty minutes later with the others carrying most of the bags Alice had bought for me (they blatantly refused to let me waste any energy I would need for shopping).

After nearly an hour of shopping, we were forced to go to the car and store the bags in the trunk of the car and then start to shop for _more_. Alice was determined to make up for the two years we didn't go shopping together in one run, and it was driving me insane.

By our second hour, Alice was happily grinning and skipping ahead of the group. I practically had Tanya and Rosalie carry me to keep my energy conserved for just the shopping portion. I gave an exasperated sigh when Alice happily trotted into another store and Rosalie leaned towards me, "Do you need a break?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I said. "I just need to build up my Bella Barbie endurance again."

The two women snickered and let me walk myself into the store. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Alice wasn't immediately shoving clothes on me, and decided to move to the other side of the store while the others fanned out. Tanya stuck with me, but allowed me to have my space when we arrived at a rack.

She went to the opposite side of me and we began looking.

I was pawing through the clothes quickly, but intently. I frowned on a few in distaste of the cut or color before I moved on to the next. I was about to turn the rack, but paused when I saw Tanya was still going through the clothes on her side with a slower pace than me, and decided to wait.

I went back to another shirt that was semi-attractive to save some time when I heard a voice speak up from behind me, "May I help you, ma'am?"

I turned around to find a smiling young man about two years older than me. His eyes quickly drifted over my figure and I barely kept in the restraint of rolling my eyes. Instead I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm fine," I said politely.

He raised his brow and raised his eyes from my chest. I again restrained the urge to roll my eyes when his eyes met mine. "You sure?" he asked. He moved closer and set a hand on the small of my back. "We have some clothes on sale if you'd like me to show you?"

I shook my head and stepped back from him. "No, thank you."

"Really, I think you'd find something you'd enjoy," he said. He smiled and tried to touch me again. "It's a pretty good deal for most of the clothes in the store, and may I say, that some of them would look amazing on you."

I again stepped away from him and didn't miss how the vampires around the store were now watching his movements intently. I could literally _feel_ Tanya's stare through her eyelashes on my back.

I shook my head. "No," I said more sternly, but with a smile. "I'm fine."

He looked crestfallen for a second, then a little annoyed, then amused. "You really don't catch on, do you?" he asked, giving a small charming smile as if he was joking.

I raised my brow. "Pardon?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "I'm just trying to be charming, but you haven't really noticed, I guess," he said.

"No, I noticed. You just suck at it."

Tanya gave a huff behind the rack proudly.

The guy blinked. "Oh…" he said awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck and shuffled his feet. "That's a first."

"First time you ever were turned down, or the first time you ever found out that your lines aren't that good?"

"Uh, both, I guess…" He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet in place. "So…can I have your number?"

Tanya snapped her head up behind me from the corner of my eye, and I could see a few of the others heading our direction to get the dude off of me. I simply said, "I'm gay." I cast a small look behind me towards Tanya, trying to give him a small hint that my partner was here with me.

The guy spluttered and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "You're…uh, you're—"

"Gay, honey, is the word you're looking for," I said.

He swallowed and looked like he was torn between freaked out and even a little disgusted. Great, he was homophobic. He frowned and crossed his arms. "So you're a dyke?"

As soon as he said the word, it was like a switch flipped. The women immediately made a beeline towards us and Tanya was moving around the rack to come to my side. She wrapped a protective arm around my waist and the others joined us.

" _What_ did you just call her?" Rosalie growled. She moved to stand in front of me with her dark eyes focused on him _intently_. Kate was just behind her with her shoulder pressed into mine and Irina and Alice stood on either side of Tanya and Kate.

The guy, even when surrounded by angry vampires, simply motioned. "Well, that's what she is," he said, as if it was obvious. "She's a dyke."

Kate snarled. She moved forward. "You little—"

I immediately grabbed her wrist to stop her. "It's alright, Kate," I said calmly. I pulled her back and focused my eyes on the guy again. "I'm not offended if all he can come up with is _dyke_. It's just so original for a hircismus like him."

The women around me sniggered and his face reddened. "What the hell did you just call me?" he snapped.

I arched my brow. "Get a dictionary and look it up," I said. "Maybe it will give you better insults."

He took a step forward. "You—"

Rosalie was about to push herself between us when another deep and—to me— _extremely_ familiar voice spoke up, "Well, I sure do hope you aren't talking to her, dude, because if you are, you just signed your death warrant."

The one and only Jacob Black stepped forward in all of his buff russet skin glory with a thin shirt on his usually bare chest. His face was set into a deep scowl and he towered a good few inches over the guy, making him seem even more intimidating. Behind him were Paul and Leah dressed similarly.

A bright smile overturned my lips when I met Leah's gaze. She winked at me then went back to looking at the dude who was currently digging his own grave with eight supernatural creatures that could kill him with the bat of an eyelash if they wanted to.

He raised his chin. "Butt out," he sniffed. "This is between me and the tom." He jabbed a finger at me over Rosalie's shoulder. The vampires sneered at him.

"Oh," Paul chortled. He raised his hands and cracked his knuckles. His massive body lumbered forward. "I was just _hoping_ you would say that. Now, I have a reason to kick your ass for harassing my little sister."

" _Our_ sister," Jacob corrected.

A switch must have flipped in his head, because his eyes widened when he realized he was in the shit house. He backed up when the two men advanced and raised his hands. "Look, I-I—"

"Excuse me," an older woman called. She appeared to be the manager with her lance around her neck and walkie-talkie on her hip. She scowled at the group with a raised brow. "What's going on here?"

Jacob motioned. "This prick called our sister a dyke and has insulted her for dating a woman," he said. He then motioned to the vampires. "He's also been disrespectful to these women and us as well."

She scowled at the boy who was now blushing a deep red. "Is this true, Benjamin?" she asked.

"I…" He trailed off and then sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

She hummed. "At least you were honest," she said. "Benjamin, go to my office where I shall speak with you." The guy glanced back and then begrudgingly trudged towards the back while the woman looked at us. "I'm sorry for this. Everything is free if you wish to take anything?"

Tanya frowned. "I think it would be best if we all just left," she said.

The woman nodded. "Of course, and I again apologize." With that, she turned and walked off to talk with the employee.

Immediately, I turned and threw myself at Jacob. The man caught me with a chuckle and lifted me up in the air with a gentle squeeze effortlessly. "Jake!" I called happily.

"Hey, Bells," he smiled. He set me on the ground and grinned down at me. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I thought you guys were coming tomorrow," I gushed. I looked between the three shifters present rapidly—shit eating grin still on my face.

He nodded while Paul stepped forward. The man swept his massive arm forward and answered for him. "We were," he started. He pulled me into his chest and I happily wrapped my arms around him the best I could. "But your girlfriend and her family thought you'd like a surprise and had us come early."

I grinned and pulled away to smile at Tanya. The blonde gave me a small smile and nod. Her shoulders began to lose the tension they had gained during the small skirmish. I then turned to have my attention directed at Leah and quickly pulled the woman in for a hug. "Hey, Leah."

She squeezed me with a hum. "It's good to see you again, Bells. We've all missed you," she said. She gave another small squeeze then released me.

I smiled at her happily and pulled away to cock my head at the trio. "Where are the others at?" I asked.

Jacob jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Sam, Emily and Seth are here with us at the car and Sue's at the house with Charlie, but the others had to stay down at the Reservation. They weren't happy about it, but we had to leave someone down there to make sure it wasn't harmed," he said.

"We're supposed to bring you out to them," Leah added.

I nodded and behind me, I heard Alice say, "I guess we could call it a day and all head home. I need to put my shopping bags away anyhow."

The vampire women gave murmurs of agreement and the three wolves smiled. "Great," Jake said. He glanced to the vampires. "Perhaps we should get the introductions going. I'm Jacob Black—Bella's awesome brother—and this is Paul Lahote along with Leah Clearwater."

Tanya moved forward and flawlessly wrapped her arm around my waist with a smile. "It's nice to meet you," she said, "and I also appreciate what you did just now for Bella." She raised her chin just a fraction. "I'm Tanya Denali, and these are my sisters Kate and Irina along with Rosalie and Alice from the Cullens."

The wolves shifted their gazes to the two Cullens present, and while I could see the smallest breath taken, they remained neutral and gave polite nods. I smiled and mentally applauded them on the reaction. I wasn't kidding when I said they matured rapidly after the first year.

Leah smiled at Tanya; appraising her. "So," she said, "you're the one who's stolen our little Bella's heart, huh?"

Kate sniggered. " _Well_ ," she drawled, "I would say Bella stole her heart first. Tanya was tripping for her soon as they met."

Tanya growled lowly at her sisters while they laughed with the three shifters. I just rolled my eyes and (softly) punched Leah in the shoulder. "Oh, can it, Leah, and let's get moving out of this store."

The woman grinned, but shrugged and we left. I took Jacob's hand flawlessly in mine and the man smiled at me. Paul came to my other side—causing Tanya to wrinkle her nose slightly at her his sudden proximity to her nostrils—and held out his arm. "May I?" he asked.

I chuckled, but took his elbow. Tanya had to remove herself from my side to allow the move, and I could see her pout from the corner of my eye. I made a mental note to make up for it later. "You may," I responded.

"Hey," Jake protested, "shouldn't I get the honor of escorting Bella?"

"Dude," Paul said, "I'm far cooler than you and you already have her hand. Let's just handle this like men and take what we've been given, alright?"

Jacob frowned and grabbed my hand that was holding his in his opposite hand. He removed it from his, hooked his arm and slid my hand into it so he was also escorting me. He gave a smirk of triumph. "Better."

"Prick," Paul grumbled.

"Ass."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"B—"

"Boys," I groaned, "you're both pretty. We get it, and I'm sure your penis is bigger than the others', now shush."

Leah giggled behind. "Just like being back in La Push all over again," she teased from behind us.

Us: "Shut-up, Leah."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41:

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **A/N: Sorry I'm taking so freaking long to update, but life, you know?**

* * *

As soon as we were in sight of the three other figures leaning against Sam's truck, I had broken free of Paul and Jacob's holds to dash at them. Seth broke away from the group to meet me halfway with a dopey grin on his face and spread his arms wide. "Bella!"

I threw mine in the air. "Seth!"

The boy ducked down and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped before I began laughing as he started to spin around shouting, "Girly-whirly!"

I hung off his back limply while he kept spinning for a few good seconds, and then slowly stopped and lifted me from his shoulder. He set me on my feet and held onto me while I tried to gain my balance again. It was hard since the world was spinning continuously.

I barely got any control over myself before I had Emily grinning at me. "Hey, honey!" she called, throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

I gladly leant against her for support while the world slowly began to stop spinning. "Hey, Emily."

I gave the woman a squeeze and then released her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and allowed you to see the scar plainly on her face. Half of her mouth was still turned into a permanent frown, but it didn't lessen her smile any. She had grown more confident in herself over time to stop covering the scar and wear it up, and I loved seeing her hair up. She was—in my opinion—very flattered in her face with it back.

I grinned at her. "It's so good to see you again."

She pulled me into another hug with a hum. "Mm…It's good to see you too, girl. I've missed having the one human there that isn't either imprinted on or, you know, tribe related."

I giggled and pulled away to kiss her cheek while Sam's form moved forward. He smiled down at me when I looked up at him. "Sam," I grinned. I threw my arms around his abdomen and his arms easily folded around me.

"Bells," he murmured. He gave me a gentle squeeze and then pulled away to smile down at me happily. He reached up and ruffled my hair. "How's my sister doing, huh?"

I snorted and ducked from his hand. I glared at him while fixing my hair. "Great until you messed up my hair," I retorted.

He grinned. "Should I do it again?" He reached forward to do it again, but I ducked and slapped his hand away repeatedly with both of my own with a sharp "NO".

He sniggered with the Pack until his eyes landed on the vampires behind me. The large man wrapped his arm around Emily and walked towards them with me at his other side. He stopped in front of Tanya who was regarding him lightly. He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Sam Uley and this is my imprint Emily Young. I'm guessing you're Tanya?"

The blonde nodded and took his hand. "Yes," she said, a little surprised by his guess. "I am, and these are my sisters Kate and Irina along with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

Sam and Emily both turned their attention to the two women and stared at them for a moment. I had a feeling they were remembering their faces for later use, but I didn't know what. However, besides how intense their gazes were, they nodded to them in greeting.

He turned back to Tanya and smirked. "So…" he drawled, "…it's nice to meet the little she-devil of heart stealing after hearing Bella talk about you."

She beamed, and tension visibly left her shoulders. "And it's nice to meet the giant dog in Bella's life." He grinned and the Pack present sniggered while Tanya moved to hold my hand. "We've heard a lot about you."

He nodded. "And we've heard about you." He smirked. "Especially after your first date when Bella was practically dying of a heart attack from that smooch you gave her."

The Pack sniggered and I growled, slapping my hand into his ribs only to grab my hand. Why did they have to have bodies that were practically filled with concrete? It was such an inconvenience for me when I wanted to smack the hell out of them.

Kate grinned and turned to me with a wicked smirk. " _Oh_ ," she drawled, "so _that's_ what you did after the date, Bella? I never did get to hear your take on it…"

I frowned. "And you never will with that attitude," I retorted. I hit Sam again—a little softer this time—in the ribs. "And I am going to kill you if you ever say something like that again."

Paul smirked. "So we shouldn't mention the time you—"

As soon as he started talking I reached down, slipped my shoe off, and promptly chucked it at his face. Paul, of course, caught it with his fast reflexes a good distance away, but stopped talking nonetheless with a smirk.

He tossed my shoe back to me. "Message received and understood, ma'am," he confirmed.

I huffed and slipped my shoe back on. "Good," I said. "Now, let's go get some food or something. I haven't eaten for a while."

The Pack's eyes widened and they threw up their arms. "FOOD!"

* * *

"So…time to meet the rest of the fam?" Seth asked. At least, that was what he _tried_ to ask, but the food stuffed in his mouth made it come out as, "Sophie messy buns firm".

I rolled my eyes and reached across the table to smack him upside the chin. He grunted while I scolded, "Swallow then speak, Seth. Use manners."

He rolled his eyes, but did as I said and swallowed his food before he wiped his mouth. "I said, is it time to meet the rest of the family?" he repeated himself. "You know the rest of the new vampire branch and all?" He took another bite of his burger.

I shrugged, moving closer into Tanya's side in the large corner booth at Maria's with her arm around my shoulders. "I don't know. That's all up to Tanya and the others." I took another bite of my sandwich and chewed it slowly.

The woman snorted. "Of course they can meet everyone else," Tanya said. She pulled me towards her with a kiss to the top of my head. "And you _are_ included in that decision, you know."

I shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I was just being polite," I said. I took another bite of my sandwich and swallowed.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? You are a part of our coven, and that means you're included in on the decisions it makes automatically."

"Whipped!" Kate coughed into her hand.

Tanya glared at her sister. "Don't act like you aren't sibling-whipped, Kate. We both know you'd be saying the exact same thing," she snipped.

Irina smirked. "Ouch," she sniggered. "Do you want some ice for that one, Kate?"

The pale blonde growled. "Shut it."

Irina smirked and I smiled. Shifting against Tanya again in the booth, and looked around. "So, does that mean everyone will be playing Get to Know the Pack today?" I questioned. I took another bite of my food.

Rosalie snorted in the middle of the booth and crossed her arms with a shake of her head. "No offense, Bella," she said, "but I don't think that's a good idea."

I raised a brow for elaboration.

She shrugged. "Think about it. Five shifters and one imprint all in the same house with twelve vampires and one human mate? I don't think that's going to go down very well."

Jake nodded across the table. "Barbie's got a point—"

" _Barbie?_ "

"—you can't really put sworn enemies in the same room together and not expect some kind of shots to be fired." He glanced at the two Cullens present. "And we don't really have a good past with them anyway."

Rosalie huffed. "Speak for yourself, mutt."

He narrowed his eyes at her warningly. "Leech," he sneered.

Before either could throw insults again, I interrupted, "Before you two get into a name calling war like two children…" Kate smirked with Seth. Jacob and Rosalie both shot me a small half-hearted glare. "…how about we decide _when_ you guys will actually meet, hmm?"

"Good idea," Sam agreed. He looked at Tanya. "If that's alright with you, of course?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's fine," she assured. "How about you come tomorrow at noon? That way you have time to spend with Bella and catch up before you can meet the rest of our family and Cullens officially."

He looked at his Pack for a moment and then at me with a smile. "That would work," he agreed. "I think we'd all enjoy having some time alone with Bella anyway after not seeing her for a few months, right?" The present members made sounds of agreement and he nodded to Tanya. "Noon tomorrow will do fine."

Tanya smiled happily. "Wonderful," she said. "I'm glad we have that worked out."

"Not to be rude," Kate said. The attention of the booth turned to her when she glanced towards the five plates per person arrangement. "But should we make you an entire feast or something?"

Seth's eyes lit up. "That would be awe—oomph!" Leah cut him off with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

She shook her head. "No," she said, "we'll eat before we arrive." She glared at her brother. "Right, Seth?"

He grumbled incoherently, rubbing his ribs, but nodded. "Right, Leah…" He grumbled under his breath, but none caught it from how low his voice became in volume.

She nodded in approval. "Thought so."

He rolled his eyes and stopped rubbing his ribs. Instead, he grabbed his fork and began eating what remained of his food with a small pout on his lips that was just too adorable.

I snorted loudly and grabbed my water. I took a drink of it when I felt something like snot slither out of my nose. I pulled the glass away and my eyes widened when I saw the red mixed in with the water just before Alice gasped and thrust her napkin forward hurriedly when the blood began to flow. I grabbed my nose, catching some drops in my hand.

Tanya, in panic, snatched the napkin and put it under my nose to catch the blood. Her panicked actions did little good and I shoved her hand away, taking the napkin in my own to put it under my nose and clog it when Paul jumped out of the booth—gaining the rest of the occupants' attention.

"Shit!" Jacob hissed. He moved out of the booth to crouch next to me on the ground. He pulled Tanya's arm off of me. "Don't hold her back. She needs to be sitting up." As he said it, he moved me into an upright position while leaning me forward slightly.

Leah swung her head to the petrified vampires when the blood from my nose spread through the napkin and I let out a gagging-like sound. "Don't breathe!" she hissed lowly. Rosalie and Alice quickly took her advice and stilled their breathing while the Denali sisters moved closer worriedly.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tanya growled under her breath. She desperately moved to grab another napkin when Sylvia ran over with Steve and Paul.

She was wrapping ice in a washcloth and grabbed Jacob's shoulder. "Move outta my way, boy," she ordered. Jacob smartly sidestepped and Sylvia hurriedly said, "Alright, Bella, trade me."

I held out my free, blood covered hand and took the rag from her. Quickly, I jerked the bloody napkin away and replaced it with the rag while pinching the bridge of my nose. Only a few more drops fell freely down my face during the transition and onto my hand.

Sylvia took the napkin out of my hand to let me use both hands. She stood back up. "I don't want ya'll leaving here until it stops, Bella," she said sternly. "If it doesn't stop in thirty minutes, I'm calling Dr. Ford."

I only gave a small stopped-up gurgle sound.

Sylvia stepped away from me—allowing Jacob back in to crouch again—and turned to the rest of the restaurant that was watching us intently. She raised her chin. "Alright," she called, "you all've seen a nosebleed like this before. Go back to your meals."

The restaurant did as she said, though a few continued to watch a second longer with sympathetic gazes. Most of them had either been involved in, or had had a nosebleed like this or worse. It wasn't a fun thing to experience or a joyful one.

Sylvia turned back to the booth and looked from me with the rag and ice clutched to my nose to the petrified vampires and worried shifters. "You have this?" she asked.

Sam nodded, getting out of the booth. "Yes," he said, "we know how to handle her nosebleeds." He stood next to Jacob in front of her. "We'll call you if we need anything."

She nodded, glancing at me worriedly before she turned and walked back towards the kitchen with the bloody napkin still in her hand. I took in another gasping like breath through my mouth when Tanya hesitantly began to rub my back soothingly.

"Has…" Kate swallowed. "…Has this happened before?" I couldn't see them, but I could feel her eyes penetrating my skull. I distantly wondered what color her eyes were, but I guessed they were alright; otherwise the wolves would be hauling one of us out of the restaurant.

"Yes," Emily sighed. "Once before when she was smacked by a ball. It's not _as_ scary the second time when you know how to handle it."

I took in another breath when I felt the ice begin to slowly numb my nose through the rag. I hated having the first nosebleed I ever had like this. And this sucked just as much as it had the first time. I took in another breath through my mouth, careful not to disrupt the blood.

I swallowed and murmured, "You guys okay?"

Tanya shifted next to me—my guess to look at the others—and then rubbed my back again. "It's alright, Bella," she said lowly. "Alice and Rosalie began to hold their breath soon enough they didn't smell anything. Kate and Irina, along with myself, all have good control after a thousand years of being alive. We're okay."

I nodded glad the vampires weren't in pain from my bleeding and closed my eyes to wait out the bleeding. Tanya pressed a soft kiss on my shoulder and Sam set his warm hand on my arm. "We got you, Bells. It'll be fine."

I took in another breath. "If I could, I'd give you a thumbs-up right now."

He chuckled. "Just hold onto that rag, okay?"

I nodded and we fell into silence. The loudest thing in our area was maybe my breathing or the occasional murmuring between the group, but besides that, no other sound was really made.

After nearly fifteen minutes of the nosebleed and the tense silence, I carefully pulled the rag away to check if it had stopped. I let out a small breath of relief with the rest of the group when we saw the blood was no longer leaking from my nose.

"It's stopped," I announced to them.

"Thank god," Irina sighed. She peered at me and bit her lip. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll leave, okay?"

I nodded, glancing at my hands to find them both decently stained with drying blood and damp blood from what had leaked closest to my nose. Jacob sidestepped to let me out of the booth. "Here…" He grabbed my forearm and pulled me up with Tanya supporting me from behind.

When I was standing and balanced, he released me and took the rag from my hand. Tanya moved out of the booth from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively. "I'll help Bella clean up in the bathroom. We'll be back in a moment." She left no room for argument—even though there was none; all of them knew not to argue with a vampire being protective of their mate—when she moved us in the direction of the bathroom.

I leaned against Tanya, letting her support my weight while being careful not to get any of my blood on her clothes. The last thing she needed was to have my blood on her and carry the scent with her back home to a houseful of vampires.

I took in a small breath when I felt eyes shift in our direction curiously at our movement, and bit my lip lightly. Tanya, sensing my shift in mood, held me tighter reassuringly and quickened our pace just a notch to get us into the bathroom quicker.

I swallowed when we reached the door and she opened it, moving us in and closed the door behind us. Tanya moved us to the two sinks near the two stalls of the bathroom. I looked at our reflections in the mirror. My upper lip, some of my lower lip, and chin were covered in blood; both dry and damp. My eyes were dull and my skin seemed paler than usual.

Tanya—despite her insisting perfection from vampirism—appeared to be disheveled from the whole ordeal. Her gold eyes were heavy with concern, shock, protectiveness and some fear. She glanced at me in the mirror, and when she saw me looking, she stared at me.

I looked away, ashamed of my appearance. At least, I tried to look away, but was stopped by her hand grabbed my chin lightly and pulling my gaze back to the mirror. She stared at me intensely. "Don't be ashamed, Bella. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

I blinked, staring back at her silently. We stood silently for several moments with my bloody reflection staring at her intense one before she finally released my chin, and turned me around to face her. Tanya kept her eyes focused on mine while her hands found my hips and effortlessly lifted me onto the counter.

Pulling her hands away, she moved to the side and grabbed several paper towels from the dispenser. She set most of them on the counter next to me while keeping one in her hand. She turned on the faucet to my left, dipped the towel under to wet it before she held my chin again and faced me. I watched her; just letting her wipe away the blood on my skin silently.

Her eyes stayed focused on her work, not looking up at me while she moved with purpose to get the blood off my face. Her eyes stayed their solid gold and didn't darken even a shade while she worked. It was most likely because of the mating bond between us—as she had said before with the scent of my blood. Perhaps my blood held no appeal to her in a way that didn't involve marking.

It took her only a few minutes to clear my face of all the blood and dry it with the few towels that remained on the counter before she tossed them. I moved off the counter and turned to the faucet she had left on. I pushed my hands under the water and began to wash the blood from my skin, using soap to get the scent off as well.

Tanya came up behind me as I finished, holding more paper towels for me to use. I turned off the faucet when my hands were clean and took the paper towels without turning around. I kept my head down to stare at my hands as I dried them.

When I was finished I turned around to find Tanya standing just a few inches away from me. Her hands gently grabbed my forearms. "Hey," she murmured, "you have nothing to worry about." She brushed a strand of hair from my face. "You're okay, and that's all that matters. We're just going home now."

I shook my head suddenly tired, oh, so tired. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her into me and buried my face in her neck. Tanya wrapped her arms around me without hesitation, pulling me closely into her body. I took in a deep breath of her beautiful scent. "I love you, Tanya," I murmured. "What'd I do without you?"

She shook her head. "Oh, _moja láska_ , I ask myself the same thing every day of my life," she replied. Pulling away, she kissed my forehead. "You mean everything to me, Isabella. I could never imagine my life without you. What it _was_ like before you came into it…I can hardly remember. The only thing I do is loneliness. I cannot imagine what it would be like now when I have met you, held you and had you in my arms, if it would come to me losing you. I would not live."

I closed my eyes and then lifted my lids to stare into her eyes. They were filled with actual agony in the thought of not having me in her life. The sight pained me—it gave me as much agony as it did her. I raised my hand from her waist to cup her cheek.

"I can't imagine my life without you, either," I admitted softly. I leant up and felt her lips on mine in only a second. Our kiss was gentle, soft and loving. It was filled with the words we did not need to say to the other out loud, and it was perfect for that moment.

Tanya was the one to pull away and she smiled down at me. With a small jerk of her head, she took my waist again. "Let's go home."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42:

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! I just posted another story, so make sure to check that out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The ride back to the house was tense and silent. I was mostly knocked out on Irina's shoulder while I was seated on Tanya—who was sandwiched between her two sisters—and Kate held my hand to draw soothing circles on the back with her thumb. Tanya's nose nuzzled my shoulder with low purrs rumbling in her throat. Her mannerisms—mixed with Kate's—were surprisingly soothing and they helped my body relax.

Irina shifted, moving to allow me to lie against her more comfortably while Tanya wrapped her arms around my waist to secure me. The blonde woman behind me gently kissed my shoulder. "You doing alright, love?" she asked lowly.

I shrugged. "Just tired," I replied.

She hummed and nuzzled my shoulder again. "Do you want us to call Charlie? I'm sure he'd be fine with you staying with us if you wanted to?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine when I get home. I just need to get some sleep is all," I mumbled.

"And water," Alice spoke up from the driver's seat. "Don't forget to drink a lot of fluids, Bella. You need to make sure you keep your body hydrated after something like this."

I waved my hand in dull acknowledgement of her statement and shifted between the two vampires holding me to be more comfortable. Tanya loosened her grip and straightened when I began to move downwards. She released me and I spread out across the three Denali sisters' laps. My head landed in Irina's with my feet in Kate's. The women moved their arms to be both my seatbelts and supports.

I closed my eyes and slithered my hands under and over Irina's right thigh to snuggle further into her. Lightly, she drew her hand through the ends of my hair. I took in a deep breath when I felt the hands supporting me also begin to rub soothing patterns in my muscles along my body to help me relax.

I let out the breath and a strand of hair fell into my face. It wasn't there long before a hand pushed it back behind my ear and I opened my eyes. Rosalie was twisted in her seat next to Alice in the front to be facing me. She pushed more strands of hair from my face and studied me. "I'm sorry that this happened today, Bella."

Kate squeezed my ankles in agreement before she went back to her massage. "We all are," she spoke up. "This was supposed to be a good day for you, but…"

I shook my head and sighed. I unwound one of my hands from around Irina's leg and grabbed Rosalie's hand, taking it in mine to squeeze. "Don't be sorry for me," I murmured. I lifted my head off her lap to look at Kate. "I know you planned for this to be a good day for me, a surprise, and you need to believe me when I say it was. It really was, and I'm happy you did it for me."

Irina lowered her head. "But it wasn't," she grumbled. "First you were hit on by that sleaze in the store and verbally assaulted by him. After that you got a massive nosebleed that could've been destructive if—"

"You can't control any of that, Rina," I cut in. "That nosebleed was a side effect, a side effect that happens to everyone eventually. And, I know that to vampires the blood is dangerous to be around, but you handled it just fine. There was no incident, and you don't need to beat yourselves up about what could have happened when it didn't. I'm fine, and so are you. Isn't that all that really matters?"

The blonde bit her lip, but didn't say anything else against it. I must have hit the nail on the head or something, because it seemed all of the vampires had lost their fire of blaming themselves.

Alice was the only one that answered with a nod, "Yes, it's what matters."

I nodded and dropped my head back onto Irina's lap. "I'm going to get some sleep. Just wake me up when we're about to the house," I murmured, dropping Rosalie's hand.

Tanya kissed my forehead. "Of course, Bella, get some rest."

* * *

"Belly, you need to wake up." A hand gently shook my shoulder with the voice. I blinked my eyes open with a yawn, looking around to find Kate's face a few inches from mine. She smiled and took my hand. "Come on, Belly." With a gentle tug, she pulled me out of the car that I—apparently—had been moved to sit up in.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, supporting my weight against Kate while Tanya slid out of the car behind me. A car door slammed shut and I turned my attention to the Pack getting out of their car smiling widely at me.

I smiled back and shook myself awake to support my own weight on my legs while Tanya slid her arm around my waist. Alice and Rosalie were handing the wolves the shopping bags for me from the trunk of the car to take into the house.

A cold finger stroked under my chin and directed my attention to Tanya. She arched an elegant brow. "Are going to be you alright, love?" she questioned.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah," I said. "I'm just waking up is all." I shook my head and looked back to her and smirked. "I've had to deal with Kate for the past few months, so I'll be fine."

"Hey," the pale blonde behind me grumbled.

Tanya chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be." She swept forward and kissed me. I kissed back with my hand reaching up to cup her cheek during the gentle goodbye.

I was sure we would have continued kissing had it not been for Jacob walking by and saying, "Let's go, Bella. We don't all have all day to stand around kissing our girlfriends."

We separated to watch him head for the front door with an armful of shopping bags on each side. Emily followed while rolling her eyes. "You're still training him, I take it?" she asked me.

I frowned. "He's going to boot camp, now."

She giggled and moved towards the door while Tanya sighed and I turned back to her. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I won't keep you," she said.

"Wish you could," I grumbled.

She smiled. "Me too."

I grinned and leaned up to give her another peck on the lips while wrapping my arms around her neck. She smiled against my mouth and squeezed me with the arms around my waist before we pulled back. "I love you," she murmured.

I smiled. "I love you too." I kissed her again and then slid out of her arms with a grin. I looked to the others. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

They nodded and Kate gave me a quick bear hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roadrunner," she promised. She pulled back and ruffled my hair. "We'll verse the wolves together in a game of Halo."

I ducked her hand and smoothed out my hair. "Sounds good."

She grinned and jumped into the car as the others followed her example with waves in my direction. "Bye, Bella. We'll see you tomorrow!" Alice called from the front.

I gave a small wave to her and waited for them to drive off before I turned and headed for the front door. The Pack was waiting for me with teasing smirks already plastered on their faces. I moved past them, fishing out my keys, and they remained silent.

When I got to the door I shook my head and inserted the key. "Shut-up."

"We didn't say anything," Paul smiled.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to let them all in. They poured in behind me while I closed the door. Jake held up his arms. "Where should we put these?" he asked.

I jerked my head up the stairs, moving towards them. "My room," I said. I turned and jogged up the steps with him following along with the rest of the Pack right behind.

When we reached the door, I pushed it open for them to enter. Jacob dramatically stumbled to my bed and collapsed the bags on it. "Oh!" he panted, "I thought I was going to die!"

Paul mimicked him, but added the effect of falling on the bed. "How many stairs was that? Twenty?"

"Fifteen," Seth corrected while he deposited the bags next to the foot of the bed. "I counted."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are such drama queens," I snorted. I looked around. "And where are Sue and Charlie? I thought you said they were here at the house?"

Leah frowned. "They should be," she said. "She stayed behind with him when we first came here, and the car is in the front." She moved past me through the doorway into the hall.

She looked from side to side until I pushed past her. "Let's just check his room," I said. I headed for the closed door up ahead with Leah following and Seth jogging out to join us. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. "If his keys are in there, then they are probably just—HOLY HELL!"

" _Mom?_ "

" _Dad?_ "

" _Kids!_ "

" _Shit!_ "

The two _naked_ adults sprung apart, tumbled off the bed, and landed with a hard thud behind it, taking the sheet with them. They popped up a second later with the sheet divided between them to cover themselves and stared at our gawking figures in the doorway. The rest of the Pack crowded behind us to see what the commotion was.

Both blushed several shades of red. Sue ducked her head and ran her hand through her crazy sex-hair. "We-we were just…"

" _Don't_."

They blushed even more. "We, uh, didn't hear you come in," Charlie said. He cleared his throat and tugged at the sheet. "How about you give us some privacy?"

Seth couldn't grab the door knob fast enough from my petrified hand. "Don't mind if we do," he shouted. He wrapped his arm around my waist and yanked me back as he slammed the door close.

We stared at the door petrified and I blinked in horror. "I just saw my father naked…"

Seth shivered behind me. "I just saw my mother…"

"I just saw your parents doing it."

"Shut-up, Paul!"

* * *

The seven of us were seated downstairs watching a movie when Charlie and Sue came down—fully clothed—and joined us. I was sitting on Jacob's lap to indulge in his warmth when they moved to sit in the furniture with us. All of our eyes stayed on the screen.

"Sue," I greeted.

She nodded. "Bella."

"Charlie," Seth and Leah said as one.

"Seth, Leah."

We fell into an awkward silence. The only noise in the room was the TV and you could probably still hear a pen drop. I glanced at my dad and Sue—who was sitting on Charlie's lap—and then back at the TV.

Jacob awkwardly cleared his throat.

Sue shifted on Charlie's lap.

We stared at the TV.

Then, Sue spoke up. "So, Bella, how was your day out shopping?"

"Like yours," I replied nonchalantly. I glanced at her and Charlie. "Filled with…special moments."

Paul and Sam sniggered on the ground as the couple shifted and blushed in embarrassment. Jacob chuckled a little behind me, and Sue nodded with a purse of her lips. "That's nice…"

I nodded. "Yes, it was."

Silence…

Emily coughed.

"So, kids," Charlie spoke up for our attention. We all provided it with expectant eyebrows. "About what just happened upstairs—"

"You mean us walking in on your, uh…special hug?" Leah asked.

He blushed and nodded. "Um, yes, that…" he grumbled. He scratched the back of his head. "…I think it would be best for all of us to forget that it ever happened."

"Which part?" I asked. "When we walked in or saw you naked?"

Both parents flushed immediately and Paul sniggered on the ground again with Sam. "Both," Charlie shuddered, " _definitely_ both."

"Charlie," Leah said, "I think you are a great guy, but trust me when I say this…" She turned to the couple and threw her arms out. "We cannot forget _any_ of it."

"Can you at least try, Lee-Lee?" Sue begged. "That is really not a memory I want any of you to have."

"We don't want it either!" I whined.

"And I don't want you to!" Charlie called. "Let's just never talk about it ever again. From this moment on you walking in—I mean— _that_ never happened. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," we grumbled.

Both parents sighed in relief. "Good," Sue murmured. She nodded to herself. "Good…"

The room fell into another awkward silence. I glanced at Emily on the ground and she glanced at me before we both hurriedly looked away from each other. I looked at the TV, but then looked at the two adults and then looked away when they looked at me.

Look left…Nope.

There's Paul.

How about right?

Nope.

Seth.

What about down?

Nope.

Leah.

What about…?

Well, I wasn't looking at anyone, but I wasn't looking at anything except the small crack in the ceiling either. When did we even get that? It had to have been recently, or before Charlie and I moved in. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened after with Tanya jumping in and out of my room so much in the past month or so. Lord knows what kind of damage that does to the house every time she does it.

Unless, it could have happened when Charlie and Sue were—

Ah, shit.

I looked back down and tried to stare hard at the TV to forget what I had witnessed earlier. That was something no child needed to see—their parent naked. It was a horrid sight to witness.

I shivered at the thought and went back to the completely awkward silence still around the room. If it wasn't for the moving playing, I was pretty sure that we would be able to hear the crickets…in Antarctica.

I bit my lip and blurted, "I had a nosebleed today."

Both adults' heads snapped towards me and their eyes widened. "What?!" they called at once.

"I had a nosebleed," I repeated. "We were at Maria's eating, and well…" I gave a small shrug and glanced at the six Pack members scattered around the room.

Charlie leaned forward in his seat, forcing himself to hold onto Sue so she wouldn't fall out of his lap when he did so. "Are you alright, honey? How bad was it? Did it last very long?"

Sam spoke up. "We were eating with the Denali sisters and two of the Cullens when it started." Sue glanced at the wolves here, but Leah gave her mother a small nod to show nothing bad happened with the vampires. "Paul got the owner for help while Tanya tried to help stop the bleeding. It bled for about fifteen or so minutes before it stopped."

Charlie nodded and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Sue pulled herself out of his arms and moved towards me. She bent down to have her face level with mine, and her hands went on either of my cheeks to look me over carefully. "Has it bled since?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said around the small pudginess in my cheeks. "I just slept in the car on the way here."

"Did it bleed while you were shopping?"

"No, just then." She nodded, but didn't back away to continue looking me over while I took in a small breath. When I did, I almost flinched and I cleared my throat. "Sue?"

"Yes?" she asked, not stopping in her look over.

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Not to be disrespectful or anything, but…have you washed your hands?"

The woman paused and frowned. She turned her attention away from inspecting me and just to me. "No…" she said curiously.

I flinched and pulled away from her hands. "I can tell…"

She stood there for a second and then blushed deeply with Charlie on the chair. Seth gagged and Leah shot up, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm out!" she called, dashing towards the door.

"Me too," Seth gagged.

I shook my head and jumped out of Jacob's lap to follow them. I grabbed his hand to pull him up with me. "We're with you," I said, moving towards the door.

"Us too!" Paul called, running out with Sam and Emily. They closed the door behind them and we joined Leah who was waiting at the car, gagging over and over again.

We gathered in a small circle next to the Pack's car and looked at each other when we realized we had absolutely nothing to do.

" _So…_ " I drawled, "…lovely weather we're having."

"Shut-up, Bella…"

* * *

"Are you sure this will be alright?" Emily asked, leaning against Sam's chest while he leaned against the side of the car.

I shrugged, holding the phone to my ear. "I don't know."

Seth gaped at me. "Then why'd you suggest it?" he shrieked. "I'd rather stayed in that house instead!"

I rolled my eyes and covered the speaker of the phone. "I didn't know if it was alright, I just said we might be able to, but I'd have to call first, and you all jumped on the idea. Not my fault that you all wanted to before I even got the chance to ask first," I snipped.

Jacob snorted. "You still could have found out ahead of time, Bella. That way it wouldn't seem so rude or something," he said. "It'd be a little bit more polite."

I growled. "Yes, yes," I said, "I'm sorry for trying to give us a nice, decent excuse to not head back to that sex filled house, and had my idea jumped on without being able to back it up first. Totally my—"

 _"_ _Bella?"_

I stopped immediately and looked away from the wolves. "Oh, hey, Rose, what's up?" I asked.

Seth poked me in the shoulder. I whacked his hand away without looking. _"Um, nothing much, I suppose. We're just staying around the house while Edward, Carlisle and Esme are out hunting."_

"Uh-huh." He started to poke me again and I smacked his hand away. I turned to face him and made my eyes to go big while mouthing, "stop". He frowned and began to poke me again.

 _"_ _Why are you calling?"_

I smacked at Seth again with a warning glare. "Well," I said. "I was wondering if I would be fine for—"

Seth poked me again and I whirled around. " _Stop poking me!_ " I screamed. The boy—literally—jumped back in fright with a scream and landed on his ass with a grunt.

The Pack immediately burst into laughter. "That's what you get for messing with Bella, you idiot," Leah said, cuffing her brother on the back of the head as he hyperventilated.

I snorted and turned my attention back to the phone. "So," I continued, "how'd you feel about having the Pack and me over today?"

 _"_ _Today?"_ Rosalie asked. _"I thought you were all spending time together alone and then coming over tomorrow?"_

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, that was the plan, yeah, and we would have, but…"

 _"_ _But…?"_ she drawled. _"What could make you change your mind in less than fifteen minutes?"_

I growled. "Walking in on our parents having sex, that's what!" I shouted. "We just came right on in, and there they were, plain as day, butt naked having _sex_. We cannot go back to that sex house, and we refuse to return there until it is guaranteed to be safe!" I ran my hand over my face and then flinched. " ** _And I need to wash my face!_** "

There was a slight scuffling sound on the other side, and then Emmett spoke through the phone. _"Whoa, wait, you walked in on Charlie having sex with someone?"_ he laughed.

"Hey!" Leah called. "That someone was our mom, thank you very much, and it was not a sight that we enjoyed to see!"

Emmett burst into laughter through the phone, and I was pretty sure I could hear Kate in the background before there was another scuffle and Rosalie spoke through the phone again. _"You all can come on over, Bella. We have plenty of room and food."_

"FOOD!" Paul called.

I sighed in relief as Emily scolded the man. "Thank you! We'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and turned to the Pack, throwing up my arms like a boxer. "We're in."


End file.
